


Wedding Date

by Snowflake0913



Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, Male-Female Friendship, Martial Arts, Oral Sex, Regret, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake0913/pseuds/Snowflake0913
Summary: Norman doesn't want to go to Steven's wedding without a date and Sean happens to have just the right girl living in his L.A. home. She might not be that easy to convinc though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spend a little too much time with Flandus at the moment and this popped into my head. Not sure how far to take this though, trying to keep it shorter for once. please leave comments :)

 

“Maddie…! Madison?”

Sean called out from somewhere in the house and I quickly finished putting my hair up in the bathroom and hurried out of my room to find him. He came charging down the stair, carrying Porter on his back. The boy laughed so hard when his father threw him over his shoulder and straight into my arms he had tears in his eyes.

“You’re a lifesaver!”

“What’re you talking about? Of course. You need a datenight, that’s what I’m here for. These kids are ready for bed anyway. We’re just going to eat then go to sleep. All three of us. Where’s Charlie?”

“Helping mom get ready.”

“Of course. You’re hungry, buddy?”

I placed the happy blond little kid on my hid and walked off to the kitchen. Sean followed me and his phone rang with the same annoying ringtone I had heard for years. He knows how much I hate it and he grinned when he let it ring extra long before picking up.

“Reedus! What’s up?”

I rolled my eyes at the man I had lived under the same roof as for the past year and a half. It was suppose to be a temporary thing after a very nasty breakup with an ex but for some reason I had stayed and since little baby Porter was born, I stayed to help out and got a roof over my head in return.

The boy on my hip stole my attention and I tuned out the conversation going on behind me as he opened his mouth and tried to say something. The adorable 2-year-old old pointed to the living room and formed a word that I had learned to inturbidate as a request to go watch TV. Quickly I installed the toddler in front of his favorite movie and walked back to finish dinner.

“Maddie?”

The smooth, overly charming voice from Sean made me tense at once. He came up to stand beside me, holding his phone with the ongoing facetime conversation right up in my face.

“What the hell…?”

“Hi, Maddie.”

“Hi, Norman.”

“Norman has a question for ya, baby.”

“Well, I really don’t want to talk to Norman.”

“Come on. You owe me!”

“I don’t owe you a fucking thing, Sean…! Take that thing out of my face.”

I shoved the phone away and ignored America’s most sought after single man and probably the sexiest man alive. I was not blind to the good looks of Mr. Reedus but I had had seen so many different sides of the same man through the years and for the past year he had been getting on my nerve and with good reason.

“You owe me and he deserves a second chance.”

“Are you his damn pimp now?”

“I can hear you, you know, Maddie.”

“Hang up the fucking phone then!”

“Listen, bro I’ll talk her into it and call you back later, ok?”

“No he is not!”

“Yes, he is. Love ya, dude.”

Sean ended the conversation without taking his eyes off of me and I kept staring right back at the extremely annoying Texan. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the lecture that I knew was to come.

“Ok, here’s the deal.”

“There’s no-“

“Fucking listen, Madison! He just needs a date for a wedding and asked me if I knew someone and you need to go out on a date.”

“Since when?”

“You need to give the man a chance. It’s just a date, Maddie. No strings attached, just a wedding. The pore thing really doesn’t want to show up alone.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t need a damn reason.”

“He’s a great guy, Maddie. You’ve known Norman for, what? 15 years? You know he’s a good guy. You know I’m going to keep nagging you about this so you might as well say yes right away. You owe me!”

“For what?!”

“I gave a you fucking car for your birthday last month!”

“Come on! That’s not fare! You can’t use that against me. I didn’t ask you to buy me a car.”

“So I can take it back then?”

“No! I love my car! Please don’t take my car.”

“Then go with Norman to this wedding this weekend.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Sean, that’s just… That’s blackmail!”

I let out a roar of frustration as I heard the rest of the family come down the stairs and I called out for Lauren at once, hopping she would come to my defense.

“What’re you two yelling about?”

“Your husband is forcing me to go on a date with Norman.”

“Good.”

The 5-month older woman took a different approach then I had expected though and I gaped at the married couple in front of me. In the background I heard Charlie join his brother by the TV and they began bickering at once.

“No! Not good! Why is that good?”

“You need to go out, Maddie.”

“Not with Norman fucking Reedus!”

“Give the guy a chance. He’s change a lot since you two hooked up last time. And you really didn’t give him a chance then either. Not all men are assholes, Maddie. And Norman really isn’t, he’s great. And hot as hell!”

“Alright, alright, let’s not getting carried away here.”

Sean protested, making his wife laugh and hug him tightly when she displayed her attraction towards his coworker and close friend.

“It’s one date, Maddie. A wedding.”

“Who’s?”

“Steven Yeun’s. This weekend. Norm is flying in Friday morning. He’s going to stay here Friday to Saturday…Come on, Maddie. You need to get out there again. Norman has had a soft spot for you since the first time you met and I know you at least enjoyed the sex.”

Sean nudge me in the side when he spoke his last words. I tried to glare back at him but the memories of my sexy time with Mr. Reedus couldn’t be describe any other way then fucking awesome. No matter what happened before or after, the sex had been out of this world.

“It was very good…”

I heard myself speak and drifted even further away from reality and into my happy place where Mr. Reedus was a pretty frequent visitor.

“Fine.”

I couldn’t believe the word that came out of my mouth and I had a feeling I would be regretting this decision. The winning grin that spread over Sean’s face made me want to change my mind second after I had just agreed. I probably rolled my eyes 10 times over when he kept grinning at me and even Lauren, who I had counted on to be on my side, looked too pleased with my answer.

“If you two don’t’ stop grinning like fucking idiots I’m changing my mind right now.”

Both of them turned dead serious so quickly it was almost alarming and Lauren cleared her throat and went to say good night to her boys.

“So will you give Norman a call then?”

“Hell no! You call him. Besides I deleted his info on my phone months ago.”

“He really pissed you off that much, huh?”

“Do you remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah but-“

“Just go, Sean.”

“Fine. We’ll talk about it in the morning then. I need you at the studio at the crack of dawn, sunshine.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Not this time.”

He walked up even closer to me and grabbed the side of my face and kissed my forehead. I know he waited for me to hug him back but I was too annoyed with him at the moment to give in. He waited an extra second but when I didn’t move he sighed and called out for his wife that they needed to leave.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know.”

“And…?”

“Well, I ain’t loving you so much right now.”

Sean pouted just like his 6-year-old son and opened his mouth to protest I was sure, but Lauren intervened before he had the time.  

“Come on, babe leave her alone. Thank you, Maddie. See you tomorrow.”

“Have fun!”

I called after them as Lauren reached out and dragged her husband with her out the door. Just as the front door closed the first of many fights between the two brothers forced me to put the thought of Norman out of my mind.

Sean and I went way back, our families had known each other for as long as I could remember. There had been periods, years, where we barley had any contact but when I finally left Texas and moved to L.A. he became a natural part of my life again. When I needed an extra job to get through college I started helping out at the martial art studio and once I started I never really left. 4 years of college and a master’s in education from Stanford as a result I still made sure Hollywood BJJ ran as smooth as it possible could. I knew Sean could probably manage the place without me but either of us were in any hurry to find out any time soon.        

Being Sean Patrick Flanery’s co-worker/best friend for the past 10 years really came with its advantages. One of them were getting to know Norman, although it was also one of the down sides at the same time. I mean come on, he’s Norman fucking Reedus. One of the most gorgeous men on planet Earth. When I first got to know him though, back in beginning of the Millennium he was happily engaged to Helena and a new father. 10 years later however, when filming Boondock 2, I got to experience a whole other side of Mr. Reedus. To say that we had had a relationship was to stretch the truth to breaking point but it had been a short and passionate love affair. We had parted as friends and kept in touch and saw each other whenever he was in L.A or I visited the east coast.

Back in 2014 I got to see yet another side of the man and it was one I wish I had never had been confronted with at all. Sean could be overprotecting but he always knew where to draw the line and back down. He was my martial art’s teacher after all so he knew I could take care of myself. Norman however didn’t have the same boundaries or common sense when it came situation he felt I needed to be protected from. To make a long story short, Norman was one of the major reasons my 3-year long relationship with my now ex-boyfriend ended in the worst way possible. Norman was lucky not to get arrested and prosecuted after everything went to shit in just in the course of a few hours. But I guess I should be just a tiny bit thankful for him for exposing my ex for the cheating son of a bitch he was but I still felt he had acted way out line. To make things worse, Norman was too damn proud of what he had done and not able to see my point of view at all and it had made me turn into complete bitch mood against him. So for the past 2 years I had had next to none contact with him. Sean had forced us together a few times and because I loved Sean and knew how much it was hurting him to see me pissed at Norman, I had swallowed most of my pride and played nice whenever he visited. It had apparently giving Norman new hope and I was pretty sure it was his own idea to ask me out, although he made it sound like it was Sean’s idea, knowing full well I would turn him down without a second thought if the request came straight from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean wasn’t playing fare at all the morning after when we started with an hour on the mat. I had been very reluctant to try BJJ but when Sean had me convinced to try it, I had been hooked. For the past 8 years I had spent at least one hour a day, pretty much 365 days a year training, mostly with Sean.

“Maddie…! Concentrate! Control your anger.”

“Fuck you!”

Despite the early hour we had managed to draw a pretty big crowed around the mat and when I took a sweep around from my position on my front without able to move as much as a finger, I saw and heard people starting to place bets, making me even more pissed. I slammed my palm down on the mat and he eased his grip on my upper body. Before getting to his feet he pressed his lips to the side of my face.

“Told ya you were going down, babe.”

I took full advantage of the fact that he was stupid enough to accept the spread set of applause around the room and turn his back to me. I rolled over to my back and jumped to my feet in one flowed motion.

“Not today!”

I got him to his knees, a tight chokehold on him that made him gasp. I had learned from the best and although I wasn’t a black belt yet I was pretty damn close but today Sean wasn’t letting me get away with anything. We began circling each other when he once again broke free and we came face to face. He spoke at the same time as he charged at me and I blocked him.  

“What’s on your mind, baby girl? Is Norman really getting under your skin? Warming up your little heart?”

“Shut your mouth, Flanery!”

The dominance between us changed quickly and I was on my back with his hips pinning me into the mat.

“What’re you going to wear for your date?”

“It ain’t a fucking date!”

“Yeah it is and you’re liking it.”

“You fucking forced me to so say yes. Who’s fucking side are you on?”

“Don’t be mean, babe. You know I can’t pick sides. He’s my brother, you’re my sister and you’d look pretty damn hot together.”

“So you’re a damn matchmaker all of a sudden?! A fucking relationship expert?”

“I know you’re attracted to him, Maddie.”

“Who the hell isn’t attracted to him?! If you were gay you would want to fuck him too!”

“So you’d want to fuck him?”

“Did I fucking say that? Stop putting words in my mouth! It’s one night, ok? Nothing more. No strings attached, one fucking night then I’ll go back to ignoring him!”

“You need a boyfriend, Madison.”

“And how the hell does Norman fit into that picture? I don’t need a boyfriend, I’d just fine with the two I have.”

“Two?”

“Charlie and Porter is the only two men I need in my life….”

“Hey! What about me?!”

“Right now I want to fucking kill you!”

“If you really feel that bad about doing this, Maddie, don’t do it. You know I would never force you to if you really don’t want to. I just think you need to give the guy a chance. He’s exactly what you need in your life, the complete opposite of what’s-his-name.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I need, Sean?!”

“I know you inside out, Maddie. You deserve someone who treats you like the fucking queen you are. You need someone crazy and most of all you need someone to trust and there’s no man on this planet more loyal then Norman. If you give him a chance, he will give himself completely to you.”

“What makes you think he wants me? Why the hell would he want me when he has the whole fucking world to choose from? He could have whoever he wants.”

“Right now he wants you, Madison. Just put all that old shit aside and have an open mind about this, Maddie please. Tyr to look at it as the very first time you met him and wanting to get to know him all over again. He’s worth it, Maddie. I promise you, he has change a lot the last couple of years although you’re too fucking stubborn to see that. You’ve changed too. Get to know each other again.”

“It’s one night, Sean!”

“A lot can happen in one night.”

“Yeah, I know. Remember?”

“It wasn’t Norman’s fault!”

“He beat my boyfriend to the ground!”

“He was protecting you!”

“I didn’t need his fucking protection!

“Fuck that shit, Maddie. Forget about what happened back then, it doesn’t matter. You and what’s-his-name would’ve broken up anyway.”

“How the fuck do you know that?!”

“Because I would’ve made sure you did. He was never good enough for you, Maddie and Norman saw that too and-“

“He had no right!”

“He cares about you!”

“You don’t get to decided what’s good for me or not and neither does Norman! Not then, not now!”

“I love you, Maddie. You’re family, it’s my damn job to look after you. Your parents are 3000 miles away and I promised them I’d take of you.”

“This is taking care of me?!”

“Yes! I know you miss someone special in your life and I know Norman would be good for you but you’re so fucking scared of getting your heart broken again that you won’t see that. He would never hurt you, Maddie and I know you know that, it’s just easier to ignore it.”

I was done talking. I had had enough of his lecture to last me a lifetime and although it took a lot of willpower to admit it, I knew deep down that every word he spoke was true. I was however not at all ready to admit it to him yet. Throwing everything Sean had taught me about BJJ aside, I went for the dirty and very unfair move to grab his crotch. He had me pinned down on my back and first my elbow made contact with his chest and the other hand reached down and squeezed hard enough for him to wince and let every part of my body free. I pushed him away without letting go of his jewels.

“Not fare…!”

He moaned and I heard every guy around share his pain but no one was dumb enough to come help. Without another word I gave him a final hard squeeze before getting to my feet, collecting my bag from the corner and walked out the door towards the changing rooms.        

                                            ----------------------------------

I worked for a couple of hours at the studio, organizing the coming weeks schedule and new clients that had signed up. Sean knew better then to get in my way and I only saw him from a distant for the rest of the day. In fact pretty much everyone there kept their distance from me and I was glad to be given the space. He could really get under my skin and poke at just the wrong or maybe right spots to set my mind into overdrive.

Accepting to go to the wedding with Norman felt like a pretty fun thing to do. It wasn’t so much the fact that I would be going with him, it was the whole thing with going to a wedding. Weddings were always fun and when it involved that particular squad I knew it would be great. I wouldn’t say that I knew the TWD family but Sean and I had crossed path with them during different conventions like Comic Con and Wizarding World and they were always a fun group to be around. Sean probably hadn’t deserved all the yelling and cursing but sometimes he just set my teeth on edge. We needed to yell at each other once in a while though and the studio was the perfect place for it.

“You ready?”

Lauren dropped her purse on the reception counter and leaned over to tap me on the shoulder as I was hovering over the laptop in an effort to answer a few e-mails.

“For what?”

I asked, distracted and without looking up at her.

“We’re going shopping.”

“No we’re not, I’m working.”

“Someone else can do it. Come on.”

She walked around the desk and grabbed me by the upper arm and forced me to my feet.

“What the fuck, Lauren…?”

“We need to find you something to wear for the wedding. It’s in 2 days, Maddie and we’re going right now.”

She pinned me down with most determination and I knew I was in over my head. I might as well give up right away because she would take me shopping rather I wanted to or not. I sighed and gave up an annoyed moan but truth was Sean’s wife was pretty damn awesome to go shopping with.

“Fine. Just let me go find your husband.”

“You found him.”

Speak of the devil and the devil will appear… Sean showed up right behind me when I spoke and it was like he had sprung out of the ground but it was probably just the fact that I had worked so hard to ignore him all day long that made me miss him. He kissed his wife before turning to look at me.

“Your wife is taking me shopping and apparently it’s not optionally.”

“Nope.”

“I see… What for?”

“The wedding of course!”

“She’s not going, babe.”

Sean looked at me when he spoke and I saw Lauren tense beside him and look from me to him with confusion. Apparently he hadn’t talked to Lauren about our talk this morning.

“Actually… I am.”

He tried but only managed 2 seconds of keeping a straight, serious face. The grin that spread over his face made my whole head roll at him. He caught me mid through though and grabbed my head between his hands and kissed me fully on the lips.

“For fuck’s sake…!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll go but it doesn’t mean anything! Don’t get any ideas, either of you. It’s a one time thing.”

“Sure, of course. You really need to go out and have some fun, Maddie.”

“Yeah, I know… Sorry I had to grab your balls to figure it out.”

Lauren burst out laughing in front of me and she even doubled over when Sean quickly retold the mornings events. They really were great like that. A lot of people around us usually rose an eyebrow or two at how Sean and I acted around each other. Some would even say he was cheating and wondered how Lauren could stand having me living with them. Sean and I had never had any kind of feelings towards each other beyond being friends and for the last couple of years those between a brother and sister. Lauren never saw me as competition. I had gotten to know Lauren alongside with Sean and it had been her suggestion that I moved in with them after splitting with my ex. She was an incredible human being and she trusted Sean and me full heartedly, not something all wife´s would do.

Not even 15 minute after Lauren stormed into the studio, I was shoved into the first store to find something to wear. I’m going to admit I’m not that found of shopping. I was the tomboy growing up and that hadn’t really changed. I went with the principal if it was comfortable and the right price range, I would buy it. Dressing up once in a while was always fun but when living under the same roof as Lauren those events had multiplied a hundred times over for me. The really good thing though was that she was really fucking good at finding just the right outfit for me. All I had to do was to sit back and try on whatever she handed me. Today we were aiming for something with color. Green or purple went very well with my flaming red hear apparently. And heels, but not too high because Norman wouldn’t like me to be taller than him. How the hell she had expected me to be able to wear 10 inch heels was a mystery to me. And not too much make-up or bling bling, a more naturel look was the idea. I was pretty sure Lauren already had the whole thing mapped out in her mind and the even better thing was that she had learned what worked with me. She knew I would go bananas if she forced me into something too tight or put too much junk on my face.

An hour and 2500 dresses later we had agreed on a dark green maxi dress and gold ankle strap, 4 inch heels. No earrings as I wasn’t going to do much with my hair except curl it up a little. She loved bossing me around a little too much but I was just glad the whole thing was over and with very good result. I was happy with the dress and I was sure Lauren would make sure I felt the same way with the end result as well. She offered to bring her stylist over but I gratefully but firmly turned down the offer. It was just ONE date. Wedding. I didn’t want Norman to think I dressed up to perfection, because I knew that was what Lauren was aiming for, just for him. There had to be some distance between us and from what I had overheard when Sean talked to him, Norman was pretty lovesick at the moment. And I wasn’t planning on being the cure for that…


	3. Chapter 3

_Number unknown:_

_Looking forward to this weekend :)_

On our way home I got a text and although I recognized the number I had deleted months before, I felt like messing with him.

_Sorry, don’t know u, most have the wrong number. I’m planning on spending my weekend getting piss drunk and have sex with my brothers. Hope u have a great time though_

_U don’t have any brothers Maddie. Nice try though ;)_

_A girls gotta have her fun_

_Absolutely. I really hope you’re not doing this just because Sean blackmailed you_

_Who doesn’t like wedding’s?_

_Be honest here Maddie_

_I am Norm. If I didn’t want to go with you I wouldn’t go. Sean says you’re not the overprotecting asshole you were 18 months ago and I really hope for your sake that he’s right_

_If you want me to apologize I will_

_Not much of an apology when I know you don’t mean it…_

_I care about you, I always have. It might have gotten a bit overboard with your boyfriend but you’re right, I’m really not that sorry for what I did. I’m sorry you got hurt in the process and that it ended on such a bad note but you’re worth so much more than that_

_Thanks I guess. Lauren wants to know what you’re wearing_

_Dunno, a damn suit I guess. Black. Does it matter?_

“You’re a match made in heaven.”

Lauren replayed when I read Norman’s answer to her.

“Dear God, why?”

“You’ve a lot in common, your absolute ignorance for fashion to start with. He’s still a kid and so are you. He loves horror movies and blood and gore. You’re completely honest and protective against your own and God knows he’s too-“

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, that’s enough.”

“Not to mention your comparability in bed. Or in the car. Or in the shower or on the fucking floor for that matter.”

“Will you shut the hell up?! Sean just caught us once, all the other stories are just a damn lie! We did not have sex at Comic Con… At least not in public.”

“Sure, Maddie.”

“I’m going to stop talking to you now.”

“Fine. Just let Norman know I’ll find him a green tie to match your dress.”

“Come on!”

“Do you want to keep the damn car or not?”

“Wow, really…? Fine.”

I turned away from Lauren and directed my attention back to the phone while she drove into our Santa Monica neighborhood.

_Lauren wants me to tell u that you’re getting a new tie to wear for the wedding_

_Sweet. Guess it’s going to match whatever you’re wearing_

_Yeah, afraid so_

_What’re you wearing Maddie?_

_Is that really a question to ask before we’ve even had a first date Mr. Reedus?_

_I thought it wasn’t a date ;)_

_I’m wearing something else then sweats on a Saturday, it’s a date_

_:)_

_Doesn’t mean anything though, it’s a onetime thing Norman_

_That’s fine with me. How’s the black belt going?_

_Pretty good, not quiet there yet but hopefully within the next year_

_Always so damn modest, Sean says you’ve kick his ass a few times the last couple of months. That’s more then pretty good babe_

_You talk about me with Sean?_

_Of course we do! Sean always talks about you. He’s really proud of you Maddie_

I think Lauren spoke to me but I didn’t hear what it was. I kept grinning at the phone and his words like a damn idiot. I noticed however that we were back home and she had parked the car on the driveway. Slowly, totally emerged in our texting, I left the car and walked over to my favorite spot in the front garden. The hammock swing under a big tree had been a moving-in-together-gift from me and since I stared living there it had been well used.

_Kiss ass!_

_If it makes you hate me a little less then just tell me what I need to do hon_

_I don’t hate you Norman. I’ve never hated you. I’ve never been more pissed a single person in my life but I never hated you_

_Are you sure about that?_

_Yup_

_Coz it kinda felt like you hated me_

_Sorry about that. How’s NYC?_

_Cold_

_OK…? Thanks for sharing the info I could’ve gotten from the fucking weather channel_

_I guess I’m getting so use to living in Georgia, NYC isn’t the same anymore_

_You’re fucking awesome btw. I cried like a baby the first episode and even more during the third. He’s really proud of you too, just so you know_

_I know_

_Why’d you ask me?_

_The short or long answer?_

_Both?_

_I’ve always enjoyed your company, you’re fun to hang with so I figured why the hell not, u know?_

_Was that the short or long version?_

_Short…_

_Really? Since when are you so big on words?_

_Since I realized life gets a little easier if you actually talk to people, try to express your feelings and thoughts_

_So there really is a long version?_

_I’m sick and tired of not having someone to share my life with. The causal dating isn’t doing shit for me anymore but it’s hard to make something more serious work coz of what I do for a living. I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything Maddie and I’m fully aware that this is just a onetime thing but we were really good together babe. I know it didn’t work out back then, we were in so different phases in life, wanting different things but we’ve both changed since then. A lot. I know I’ve and I’m pretty sure you’ve too. I asked you because I want to find out if there’s something more. Having said that, I don’t expect anything from you. I know you agreed but reluctant and I understand why Maddie. I just want to have a good time and we had a fucking great time why back when. There’s really no strings attached here, just keep an open mind_

I read it twice and tried to take in the fact that he actually told me this. Norman had never been good with words but it seemed he really had overcome his shortcoming with expressing his feelings, although it wasn’t the same thing as saying them out loud it was a step in the right direction.    

_Wow…_

_Yeah… Still want to go out with me?_

_I already got the dress so why the hell not?_

_Thanks a lot girl_

_It’s going to be fun Norman, really. Thanks for asking me. It’s not like you don’t have anyone else that you could take_

_U were the first person I thought of Maddie ♥_

_Honestly u don’t have to kiss ass, I’ll go with u anyway_

_Fine_

_You’re sure it’s ok that I come along? I mean, it’s pretty much a last minute thing_

_Of course. Talked to Steven yesterday, you’re on the guest list_

_Where’s it?_

_The Paramour Estate_

_Shit! Really?_

_Yup. Have you been?_

_Just outside. When are you flying in? Sean says you’re staying here_

_U wanna know when u need to leave the house so u don’t have to run into me?_

_Something like that…_

_10:20 PST tomorrow morning. Sean’s picking me up. What’re u up to today?_

_I was suppose to be working until late afternoon but since Lauren kidnapped me to go shopping and we’re back home again I’m not sure. I think she has to work tonight so I’ll probably be with the kids_

_U ever think about moving out?_

_Not really. Why would I? I love those kids, I’ve the best job in the word and I get to live with my best friend in the process, it’s a win win really for all of us_

_Except for potential boyfriends_

_Why’s that?_

_I’m not the only one being overprotecting over you Maddie. Sean told me he chased away a guy down in the studio just the other week_

_That guy was a fucking creep so I really didn’t protest_

_Why haven’t you dated anyone since things ended with what’s-his-face?_

I rolled my eyes at the sky for his, as well as Sean’s annoying habit of not calling my ex boyfriend by his real name. I heard the familiar, soft cry of my name leave the toddler from the front porch. I waved at him and his mother urged him to walk over. Within seconds he came crawling into my lap and settled with his belly pressed to mien and his head on my chest. The little boy was a real cuddlier and he could spend hours just hugging and touching. He snuggled under my chin and I turned on the camera and took a selfie with the sleepy boy.

_Someone stole my heart right out of my chest_

I sent Norman the picture I just took.

_He’s a beautiful boy. But you’re avoiding the question Maddie_

_Why do you care?_

_Play fare babe. I told you_

_U choose to tell me_

_Come on baby girl_

_I guess I’ve needed some time and frankly I haven’t felt the need to have someone in my life. When things went to shit I decided to focus on the kids and training and I guess it became my way of life. It was easier to try to focus on them and try to ignore everything else and now I really don’t see another way of life or the need for it. I know I can’t life here forever but it’s what I’ve needed for the past year_

_Is it harder to trust people?_

_You mean guys. Yes, of course! Would be kinda strange if it wasn’t after being totally screwed over like that_

_I know I only caught him making out with one woman that night when I confronted him but Sean told me afterward that it hadn’t been just one_

_Not really the best way to make me want to go out and have a good time with you Norm, bringing this shit up now_

_Sorry. Just trying to understand I guess. I get that it fucked you up Maddie. Not saying cheating once wasn’t enough but rumor has it was with several women during a long time_

_Honestly I don’t give a shit anymore. I know it was more than one and more then one time. The worst thing probably was that he blamed me for it, made me think it was my fault at first. Took me a while to get over that particular betrayal_

_He was nothing but a fucking coward Maddie. Trying to pass on his own guilt to you_

_I know that now. Then, not so much…_

_U know Sean’s worried about u_

_No shit…? It’s not up to him though, nor u_

_I know that_

_U both say that but u suck at not sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong! Whenever I deiced I’m ready to start dating again is none of your business and who that person might be once that time comes is definitely none of your business either. Why the hell does he wants us to get back together so bad? Did u ask him to butter me up or what?_

_I haven’t told him shit Maddie I swear. I didn’t even know he had tried. What did he say?_

_Doesn’t matter. Just make sure he doesn’t get his hopes up. This is not going to lead to anything Norm, I hope u get that. We’re not going to start dating coz of this_

_No strings remember? I promise Maddie, just friends. We’re friends, nothing else and if u need me to tell Sean the same I will_

_Thx_

_Just hypothetical here, would it be weird if we started dating?_

I fumbled with the phone and dropped it on the boy’s thigh. He looked up and gave me a very confused look.

“Sorry, sweetie.”

He reached down and handed me back the phone before settling right back in again. What the hell was he up to? Why did he ask something like that? This man was very confusing and frustrating. He kept assuring me he knew there were no strings attached but the next second he seemed not to give a fuck about that. Would it be weird though? Why the hell did I even think about that? I shook my head in an attempt to get the image of a laughing Norman out of my head. We had shared so many laughs when hooking up and there really hadn’t been anyone quiet like him since then. It had been different the last time though. He wasn’t the huge superstar he was now. There was no Daryl Dixon the last time, no sexiest man alive. It probably wouldn’t be weird but it would be complicate… And I shouldn’t even be thinking about that!

_Ok, now u’re messing me the fuck up here Norman. What the hell happened to no strings 2 seconds ago?_

_Hypothetical Madison ;)_

_Fine. No, why would it get weird? It wasn’t the first time around. It would be fucking complicated though_

_Why?_

_Coz u are u and we live on the opposite side of the country. Longs distance relationships are complicated from the start, add in the mix that u always work and have 10 000 horny fans, wanting to fuck u/marry u wherever u go, would hypothetical make dating u complicated_

_Doesn’t mean it wouldn’t work. I mean it was great the last time we were in a relationship, right?_

_I’m not sure we actually had a relationship though_

_What would u call it then?_

_A love affair. It was short and it was passionate and a lot of fun but we never really got to the real relationship stuff. Neither of us wanted to_

_I wouldn’t mind trying now though. I miss u Maddie_

Wait! What? How could 4 little words just turn everything upside down? What the fuck did he mean by that? Why the hell would he miss me? It had been more then 6 years since we had had the kind of relationship that allowed him to miss me. Accepting to go to this wedding with him seemed like a very stupid thing to do right now. I would be on my toes for every little move he made and overthink everything simply because of the 4 fucking words screaming at me on the screen. The worst thing was that I wanted to replay with the same words. I even wrote it down but quickly erased the text. I missed him too. I missed the Norman I had gotten to know way back when. Not the Norman I had slapped in the face less than two years ago but the Norman I had shared a passionate love affair with always had a place in my heart. It had been the best months of my life. 30 years old and just graduated from Stanford and not in a hurry whatsoever to look for a job. I enjoyed the summer to the fullest with Norman alongside, travelling the US and finding new adventures at every corner. We spent days on his bike, staying at cheap motels and just acted like lovesick teenagers. I had been in over my head in love with him and he in me but we had wanted so different things in life back then. The summer romance ended as a mutual decision and I thought I had been fine with just the memories. The second I saw him again though, months later it had taken every ounce of willpower in me not to flung myself at him.

But I had fallen out of love with him. Right? It had been almost 9 months since I saw him and when I had be at the London Comic Con, I had felt nothing but irritation towards the actor.

_Did I scare u off?_

The phone vibrated with another text from him and I realized it had been almost 15 minutes since my last replay. Why did I always seem to get lost in thought whenever this man was involved?

_I’m not really sure yet, you’ll find out tomorrow. I’m sorry Norman but this is really confusing to me, I’ve no idea where I have u right now and it’s fucking scary. U can’t just say stuff like that_

_But I do miss u Maddie, I ain’t going to lie about that. It doesn’t have to mean anything else then simply that. I miss u as a friend. And maybe the sex too. It really was great sex_

_It was_

_I’m sorry if I’m confusing, I really don’t make sense to myself anymore either. I’ll leave u alone with your thoughts. I really hope I’ll see u tomorrow babe. Thanks for the chat. XOXO_

“About time! I was just going to go call for ya.”

Sean came to meet me in the hallway, wearing nothing but sweats and wiping a dish with a kitchen towel. How could’ve missed him coming home? The boy in my arms turned around at once when he heard his father’s voice and we traded task quickly when Porter reached out for him. The house was quiet, too quiet and too dark and I realized when I walked into the kitchen that the dinner was still on the table but it looked like half the family had already eaten.

“What time is it?”

“6:30. Lauren left when Porter came out to you 2,5 hours ago. What’s going on, Madison? Are you hungry? Mommy made meatballs?”

The boy jumped around in his father’s arms at the mention of meatballs and Sean quickly seated the toddler in his highchair and served him spaghetti and meatballs. It felt like I was watching the scene in front of me from the other end of a TV screen, it looked like they were very far away. My hands kept weeping the already dry dish until Sean’s hands wrapped around my wrist and he yanked it away from me, sat it on the counter behind me and walked me over to sit down at the kitchen table beside Porter. As I began to eat I realized it was the first time since breakfast that I put something into my mouth and the first portion was quickly followed by a second. Having some energy back into my body made me feel normal again and I knew Sean could tell the same. He allowed me my space while I ate and instead kept up a one-way conversation with his son while he made sure Porter actually got some into his mouth and not just on the floor for the dog.

“I’ll put the kids to sleep and you can clean this up, ok? Then you can tell me what the hell is going on.”

His instructions left no room for discussion and I was actually glad he gave me task that didn’t involve having to use my social skills at the moment. I nodded at him when he searched for my approval. He gave a short nod back and placed his palm to my face for a second before beginning the bed routine with his sons.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleaning up the kitchen didn’t take quiet as long as putting two wild once to sleep. I could hear all three of them running around upstairs when I put the last dishes away, so I decided to try to clear my head with a bath.

The warm water and bubbles that smelled like vanilla had an extremely soothing effect on my raising brain. When I put on some soft music too, I felt myself relax and find my focus again. This was absolutely insane! I was worrying about shit that hadn’t even happened yet and probably wouldn’t happen at all. It wasn’t like Norman would just attack me with hugs and kisses and try to kill me if I didn’t want to be involve with him. He really was a gentleman when it came to giving girls their space. He had always been very respectful and wanting to take things slow.

_It’s hard to win me back_

_Everything just takes me back_

_To when you were there_

_To when you were there_

_And a part of me keeps holding on_

_Just in case it hasn’t gone_

_I guess I still care_

_Do you still care?_      

“What has gotten you so sentimental, baby?”

Sean walked into the bathroom and without even as much of a hesitation, took a seat in the armchair and cracked open a bear. I tried to tune him out just for a second longer and finished listen to the lyrics of Adele’s _When we were young._ Tonight I needed the lyrics and that particular song hit home pretty damn well.

“Are they asleep?”

“Yeah. What’s going on, Maddie?”

“Norman texted me earlier.”

“Yeah, Lauren told me… Wait. Is he the one you’ve been texting all this time? Since you guys got back home?”

I saw the smile starting to spread over his face and I had to stop him before he got any crazy ideas.

“Don’t!”

I snapped the word and glared at over the bubbles and although I was in a disadvantage, position, exposing wise, he recalled at once and the smile was all gone. He had learned the hard way how to read the different tunes in my voice.

“It’s not what you think it is.”

I said and he nodded and leaned back, showing me that he was ready to listen without jumping to conclusions.

“But you’re still going to the wedding?”

“Yes.”

“Great. So what did you guys talk about?”

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know. He was very confusing from time to time. Doesn’t seem to know what he wants with his life right now, but I guess you already know that.”

“Yeah, we… We’ve talked.”

“About me?”

“Yes. He misses you, Maddie.”

“Me, or just someone he can keep close?”

“Now, that’s unfair, Maddie! You know he loved you. He was over his head in love with you. If he told you he misses you, he really meant it, Maddie.”

“So this wedding is just a fucking way to try to-what? Get back together?”

“No! He asked you because you’re friends and you’re the first person he thinks about when he wants to have a good time, fuck everything else. He knows you’re a no-bull-shit-kind-of girl and it’s what he needs right now. If you says no, that you’ll only do this one thing, go to this wedding as friends, have a good time and the part ways, that’s fine.”

“But?”

“No buts, baby. I swear. I talked to him, he knows how you feel about dating right now. He knows you’re not ready, that it’s not what you’re looking for right now.”

“Sure as hell didn’t sound like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“He kept talking out of both sides of his mouth, it was really confusing and I hate being confused. One second it was no strings attached, the next he says he misses me and that we were great together.”

“You were!”

“Who’s fucking side are you on here, Sean? Do you want us to get back together?”

“You say that like it’s the worst fucking idea you’ve ever heard. Why would it be so terrible if you started dating again, Madison?”

“You just don’t want me to start dating again, Sean. You want me to date Norman.”

“And you don’t? What changed? Really, Maddie? You can’t honestly still blame him for what happened with what’s-his-name? It wasn’t Norman’s fault. If anything, he helped you get rid of the asshole. You two were really tight a few years ago, I never saw one of you without the other for an entire summer. You loved him, Maddie so what the fuck happened?”

“You know what happened.”

“Norman’s the complete opposite of your ex. You know this. It was one of the reasons you hooked up in the first place, remember? You needed something completely different, I get that. You needed to spread your wings but you can’t pass on chance with Norman if that’s what you both want because you’re scared he would hurt you the same. I’m not picking sides here, Maddie but I’ll defend him when it comes to this. I know that he would never cheat on you and I know you know this too. He has had his heart broken too many times himself to ever put you through that again.”

I heard everything he said and it sounded very sane and true to the last word, that’s how well he knew me, but I still felt very anxious about the mere thought of dating again. The possibilities had presented itself a few times during the past year but I had always turned down the guy. It was usually guys from studio that had shown their interest. The bizarre thing was that some had even asked Sean first, to get his approval or some weird shit, like I couldn’t decide for myself who I dated. As I lay there in the tub, pondering Sean’s little lecture, he was so full of them and the worst thing was that I actually liked them, I saw him leave the bathroom at the corner of my eyes. He had apparently said all he wanted to say at the time and allowed me to take it all in alone.

I needed time. Some would probably say I had had enough time but it was so much that would change once I decided to date, whoever the guy was. If it would be Norman we were talking a whole other dimension of change, not just the normal stuff. He came with a whole entourage. It wasn’t so much the fact that I had been fucked over time and time again by some basted, I think I had moved on from that, it was everything else around that could and probably would change. With Sean and the kids and where I actually called it home. I fell asleep with my head still spinning with a million thoughts about what might happen tomorrow when I met Norman again. It had been months since a single guy had kept me awake so long and for a fucking stupid reason like this. I just needed to forget about the whole thing and go with whatever happened. I couldn’t control the future anyway so why the hell did I let it bother my sleep?!

                                            -----------------------------------------

I was at the studio an hour before we actually opened but I needed to get a work out in before settling behind the computer screen for the remainder of the morning.

Sean’s number showed up on my cell phone right in the middle of a call with a client and I ignored it. He called again though, 3 times in a row and I finally had to apologize to the man on the other line and tell him I had an urgent call. He understood and told me he would get back to be later in the week.

“What’s going on?”

“I need your help! Thing’s fucked up with the publishing tour next year and I’ve to go in ASAP and figure out what’s going on.”

“Sure, do you need me to pick up Porter? Cause Lauren is out of town until tomorrow morning, right?”

“I’ll bring him by if that’s ok.”

“Sure.”

“And I need you to pick up Norman at the airport.”

“Fuck you, Sean!”

“Come on, baby. I swear I didn’t do this on purpose. Please, baby girl don’t be mad. It’s out of my control here, I promise.”

“If you’re setting me up, I swear to God you’d be lucky you already have to kids cause you wouldn’t be able to produce any more!”

“Ouch, really Maddie? That hurt…! Would I ever do that?”

“Yes!”

“Ok, fine yeah the thought crossed my mind but it’s really, really out of my hands. The publisher messed up the dates and months and-fuck, everything! Please, Madison help me out here. Pretty please? You just have to pick him up and drop him off at home and then you can go, you don’t have to keep him company I promise. I’ll do this as quickly as I can and hopefully be back before 5-ish at the latest.”

“You owe me big time for this!”

“Thank you baby. You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Yeah you better…”

I finished the phone call but had no time to linger on the task that was to come. The phone rang again and I was forced straight back into work mood. There was no time to think of anything, the calls kept coming and guest kept appearing at the desk with questions.

Sean came into the studio with Porter on his shoulders half an hour later, sat him on the counter in the middle of a call and tried to wait for my attention. The phone call dragged though and he bounced stressed up and down. Finally I took the boy and seated him in my own lap, without missing a beat of the call. He leaned over quickly and kissed me on the cheek and scribbled a quick post-it with the time of Norman’s flight. I already knew that of course from our conversation the day before. One ear caught the low thank you from Sean before he ran out the door again.

I let the boy busy himself with my phone while I finished up the most needed business as quickly as possible.

“Ok, baby boy. Are you ready? Thank God you’re actually here.”

The boy looked up at me with the same curious eyes he always had. This boy was up to anything and he loved going for a drive.

“We’re going to go for a drive, ok? Sounds good?”

“Yes!”

He yelled out and dropped the phone at once and jumped down on the floor. I collected my bag, the kid’s bag, said goodbye to whoever could hear me and headed outside to the car. After buckling in the toddler in the backseat, I jumped into the driver seat but found myself frozen to the spot without starting the car. I was very tempted to just ask the jerk to take a cab and find his way on his own. I know that wouldn’t go down well with Sean though, not well at all. His southern hospitality would be severed damaged if he failed to pick up his baby brother from the airport.

“Maddie? Go! Go car!”

The toddler decided for me and I put the car into drive and headed towards LAX. I wasn’t that much into junk food but the stress of what I was about to do called for a special meal. Stress eating wasn’t my thing either but Mr. Reedus was messing me up by a simple text message conversation and I made a pit stop at Burger King. I hadn’t even seen the guy yet and I was already nervous. For what?! I had no reason to be nervous! I had known Norman forever, we were friends. I was picking up a friend at the airport! Nothing more.

_I arrive at terminal 7. Are you driving the Volvo Sean got you?_

_Stuck in traffic just outside, will be there in 5. Yup, metallic blue Volvo XC90_

_I’ll be waiting_ :) _thank you for picking me up_

_No problem. See u soon_

_Looking forward to it_

_The ass kissing won’t get u anywhere_

_No ass kissing going on here babe, just being honest and it’s called manners_

_Something you’ve required very recently?_

_Damn girl! U really know how to break a guy’s heart_

_I wouldn’t know_

_BS!_

_What? I haven’t broken anyone’s heart as far as I know!_

_What about mine?_

_Come on! When did I ever break your heart?_

_Changing subject! How was your birthday? November 6 th right? _

_Sorry, won’t bite on that one Norm_

He stood with his eyes fixed on the phone in his hand when I drove up alongside the curb where he stood waiting. The same cabin bag I had always seen him use rested beside him. He looked the same as the last time I had seen him besides the hair. It was getting wilder and crazier for every time and I just loved it. He was so goddamn hot in his long brown hair and sunglasses. To top it off he was wearing black jeans and a tight black Nike sweater that showed his perfect and vast chest.

Fuck he was HOT! Had he always been so hot? It took him a second to notice the car and when he did he leaned forward and peeked inside at me. When seeing me, a huge smile spread over his face and I forgot how to breath. I might still have been gaping after the minute it took him to load his luggage into the trunk, said hi to Porter real quick and finally jumped in next to me.

“Hi, beautiful.”

There really wasn’t much room for a hug but he reached out and placed his hand on mien on the steering wheel. I felt myself return the smile a little too big for what I had planned in my head before getting in the car. He was the guy that read way too much into a smile or a touch or a night of passion and I had to keep it cool.

“Hello, Norman.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m good. How are you? How’s your flight?”

“Uneventful for once. I’m doing good, it’s going to be an awesome weekend.”

I tore my gaze away from him, took a quick look in the review mirror and pulled back into traffic. I was really glad I had to focus on my driving because he barley took his eyes off of me and I knew that if I looked back at him, I would most definitely cost an accident.

“I thought you’d come here with Andy.”

“That was the plan from the start, yes.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Really felt the need to spend a little time with my brother and then you kinda came as an extra bonus.”

“Oh shut up!”

“When’s Sean finishing up?”

“He was going to try to finish up as quickly as possible, hopefully around 4-5.”

“Ok. Do you have to work?”

“I always have to work, Norman.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t make it through one day without you, Maddie. How’s the studio going?”

“Very well.”

“Could we go and work out?”

“Now? You and I?”

“Yeah. I’ve been on a damn flight for 6 hours, I would really like to get some exercise. And you will get an excuse to kick my ass, get some of that anger out.”

“I’m not angry with you, Norman. I’m confused, you make me confused.”

“Sorry.”

“Sing! Maddie, sing!”

Porter suddenly called for my attention from the backset. Norman turned and looked back at him.

“What’d you wanna hear, bud?”

“Mars!”

“What’s Mars?”

He asked but I had already stared to searched for the right playlist on the car’s sound system.

“Bruno Mars. He’s very into Bruno at the moment.”

I fired up _The Lazy Song_ I saw the boy started digging with the first tone of the song. He tried to sing along now and then but mostly just shouted out random words while I sang along. To my slight surprise the man beside me started singing along as well and soon it was more a question about trying to keep up with Porters high notes.

“Daddy’s song, Maddie! Daddy’s and Maddie’s song!”

The last note of the song hadn’t even ended before he called out for his second request.

“You’ve a song?”

I rolled my eyes at Norman and he chuckled when I choose to ignore his question and simply put on _Count on Me._ He was grinning at first but when he actually heard what song it was, the smile changed from amused to understanding and maybe even a bit sentimental.

“I’m jealous of Sean.”

He said once the song faded and another followed. The boy in the backseat kept humming along but I turned down the volume as I could see the boy starting to rub his tired eyes.

“Why? Cause of his hot, Playboy wife?”

I knew that wasn’t it but I didn’t want to hear the reason and tried to make a joke out of it instead. I kept my eyes firmly on the road although we were actually at a standstill in the crazy L.A. traffic around the airport.

“I rather have you as my best friend then 10 Playboy wives… Sean’s a luck guy to have someone like you in his life.”

“You’ve someone like me in your life too, Norman. You’ve Andy and your son. How’s Mingus? He’s getting taller then you, isn’t he?”

“He is. Not that that’s kinda hard to do but still. He’s great, we’re going to celebrate Christmas in Denmark with Helena’s family.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be fun. What’re you guys doing?”

“Going back to Texas for Christmas. But I’m going back here for New Year’s while they stay down there for another week or two.”

“Wow, you’re getting some vacation time?”

“Something like that.”

“Any plans?”

“Sleep.”

“Sounds like an awesome plan. You ever think about going back to teaching? I mean like for real? You’d have masters after all.”

“Sure, I’ll go back some time but right now I’m really enjoying spending time with that man back there and his brother.”

I nodded my head back towards the now sleeping boy.

“Why?”

I asked him, wondering where he was going with this. Sure, I might not have been around him that must lately but he was still easy for me to read. A question he was stalling to ask was lingering on his mind.

“Just making conversations, Maddie.”

I shrugged and shook my head, not believe a word he said but I decided to let it be for now. He would come around sooner or later and pick up his courage to really say what was on his mind. I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to like it though.


	5. Chapter 5

His might fine biceps flexed and I actually feared that his t-shirt would ripe open at the seams if he did another pull up. Being friends with Sean really, _really_ was a very good thing right now. I had to contain myself though so wouldn’t start drooling right in front of him. Being one of the people there that made sure the ship keep afloat came with the advantage that I could shut down the gym for everyone else but Norman and me for an hour. It was mostly for me though. The last thing I needed was hundred of pictures online of him working out with some girl and start all kinds of rumors. He was used to it and probably didn’t care that much anymore, he just kept rolling his eyes at all the fucking rumors but I didn’t need the rest of the world to know just how many push up I could do.

The 20 pound ball was still in my hands and for a second I forgot what the hell I was going to do with it. I had been gawking a little too long from my position on the floor and a very annoying image of the same man completely naked seemed to be etched on the insides of my eyeballs. It was making the second work out of the day very damn hard to get through.

“You’re going to tare that shirt in two if you do another one.”

He groaned and let go of the bars over his head, landed heavy on his feet and look around at me. And I gave up then. I wasn’t going to make it through another work out today. Not when he was all sweaty and hot and flexing every fine part of his body in the best way possible. I dropped the ball behind me and used it as back support when I leaned back and closed my eyes in an attempt to find my focus again. I felt him walk up to stand at my feet and he drank some water.

“You know, I try live my life without regrets but giving up on you is probably the biggest fucking mistake I ever did.”

I felt myself stop breathing and my eyes snapped open to star at him when he spoke. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of me and I sat up. Years before when trying to express his feelings or talk about something emotional like this, he would never look at me. Now he looked straight back at me.

Panic started to spread through me but I couldn’t figure out what it was really that cost it. It didn’t matter if he regretted it. It wouldn’t matter that he for some fucked up reason all of a sudden seemed to want to get back together again. Just because he wanted it didn’t mean I wanted it or had to get back together with him again. So why the hell would I panic over this? The fact that he didn’t say anything more, simply looked at me and waited made the whole thing worse. I would’ve giving anything for him to just crack up and tell me he was joking but he didn’t. He was dead serious. And I couldn’t deal with it right now. I got to my feet and he followed, confusion spreading over his entire face.

“I’m going to go and get Porter and go home. Call Sean and ask him to get you if you don’t want to walk.”

“Maddie, come on… Don’t-“

He reached out a hand towards me but I quickly stepped away from him and turned around and headed straight for the exit.

“No, Norman! You don’t! You can’t fucking say stuff like that to me!”

I yelled at the door, not wanting to turn around and look at him again because I knew it would get out of hand if we really got started.

“I want to be honest with-“

The last of his words got lost as the door slammed behind me and it managed to block him out very effectively. Porter was being entertained by one of the other instructors and I know I probably startled both him and the kid when I came stalking towards them and called out for Porter.

“You alright, Maddie?”

Why did everyone always have to be so damn concerned with my wellbeing?! I bit back the snarling replay, he didn’t deserve it and neither did the child in my arms.

“Great, just gotta get home, something’s come up.”

“Ok, sure. Is Mr. Reedus going with you?”

“No, he wanted to stay a little bit longer. Sean’s coming by to pick him up.”

“Alright. Take care, Maddie. See you, Porter.”

The boy waved to his friend and I turned and headed towards the parking lot. Porter was a very alert little man and he knew something was different. He didn’t take his eyes off of me once while I carried him outside and buckled him up. When I straighten up, he reached out and grabbed my hand.

“Why you sad, Maddie?”

He asked and his little hand landed on my check. Only then did I realize there were tears falling down my face and he tried to whip them away. I took the boy out of his seat again and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me back.

“I’m fine, bud. Promise. Sorry if I scared you.”

“No cry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not crying, it’s fine. Maddie’s just thinking too much.”

“Don’t.”

I managed to chuckle at the boy’s words and I kissed him hard on the head. He laughed back and it was the best sound in the world, making me forget everything that set this emotional outburst off in the first place.

“You’re right, baby I won’t. I’m going to stop thinking and just let it happen. Ok?”

“Yeah. Go home?”

“Yes, we’re going home. Let’s go home and make some dinner and maybe bake something, how’s that? Charlie should be home from school soon too.”

I buckled him in once more and jumped back into the car. Right when I put the key into the ignition the passenger door opened and Norman jumped in and buckled up at once. We had a silent staring contents for about 10 seconds before I decided to ignore him and put the car into drive and drove the 20-minute ride back home without a word. He tried to say something at one point but when I raised the volume on the radio, he seemed to be getting the idea and remained quiet.

He made himself at home the moment he stepped into the house. He wasn’t a guest like everyone else, he was family but that didn’t mean I had to include him in everything I did or keep up a conversation with him. The good thing about knowing each other for 15 years, was that he knew when he needed to give me space. He kept it simple and only spoke to me when he needed answers to a practical question. Like which room he would be sleep in. I directed him to the guestroom on the other end of the house, as far away from my room as he possible could be. He also asked for the WIFI password and told me he would take a shower if that was ok. Or maybe I wanted to go first while he watched Porter.

“I’ll wait until Charlie is home, he’s getting back any minute.”

“Does he take the bus alone?”

“Of course not. He’s 6! We’ve a carpool with some other families around.”

“Cool. Let me know if you need any help.”

“I’ll be fine, Norman.”

“I know but I’d be glad to help out.”

“Ok.”

Watching him disappear from my view was a welcome relief. That I lingered a little too long on his fine backside and ass as he walked down the hallway was a whole other matter that I decided not to think about too much at the moment. Had I always been so weak for his good looks? Or had he actually got hotter? Was it even possible?

Norman messed with my head, fucked me up completely in just one day and I couldn’t make sense of all the things he had told me in such a short time. First there was no strings. Then he misses me. Then no strings or expectations. Then he never wanted to lose me in the first place. I thought women was supposed to be the complicated once but he was 10 time worse than anything I had ever experience before. I wasn’t use to this; guys being so damn forward and actually speaking their mind. Not that he had actually said much yet but what he had said had been enough. One didn’t simply say stuff like that unless one really meant it and especially not someone like Norman. He wasn’t big with words but what he said he meant, every last syllable.            

To my slight surprise, Charlie came running into the house followed by his father not even a second after, as I put the chicken into the oven half an hour after we got back home. They seemed to have raced from the driveway and Sean caught his oldest son around the waist when he reached him. The boy shirked in laughter and it caught the attention of the other boy in the house, who came running and attacked them both.

“You’re early.”

Sean joined me in the kitchen after disposing of his two boys in their playing area in the living room. He approached with cation but when I didn’t have the same hostile approach as earlier in the day when we spoke on the phone, he placed a hand on my hip and leaned in to kiss my check.

“Sped things up. How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Where’s Norman?”

“Taking a shower.”

“Heard you guys where at the studio.”

“Yeah, he wanted to work out after being on the plane for 6 hours.”

“How did it go? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sean loved me a little too much sometime and he never wanted to think I lied to him, or maybe it was just the fact that I was a good lair that he didn’t call my bluff. He simply nodded and smiled at me.

“Flanery!”

“Reedus!”

It was like seeing two school kids seeing each other again after spending a summer apart and despite my irritation with both of them, a wide smile spread over my face and my heart got all warm and fuzzy. They embraced each other long and hard and shared a few more words of affection. I continued with making dinner and desert while the two friends engaged in conversation on the living room floor, close to the kids. I tried to listen in but not so that they would think I was listening, so I turned on some music on low volume and sang along quietly.

“How are you, buddy?”

“Good, I’m good. It’s great to see you again, great to be back here. I can’t believe how big the kids are getting. Time for a third, huh?”

“Na, man I think we’re done. How’s Mingus? How’s the boxing going?”

“He’s good, real good and the boxing too. He’s really enjoying it. We’re going to Vermont after the New Years.”

“Some father/son alone time? That’s great.”

“Yeah.”

“Did she treat you ok?”

At the corner of my eye I saw Sean nod his head towards me and Norman’s lifted his gaze towards me. I kept to the task at hand though and cut up the watermelon, still singing as though their conversation couldn’t reach me at all.

“Your second wife did just fine, Sean. Picked me up and everything without a fuss. Even took me to work out. Congratulations on the studio man, the remodeling was awesome.”

“Yeah, it turned out really good. Couldn’t have done it without Maddie though. She’s a fucking genius, man.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t last a day without her.”

I turned my back at them when Norman spoke and I felt myself crack up in a smile that would give me away. Sean lowered his voice enough that I couldn’t make out the next thing he said but it was something about sharing and my name was somewhere in the middle and I didn’t have to be genius to know what he was telling him. The fact that Sean was assuring Norman that he would be ok, probably more then ok, to share me made me grind my teeth together and I had to remind myself that there were 2 kids right next to the two men. The words I’d like to shout at both of them wasn’t at all kid friendly.

“Sean?”

I called out to him, still with my back to them and continued cutting up veggies.

“What, babe?”

“Come here for a sec.”

I heard him get to his feet and within second he was leaning next to me with his forearms on the counter. He grabbed a piece of tomato and put it in his mouth.

“What?”

I moved my body closer to him, blocking out Norman completely and grabbed the closest of Sean’s hands and placed it on the cutting board. His eyes widened in shock and amusement all mixed in one.

“I love you, princess.”

“Nice try.”

The tip of the knife nailed itself between his thumb and index finger and he gasped.

“Stop selling me like your fucking car to the first best buyer, ok? I’m serious, Sean I don’t need you to put any more ideas into his fucking head, he has enough of them already.”

“He is the best, Maddie.”

“Then you fucking start dating him.”

I hissed the low words at him and glared at him.

“Trust me, if I were you, I would jump on that train right away.”

“Which finger are you most found of?”

“Come on, babe. Since when are you so damn dramatic? You want to know what I think?”

“No but you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“You need to get laid, baby.”

He straighten up, grinning from ear to ear and winked at my stunned expression. I was too shocked to know what to say. I snapped out of it when he gave me a quick slap on the ass and walked back towards his guest. The nearest item to throw at him that wouldn’t actually kill him was the tomato in my hand. I swung it as hard as I possible could and it hit him right in the back of his head and broke on the hard impact. Sean stopped dead in his tracks and it seemed to caught every eye in the house. The kids, Norman included, stopped in the middle of their play and everything was dead silence for almost 3 heartbeats. Slowly my best friend turned back around to me and although I was trying my hardest not double over in hysterical laughter, I was already holding a second weapon in my hand. The red mush trickled down his face when it hit him on the forehead and he spluttered and tried to wipe it out of his eyes. For some reason it didn’t accrue to me to make a run for it while he was still blind.

“Hey, Norm?”

Sean’s eyes found mine when he spoke and I saw the them turn into small, furious slits. Norman made some kind of noise, letting him know he was listening.

“Do me a favor and open the back door in like… 5 seconds.”

“Shit…”

The word escaped my lips as Sean started to move towards me and I realized I started to move too late to be able to outrun him. I turned and started sprinted at the same time he did and the second both of us started moving, the yells from the kids started for real. I think Charlie was cheering for me while Porter yelled for his father at the same time as he rolled around on the floor in laughter. I tried to make it to the closest bathroom where I could luck myself in but just as my hand found the doorknob, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and before I knew what happened he throw me over his shoulder.

“Norm, the door if you please.”

“No, no, no, no come on! Stop!”

I knew he would throw me into the pool and it wasn’t even used up this time of year. It would be freezing and I began to try to wriggle out of his tight hold. But he simply smacked my ass once more and told me to stop fighting. I turned my head and spotted the kids on the floor, both of them with tears of laughter in their eyes and I called out for Charlie. He tried to come to my rescue and grabbed one of my arms and tugged but Sean was determined and yanked me away. Norman held the door open, giggling and in a last desperate attempt I flung my arms out and caught his upper arm, making Sean stagger to a halt and Norman wince.

“Let him go, Madison.”

“No!”

I tightened my grip around Norman’s massive bicep and yanked him closer in the process.

“Sorry, brother.”

Sean said, before continue on his way towards the pool and to my greatest annoyance, Norman followed. The next seconds were just a complete mess and neither of us understood how the hell it happened. I saw the water behind me and cursed at Sean to let me go but he just cursed right back and told me I had to learn a lesson. When I felt his arms around my waist in an attempt to pray him away from his own body and throw me into the water, I somehow managed to wrap my legs around his waist. Sean lost his balance by the sudden change and when I yanked Norman forward, he bumped into Sean and the whole thing ended with all three of us hitting the cold, blue water with a big splash.

Usually it had to hit the high 90’s for me to even consider going into the pool to cool off, so when the 60 degree water surrendered me I screamed under the water and kicked towards the surface as quickly as I possible could. The curses kept leaving my mouth when I finally got some fresh air into my lungs again and the first thing I spotted was Sean laughing at me. I swam up to him and quickly pushed him under the water again before heaving myself out of the water.

“Charlie?”

The boy was already standing in the doorway, looking at us with wide eyes and he turned and smiled at me.

“You’re wet, Maddie.”

“Gez, you think? Could you go get a few towels from my bathroom, please…? Hey! Stop it!”

I snapped my head back to the water when Sean splashed me. I tried to glare but it was actually kind of funny to see them both in there when it was suppose to be just me. I won! The cold didn’t seem to bother either of them and Norman even took his shirt off and threw it at me before beginning swimming to the other end of the pool.

“You’re such a fucking pain in the ass Sean Patrick Flanery!”

I removed my soaking shirt and ended up in my sportsbra when he swam up to me. He traded water and grabbed my crossed legs for support.

“Don’t be so fucking stubborn, Maddie.”

“What? I’m not being stubborn I just don’t need you to decided what’s good for me!”

I leaned down quickly and pushed him back into the water.

“Come on!”

He shouted out and started to get really frustrated. It had been a while since we fought. I mean really fought. We always bickered with each other but this was about to turn into a real fight and I knew it could get out of hand pretty quickly. Charlie came to the rescue and called my name as he stepped through the back door with his hands full of towels.

“You’re an angel! Thank you, sweetie.”

I jumped to my feet, leaving the wet cloths behind and walked across the pool deck. Charlie dumped the towels on the ground and hurried back inside when the jingle from his favorite TV show started. I bent over and picked up a towel and began to dry myself. Behind me I suddenly heard Norman wolf whistle, followed by Sean laughing and give his friend a high five and I felt my quota of patient finally spill over.

”Éist do bhéal!”

The Irish words always came when I was pissed. I really didn’t think about it, it just came more natural then English and it probably had something to do with that fact that I wanted to protect the kids too. When I couldn’t keep my temper under control and they were around, the insults were delivered in a language they didn’t know. My grandmother was born in Ireland but it hadn’t been until Sean filmed Boondock Saints that I actually began to show an interest in the language. Now I was as good as fluent and both men in the pool got some pretty harsh words thrown at them. I got really feed up with above all Sean’s lack of respect. He always knew when to back down but for some fucked up reason those rules didn’t seem to apply when it came to hooking me up with his best friend. He had never been this persuasive before and it got me wondering if there was something else going on. The question: do you want me to move out? came out before I could stop it but Sean just kept staring at me, not knowing what the hell I was asking.

“English please, Maddie.”

He asked.

“Sure, I’ve an English word for ya! Fuck you!”

I yelled the words at both of them before walking back inside the house. Thankfully the boys didn’t seem to have taken much notice of us. Before I reached my room at the end of the hallway past the living room and kitchen, I heard quick steps behind me. Sean’s hand came down hard around my upper arm and he pushed me into my room and closed the door behind us. I snatch my arm back and we stopped to glare at each other a second before I turned my back to him and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“What the fuck are _you_ doing, Sean?! I’m not your fucking whore you can just sale to whoever shows a little bit of interest!”

“Is that what you think I do?!”

“YES! That’s what it feels like! Do you want me to open up my legs for him now or can I take a fucking shower first?!”

In pure frustration and anger I dropped my trousers to the floor and stood in front of him in nothing but underwear, my chest heaving in anger and I was pretty sure my eyes had turned black. He stood in the doorway, looking back at me and when my yelling words reached him, his anger vanished and he displayed nothing but shock. He took a step closer to me and reached out a hand to me but I slapped it away.

“Maddie…”

He begged and his eyes began to tear up.

“Maddie, I’m sorry. Baby…? I’m so sorry.”

Once again he stepped closer. He was fully aware of my weakness for his teary eyes and now he took advantage of it. I couldn’t stay mad at him when he showed this kind of emotions. My own eyes began to tear up as well and the anger slipped away for each passing second. But he had really crossed the line and he needed to understand that.

“It was just… A joke.”

“No, Sean this isn’t a joke. You’re serious about this, you want this but you don’t seem to give a shit what I want.”

“Please, Madison I didn’t mean… Of course I care about what you want.”

“No you don’t! You don’t listen. I shouldn’t have to tell you this twice. Three time, four times. It should’ve been enough the first time. It usually is, so why the fuck don’t you listen now? Why the hell are you so desperate for me to fuck Norman?”

“Honestly, I’d hope it’s going to be a lot more then just fucking. I’m sorry, Maddie. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking. It just made me very happy that the two of you are hooking up again.”

“We’re not hooking up, Sean. It’s one date!”

“Why don’t you want anything else?”

“Why the hell do you?”

“I want to see you smile again, honey.”

He said and reached out his hand towards my face. He gently caressed my cheek with his knuckles and reached down to grab my hand and kissed the top of it.

“I want to see you smile and be happy again, Madison. And not just because of my kids. I want you to have someone in your life that makes you laugh and treats you like a princess and… I know he did the last time you dated so I guess I… I got a bit carried away. I love you, baby. You’re one of the most important people in my life and I just want what’s best for you.”

“It’s not up to you to decided what’s best for me, Sean. I know Norman’s a great guy but it doesn’t mean he’s great for me right now. He was back then, it was really, really great and I loved him but it’s not the same anymore. He’s changed, I’ve changed and so much has happened between us that hasn’t been that great. You need to back the hell down and let whatever happens, happen. I’m glad to see him too, Sean but I just want to have a good time with him tomorrow and not care about everything else. I don’t want to have to think about letting you down if I don’t sleep with him. I really do need it to be no strings attached.”

After watching me for a moment and seeming to really try to process my words, he grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ve been a disrespectful ass.”

“Yes, you’ve actually.”

I told him and hugged him back. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head as I leaned in to rest it against his chest.

“Please forgive me, Maddie. It won’t happen again, I promise. No more intervening, I swear. Whatever happens tomorrow is up to you and Norman, I don’t have to know. I just hope you both have a good time, whatever that includes for you.”

“Thank you.”

“What was the question?”

“What?”

“You asked something when you were yelling out there. What was it?”

“Do you want me to move out?”

I felt him tense and he grabbed my shoulder again and tried to pull me away to look at me but I kept my face buried hard into his chest and hugged him tighter. This was getting a bit ridiculous, I wasn’t usually this emotional or dramatic.

“Madison? No. Not in a million years. I want you to stay here for as long as you want to stay here and when you want to move out, I’ll tie you to the bed and make you stay anyway. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“Go and get yourself heated up again and I’ll finish dinner, ok? What were you planning on making?”

“Backed potatoes, put them in when the chicken is like halfway done.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

The warm water was a welcome relief and I felt myself finally relax as my temperature rose. I rewind the conversation I had listen in to in my head but the only thing that really stuck was Sean’s words about needing to get laid. I actually let out a little giggle when I imagined his face if I ever told him that really hadn’t been a problem. If he knew I had used his studio to explore my sexuality with different clients the past six months he would kill me without even hesitating. I wasn’t really sure what I was looking for, just that I hadn’t found it yet. I was living in constant fear that someone would blow my cover or that I would get caught but it was one of the thing that made me don’t want to stop. The adrenalin rush of living on the edge was thrilling. Sean had actually caught me with a guest instructor just the month before but he wasn’t even aware of it. The guy had been giving a blowjob under the office desk while talking to Sean, sitting on the other side.

Norman’s face popped into mind all of a sudden and my eyes flew open under the water as my mind was flooded with memories of him being on his knees in front of me in a different shower, in a different state. He had always been able to make me scream and shake. He was the only one who had actually managed to bring me to my knees in such intense orgasms that I couldn’t tell which way was up. He could make my whole body turn into Jell-O in minutes and he didn’t even have to try that hard.

Just as the thoughts of releasing some of the sexual frustration I had managed to build up simply by thinking about Mr. Reedus, there was a soft knock on the door and the same man called out my name.

“What?”

“Sorry, Maddie, Sean needs your help.”

“I’ll be done in a minute. Is he going to survive that long?”

“Yeah, he’s just…He wasn’t sure what you wanted to do with the tomato’s and watermelon.”

I turned off the water and stepped out quickly, wrapped a towel around my hair and another around my body.

“Fine. Just don’t mix them for God’s sake!”

“Alright… And I’m sorry, Maddie.”

I smiled to myself before throwing the door open and as I had expected he had been standing too close and got knocked in the head when I opened it. He staggered back and cursed, holding on to his bumped head.

“Fuck!”

“Oops…”

He looked up and glared at first but finally rolled his eyes when he noticed I wasn’t about to apologize anytime soon.

“Fine, guess I deserved that.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Did you always react this badly to a complement?”

I walked past him and into the walk-in-closet and a heat in the moment decision made me leave the door open. I saw him sit down on the bed, still rubbing his head but the movement stopped when I turned my back to him and dropped the towel to the floor. Why I suddenly got a strong urge to tease the hell out of him, I couldn’t really say. I was just very annoyed with him. I heard him let out a low whimper and it made me smile in deep satisfaction. I took my time, walking around the closet, gently touching the cloths with the tips of my fingers but never showing him anything but my back.

“Fuck, Maddie you’re killing me here.”

Finally I put on matching red panties and bra and walked back out to him. I dropped a pair of jeans and a green tunic next to him.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Norm.”

He moved quickly and his hands came to rest on my hips and he made me step in between his knees. Quickly I placed my hands on top of his but the initial thought of taking them away somehow didn’t seem to be a priority all of a sudden.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to get even more beautiful.”

“And I didn’t think it was possible for you to grow so much hair.”

I placed a dark curl of hair behind his ear and he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“God, I miss you, Maddie.”

His forehead came to rest against my abdomen and his lips touch my skin for the briefest of seconds and so softly I wondered if I imagined it.

“I miss you too, Norman. I think. I mean… I miss what we had before. I don’t miss the asshole you were 18 months ago but everything else.”

“I’m sorry I was an asshole.”

He lifted is face and looked up at me. I grabbed his face and I knew he was expecting me to just kiss him already but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I mean, I knew that I could and that I wanted to but not for the reason he wanted me to. He wanted to feel something or maybe he was already feeling something and was just looking for way to confirm it.

“Let’s just have a nice time tomorrow for starts, ok?”

I sat heavily beside him and pulled the tunic over my head and then pulled on the jeans. He followed every little move I did. He sighed but nodded before dropping his head to his hands for a moment.

“You know, the Irish thing is kinda hot. I couldn’t understand a word you were saying besides all the curses but it was really hot.”

“Come on, Norman stop with the damn ass kissing.”

“Seriously, I don’t remember you not liking getting compliments.”

“Maybe I’m just not that use to them anymore. And I’m not sure that yelling at you and Sean in another language is suppose to be a compliment.”

I got to my feet and he followed but grabbed my hand when I turned and made to leave the room. He opened his arms to me in a silent request for a hug. He gave really great hugs so I simply smiled and moved into his arms. He wrapped me tightly in his embrace and my eyes rolled when I figured why he suddenly wanted such a tight hug.

“Is this another compliment, huh?”

His erection was poking me hard in the belly. He stated laughing but only hugged me even tighter and kissed the side of my head.

“Fuck yeah!”

                                            --------------------------------------

“Charlie wants you to go kiss him goodnight.”

I bounced down next to Sean on the sofa and grabbed the bowl of candy right out of his lap. The younger of the brothers had fallen asleep during story time but Charlie wanted his father to come and say goodnight as well tonight.

“Alright. What about the mini monster?”

“He fell asleep before I had finished the first page of the book.”

“Yeah, it must be exhausting spending all day with your bad temper.”

He was quick enough that my aimed kick at him simply made contact with thin air. He grinned and skipped upstairs in no time.

“What’re you doing?”

I tilted my head backwards and tried to spot our guest as he was busying himself with something in the kitchen. Seconds later he seemed to be done and walked over to me and handed me a tall glass with some orange looking drink in it. I accepted it but it was with a bit of skepticism.

“Come on, I ain’t gonna drug ya or anything.”

“I never thought you would. What is it?”

“Just try it, Maddie.”

He walked back to collect the same looking drink for himself and one for Sean. I took a small sip, not really trusting Norman’s skills when it came to acting the bartender. I was pleasant surprised though and took another long drink.

“It’s really good. You’ve really improved your bartender skills.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really good. What it is?”

“That, baby, is a secret. I’ll name it after you when I put it on the menu at the restaurant. Cheers.”

He raised his glass to me and we toasted, to what I wasn’t really sure but it didn’t seem like we needed a reason.

“Please don’t.”

“Why not? _The_ _Maddie Sunshine…?_ I guarantee that would sale.”

“If I get a dollar for every sold drink you can use it.”

“A dollar? Wow, Miss Businesswoman. 50 cents.”

“A dollar.”

“75 cents.”

“A dollar and I will even promote it for free.”

“Where the hell would you promote it? You’ve like 12 followers on Instagram.”

“What the fuck…?!”

He laughed and moved quickly further away from me as I punched him on the shoulder. I knew he was just joking and it felt so good to be able to laugh with him again. He seemed to have accepted my wish of keeping it just friendly between us and it was almost like it had been when we had been just friends after dating but before he went all Terminator on my ex.

“Don’t get cocky, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I was kidding, Maddie.”

“I know.”

“This is what I need right now.”

He sighed and put his feet up on the table in front of him and took a sip of his drink before reaching over and grabbed a handful of M&M’s.

“What? Getting drunk and eat chocolate?”

“I’m not planning on getting drunk, not today. Maybe tomorrow. I meant this. You and Sean and just… People being honest. There’s so many fake one’s out there and they tell you what they think you want to hear and kiss so much ass it makes me want to puke. You’ve always been honest with me, Maddie. Sean too and I need that right now.”

“I’ve been watching Ride.”

“You have?”

He sounded genius surprised and turned and looked at me, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

“Why so surprised? I’ve always watched everything you do, Norman. It didn’t stop because you happened to lose your mind for one night. I mean, I get what you’re saying. It’s really crazy, isn’t it? With the fans?”

“Yeah… You know, I… I don’t mind most of the time but I just wish I had the choice, you know?”

“You do, Norm. You don’t have to say yes to everyone.”

“I want to but not at the same time. Does that make sense?”

“Not really, but I think I get what you mean. You’re a private person living in a constant spotlight. Everything you’d gets blown out of proportions. Did you nail Diane Kruger in public?”

“Yeah, cause that’s really something I usually do…She tried though.”

I sat up a little straighter, curled my legs under myself and turned my attention fully to the man sitting beside me. He fidgeted with the straw in his drink for a moment before looking back at me when I didn’t replay.

“I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“I didn’t want to. She was just pissed at her boyfriend and wanted to piss him off or something, I don’t know. I mean she’s an attractive looking woman and all that but it didn’t feel right, you know?”

“You turned her down?”

“Yeah. I mean before anything could actually happen. Don’t know where the fucking rumors came from but there were a lot of people around so… Did you think I fucked her?”

“I don’t care who you fuck, Norman. It’s none of my business. Sean got really pissed though, went straight into over protecting asshole big brother mood.”

“Really? What did he say?”

“Not so very nice things, you know that she could stick a very large part of her body up another part of her body.”

He laughed out load and for a few minutes we sat in silence as I sapped through the TV channels for something to watch.

“Who do you fuck, Madison?”

He suddenly asked and we turned to look at each other at the same time. A small smiled played over his serious face.

“What makes you think I fuck anyway?”

“Come on, you might have Sean fooled with those fucking angel eyes but I know. Is there anyone at the studio that you haven’t fucked, Maddie?”

“Please don’t tell Sean. He would kill me.”

“Yes he would. He thinks there hasn’t been anyone at all since you broke up with what’s-his-name?”

“How the hell did you know?”

“Because I got the evil eye by at least 6 different guys simply walking into that damn place.”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah, you’re busted, babe. Your secret’s safe with me, don’t worry… Why, though?”

“Why what?”

“Why not try to make it work?”

“What’s the fun in that…? And there hasn’t been anyone I wanted to take things further with. You keep it at casual dating, I only do casual sex right now.”

“Just be careful, Maddie.”

“Oh cut the crap, Norman! I don’t need your fucking protection.”

“I care about you, baby.”

“And I appreciate that but I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life.”

“I’m not, I’m sorry if that what it seemed like. I just mean that you probably have a lot more admires then you think and not everyone takes to simply causal sex that good.”

“You’re saying I’m using people?”

“Fuck, Maddie don’t be so fucking hostile! No! That’s not what I’m saying!”

“No? Cause I’m pretty sure if you were having this conversation with one of your male buddies you’d be cheering him on but because I don’t have a dick between my legs, I shouldn’t be allowed to fuck whoever and whenever I wanted without getting called a whore?”

“Holly shit, you really are in a bad mood today!”

“Yeah it started when you got here!”

The words slipped out before I could bite my tongue. I really didn’t mean it. Not like that. It wasn’t his fault I couldn’t make up my mind about what the hell it was that I wanted. I had loved him and some part of me always would but having him here again and having him actually admit to me that he missed me and everything he had said and done, was messing me up. The frustration of not being in control was making me moody indeed but as I saw his face fall right in front of me and he slumped in misery, I felt really bad. He was such an emotional guy and I seemed to have forget just how sensitive he could be and I wanted to kick myself for it.

“I’m sorry, Norman.”

I spoke quietly after a few moments of silence and I was almost certain that he was close to tears. His hair hung around his face, blocking it from view for me but the posture said it all.

“I’m sorry I said that, I didn’t mean it like that. It just slipped out, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t move a muscle while I spoke and I waited for him to snap out of it. But I had never been the patient one and when I actually saw a tear landing on his folded hands, I moved. The only sure way to make Norman feel better again was to actually get physical. He had a need for human contact like no one I had ever met, especially towards those he loved and cared about. I prayed his hands apart and forced myself into his lap, straddling him and grabbing his chin. There were tears in his eyes but the biggest emotion on his face was surprise.

“You being here is stirring up a lot of shit but it doesn’t give me the right to take it out on you. I’m sorry.”

I swiped away the hair from his face and I felt him stop breathing as our eyes met. A single tear was stuck at the corner of his right eye and I let the tips of my finger remove it. He looked tired. Beautiful as always but tired. I could spend hours just watching him back in the day, especially when he was asleep.

He closed his eyes at my touch and I got a sudden urge of simply putting my hands on him. The tips of my fingers traced his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his sharp cheekbones, his chin where I allowed a finger to get twisted in his beard. Finally my fingers found his lips and I ran my thumb over his trembling lower lip.

“I want to kiss you right now.”

The words were out of my mouth the same second I thought them.

“I want that too.”

“I’m just afraid it’s going to mean something else entirely for you.”

His eyes opened at my words and he smiled the most gorgeous smile I knew he saved for those special times. It had always made me weak at the knees and making me imagined what it must feel like to be a jellyfish.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

He reached out a hand towards my face and put a strain of hair behind my ear and let his knuckles linger my cheek.

“Smile like that.”

“Why? It still makes you weak at the knees?”

He said, still not losing the smile and leaned in closer. He smelled of nicotine and spearmint and that special, perfect mixture of Norman scent. The hand that wasn’t on my face, sneaked around my waist and traveled under the tunic and gently caressed my naked skin. The gasp that left my mouth cost me to close the few inches still left between our lips and he was quick to take advantage. The kiss had barley begun before I finished it though. The creaking of the stairs caught my ear and I was back at the other end of the sofa just in time for Sean to descend the last step. He stopped in the middle of a step and screwed up his face in deep concentration as he looked from me to Norman and back again.

“What are you yelling at him for now?”

“I wasn’t yelling… We’ve been… talking.”

Sean walked over and sat down between us and turned directly to his little brother for a confirmation. And I was convinced we were screwed. Norman couldn’t lie! And especially not to Sean. He took a second too long to answer and glanced over at me but quickly cleared his throat.

“We’ve been talking, dude. She has been on her best behavior, I swear.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What underwear are you wearing?”

Right after breakfast and the moment Lauren stepped back into the house again after being away for work, she hurried me away from everyone else and we locked ourselves up in the master bedroom.

“What difference does it make? I’m not planning on showing’em of!”

“Come on, Maddie you already have Norman on his fucking knees.”

“I don’t want him on his fucking knees!”

Lauren snorted as though she didn’t believe I word I was saying. Fuck, I didn’t even sound convincing to myself although I really tried.

“That’s a goddamn lie, Maddie. Have you worn the set I gave you for your birthday? The purple one?”

“It’s too sexy.”

“Exactly. Close your eyes.”                                                                          

She applied the eyeliner as I closed my eyes and so she began my transformation to as close to perfection as I could come by her expert hands. She had impressed me before but Lauren outdid herself that morning. Almost 2 hours in front of the mirror I was finally done with perfect smoky eyes with just a touch of green and incredible flawless skin and stunning red lips. I barley recognized myself as I looked in the mirror.      

 “Holly shit! Lauren… Wow! You’re amazing.”

“Thank you. But you’re already beautiful so it really isn’t that hard. Go and get change and I’ll finish your hair. And wear the purple underwear!”

It was a demand from the woman and I knew better then to question it. Minutes later I was standing naked in front of the full body mirror in the closet, the lacy thong and strapless bra in my hands. I had to admit I was very much enjoying the reflection looking back at me when I put the underwear on. Puberty hadn’t been doing me any favors when it came to making breasts, I had been as good as flat until I decided to actually do something about it. The scars had gone pretty much invisible since the surgery almost 10 years ago.

When starting to really put some hard work into Brazilian ju jujitsu I had been horrified about gaining weight. Now I was pretty damn happy about the shape of my body. I had met some men but mostly other women with strong opinions about what a woman’s body should look and apparently having well-defined abs, thighs and arms wasn’t ladylike. Norman had never cared about any of that. He had literary worshiped my body from the first time we had had been intimin and just the mere thought of having his hands exploring every inch of my body made my blood start boiling and under the makeup I could see my cheeks flush.

“Holly Christ almighty…!”

Sean’s outburst when I descended the stairs all done playing dress up made a smug smile spread over my face. I was looking spooking hot! Even the kids did a double take and abounded their train tracks when I stepped into the living room and did a little twirl for the little family.

“Cover your ears, boys… Holly shit, Maddie you’re fucking gorgeous. If I wasn’t happily married and you were my sister I would have you upstairs right now.”

“Come on!”

I protested with a laugh when Sean walked up and lifted me into his arms and hugged me hard enough for my feet to leave the floor. Both kids started demanding attention at the same time and clung to their father’s legs.

“You look like a princess, Maddie.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Will you be my prince?”

I crouched down in front of the boy and he reached out and grabbed my hand and kissed it, just like a true prince would and my heart melted. I heard Sean let out a small chuckle and I was pretty sure he was tearing up a little knowing he was raising a real gentleman.  

“Yes!”

“No, no, no. Not today, bud. Maddie already has a prince for today.”

“Norman’s going to be your prince?”

“Just for today, the rest of the time you’re my prince charming, I promise.”

Porter came at me out of nowhere and threw himself around my neck and hugged me tightly. He apparently didn’t want to be left out of the action and tried to give me a kiss on the lips. He missed though and ended up on my chin with his wet lips.

“Pretty, Maddie.”

“Thank you, honey.”

I hugged the boy back and got to my feet with him still clutched in my arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Take care of your brother and parents for me today, ok? Keep them safe, I’m counting on you.”

The boy nodded eagerly in my arms and wanted to be let down at once. He ran straight to his toy chest and pulled out a plastic sword, showing he was ready to defend the house to anyone who dared approach.

“Wow…”

The low word came from behind me and I turned, still smiling like a fool at the boy and came face to face with Norman. He had dressed up in a black suit with a vest and perfect matching green tie. And he looked drop dead gorgeous and I knew then that I would’ve him out of that suit at some point during the late hours of this day. And he knew I was already undressing him with my eyes because the smug smile that spread over his face made me curse to myself.

“You look absolutely amazing, Maddie.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, Maddie?”

Lauren called out from the kitchen as I took the few steps still left between Norman and me. He was as much of a gentleman as Charlie and kissed the top of my hand before offering me his arm.

“What, Lauren?”

I asked and looked at her over my shoulder.

“Can we expect you to come home tonight?”

“Yes!”

I said.

“No.”

Norman said at the same time. Sean and Lauren burst out laughing and Norman winked and grinned at me when I gritted my teeth together.

“Alright then. Have a great time. Love you!”

“Love you too!”

Norman called back to Sean as we made our way out of the house. I stopped in my tracks when the front door closed and there was a white limo parked on the driveway. Norman stopped a step in front of me and looked back at me.

“Come on, beautiful.”

“You spare no expensive.”

“It’s not every day I get to take the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known to a wedding ad we’re going to have a blast.”

He reached out and took my hand once more and kissed it, only this time he didn’t let go. He tugged me gently and I found myself taking his hand and we got show into the limo by the driver.

“You’re impossible, Norman Reedus.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He laughed and bounced down in his seat and dragged me close at once, his arm around my shoulder and kissing my hair.

“Please, Norman you’re making me fucking blush.”

“Good. A drink?”

He reached out for a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“Hell yeah.”

Drinking was something we both knew how to do and enjoyed very much but we always knew where to draw the line. We had gotten drunk together on a number of occupations and I was pretty sure we were going to do the same tonight.   

After the first glass of the alcohol I felt myself relax just a little. And when he didn’t actually make another move but his arm around me I relaxed further.

“It really sucked that they killed Glen. Sean had to stop me from ripping down the TV.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I got really pissed.”

“He’s going to be a dad next year. You know, I think he was done. Not saying he asked for it but he knew it was coming.”

“That’s awesome. They’re so great together. What about you? Are you done with Daryl?”

“No not really. There’s still some things I want to explore.”

“Please tell me you’re going to make friends with that tiger.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Really? That’s fucking awesome… What did you mean New York isn’t the same anymore?”

“Just that I don’t spend that much time there anymore. Georgia is home most time of the year. I just bought a house outside the city actually.”

“I know. Sean talks about you too.”

“Oh… I actually wanted to ask you about that.”

“About what?”

“I know you pretty much designed the remodeling of the studio on your own and it turned out fucking awesome. I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me out too? The place needs a little TLC. I’ll pay you of course.”

I removed his arm around me and leaned away to be able to really look at him. I needed to check for any hidden motives.

“Why me? You could hire any professional you want.”

“I want someone who knows me, someone I trust and you’re both those things. And let’s be honest, if you hadn’t chosen teaching it would’ve been home decorator. You know your shit, Maddie and you know me.”

I deliberate for about 2,5 seconds before nodding at him.

“How big is it?”

“A little more then 5000 square. An hour from Manhattan. 4 bedrooms, 4,5 bath, built in 2011.”

“A porch?”

My mind started to draw pictures at once although I had no idea what the place looked like. I recalled how Norman’s China town apartment looked like and started planning on what to bring.

“Two.”

He said, lowering his voice to a sexy, husky whisper on purpose. He knew it would get me going.

“That’s not fucking fair!”

“And I was thinking you would get free reins.”

I groaned at his words.

“And there’s really no budget that you need to think about either.”

Now I practical moaned and he grinned.

“Fuck me…”

The words left my mouth in a whisper and it thankfully didn’t reach him. He would’ve take it a lot literary then I meant it.

“Am I right to assume you’re on board then?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Great. Thank you. Cheers to a great future partnership.”

He refilled our glasses and we toasted, me a bit hesitant at first but seeing his gorgeous smile made me finally raise my glass to his.

“You really look absolutely gorgeous, Maddie.”

He surprised me by leaning in to kiss my cheek quickly but it didn’t mean I disliked it. I was use to his constant hugs and kisses.

“So this is how it’s going to be like for the rest of the night, huh? You constant giving me compliments and hugging me?”

“Hell yeah, baby. I’m keeping you close.”

“I’m with you, Norman. I didn’t go to this wedding to spend time with everyone else. Sean told me I should look at this as the first time we met, you know getting to you know all over again.”

“He’s kinda smart.”

“Sometimes.”

“I’m really sorry about last night, Maddie. I guess I never really apologize, did I? I’m blaming it all on you of course, the way you distracted me. Well played, well played indeed, woman.”

I laughed and placed my hand on his thigh.

“Yeah, somethings are hard to forget.”

He knew what I was referring too and it made me blush slightly but it was still with an amused smile on his face. His hand landed on top of mine and he squeezed it. I leaned back with a sigh and looked out the window, finally feeling pretty damn happy about my decision going to this thing with Norman. Communication had never been a problem for us, nether had the silence been. I couldn’t remember ever feeling that uncomfortable silence that usually accrued between two people at some point and we spent the remainder of the ride quiet. 


	8. Chapter 8

I had to use a lot of self-control when she put her hand on me. The perfect creature next to me was making things happening to my body just by simply touching my thigh with her small hand. I had been in love with her body from the first time I laid my eyes on her. She had at one point, years after getting to know her just as a friend, made my heart fall in love with her too. I wasn’t sure I had actually stopped loving her at all. I knew she didn’t feel the same about me and I knew she had a good reason to but I was pretty sure we would at least spend the night together. She was just as weak to my physical appearance as I was to hers. And I was planning on taking full advantage…

We arrived just after Andy, his wife and Melissa. The smile that spread over Andy’s face when he laid his eyes on us was something I could get used to. I held out my hand to help her get out and once I had, I made the bold move not to let go. She looked confused for about half a second before chuckling and shaking her head at me.

“Fine.”

She said and closed her fingers around mine once more and we made our way over the small group.

“Madison, so good to see you again. How are you, honey?”

Andy greeted my date first and kissed her politely on both cheeks before turning to me with hugs and kisses.

“Hi, Andy. I’m really good. How are you? Hi, Gael you look great.”

The two women shared hugs as well before Maddie turned to Melissa and reached out her hand and I realized they hadn’t actually not met before.

“Right… Melissa, this is Madison Carter.”

I introduced them to each other and they shook hands, smiling. 

“Nice to meet you, Madison.”

“Please call me Maddie.”

“Alright. How do you know each other?”

Melissa looked from me to Andy and Gael and then back at Maddie at the same time as we were being shown towards our seats.

“A mutual friend. I live with Sean Patrick Flanery here in L.A.”

Melissa reacted like I was sure everyone else reacted when she told people where she lived and with who. I knew she wouldn’t give a shit what people thought and it was one of the many fine qualities I admired about her. Melissa’s surprised, raised eyebrow was one of the milder reactions though I was sure.

“Isn’t he married?”

She looked over at me for an answer and Maddie’s hand twitched in mine.

“He is.”

“But not to you?”

“God no! He’s my best friend. I’ve known Sean all my life, since I could walk and a few years ago I started working at his martial arts studio down in Hollywood. And then he got married and got kids and I lost my apartment around the same time and ended up staying in their guestroom while I tried to find something new. That’s more then 18 months ago though but I’m still there so…”

“I see. Sorry, I-”

“No worries. You ain’t the first being a bit confused.”

Maddie interrupted Melissa quickly and smiled warmly at her. The actress and close friend nodded and smiled back. When offering her my other arm, she took it and leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

“Don’t let this one out of your sight, Norman. She’s something special.”

How Melissa could possible know that after spending 2 minutes in her presence I had no clue. I would go with woman’s intuition. She had a pretty annoying habit of being right when it came to women I had been dating for the past years. Not that I needed her to approve Maddie but I still felt just a little bit better when Melissa seemed to understand what I wanted with Maddie. It was a testament to how well they all knew me, that Andy had the same comment when we found our seats and we ended up beside each other. Maddie engaged in a conversation with Melissa as the two women sat beside each other. 

“You look really good together.”

“I know. Don’t tell her that though. Need to take things slow here, she’s not entirely sure she actually wants to be here.”

“What’re you talking about? Of course she does.”

“Not yesterday. But she’s warming up to me.”

“She wants you, Norm.”

“Screw me, yeah sure but I want more than that. Probably going to start with that though and hope she changes her mind.”

“You know you can make her change her mind, right?”

“I know I’m really trying, trust me.”

“Good.”

“She needs some space, you know… Taking things slow, ease our way back into it again.”

“Just put on your most charming self, Norman.”

“You would think it would help but she knows me too well for that. One of the bad things about trying to get back together with an ex.”

“I thought we agreed we hadn’t been in an actual relationship.”

Both Andy and I whipped around at the same time when Maddie suddenly spoke beside me. I wanted to punch myself for not paying enough attention to the conversation beside me. I wondered how long she had been listening in and why it was that Andy and I got so into our conversations that we sometimes forgot our surroundings. She seemed to be multitasking though and Melissa seemed just as surprised as us that she asked for my attention. My first thought was to just try to take it all back and deny I said it in the first place but as she calmly wanted for my response, another possible replay, one that was sure to surprise her, sprang to mind.

“You agreed, babe. Let’s settle this by asking these two, ok?”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t agree with you and I think you might have the wrong concept of what a relationship involves.”

“I think I liked you better when you weren’t talking so much…”

She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest but there was still a hint of a smile on her face.

“I’d be happy to help. I mean, I didn’t know either of you back then and neither did Melissa so we’d be very good judges. Right?”

I could tell at once that Andy’s proposal settled pretty good with her and she nodded after a second towards him.

“Fine. If you promise to stay unbiased and not involve the fact that you two have been in love with each other for the past 6 years.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Melissa quickly agreed on helping out as well and was approved by Maddie without a fuss.

“So the most obvious question, how long were you dating?”

“We weren’t dating!”

Maddie protested at once by Andy’s question and it cost both judges to giggle.

“Alright, alright… How long were the two of you… in close proximity of each other?”

“10 weeks and 4 days during the summer of 2009.”

“And how long had you known each other by then?”

“Almost 10 years. We met when Sean and I did the first Boondock and kept seeing each other now and then after that.”

“How took the first step? How did you go from friends to… lovers? That’s an ok word to use for it?”

Melissa asked.

“Yes. Lover sounds about right. And I did take the first step.”

“Thinking it would lead to something serious?”

“God no! I just wanted sex.”

“Why?”

Sometimes I wonder if I got telepathic powers and Andy is able to pick it up. I wanted to ask just that question but knew she would get confused if it came from me. Now she simply leaned forward and looked at him and answered without a second hesitation.

“Because I thought it’d get weird dating Sean’s brother and he was 10 years older and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with my life. He was at the height of his career.”

“Did it get weird with Sean?”

“No.”

“And the age difference’s the worst fucking excuse I’ve ever heard. He’s still 10 years older but I doubt that’s one of the reasons now.”

“It was never about the fucking number, Andy it was more the fact that we were I different places in life back then. Which was why we never started a _relationship_.”

“Right, ok… So what happened? You spent the night together and then decided to keep going? What happened the morning after?”

“Wait, I want to know one more thing first… How long had you waited for her to make the first move, Norman?”

Melissa always had a knack of asking the difficult questions that I had to really think about before answering, so I wouldn’t make the whole thing worse for Maddie. She didn’t need to hear that I had fallen in love with her long before she was aware of me in that way.

“What makes you so sure I waited?”

All three of them snorted, making me really annoyed that they knew me that well.

“When have you ever made the first move, dude?”

“Fuck you… To be honest, I didn’t really thought about it before she asked and when she did there were no way in hell I was going to back down.”

It was just a little white lie. It was ok, right? I hadn’t been over my head in love with her, it had just been a crush in the beginning. The love had come quickly though and I knew it was the next question that Andy was going to ask. Melissa caught in before though.

“You said 10 weeks. Was it a straight 10-week period?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that’s intense. So what happens during those 10 weeks? What did you do?”

“We traveled a lot and just had a fucking fun time together, right? No rules, just having a good time and enjoying each other’s company.”

“No fights?”

“There was no reason to fight. No time either.”

At the corner of my eye I saw Maddie smile into her lap and I was pretty sure she was remembering the same things I was when I answered Melissa. There had been no time over for everything else then sex and having fun whatever that meant for the day.

“So no serious talks?”

“Nope.”

 “Did you get to the l word?”

Andy finally got his question in and it cost Maddie to look up and she leaned forward and looked past me at him.

“Yes.”

“You first?”

“Yes. You look surprised.”

“I am.”

“It was a heat in the moment thing though.”

An involuntary tension came over me at her words and before I could smooth it over, she threw a hasty look of panic at me before fumbling out the next words.

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it though. Just that it probably came out a bit sooner then I had expected.”

“How soon?”

“After about a month. How much more do you guys need to know? How hard can it be, really?”

“Hey, if we’re going to make a professional statement about this, we need all the facts.”

“A professional statement? Since when did you became a fucking expert, Andy? Just tell us what you think, will ya? Would you classify it as a relationship?”

“Yes.”

Andy said.

“No.”

Melissa added right after.

“Why not?”

Andy and I rounded on the older woman at once.

“Because it doesn’t seem you ever had anything even close to the normal, boring stuff that comes with being in an actual relationship. You never fought, you never had the deep conversations about the future. You need all the pieces to be in a relationship, not just the fun parts. It’s the bad times that really test you. If you only have the good, fun times there isn’t a will to go deeper. It’s healthy to fight and spend time apart.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you call it then, Maddie?”

“It was a love affair and that’s what I’ve been trying to say, we never got the serious stuff, the deep stuff.”

“Saying ‘I love you’ is pretty damn serious in my book.”

I couldn’t help but let out rather loud ‘thank you’ towards Andy when he spoke, making Maddie nod in agreement.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t. I’m simply saying to me it takes more then an ‘I love you’ to call it a relationship. Why don’t we just call it even? Agree to disagree?”

“Fine.”

I grinned at her when she turned to look at me and I got caught in her baby blue’s like so many times before. Instead of starting a make out scene that I knew would end before it even begun and she would be pissed, I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She actually smiled, with a little head roll, but still it was with a smile.

We had made it to the ceremony with a good 20 minute to spare but our conversation had made all four of us so engaged that it caught us by surprise when the chairs all around us was suddenly full and Chandler was sitting behind us and I saw Sarah a few chairs away. It was a happy buzz all over, filled with laughter and greetings. The outdoor service between one of my closest friends and his soon to be wife was just as perfect as I knew it would be. At the extension of vows, Maddie’s hand closed harder around mien and I heard her take a deep breath. When I glanced over at her, she had tears in her eyes and she gave me a quick, gorgeous smile. And about 10 seconds later I was crying just as much as she was.

_How are you doing?_

I had a text from Sean waiting when the we started to move toward the reception with everyone else. Maddie peaked over at me and read the text while we walked and she scoffed.

“How are you doing, Norm?”

“Absolut amazing. How are you, Madison?”

“Emotional… Damn, I haven’t cried this much in years. They’re so beautiful together. Thank you for inviting me.”

The sincerity in her voice was making my heart skip a beat and make a back flip at the same time. When she grabbed my phone and replayed to Sean it made me want to skip up and down but I remained myself what I had told Andy earlier about needing to take things slow.

_We’re doing awesome! The ruler of your universe is still the most awesome person on the planet. U better be sure to give her a pay rise before someone else comes and steals her brilliant ass! 25 % ought to be enough…_

_Don’t steal Norm’s phone Maddie!_

_Don’t stick your nose in other people’s business!_

_Fine, point taken. Have a great night. Love u both_

_Love u 2_

“He loves you a little too much sometime.”

“You don’t think I know that? Fuck, he can be a complete ass. Why do you think we fought yesterday? Sorry you had to see that by the way.”

“No need to apologize to me about that, babe. I was kinda responsible you had to get mad at him.”

We were served a glass of champagne the moment we stepped into the reception area and I started to scan the place for people I wanted to say hi to. She didn’t even protest when I dragged her along. She followed me around the room and greeted friends and acquaints. Some she had met before but most people were new to her. And although I only got to introduce her as a friend of mine, it felt pretty damn good to not be there on my own.

“Congratulations, brother.”

After making our way around to most people I directed our steps to the newly wedded and hugged Steven hard.

“Thank you.”

“Congratulations, Steven. You both look amazing.”

“Madison! It’s so good to see you again.”

They embraced each other before Steven turned to his wife to introduce her to Maddie.

“Joana, this is Madison. She and Norm go way back but we met for the first time, like 3 or 4 years ago, right?”

“Something like that. It’s so nice to meet you, thank you for letting me be here. You look absolutely stunning.”

“Nice to meet you too. Of course, I was thrilled to hear Norman was actually bringing a date, it’s about time so you’re most welcome.”

“Thank you.”

“Steven told me you live with Mr. Flanery?”

“I do. Wasn’t really planning to stay for so long, it was supposed to be temporary but I’ve lived with his family for almost 2 years now. I help out with the kids and the martial art studio he owns.”

“You do martial arts too?”

“Yeah, Sean’s my teacher. I’ve been training with him for the past 10 years.”

“Wow, you’re a badass.”

Maddie laughed and shook her head at the bride.

“Not really. It’s more of a lifestyle choice. At first I only did it because I thought it would be useful to be able to kick some dudes ass but now I’ve learned it’s a lot more to it than that.”

“What’re you talking about? You’re a badass, I saw you take down Michael Rooker like a damn ninja.”

Steven recalled.

“It’s not that hard to take down a wasted man.”

“She’s about to become a black belt.”

I had to brag just a little. She deserved it but she was so bad at giving herself credit for anything. She looked at me before bowing her head to look down on the floor. I wouldn’t allow her though and wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her an encouraging squeeze. 

“That’s fucking awesome!”

She looked back up at my touch and gave Steven a small smile at his outburst.

“I still have some work to do before that’s a done deal though.”

“You’ll get there, sooner then you know… We’re not going to occupy you any longer, I’m sure there’s a lot of people who wants to talk to you. Congrats again, guys. I love you.”

We shared another round of hugs and kisses before we moved on to actually find our seats for the approaching dinner. I saw Andy wave at us when I started to scan the long tables and I figured we were seated close to them.

“Thank you.”

I held out the chair for her to sit down across from Andy and at the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk in my direction. If Maddie hadn’t been sitting right there to see it, I was pretty sure he would’ve done a thumb up as well but he contained himself and turned to say something to his wife instead. Next to Andy was Sarah and her husband, who we somehow had missed when mingling. It turned out Sarah’s husband and Maddie had met through their shared passion for martial arts and they quickly engaged in a conversation, giving me time to catch up with Sarah without feeling bad about leaving Maddie out of the conversation.

There were never a quiet moment at our end of the table. There was always something to talk and laugh about and the greatest thing was that Maddie was right there beside me and shared it all. She was in a great mood and talked to everyone and was curious and willing to share her own stories at the same time. When Sarah asked how long we had known each other she even told everyone that listened that we had been more then just friends and she did it without even hesitating. Not that I had ever heard her deny it or not wanting to talk about it but now she did it with a smile on her face and she seemed really happy when thinking back to our time together.

“I knew you couldn’t have been just friends.”

Sarah said when Maddie finished explaining about one of our many trips on my bike that summer. We had got stuck in a rainstorm at a motel in the middle of nowhere between L.A and San Francisco without power for 2 days. It had been 2 absolute amazing days and just hearing her talk about it made me want to do very dirty things to her right there.

“Why is that?”

Maddie asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let my fingers trace her naked skin in light circles.

“Cause you look too good together to just be friends. I don’t mean to intrude or anything or put you on the spot, Madison but it’s about damn time he stopped being America’s most wanted bachelor.”

I know I probably should’ve told Sarah that I was thankful for her concern but that it was up to the both of us what was might or might not happen, but all I could do to answer her very true comment was to beam like a fool at the woman sitting next to me. Maddie chuckled lightly and shook her head at me before turning to Sarah with a replay.

“I’m used to it, everyone’s intruding at the moment. I don’t mind because I don’t give a shit what everyone else thinks anyway, I know I can make up my mind all on my own. I’m a big girl.”

“Damn! You’d be perfect together! Where the hell have you been all his life, girl?”

“Well, I’ve been here the entire time, he has been around the world like 10 times and saved the world from Walkers for the past 6 years.”

“Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you? How did you let her go in the first place, Norm?”

“Trust me, I wonder the same thing.”

“Hey! Stop being so fucking charming. Might make me break my promise to Charlie and that kid would never forgive you, I swear to God. He’s a stubborn as his father.”

She turned to me and protested but I simply laughed at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She sighed but knew me well enough to protest that wildly. And I even think she actually started to loosen up a bit more. The alcohol was probably helping too but I didn’t complain at all when her hand found its way under the table and landed on my knee.

“Charlie’s the oldest, right?”

Andy asked.

“Yes. He’s 6, Porter turned 2 this summer.”

“You don’t have kids on your own?”

Gael asked. I felt Maddie’s hand travel further up my thigh and a little bit of nervous panic started to spread through me. I had already had experiences of her kinky side and knew she didn’t back down for anything. I tried to concentrate on the conversation in front of me but it soon turned out to be a battle of simply keep breathing normally. 

“No, I never felt the need for kids really. I love kids, I love to teach but it’s kinda nice to be able to finish a day of work and not have to go home to more kids.”

I leaned forward over the table and supported my underarms heavily on either side of my plate when her exploring hand found the inside of my thigh and she squeezed firmly. I had probably been semi hard since I laid my eyes on her hours before and having her touch me wasn’t really helping my erection. And she knew that all too well. I tried to catch her eye but she kept up a determent conversation with the party sitting across from us.

“Besides, I’ve two bonus kids in Charlie and Porter and since I started living with them the thought of having kids on my own vanished completely. I mean, I know I’m great with kids but I’m not so sure it would be the same if I had my own.”

It felt like Maddie’s words reached me 10 seconds after she actually spoke them as my entire will power was focused on not grabbing her anywhere I could reach and have her in the closest restroom.

“You ok, Normski?”

I cursed Andy under my breath when he spoke and every pair of eyes darted to me. Except Maddie’s. She looked down in her lap, smirking and worked her hand further up in between my thighs and carefully graced dick. I swallowed back a moan and looked back at Andy.

“Fantastic, dude.”

I can’t say that I proud myself with being brave but a will to challenge her suddenly filled me up and I took a deep breath before discreetly taking one of my hands off the table and placed it on top of hers. Her hand tensed and I knew she thought I was going to take it away. Instead I began rubbing her hand against my hardness, slowly but firmly.

“I’m really good, man. There’s good food, good wine, beautiful friends and family all around. It’s the perfect day. Right?”

For the first time in what felt like minutes we looked at each other.

“It is indeed.”

She followed my movements perfectly and I knew I would’ve to excuse myself for the restroom before she actually made me come. It was insane how good she felt and so familiar after all the time that had passed. Maddie continued eating the last pieces of her main course in almost excruciating and I was sure, deliberating slowness. Andy tried to keep up a conversation with me but I failed to hear half of what he was saying and finally he just turned to his wife instead.

“Maddie, I need to stretch my legs, care to join me?”

I couldn’t take it anymore! She was going to make me explode in my pants if she kept going. I know I spoke in a hast and a little too loud, making our neighbors look over at the two of us. She cleared her throat and drank the last of her whine.

“Sure.”

She removed her hand after a firm squeeze that made me choke on a moan. I needed some cover though if I wasn’t going to make a complete fool of myself in front of all the weddings guests. I know she could tell I was panicking a little when she rose to her feet and waited for me to follow. Quickly I grabbed her jeans jacket from the back of her chair and held it in front of me when I got to my feet and excused ourselves. Once I was sure we were out of sight from most of the guests I hung it over her shoulders. My hand lingered at the small of her back as I urged her to walk a little quicker. She giggled next to me as I was a bit too eager to get her alone.

The que to the restroom was too long though and too many familiar and curious faces. The Paramour estate had many hidden places where one could sneak off to without being seen though and I ended up walking to the other side of one of the Mansion’s wings. Big trees and bushes gave us great cover as I shoved her up against the brick wall, holding her hips in a firm grip. I was very happy to find her slightly out of breath as my blue once met her light blue once.

“What the hell are you doing to me, woman?”

She moaned when I pressed myself hard against her and grabbed the side of her head with one hand. Her hands grabbed the front of my suit and she closed the little space that was still between our chests.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

She replayed with a little laugh that ended in a gasp as I attacked her with full force. I skipped the slow, romantic and careful kisses, I had no patient to wait and neither had she. Her tongue was tasting mine the same second our lips met and my hands started to tug at every possible piece of her. She stopped me however when I tried to lift her dress up.

“Come on, Norm we don’t have time for this. You’re about to explode here.”

She spoke in between deep kisses and shoved my hands away from the path I was planning on taking. She crouched so suddenly it took me a second to find my balance and refocus. I had to grab the wall in front of me for support as she made quick work of my pants and wrapped her lips around my cock.

“Fucking hell, Maddie!”

She showed no mercy whatsoever and I didn’t find it in me to protest when her lips started moving fast and hard alongside with her hands all over my hardness. I held back the screams by shutting my eyes hard. If I would’ve looked down on her, I knew I was done and everyone within a 5-mile radius would hear me explode. Her tongue was teasing the tip while her hand worked long and hard and she slowed down enough for me to take a deep breath. I dropped my eyes to her just as she looked back up.

“I want to fuck you.”

I could hear myself panting the words at her but she just played with tip of my cock against her tongue and smiled up at me.

“You will but not now. Right now you need to come for me. I’ve really missed your cock.”

She said and opened her mouth wide for me. She took as much as she was able into her sucking mouth and I could hear her gag just a little as I hit the back of her throat. She held on though and the warmth and wetness she was surrounding me with, made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I had forgotten or maybe never really appreciate how good her blowjobs were. My hands dropped to her flaming hair and I grabbed her hard to hold her head steady when I began fucking her.

“Holly shit, baby I’m gonna come.”

I gave her two seconds heads up and I felt her pull back just a little and she grabbed my hips to steady herself when I shot my load down her throat. She didn’t let one drop of my seed escape and once I was done climaxing she took her time to carefully suck me clean.

My legs were still shaking when she rose to her full length in front of me and she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“God dammit, Madison. You’re fucking unbelievable.”

I wrapped my hand in her hair and shoved her into a deep kiss. I could taste the salty taste of myself on her lips and tongue and it made me deepen the kiss even further. Her hands were suddenly around my neck and disappeared into my hair and I felt myself just melt into her arms. I got so lost in our kissing that it took a moment to realize she was tugging at my hair hard in an effort to get my attention.

“Norman…Norm, we really need… Fuck, Norman…”

She tried to get words in between kisses but to my absolute delight she seemed just as reluctant as me to stop making out. It was Andy calling out my name from somewhere around us that finally made us snap back to reality. I heard steps approach on the graveled path to our left and Maddie pulled back quickly, grabbed my face in both her hands and kissed me one final time before picking her jacket back up from the ground and turned on her heel and walked away. In an effort to get my mind to work right again, I shook my head hard and shut my eyes hard for a second. I took a deep breath and straightened my suit before turning towards Andy’s yelling voice.

“Nor- There you are. They’re about to cut the cake, thought you didn’t want to miss that.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks, man.”

“You alright?”

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder when I walked up to him and we turned and headed back towards the reception.

“Couldn’t be better.”

“Where’s Maddie?”

“She had to use the bathroom. It’s gorgeous here, isn’t it? We just took a little walk around the garden.”

“Sure you did.”

Andy smirked and I knew he knew I was lying.

“Oh, screw you, Andy!”

“What did you do, Normski?”

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything.”

It wasn’t really a lie. I hadn’t done anything, she had done all the work.

“What did Maddie do? Did she blow you?”

I looked away from him, grinning and I knew it was answer enough for him. He burst out laughing and thumped me on the back.

“Good for you, dude.”

“It was actually. Fucking awesome to be honest. Just need to find some time to make it up to her for it.”

“I’m sure you will. I got a good feeling about this, man.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s special, you’re special, you could be something special together.”

“Tell her that.”

“With pleasure, man.”


	9. Chapter 9

I spotted her at once when we stepped back into the reception again. She was chatting with Lauren with a drink in her hand. She had to be one of the coolest people I know. She showed not the slightest sign of being uncomfortable or care about what we had just done. She acted just like before we left the dinner. I wasn’t sure I was going to be as good at hiding it as she was. It was one of the problems with me and I was fully aware of it. I had a tendency to get too involved, too quickly and expecting the other part to be just as involved as I was. I knew what I wanted and sometimes I forget that not all people react as quickly to things as I do. Maddie needed time and although I knew one hour wasn’t really enough time for anyone, I was already planning on what to tell Sean in the morning.

Desert was being served on foot while every last trace of the dinner was being cleaned away and the tables rearranged. I stayed with Andy, his wife and Melissa while eating and shared a few good laughs with all of them. I always made sure I knew where Maddie was though. I kept scanning the area every other minute to make sure she was still within my eyesight. Once in a while she looked back at me and it was always with the same smile with just a hint of something I was pretty sure was desire.

The cutting and eating of the cake was followed by the traditional first dance between husband and wife and after that the dancefloor was ours for the taking. I couldn’t dance to safe my life but it was something I really didn’t care about. The booze in my system probably helped a lot when I asked Melissa to dance with me and we followed Andy and Gael unto the dancefloor.

“Don’t be so desperate, Norman. She already knowns she has you under her thumb, calm the hell down.”

I wiped my head around back to Melissa and I realized I had just looked around for Maddie yet again and panicked a little when I couldn’t find her.

“Sorry… It’s that obvious, huh?”

“Yes. She’s right over there, talking to Jo.”

Melissa nodded behind us and I twirled around and laid my eyes on Maddie.

“Oh… I can’t help it. I really want things to work out, you know?”

“That’s not going to happen if you don’t calm your ass down. She doesn’t strike as the type of woman who just jumps right in, head first without thinking. You need to take things slow, not propose tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t thinking about proposing tomorrow.”

“You know what I mean. Just be you but without the desire to go 200 miles an hour. I get why you want to give it a go, she’s absolute gorgeous. You’ve dated before, right?”

“Yeah, or whatever it was.”

“Wait… Was it her boyfriend you beat up? Like 2 years ago or something?”

“Yeah.”

“No wonder she seems a little reserved. How the hell did you managed to talk her into this?”

“I only beat him up because the fucker was cheating on her. He deserved every fucking punch he got and then some. He was lucky it was me and not Sean, he would have killed him. She knows I only wanted to protect her. I mean, she knows that now, not back then. She was really pissed, took her about a year to talk to me again.”

“How does that work? Her living with Sean? Isn’t it… Weird? I mean, did they ever…? You know, have they ever dated?”

“God no! No, it’s never been like that. They’re like brother and sister, they’ve always been. As far as I know it was Sean’s wife who suggested that she’d moved in with them so that’s never been a problem either. I guess it seems a bit weird but it has worked very well for them for the past 2 years.”

“I hope it works out for you. Whatever it is that you want, Pookie.”

“Stop…! Thank you for taking the lead.”

I kissed the top of her hand when the music came to a short stop before starting all over again. She smiled and caressed my cheek before walking off to grab something to drink. At once I spun around to find Maddie but Sarah stole my attention when she appeared right in front of me.

“She’s dancing with Josh.”

“Oh.”

It took me about 2 seconds before I figured why she came to tell me that I fumbled out the words when I asked her if she wanted to dance. She laughed and shook her head at me before accepting my hand.

“Seriously, Norman how did you ever let her go? She’s the type of girl that makes everyone else jealous and she isn’t even aware of it.”    

Sarah turned her head and looked over at Maddie and her husband as we moved over the dancefloor. I followed Sarah’s gaze and smiled to myself at her words. She was right of course. Maddie was oblivious to her extraordinary good looks and she got very confused most of the time when men showed interest in her. She was one of the few girls I knew that honestly didn’t realize the impact she could have on people just by being her and although she looked absolute amazing dressed up like this, I also knew she had the exact same impact when wearing sweats and a tank top at the gym.

“It was a long time ago now, things weren’t the same.”

“They never are but she’s here with you right now.”

“Yes, she is.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“I did. I mean… It’s different now. I’ll probably always love her but it’s not the same as it was back then, you know? I know it can be the same but I don’t know if she actually wants the same again.”

“It wouldn’t be the same again, Norm. You’re not the same so it can never be like it was. But it can always be better. Right?”

“I don’t know about that, it was fucking amazing.”

I joked, making Sarah glare and hit my shoulder.

“I’m trying to help here!”

“Yeah, sorry… It would be fucking awesome again, I know that and I know we could make things work if we wanted to.”

“Do you want to?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Does she?”

“No. Not yet anyway. I had a very hard time convincing her to come here with me. But I’m working on it.”

“Good.”

We moved around the dancefloor in silence after that and when the song ended, Sarah spoke again.

“Thank you for the dance, Mr. Reedus. I think I’m going to try to steal the groom now.”

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before we parted ways and I made my way over to the bar to get Maddie and me something to drink. I was leaning over the bar, waiting when I felt a hand graze my behind before coming to rest at the small of my back and the unmistakable scent of Maddie filled my nostrils. I turned my head to look at her with a smile but recalled just a little when I found her a lot closer than I had expected. She leaned in close to me and her hand at my back was very distracting as she began caressing me.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Having a good time?”

“I’m having a great time, Norm. What about you?”

“Awesome! I was just getting us something to drink.”

“I was actually hoping for another kind of drink.”

She said, her voice low and husky and I didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what she was referring to. Nor did it take me long to grab her hand, spun us both around and heading straight over the dancefloor towards the garden and back to the same spot we had been not even an hour earlier.

We had barley rounded the corner and disappeared from view before she grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me hard. Hand started to fumble and tugging at cloths and she undid my tie and removed my jacket in no time. This time when I reached down and hoisted her dress up, she didn’t protest and I made quick work of her panties. She bit down on my lip and I heard her curse under her breath when I slipped two fingers inside her.

“Shit, Norm. Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

I smiled against her throat as I sucked hard on her sweet skin when she moaned out her words. My fingers moved quick and hard inside her, just the way I remember she loved. She clung to my back and I could feel her nails dig into my shirt as she started to move her pelvis around my penetrating fingers. My thumb found her swollen clit and began moving in small circles.

“Dear God…!”

“Hey, keep it down, love.”

I chuckled against her neck when she called out and I rose my head to look at her. I found her looking straight back at me and she was smiling through her panting.

“Now I know what I’ve been looking for.”

She said and kissed me. I wondered for a moment what the hell she was talking about but quickly put it out of my mind when her lips and tongue demanded my full attention. When she exploded around me, I felt her want to pull away, probably just to yell out but I kept her mouth locked with mine. Her entire body shook under my hands and she was gasping for air when I finally allowed her to breathe again. She dropped her head to my shoulder and breathed hard but she quickly jerked away and stared at me when I twisted my fingers still inside her and grazed her sensitive walls that was still contracting around me.

“Fuck, Norman!”

Her hands came down hard around my neck as she clung to me and one leg wrapped around my waist in an effort to keep standing, when I didn’t allow her to recover from her first orgasm before searching for more.

“Fuck me… Please, just fuck me, Norm. I want you inside me. Now.”

She leaned back against the wall and I watched with a smug smile on my face as her eyes rolled as I twisted my fingers up against her g-spot. Without stopping pleasing her for a second, I managed to open my pants and free my painfully hard erection. Watching her come undone in front of me was my own little piece of heaven on earth. She was the most beautiful thing to ever set foot on planet earth when she hit her absolute high. Knowing I was the reason for it made me euphoric.

“Look at me, baby.”

It took her a second to find me and she whimpered quietly when I removed my fingers from her insides. Her eyes opened wide and looked straight at me when I pushed myself inside her the same second my fingers left her though.

“I miss you too, Maddie. Fuck, I miss you like hell, baby.”

I wrapped my arm around her waist and began to move slowly without tearing my gaze away from hers. She wrapped her leg around me tighter and started to move with me and her hands disappeared into my hair. A shiver ran down my spine as she carefully twisted her fingers into it and she spoke in a breathy voice. 

“I like you better with long hair.”

“Good, because I ain’t cutting it.”

Without closing my eyes, not wanting to lose her from sight for a second, I leaned in and kissed her once.

“Harder, baby. Fuck me harder.”

She said as I pulled back again. Barley had her request left her lips before I pushed in hard enough for her to shut her eyes closed and curse. Once I began to speed up and slam inside her, there were no stopping it. Even if I wanted to last a bit longer there were no going back from seeing her explode right in front of me. She threw herself at me when her orgasm hit and she bit down on my collarbone so she wouldn’t scream. And I followed right after her, simply by seeing her come and feeling her pussy clamp down around me in incredible wet pulses.

“Holly shit…”

She began to giggle against my neck several minutes later when both of us had recovered some. Her lips began to kiss their way up my neck, my chin and finally found my lips. And this time it was soft and gentle, not all sloppy and full of passion. I pulled away first, feeling a very strong need to just look at her. My hands landed on her face and I swiped away some sweaty tufts or hair from her face to be able to really look at her. All of her.

“Thanks for the ride.”

I wanted to yell at her for breaking the spell, for ruining my perfect, romantic moment of two people staring into each other’s eyes and getting lost. I know I was getting lost in her and I never wanted to come back again but she resisted and decided to draw the line very firmly. I know she could see my second of anger and she frowned but I managed to contain my anger and go with frustration instead. I sighed deeply and let go of her face. She straightened up and let her dress fall back to the ground. I took a step back and tucked myself back into the pants and zipped up.

“You’re welcome.”

She knew just as well as me that I didn’t mean the words at all but she decided to ignore it for now. Apparently she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.             

“We make a great team.”

She scoffed and shook her head at me.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you?”

“What? We do! I beat no one has made you come quiet like this in a very long time. Maybe no one else ever have besides me.”

The words were meant to shook her and they did. She wasn’t use to me bragging and being this forward but I was pretty sure I was right, not knowing how I knew but her wide, shocked eyes were answer enough. No one had made her come quiet like I had.

“I’m going to keep these.”

I bent and picked up her panties from the ground and stuffed them into my back pocket. She gaped at me without moving when I turned my back to her and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked straight over to the bar when I got back and was greeted within seconds by Steven.

“Hey.”

“Hey, man!”

I hugged him and he sat down next to me and he made sure both of us had a glass of whisky in our hands within seconds.

“Congratulations, dude.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course, there’s no place I rather be. I’m really happy for you guys.”

“I know, Norm. Where’ve you left Maddie?”

“We went to explore the grounds, she’s still out there somewhere. I felt like socializing a bit.”

“Everything’s alright?”

“Of course! I’m awesome, man. It’s a really beautiful wedding.”

“And not to mention you have the second hottest date here today. How the hell did you managed that?”

“I think Sean actually threatened her a bit.”

Steven chuckled and hugged my shoulder.

“Na, man. She’s here because she wants to be here, not cause Sean talked her into it. She seems to be having a good time.”

“She is. We are having a great time.”

“Yes we are!”

Maddie showed up out of nowhere and throw her arms around both of us as she squeezed herself in between us.

“Hi!”

“Hey. This is probably the best wedding I’ve ever attended. Honestly, Steven everything is just perfect.”

“Thank you, Maddie. I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“I am. This place’s absolutely magical, the gardens are amazing.”

“Yeah, I beat you like the gardens as you guys have already sneaked away twice.”

I felt myself blush slightly but Maddie just grinned and leaned in to me a little closer. Her hand was at my back once more.

“We like to explore new places together, what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing wrong at all, Maddie. Sure it’s just the grounds you’ve been exploring though?”

“What are you insinuating here, Steven? We’re friends.”

“Sure, Maddie. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

She rolled her eyes at my friend, making Steven laugh and nudge her shoulder with his.

“Listen, I know it’s none of my business what’s going on between the two of you but I’m going to give you a bit of advice.”

“I’m all ears.”

“He’s a pretty good catch.”

“I know that.”

Her confession to Steven’s words made me lift my head and look at her. She looked right back at me.

“Good. And you’re a pretty good catch yourself, Maddie.”

“Ah, thanks but you’re only saying that because you don’t know me.”

“I know you and I still think you’re pretty damn good catch.”

I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her to my side. She hugged me back and rested her head to my shoulder. I felt her hips began to move under my hand and she turned sharply towards me.

“Come on, let’s dance!”

“To this? What is this?”

“ _I know you love, I know you care.”_

She began singing and had already grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dancefloor where some cheesy teenager dance song was starting to play.

“Come one, Norm. Loosen up a bit. You’ve already lost that tie after all.”

She grabbed my hips and I stated to follow her movements. I could hear her keep singing along to the song but to be honest I couldn’t give a damn what song it was. She was grinding her hips against mien and her hands where all over my arms and back as we moved to the music. Well she moved and I followed her.

“See, you do know how to use those hips.”

“You could always teach me some new moves.”

“Gladly.”

“I was serious about not taking you home tonight.”

My hands landed on her fine ass and I pressed her hard against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinned right back into me.

“I know. Question is, where were you planning on kidnaping me to?”

“I do have a room booked at the same hotel as Andy and Melissa. And I hope I don’t have to actually kidnap you.”

“It depends. What do you have to offer?”

“A whole lot more of what just went down in that garden. Only difference is that I’m gonna make you scream, baby.”

“I’d like it when you make me scream. At least I use to.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve improved since then.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Let me show you.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Right now? I’m kinda liking this dancing.”    

It was a few hours after midnight when we finally called it quits. By then we had spent hours on the dance floor, mostly with each other but she had more energy than me and had found new dance partners in both Andy and Steven when I took a break in the bar.

“Come on, Norm. The limo is waiting.”

Andy came to fetch me from outside the bathroom when I forgot where I was going. It took a second to focus on him in my drunken state but when I finally spotted him I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly, laughing.

“I love you, dude.”

“I know, love you too. Come on now, let’s leave.”

“We need to say goodbye to Steven and Jo.”

“They’ve already left, Norm. You said goodbye.”

“Right.”

I kept my arm around him when we began to walk. Not that I was drunk enough not to walk straight but I always seemed to get very touchy with alcohol in my system. Gael and Maddie were already waiting inside the limo with the door still open and Andy and I fell into the car, making all four of us burst out laughing.

I scrambled off of the floor and went straight for Maddie. I grabbed her face and kissed her before sitting down next to her.

“I gotta text Sean.”

I leaned in to her and rested my head against her shoulder as I picked up the phone from my jacket.

“Why?”

“So he knows where you at of course. He gets too worried about shit.”

“He’s asleep, Norman.”

“I know.”

_Maddie’s allowing me to kidnap her for the night. Making sure she gets back sometime tomorrow. Love u!_

I sent a quick text before putting the phone away again and turned to Maddie. She looked back at me and I got lost in her once more.

“Shit… You guys don’t mind if we make out just a little do you?”

Andy grinned from ear to ear in front of me when I turned to the married couple with my question, already grabbing Maddie by the waist to pull her close.

“Just keep your clothes on.”

Andy asked and I gave him the thumbs up without looking at him, already leaning in to Maddie to kiss her. She responded at once and we began a crazy make out session that lasted the entire 15-minute car ride. At some point she ended up in my lap and her hands vanished into my hair, tugging hard to get me closer.

“Are you guys just going to stay here the night or what?”

Andy called out and I felt him slap the side of my leg to get attention. I groaned into Maddie’s mouth and flipped my best friend off without breaking away from her. Maddie whoever pulled away from my mouth but I simply attached my lips to her neck instead when she turned to look at Andy.

“Why?”

“Cause we’re here.

I heard her sigh and replay something about trying but I was too into tasting her flawless skin. Suddenly she was just gone though and I snapped my eyes open and looked around.

“What the fuck?!”

“Come on, Norm. You promised to make me scream. Can’t do that much screaming out here without getting caught.”

Maddie spoke from outside the limo and held out her hand for me to grab. I protested with a loud groan at first but then caught what she was saying and I began to move real quick. I lost my balance a little as I stepped out of the cab but Maddie was there to catch me. She lost her balance too though and both of us tumbled into Andy who thankfully kept his feet firmly on the ground and steadied both of us while all Maddie and I did was giggling hysterical.

Somehow we managed to make it into the hotel and the elevator and I leaned heavily against the back when Andy released me. I swayed for a second but as I felt Maddie’s hand around my waist I sobered up a little.

“You OK, man?”

Andy asked and I realized he was still standing right in front of me to prevent me from falling.

“I’m good, Andy.”

“Where’s your tie?  Didn’t you have a tie?”

Beside me, Maddie chuckled and reached into the pocket for her jacket to retrieve the tie. She spun it between her fingers and the look on Andy’s face was priceless when I did the same and picked up her panties.

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment, Maddie.”

“Says you. I never wanted to be sane anyway.”

“Well you ain’t. Here.”

“What’s this?”

I took the key card from Andy and looked at it. The lift came to a halt and we stepped out.

“Your room.”

“Right. Thanks. When are you leaving tomorrow?”

“Probably before you’re awake.”

“What time, Andy?”

“We’re going to the airport at 11.30.”

“Alright. Come and say goodbye before you leave, OK?”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course, man.”

“Alright. See you in a few hours then. Have fun, kids.”

“Shut up!”

We parted ways after sharing hugs and Andy had showed us to our room just to be on the safe side he said. Didn’t want us to scare the hotel staff or guest by finding us butt naked in the hallway apparently.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m hungry.”

She had been in the middle of the motion of sitting down on the edge of the bed when she spoke and I spun around and grabbed her by the face.

“I fucking love you, Madison Carter.”

I said and kissed her hard. She laughed and pulled away.

“Why? Cause I’m hungry?”

“Yeah. Let’s get some pizza up in this place.”

“Yes please!”

She threw herself back on the bed and closed her eyes as I picked up the phone and called the reception for a pizza. Best damn thing about staying at hotels!  

“Help me out of these shoes, will ya?”

She lifted her feet up when I finishing up the conversation with the reception staff. I grabbed her ankle and it made her dress slip up, exposing her lean, perfect legs.

“You’ve amazing looking legs, Miss Carter.”

I kissed her ankle as I began to unstrap her right shoe. I made it all the way up to her knee before I stopped. She froze and began to squirm as I let my thumb run gently under her knee. She was extremely ticklish when it came to her knees and thighs and she lifted her head to look at me.

“Be careful I don’t kick you right in the face though.”

“I remember, Maddie baby don’t worry.”

I grabbed hold of her just a little harder and breathed against her skin, inhaling deeply of her sweet scent. The shoe fell to the floor and I went for the left one instead. I followed the same path as the other leg and kissed her gently up her leg. She moaned and arched her back as the other shoe joined the first one and I moved further up her leg, pushing her dress away as I made my way.

“And might fine hips too.”

I pushed the dress up over her stomach, biting her hipbone lightly.

“Not to mention this amazing belly. You got bigger abs then Sean, babe.”

Goosebumps appeared under my hands as I reached her stomach and I traced it with the tips of my fingers up to her ribs. She reached down and tugged the dress completely away from her body then and allowed her bra to follow just after. I stopped in my tracks when she laid back down and she was completely naked.

“You got a new tattoo?”

The ink under her boobs was mesmerizing to look at. I crawled into bed with her, getting closer to be able to see better. I traced the red and blue phoenix with its wings spread, gently and wondered how I could’ve missed it. It had to be just the perfect size for her to be able to cover it up if she felt like it.

“Yeah.”

“It’s gorgeous.”

The word ‘thanks’ ended in a gasp and she arched her back closer to my touch as I attached my mouth to one nipple and grabbed the other breast with one hand. Hearing her response to my touch made me lose a little bit of control and my hands began to touch and tug at her entire body. Her pale, soft skin felt like silk under my hand and I couldn’t get enough of her. All I wanted was to make the two of us become one but I had some payback to do for her amazing blowjob earlier.

I just barely repressed a moan on my own when I reached her pussy and found her soaking wet and ready. The little heart tattoo on her pussy made me smile, as she had gotten it during our weeks together and I traced it with my tongue. She hissed and bucked her hips into my face.

“Easy, baby.”

I pushed her back into the mattress, smirking as I caught her eye when she looked down at me. She chuckled back and grab the sheets under her hands tightly as I my tongue traveled further south. I inhaled deeply of her sweet juices and tasted her carefully. She threw her head back into the bed and grabbed my hair with one hand, telling me without words that she really needed me to just make her come. She had no patients with me teasing her at the moment and I wasn’t one to torture her by waiting. As I let my tongue taste her sensitive spot and slip two fingers inside her, Maddie stopped breathing for a second before inhaling deeply and cursed my name. She began to pant and meet my thrusts as my fingers worked in and out of her, pushing hard upward everytime I entered her again to be able to touch her g-spot.

“Fuck! Oh shit, Norman don’t stop!”

Hearing her beg made me rather smug; I hadn’t forgotten how she liked it after all this time. She had from the beginning been very helpful when it came to showing me how she wanted to be pleased and we had had lot of time to get our love making perfect. She had taken her time to explore me as well and the hard tug in my hair was something she knew turned me on. She forced me even closer and I happily let her and I had her screaming my name within seconds as she came hard. I lifted my head from her soaking cunt to be able to look at her but left my finger inside her, gently tapping her g-spot to prolong her orgasm. She tried to get away though but I wrapped my arm over her hips and held her down.

“Fucking hell, Norm…! Shit!”

She leaned up on her elbows but fell down the next heartbeat as I brought her to climax yet again with my fingers. I had been impressed from the first time that she had the ability to get multiple orgasms, although she had told me it had never happened before I came along. Seeing her being high like this was the hottest thing in the world and it made me almost come at the sight of her flushed and sweaty skin. Hearing her panting moans and especially hearing her call my name was why I always made sure she got hers first. Simply seeing her come undone turned me on beyond anything else ever could.

“Holly Christ almighty! Mr. Reedus… Thank the lord you walk this earth!”

I blushed a little at her words as I got up on my knees beside her. She had her eyes closed and both hands rested on her heavying stomach, her hair a tangled mess all over around her face.

“It helps when I know how you like it.”

“You were good even before I showed you how I liked it. Don’t be so modest.”

We both chuckled at her words and our equally bad accepters of a complement.

“You’re a little too dressed.”

I looked down at my cloths when she spoke and realized I was still fully clothed.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

She sat up and reached out both hands and began to unbutton the vest. As she reached the last bottom there were a knock on the door and a call for room service. She tugged the vest off me before crawling to the head of the bed and wrapped herself in the thin, white sheet. I gave her a quick kiss before heading to the door and collected the pizza.

“What’s it really like to be you right now, Norman Reedus?”

I dumped the box of pizza between us in the bed and both of us dived right into it at once. I took my time to really think about her question though and she knew me well enough that she didn’t have to ask twice.

“It’s chaos most of the time to be honest. It’s a good chaos. Most of the time. There’s a lot going on though and there’s no privacy anymore. Which is probably why I like Georgia a little more then New York, not as much people, you know?”

“Yeah… And I guess why you bought a house outside the city?”

“Yeah, that too.”

“How come there isn’t a woman in your life?”

“Last time I looked, like 2 minutes ago, you’re a woman.”

“Nice try, babe but last time I looked, I wasn’t actually in your life until like 48 hours ago.”

“Ouch...! That hurt! I’ve always counted you as part of my life even if you haven’t counted me into yours, Maddie.”

“Honestly though, Norm. There really isn’t anyone special in your life?”

“No. Hasn’t been for a few years now.”

“Why?”

“Cause they can’t take it. The comments online, the fans, the constant traveling. You said it yourself, long distance relationships are hard.”

“But there must be 10 000 girls out there-“

“Maddie, come on you know it’s not that easy. I’m like you, I don’t trust people that easily. It takes time. I’ve girl ask me to marry them like 10 times a day.”

“Yeah, must be a real bummer. Sounds so awful to be you.”

She said, her voice full of sarcasm and she even snigger and rolled her eyes.

“Shut your mouth! You’re no better then me. I saw all them guys looking at you at the gym.”

“None of them have asked me to marry them though.”

“That’s because they would get their ass kicked by Sean if they did and then once he was done, you would kick their asses too.”

“Ah, poor Norman. Don’t you have anyone to defend you against all the horny little sluts who wants to suck your dick 24/7?”

“I don’t actually. You should help me out.”

“And how the hell do you suggest that would happen? Whenever and whoever you start dating, it’s not going to be public. We both know that, Norm. You’re a private person so the fact that you’d be dating wouldn’t be official anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true but it would be a good line to tell the once that get really close, if you know what I mean?”

“The groupies, yeah sure but that’s a line that doesn’t mean shit and something I’m sure you’ve already tried a few times.”

“Yeah, but it’s easier if it’s actually true to say no.”

“Yeah, who the hell turns down a free blowjob, right?”

“Come on, Maddie you make it sound so fucking bad. It’s not like that… I hope it’s not like that.”

“Does it sound like I mean it as a bad thing? It’s just sex, Norman. It’s not like you force them into it. I do the same thing. No strings attached, no awkward morning after talk, just, hopefully, good sex.”

“Is it going to be awkward in the morning? Between us?”

“I’m still going to be drunk in the morning, Norman.”

“So no?”

She laughed and gave me a sloppy kiss at the same time as she took a bit of my pizza that was half way to my mouth.

“Fuck, no. It has ever awkward with you, why the hell start now?”

“Good. I’m telling Sean though.”

“Do you have to?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Cause he’s my brother and he’s going to ask and you know I can’t lie.”

“Try will ya?”

“Why? You don’t want him to know? How the hell are you going to explain you not coming home then? I’ve already told him you’re with me, remember?”

“I don’t want to get his hopes up. Nor yours… I really meant it, Norman. It’s a one time thing, just a date and just sex. I can’t do anything more right now.”

“Why not?”               

I tried to hide my disappointment at her words but she saw right through me and she probably heard it in my voice as well. I knew we would be great again! So why the hell was she so damn stubborn not to give it a try?

“Why do you want to try?”

Her respond wasn’t what I had expected. Answering a question with a question didn’t seem fare to me and I protested at once.

“That’s not fare, Maddie.”

“Yeah it is. If you want me to give you a straight answer you need to give me one. Why do you want to give it a try all of a sudden? Why now?”

“I never stopped loving you, Maddie you know that.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I told you when we texted. There hasn’t been anyone like you, Maddie. I know what you’re going to say, that’s it wasn’t real but it doesn’t change that way I felt about it. I had the time of my life those weeks with you.”

“You’ve had girlfriends after me! Long term girlfriends.”

“I know. But it was never the same as with you. It feels like I’ve always known you, Maddie. You knew me before all this shit happened and changed everything.”

“You haven’t changed, Norman. Not really. You’re still the same as you were back in 99.”

She pushed the box away and moved into my lap and caressed my face with both her hands.

“It’s the people around you that has changed.”

“You haven’t. Not in that sense. You still look at me the same. Which is why I want to try again. You never cared about what I do for a living or anything like that, the money… It makes no difference to you, I can just be me and I haven’t had that with anyone in a long time. I’m not asking you to fucking marry me here, Maddie. Just give it a chance.”

“Damn, Norm you’ve really improved your talking skills the past years. A few more hours of this and I might be convinced.”

“I’m working on it.”

I grabbed her by the waist and placed her on her back, kissing her hard. She laughed and held on to my back as she hit the bed.

“Nope. Your turn.”

She moved quickly and before I could blink I found myself on my back and she was straddling me and had begun working my shirt open with quick fingers.

“Your fucking ninja.”

I leaned up as she had opened the shirt to help her getting it off but it also gave me the possibility to kiss her again. She caught my lips as she began to shove the fabric away from my body and the same second she threw the shirt across the room, her hands moved on to the pants.

“Shit, Maddie…!”

I hissed out the words as her hands found their way inside my pants and her lips found my collarbone at the same time. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear to lay back down. Within seconds she had me completely naked and she sat back on her heels between my legs and looked me over. Her pupils were wide and wild and she licked her lips, moaning when I looked back at her.

“It could be like this all the time, baby. I could be all yours, Maddie.”

She reached out all of a sudden and grabbed my cock in one hand. I held my breath, not sure if I had actually said something that could make me endure the same treatment as Sean just days before.

“Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Reedus.”

“Not a chance, babe.”

She moved on top of me and hoovered on all fours over me and her hair tickled my face as it fell down around us.

“Right now you’re all mine. And I’m going to use you. Every part of you. Starting with your dick.”

She said and moved her pelvis back and around my cock. She slipped in with ease and both of us gasped as our bodies joined. When filling her up completely, she stopped for a second longer and I tried not to lose it and just scream out her name when her incredible hot and wet pussy surrendered my rock hard cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck….! Shit, Maddie!”

I couldn’t hold it in when she sat up and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands on my thighs and began to roll her hips. I tried to hold on but I felt myself getting too close to the edge too soon as I watched her ride me and I helped guiding her with my hands on her hips.

“Easy, baby. Not yet.”

She stopped moving all of a sudden and I was able to take a deep, calming breath.

“Sorry, but you feel so fucking good. Holly shit, Maddie, you’ve no idea how fucking sexy you’re right now.”

“Right back at ya.”

I barley heard her words as I took a tighter grip around her waist and wrestled her around to her back without breaking our bodies apart.

“We make one mighty fine looking couple, Madison.”

“Yes we do.”

I felt a huge grin spread over my entire face as she spoke and she smiled back just a little bit and took my face in her hands before kissing me and I started to move inside her again.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up by the sun shining right in my face and I kept them tightly shut for another moment, trying to stop my head from spinning. I felt a heavy arm resting over my naked hip and when I opened my eyes, Norman was looking right back at me.

“Morning.”

His voice was thick with sleep.

“Good morning. What time is it?”

“1.20.”

“What?!”

“Well, you have actually just been asleep like 5 hours, babe.”

“Did we really have that much fun?”

“Hell yeah, baby!”

“Did you say goodbye to Andy and Gael?”

“Yeah, they came by to say goodbye but you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.”

I turned to my back and stretched in an effort to wake up. Norman caught me off in the middle of it though as he placed himself on top of me and swiped the hair away from my face.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Slept ok?”

“Guess so. Got a headache though.”

I confessed and he smirked down at me.

“Yeah, me too. Maybe we could cure it with a shower?”

He leaned down and kissed my neck, up to my chin and continued until he reached my lips.

“Sounds good.”

I replayed in between kisses but forgot all about taking a shower the next second as his hand grabbed my hip and he ran his thumb gently over my hipbone. How the hell was he able take away my own free will so easily? I thought I had been the one in control the entire night but as I woke up beside him and realized I probably wouldn’t mind doing the same again, I knew it would be hard to lie to Sean when I got home.

We tumbled around in bed like 2 crazy teenagers and I got so many flashbacks from our weeks together, I couldn’t get him inside me quick enough. It was so easy to have sex with him again and it was so fucking good! I knew what I had been looking for all along when sleeping with all them other guys.

It took us almost an hour to actually make it into the bathroom. I entered after him and he had just reached in to turn on the shower when I stepped into the room. He turned to faced me, butt naked and I barley repressed a moan. Working at a martial art studio had its perks when it came to many fine looking men and their often impressive abs and muscle’s, but it was something about Norman’s lean body that was extremely appealing. And those arms and broad shoulders made me want to start drooling. Not to mention his crotch… Fuck, he had aged well indeed and I had to try to control myself. But not just yet, just one more time.

 

“Are you going back to New York tonight?”

“Yeah but I could make it tomorrow morning if you want to stay another night. I’m sure Sean would understand.”

He winked at me after poking his head out of the t-shirt he just put on. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and as I stood straight again he was right in front of me, with his hands on my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

“He would be more then understanding but I really need to get home. Lauren is working tomorrow morning and Sean has a class so I’ve to take the kids. Besides, isn’t Mingus waiting for you?”

At the mention of his son’s name, he lighted up in a gorgeous smile and the proud in his eyes were hard to miss.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“He’s getting so big. Mingus.”

“I know. He’s 17. Can you believe that? I’m fucking old.”

“Come on, Norman 47 isn’t old.”

“I’ll be 48 in a month.”

“So?”

“So I need to grove the hell up.”

“Please don’t.”

I begged and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled back and put his hand on my face.

“Can I make sure you get home at least?”

“Norman…”

This was one of the reasons I had hesitated in the first place to agree to this. I knew this was where we would end up. He wanted so much more and so much sooner then I could give him. I had known him long enough to know that look and I hated taking away the hope in his eyes. I didn’t want to hurt him but just by letting his name escape my lips with a small sigh, he dropped his gaze to the floor and hung his head in defeat.

“I’ve had a great time with you, Norman. The best weekend in a very long time and I hope you have had fun too.”

“Of course, Maddie. “

“And I really want to see you again, soon but I can’t get involved with you right now, other then friends. If you don’t want me to help you with the house I understand but it’s not going to be a problem for me.”

“I still want your help, Maddie. I get what you’re saying. I don’t understand why you’ve to be so fucking stubborn but I get it.”

“I’m not being stubborn, Norm. I loved spending time with you and the sex if fucking awesome but it’s not fair to lead you on when I don’t feel the same way as you think you do.”

He narrowed his eyes at me and removed his hands when he took a step back and I blinked at him in confusion. What the hell did I say to make him pissed? He turned his back at me and continued getting dressed without a word.

“You don’t happen to have cloths I could borrow?”

“What’s wrong with your dress?”

He turned back and looked at me. I had just picked up my dress from the floor and found a piece of pizza attached to the front. He tried to still look mad but he failed after just a second and burst out laughing.

“Sure, babe.”

He was sniggering when he grabbed his suitcase and placed it on the bed and gestured for me to grab whatever I needed. I found a white long sleeved shirt that I rolled up to my elbows and a pair of short I was pretty sure he used when working out.

“Well, now you kinda have to make sure I get home because I’m not stepping out in public more then necessary wearing this.”

I told him as I looked at myself in the mirror. He looked back at me through the mirror.

“You want to leave now?”

He dropped his eyes to a spot on the floor.

“Yeah, I probably should. Are you ok?”

I sat down beside him and he turned to look at me, leaning heavily with his forearms on his knees. He tilted his head a little and glanced at me.

“Yeah… I guess I just expected a different outcome from this weekend. I know I said no strings and all that bullshit but you know that was a fucking lie just as well as I did. I really don’t get it, Maddie. We’ve a great time together and as you said, the sex is fucking awesome so why not try a little more?”

“I can’t date right now.”

“Why the hell not? It’s been almost 2 years! Are you seriously going to let that asshole stop you from being happy again?!”

“Why the hell are you so pissed?”

His anger surprised me and when he got to his feet and began to pace the space in front of me, running his hands through his hair, my confusion grove but I also felt an odd attraction seeing him enraged.

“Because you’re so fucking obstinate! What are you afraid of? Don’t you trust me? Do you honestly think I would hurt you attentionally?”

“I know you wouldn’t, Norman.”

I told him and I really meant it. I trusted few people in my life but Norman had always been there and he always protected me, although I didn’t always like it or needed it. But whenever I needed him, just to talk or have a place to stay when I went to the East Coast, he was there and I knew he would turn heaven and earth upside down to help me if I needed it. He was the perfect guy and we could be perfect but I just didn’t have the right feelings for him and it wasn’t fair to make him think any differently.

“So why the fuck-“

I rose quickly and walked up to him when he started shouting. He stopped pacing when I blocked his way.

“It would never work, Norman!”

I was feeding him lie after lie but the bottom line was that I was scared.

“Why not? Why won’t you even give it a try?”

“Cause your Daryl fucking Dixon now. It’s not just you anymore. You come with a whole fucking package deal nowadays.”

“But you don’t have to be part of that! I don’t want you to be part of all that, I just want you!”

“Why?!”

I really didn’t get it. Why did he want me of all people when he had fucking super models lining up for him?!

“You really don’t see yourself clearly, Madison.”

He took my head between his hands and forced me to look straight at him. And I forgot how to breath for a second when his blue once was filled with tears.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

“The only reason you haven’t had more guys asking you out is cause they’re too scared of Sean. You’re the woman every other woman wants to be, Maddie and every guy wants to spend the night with and then realize they don’t want to live without you.”

“What are you talking about, Norman? I’m nothing like that. I’m just some girl, just rando-“

“There’s nothing random about you, Madison. I love you.” 

“You know I love you too, Norman but-“

“No, Maddie. I really do _love you._ I never stopped loving you.”

My brain stopped working and I stared at him for a full 10 seconds while he kept my head firmly between his hands. His words echoed in my head and I couldn’t make sense of them. I didn’t have to ask him what he meant because I knew. It wasn’t just as friends and family he was talking about. And I started to panic. Not really over the fact that he loved me, I could deal with that. It was more the fact that I got really scared of losing him. Did this mean he didn’t want to be friends anymore? Was it all or nothing?

“What are you saying, Norman? So we can’t be friends anymore?”

His eyes widened at my words and I breathed out in relief as I realized that wasn’t what he had meant. I placed my hands on top of his but wasn’t able to take them away, not that I really tried that hard.

“Of course, baby. We’ll always be friends, you’re family, Maddie but I’m saying I want more, I need you back in my life.”

“Why do you always have to be in such a fucking hurry? We haven’t seen each other since London and now we’ve spent 48 hours together and you want to race, head first, right back into it?”

“Not back into it, Maddie, I want more then what we had. I did already then, you know that.”

“We agreed, Norman. It was mutual decision.”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t regret it.”

To my horror, I felt myself tear up and I yelled out a curse and fought myself free from him. He released me at once and I walked over to the balcony and threw the door open. The colder air hit me right in the face and it helped me clear my mind a little bit. I grabbed the reeling for support and force the tears back. I lost track of how long I was out there all alone but when he finally came out, I realized he was probably the second guy in the world that knew just how to handle me having an emotional outburst. He respected that I needed some space and it was one of the reasons I made up my mind right there and then.

“Give me some time.”

He approached with cation but when I spoke, he walked up beside me and offered me a pack of smokes. I grabbed one and he took one for himself and lit them both up before he spoke again. I inhaled deeply of the cigarette and felt my heartrate go down just a little bit.

“Of course, Maddie. You can have all the time you need. I know I rush into things, not always thinking.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“But I guess I’ve been thinking about this a lot longer then you have so it only makes sense really. I’ve already dated you mentally for the past 2-3 months.”

“You’re fucking insane, Mr. Reedus.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

“No one can know though. Not even Sean, it has to be between us for now. I can’t deal with everyone butting in and… Everyone at the wedding yesterday practically expects us to start dating come Monday. And Sean… I can’t have him hoovering over my shoulder. If I tell him I’m thinking about it, he’s going to plan our fucking wedding.”

“So you’re saying you want to try?”

“I’m saying, let’s see what happens, ok? Give me some time to just wrap my head around this. I’m not as fast as you are when it comes to figuring out what I feel. I need more then 48 hours, Norman.”

“You can have 48 months if that’s what it takes, Maddie.”

His hand came to rest on mine on the reeling and he squeezed it lightly before lifting it to his lips to kiss it.

“I know… So do you think you can contain yourself from telling Sean?”

“Not that we fucked.”

“I get that, I’m not going to be able to come up with another reason why I didn’t spend the night at home anyway. He knew we would end up having sex. We always do.”

“Yeah…”

He chuckled before putting out the cigarette and blew out the last smoke. I followed seconds later and we walked back inside.

“Don’t let Sean catch you smoking.”

He told me and went to collect a bag from one of the closets to put all cloths in. He made a quick call and I guess it was to call his driver. I waited by the door while he collected the last of his things.

“You’re not going to wear shoes?”

“Na, I’m fine.”

I stuffed the heels into the bag he had already packed for me and we headed out into the corridor. A big, black SUV was waiting for us just outside the entrance and he opened the door for me and I climbed inside.

“So when do you want me to come out to New York to take a look at the house?”

“What about you come out to celebrate New Year’s in New York? We can watch the ball drop on Time Square and all that. Or just spend a quiet New Year’s away from everything and everyone.”

He moved close to me and I leaned against the door with my back and put my legs into his lap. His hand landed firmly on my thigh as the car pulled into traffic.

“Maybe I could fly out west straight from Texan after Christmas. I’m going to have to check with Sean.”

“Sounds good. So, can I call you?”

“Of course, you can always call me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean. Yes, Norman you can call me.”

“Good.”

His hand traveled further up my thigh, in under my shorts. He leaned in over my and caught my lips in a deep kiss at the same time as I felt his fingers find their way inside me. I hissed and bit down on his tongue.

“Stay still and be quiet, love. Don’t want to draw attention.”

He smirked and nodded towards the driver, knowing full well I wouldn’t give a fuck if we got caught but he still felt the need to tease me just a little.

“Thanks for not putting on panties. Makes this a little easier.”

He whispered and pushed a third finger inside me, tapping his middle finger hard against my g-spot and beginning to circle my clit with his thumb at the same time. My eyes wanted to roll to the back of my head and I felt the need to scream his name but I contained both actions and looked straight back at him and began talking interior design with him. 

His expert fingers made my legs shake although I tried to control it but my body betrayed me. I was however able to stop myself from screaming. The curses came a lot more frequently during our conversations though and when he finally made me come, I grabbed his wrist hard and made his hand stop moving.

My plans for paying him back for his absolute amazing treatment was shattered within seconds though as the driver suddenly announced that we had arrived. Where the hell were L.A. traffic jams when you needed them?! Norman looked disappointed too and even pouted a little. I whimpered and giggled at the same time as he let his fingers slip out of me and he wiped them hastily against the inside of the shorts. 

“Home sweet home.”

Norman sighed when I spoke and looked out the window at the front steps to Sean’s house.

“I’m going to miss you like crazy, Madison.”

He snapped his head back around and I jumped a little at the sudden movement but he quickly distracted me as he leaned in and kissed me. And I decided not to give a fuck about having an audience when I moved into his lap and began to tug at his belt buckle. I picked up on him asking the driver something in between kisses and the attempt to free his erection as fast as possible. In between moans and kissing I heard the vague sound of a door opening and close and I figured he had asked the driver to get out of the car.

“You’re out of your fucking mind, Maddie.”

His words ended in a gasp as I worked his dick out of his underwear and jeans and forced myself down around him.

“I sure hope so.”

I replayed and began to bounce up and down his long shaft. He helped guiding me and we quickly found the perfect rhythm. We needed to be quick and I knew the best way to make sure we were, was to add a few well-chosen words into the mixture.   

“Fuck, Norm you feel so good. Your cock feels so good inside me, baby. Please… Shit… Fuck!”

I lost my train of thought and ability to form any more words as his fingers found their way to my clit and he began to tug just hard enough for me to lose control. I clung to his neck with both arms and buried my face in his neck to stop myself from screaming.

“Come for me, Maddie. Let it go, baby.”

“Shit, shit, shit… Fuck, Norman don’t stop. I’m gonna come.”

He caught my lips just in time to swallow the scream he had managed to build up. I shut my eyes tight and felt myself explode violently around him and he followed in the next heartbeat. And we held on to each other for support as we climaxed together and muffled each other’s screams of pleasure with kissing deep.

“Holly shit, Nor-“

“Hey, Maddie what the hell are you doing in there?”

Sean’s voice was suddenly calling for me from outside the car and I was forced to lift my head from the crook of Norman’s neck.

“Go away, Sean!”

I called out to him, making Norman start laughing.

“Sorry, babe but you’ve like 10 seconds until there’s 2 mini monsters here who wants to see you.”

I sighed deeply and gave it about 1,5 seconds before I started to move. Both of us cursed a lot louder then was appropriate when knowing there were people just outside the door, when I dismounted from his dick. The too loud curse was followed by both of us bursting out laughing. Norman had just managed to zip up his jeans and both of us straightened out our cloths as the car door opened.

“Maddie!”

Before Charlie could move into the car I climbed over Norman and left the car. The boy threw himself at me and hugged me tight.

“I’ve missed you, Maddie.”

My heart melted at the boy’s word and I wondered if I would ever be able to move out of the that house. These kids were the light of my life and when Porter came charging right after and hugged me around the waist, I lost my balance a little bit and had to crunch down to be able to hug the younger brother.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetie.”

Behind me I felt, rather then saw, Norman get out and greet Sean with a hug and I was sure a very smug smile’s from both parties.

“I can’t stay, man. Have a flight to catch.”

“Alright. Did you have a good time?”

“It was fucking awesome, dude. We had a blast.”

I rose again and turned around to look at the two men, the two brothers clinging to a leg each as though they wanted to stop me from running away again.

“Yeah, it was really great. Thank you for taking me with you, Norman.”

“Any time, Maddie. You’re officially the only woman I’ll ever take to a wedding from now on. She’s a bit nuts, you know that right?”

He smiled as he directed his words at the boys and messed up Charlie’s hair.

“Dad says you’re a bit nuts too.”

Norman burst out laughing and glanced over at Sean, who smiled and winked back at him.

“Does he? Well, your dad is usually right. Thank you for this weekend, Maddie it’s really been a pleasure seeing you again. And thanks, man for letting me stay here.”

They shared another tight hug and the surprise that if felt when Norman managed to sound so convincing quickly vanished as I saw Sean looking at me for any signs of what had happened. I hoped I rearranged my facial expression to one that was simply thankful but I saw Sean follow every move we made as we hugged goodbye. Norman kissed the side of my head quick as we let go of each other.

“Wait, wait, wait….! That’s it?!”

Norman was half way into the car when Sean couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“What?”

“This is all there is? No ‘I can’t wait to see you again’? Or ‘I’ll miss you’? Honestly? There’s nothing more?”

“I tried, man. Trust me, I really tried. We’re still friends.”

“No.”

I throw my head back in frustration when Sean protested and wiped his head back and forth between us. Before I could say something though, Norman intervened.

“It’s ok, Sean. I thought it could work out but we agreed that’s not going to happen. It was great i-n-t-e-r-c-o-u-r-s-e though.”

He winked at me, making me break down in hysterical laughter when I saw Sean confused expression. My pore best friend wasn’t sure what to do with himself, he seemed really frustrated and disordered. As Sean was staring at me, Norman blow me a kiss behind him before getting into the car and I waved him off along with the kids.

“Leave the kids with Lauren and you and I are going to take a walk and talk about this.”

“Sean, I’m really tired, I really just want to-“

“No, we’re going to talk. Now! You’re not weaseling your way out of this, Madison!”

“Fine. Can I ate least change my cloths and put some shoes on?”

“Yeah, what happened to your dress? Why are you wearing Norm’s cloths?”

“I really didn’t have that many options, my dress was attacked by a pizza.”

Before Sean could ask, I took the kids by their hands and walked up to the house. Lauren was in the kitchen making dinner.

“I’ve been ordered out on a walk with your husband.”

She stopped in the middle of cutting something up and stared at me from top to toe and I could tell she just wanted to puke a million questions at me but she simply nodded once and bit back the questions.

“Alight.”

This was one of the down sides of having a male best friend. Women usually knew when it was better to just give each other some space and not attack with questions at once. But Sean didn’t have the same barrier. When he wanted to know something, he wanted to know now and there was no point in arguing with him.

I took 10 minutes to just clean up a little and change my cloths. The shirt stayed on though, I really liked this shirt and it smelled of Norman. I dumped the short and put on a pair of jeans and sneakers and searched for a black TWD season 6 hat I knew I had somewhere. Norman had giving it to me in London but I hadn’t used it yet.

“One question!”

I was at the front door when Lauren called out for me.

“What?”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Of course I did! I’m not stupid.”

“Good, just wanted to make sure. And now you’re wearing his cloths…”

She couldn’t see it, but my eyes rolled probably twice as I walked out of the house. Sean was waiting for me by the end of the driveway, practically bouncing at the soils of his feet in anticipation. The good thing about Norman living at the other end of the country was that it would be a little harder for Sean to get hold of him for the coming hours. It gave me time to tell my side of the story first, although I could do nothing but hope Norman was a good enough actor to be able to lie to his brother about our arrangement. I know he wouldn’t shut up about us having sex. Hell, I wasn’t going to shut up about that! I had a few other friends but none was like Sean and frankly there wasn’t anyone else then him that I would talk to about my sex life. I just had to start with the sex and I was pretty sure Sean would focus on that instead of asking what happened besides the sex and hopefully I could avoid lying to him. They were two peas in a pie really, both very emotional guys that went from 0 to 100 in no time and sometimes they forgot that not every person they encountered worked the same. You would have thought they had learned that I didn’t work the same by now but apparently when it came to love, there were other rules that applied.

“How stupid are you, Madison?”

So it begun… I sighed next to him as we made our way down to the beach and what I was sure was going to be an hour, if not more, long conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

_Norman: This fucking sucks!_

Monday morning I woke up by an incoming text and I found myself smiling as his name popped up on my iPhone.

_What does?_

I replayed and checked the time. I had an hour until I had to be up to take the kids to school so I bounced back against the pillows and waited for Norman’s answer.

_It’s been less than 24 hours and I miss u like crazy!_

_U want to hear something crazy?_

_What?_

_I miss u 2_

_Good. I had a dream about u flying home_

_A good one I hope_

_My dick really liked it so yeah_

_Hope u didn’t scare u fellow passengers too much :)_

_I stayed away from everyone else. How did it go with Sean?_

_Pretty good actually. Although he began the whole thing with saying what an idiot I was and then lectured me for 20 minutes about how great u are and how great we could be_

_See? It’s got to be true then huh?_

_Let’s just take one day at the time, k?_

_Of course babe. Why u up already?_

_Gotta take Charlie and his boys to school. What are u up to today?_

_Having lunch with a friend of mien soon, then picking up Mingus from school and hang with him for the rest of the week. He’s going to know something’s up_

_He’s still too smart for his own good?_

_Or maybe I’m a shitty actor_

_I think 15 million American would disagree with u on that Mr. Reedus_

_Thanks I guess… Did u talk about Christmas and New Year?_

_No. Gonna talk to Lauren about that, she knows the schedule a little better then Sean. When do u get back from Denmark?_

_Early on the 28 but I’m flying straight to Austin actually, shooting an episode of Ride before heading back to NYC on the 30. I totally forgot to tell u that yesterday… Was kinda hoping we could catch a plane together back to NYC_

_Sure, sounds like a plan. Just let me talk to the Mrs._

_Great :)_ _I’ll just make sure they add an extra ticket then_

_Awesome. Where’re u going this time around?_

_Hawaii baby!_

_What?! That’s fucking awesome! I’m kinda jealous now_

_U could always come with_

_Yeah sure. Sounds like a great idea when we were going to take things slow and above all not get caught_

_Think about it_ _❤_

_Has Sean texted or called u yet?_

_Had like 10 texts from him when I landed. I didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already knew, I swear. He thinks there wasn’t anything else then sex_

_There really wasn’t anything else then sex Norm until the last 5 minutes in that hotel room. Where the hell have u picked up on ur conversations skills all of a sudden?_

_The bleeding Englishman is getting to me_

_So I should blame Andy for this?_

_Yup_

_Blimey!_

_Yeah sorry u’re too hot for ur own good ;)_

_Shut up!_

_Gotta go babe. Can I call u tonight?_

_Sure_

_Know u’re not gonna write it back and u don’t have to but I love you Maddie and I really do miss u_ _❤_

_❤_ _take care and say hi to Mingus from me_

_Will do. XOXO_

Lauren and Charlie were in the kitchen when I finally got up, took a quick shower and got dressed before grabbing some breakfast.

“Are you taking me to school today?”

“Yes, I am, bud. That’s ok?”

“Yeah.”

I made myself some oatmeal with fresh fruit and joined the little family at the kitchen table. Lauren was working on something on her laptop and Charlie was lost in a comic book.

“I need to know how you’ve been planning Christmas. When are we leaving and when are you getting back?”

“We’re leaving on the 22nd and I think Sean will stay there with the boys until like mid January. I’ve to get back here for some work but it’s just for a day or two so I’m going to be flying back and forth a bit. But you were going to take some time for yourself, right? When do you want to do that?”

“Whatever works for you, Lauren.”

“Are you planning to go somewhere?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought you’d be in Texas visiting your family?”

“It’ just my mom, Lauren you know that. Since I don’t’ get along with her new family I’m gonna cut it short for all our sakes. Christmas Eve’s enough for all of us. So would it be alright if I left on the 28th?”

“Yeah, of course. Sean’s parents is going to be there to help out and uncles and, you know the whole damn family.”

“I know.”

“Where’re you going?”

“A friend asked if I wanted to celebrate New Year’s in New York. I’ve never do that and it looks really cool.”

“Awesome! You should really go. It’s really special to be there. Does this friend has a name?”

She had trouble hiding her smirk when asking and I knew she thought about Norman.

“It’s Jessica, Lauren.”

“Oh…”

Her face fell just a little at my lie and I shook my head at her.

“You thought it was Norman?”

“I kinda hoped.”

“We’re friends.”

“With benefits, as far as I was told.”

“Just that time. It’s not going to happen again.”

“Sure it isn’t, Maddie. You’ve never been able to keep your hands off each other.”

“I’m going to eat my breakfast now and ignore you.”

I told Lauren and dropped my gaze to the grey mush on my plate. She laughed but didn’t comment anymore and I was grateful for it. I needed all the time I could get my hands on to just try to process everything that was going on with Norman. It was overwhelming to know that he wanted to be in a relationship with me that went beyond what we already had and what we had had in the past. I didn’t fall in love easily, it took time for me but I already knew Norman so it shouldn’t take that long for me to figure out what it was that I wanted from him, right? This was one of the reasons why I didn’t want Sean to know as well. He would get too frustrated when I took to long. If I hadn’t fallen in love with Norman within Friday he would panic and start searching for clues to what was wrong with me. He wouldn’t understand that it might take me weeks, even months, not just days to found the right feelings for Norman. If I was able to at all.

                                            ------------------------------------

The week following the weeding was just as busy as it usually was for everyone in the family and I barley had any time over to linger on Norman until I hit the sheets at night. There had been a good morning text waiting for me every single morning and a kiss good night at the end of the day. In between we usually texted a few times a day and when I had the time, I tried to call him. I found that I missed him more for each day that passed and when Friday came and I hadn’t heard anything but a good morning from him the entire day, I noticed that it made me anxious and I kept checking my phone every other minute.

“Something wrong, babe?”

Sean’s hand came to rest at the small of my back as I started cutting up the mushrooms for our homemade pizza. Lauren was out with some girlfriends and the kids spent the night with Lauren’s parents. So Sean and I was having a pizza and movie night all by ourselves. And I really needed it.

“I hope not.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I was just expecting a call.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’ve been sneaking away a lot this week and receiving like 1000 % more texts then usual. And you have this smile on your face everytime you look at your phone. So are you seeing someone, Maddie?”

“No, I’m not _seeing_ someone.”

“But you’re talking to someone?”

“Maybe… I’m trying to ease my way back into this. I’ve got this dating app, it really sucks and there’s mostly jerks but there’re some-“

“You got a dating app? What the hell, Maddie? What for? You don’t’ need an app for that.”

“Why not? It’s the way people date nowadays.”

“You’ve the best possible date available 24/7, Madison. Norman would get on the next flight if you asked him to.”

“What did he tell you? Really? What did he say happen?”

“He told me the same things you told me. That you had sex, twice, at the wedding and that you danced and you seemed in a very good mood. And kept touching him all the time.”

“I do not touch him all the time!”

“He said you couldn’t keep your hands off him.”

Sean teased as he began to put the topping on his pizza.

“That’s a fucking lie!”

“Whatever, Maddie. So what the hell happened? Last weekend with Norman you told him you couldn’t date yet and now you’re using a fucking app?”

“It’s a difference between dating and dating Norman, you know that.”

“So you can start dating but not him?!”

He got pissed, which I knew he would and I had to bit my tongue not to snap back at him, cause I knew if I started yelling I would end up blowing our cover.

“I’m not dating anyone. It’s a fucking app, Sean and I talk to people. It was you that told me it was time to get out there again so why are you so pissed?”

“I wanted you to start dating Norman! Not someone else.”

“You promised me not to get involved, Sean. Remember that? Whenever I decided to start dating again, it’s not up to you who it is.”

“I know that.”

“Good. Remember that!”

“Sorry… So who is he?”

My phone vibrated and I was saved by the bell. Quickly I wiped my hands on my sweats and picked up the phone. Sean was looking over my shoulder but I managed to shield the display and Norman’s incoming Facetime call.

“I’m gonna find out sooner or later, you know!”

He called after me when I walked off to my bedroom to answer the call. At least Sean respected my privacy that much that he didn’t follow me.

“No you’re not!”

I called back to him, closed the door behind me and answered the call.

“Hey!”

“Hi.”

I knew at once that something was wrong. He wasn’t his normally, happy self but his voice was low and thick with tears.

“What’s going on?”

“My grandma is in the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry. What happened? Is she alright?”

“I don’t know, they don’t know much yet. I mean the lady is almost 100 years old so I guess it’s time but… It just sucks, you know?”

“Yeah, I really sorry, Norm. Is she going to make it?”

“They don’t know that either. She comes and goes.”

“Are you with her now?”

“Yeah. I’ve been at the hospital since this morning. Sorry I didn’t text you earlier or anything.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine, I understand. Is there anything I can do?”

“Thanks. I just wanted to see your face.”

“Just let me know if there anything I can do to help.”

“Ok… You could tell me how you days has been. I just want something else to think about right now.”

“I spent the morning look at plane tickets to Hawaii.”

“Really?”

His face cracked up in a smile under the tears and he wiped the last of them away.

“Yeah. I might just take you up on that offer. “

“You’ve no idea how much I want that, Maddie. I miss you so fucking much, it’s insane.”

“I miss you too.”

“What about now, New York? How long are you staying?”

“I’m not really sure. I’ve an open ticket home cause I really don’t have anything I need to get back to until late January. Sean and kids are staying in Texas until the 20th and the studio is closed over the holidays.”

“So you’re saying we could have days together? Weeks?”

“Careful what you wish for, Mr. Reedus. We might end up getting sick of each other after a day and blow this whole thing.”

“Sorry, babe that ain’t gonna happen.”

“No, probably not.”

“What’s your other half up to tonight?”

“He’s probably having a heated debate with himself about eavesdropping on my conversation or not right now. We’re actually having a pizza and movie night.”

“Alone? Just the two of you?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, now I’m really jealous… Listen, I know I said I wouldn’t ask and give you time to figure this out but I’m just want to know if you’re even considering this at all?”

“Do you honestly think I would replay to all those texts and pick up the phone when you called if I wasn’t considering it?”

“I really hope not.”

“I need some time to wrap my head around all this, Norman. My mind doesn’t work as fast as yours.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Your sorry I’m so damn stupid and slow?”

“What? No! Maddie, that’s-“

“Easy, tiger I’m fucking with you. I know what you mean. Sorry.”

He was quiet for about a second before starting to chuckle.

“Thanks, babe…. Really, Maddie I needed this right now. I fucking hate hospitals. I’m about to leave but it’s scary too, you know? Not being here.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry. If I prayed I’d say I pray for her but I don’t so… You know, I’ll keep you in my thoughts.” 

“I kinda hope you were even before this.”

“I beat you were. I really should get back to Sean before he decided to check on me. You can always call, night and day doesn’t matter.”

“Ok. I really appreciate it.”

“I care about you, Norman. A lot. You know that right?”

“Yeah, Maddie I know.”

“Good. Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try. I love you. I know you probably don’t want me to tell you that right now but I just need you to know.”

“I don’t mind you saying it, Norm.”

“Good because I need to say it right now.”

“I get that. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“I could talk to you all night, babe but I’m going to let you get back to your date night.”

“I could probably talk my way out-“

“No, I’m fine, Maddie. Thanks though. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Ok. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Maddie. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I stayed on the bed, holding on to the phone for a moment longer after we hung up and just sat and stared into space. Why was I reacting so strongly to this? Why did his phone call make me want to rush out to Sean and tell him I had to fly out west to see Norman? I wanted to help him, I always had, but this was different.

“Hey, Maddie?”

Sean pushed open the door at the same time as he called out to me and I snapped my head up to meet his gaze. He had his phone in his hand and didn’t look at me when he took a step inside.

“Reedus just texted me. His grandma is in the hospital.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The answer came out before I could think about it and Sean’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline in surprise.

“I just got the same text.”

I said and waved the phone in my hand in his direction. Right on que my phone actually buzzed and there was an incoming text from Norman.

_Thanks for the chat, I really appreciate it babe_  

“I thought you guys weren’t talking.”

“We said we’d stay friends, didn’t we?”

_Just let me know if there’s anything else I can do_

I texted while talking to Sean.

“I’m gonna call him real quick. Do you mind finishing the pizzas?”

“No, sure I’ll get it, you call him. Tell him I said hi and… You know, hope that everything’s alright.”

“Alright.”

I heard Sean’s phone start ringing as he turned and walked off towards the living room. Seconds later the call was answered and I was too anxious to hear the conversation not to follow right after. I walked as quickly as I possible could without running after him and rise suspicion. I walked over to the kitchen and finished up the two pizzas waiting, while straining my ear to breaking point to be able to hear them. It was a rather short conversation though and filled with nothing but love and concern and it made me tear up despite myself. I got lost in thought once more and must have missed when they hung up because Sean was all of a sudden right next to me and he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around.

“Are you crying? Why are you crying?”

“I love you.”

I wasn’t sure why the need to tell him that came over me but the prospect of death usually had that effect on me. He blinked slowly at me and smiled warmly and put his hand on my face.

“I love you too.”

He kissed my forehead before hugging me tightly.

“How’s he?”

“Ok. They didn’t know much yet, if she’s going to pull through or not. He was very happy to hear you said hi though.”

I smiled into his shirt and held on a second extra to be able to compose my facial expression to match the tears that was still lingering on my face. Mr. Reedus was really playing with my entirely range of emotions at the moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… You haven’t changed your mind yet?”

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t interfere in my decision about dating or not dating.”

“Sorry, you’re right. You will tell me though, right? If you’d changed your mind?”

“Sean. Stop.”

“Ok, ok… What’re we watching tonight? Your choice.”

“Honestly?”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“ _Hairspray._ ”

“Ok.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Merry Christmas your filthy animal!”

Andy’s greeting cracked me up in a huge grin and I once again blessed the day that man came storming into my life in the blistering Georgia heat.

“You’re two days late, man.”

“Yeah, what the hell… How are you?”

“Getting ready to head home. Well, to American soil at least…. Fuck, I gotta tell you something.”

I was launching at Copenhagen airport in one of the more private waiting rooms when Andy called and the overwhelming need to tell him about everything that had happened the past days came over me. I didn’t care that Maddie wanted to keep it quiet, I really just had to let someone know and Andy was the right guy for it. I could hear a surprised ‘oh’ on the other line and I knew he would be waiting for me to keep going.

“Maddie and I… Fuck, man I don’t know, it’s… We’ve been keeping in touch since the wedding and I… You know, I think it might be something else. Something more.”

“What does that mean? Have you seen her again?”

“No, there hasn’t been any time for that, she’s working, I’m working. But we’ve talked every single day since and we’re spending the New Year’s together.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Just the two of us.”

I could literally hear him smile like a damn fool on the other line and it made me smile just as wide. It felt so good to let someone know.

“See? I told you it would work out, didn’t I?”

“I really hope so, man. She’s...”

“She’s something special. You love her, Norm.”

“Yeah, I do. You can’t tell anyone though. Promise me, Andy. No one. Sean doesn’t even know and I promised we would keep this to ourselves.”

“Why?”

“She’s not really sure what she wants. She’s still trying to figure it out and she doesn’t want people butting in. Especially Sean, he gets too involved. So please, keep this to yourself. I really just had to tell someone.”

“Ah, and you told me… Thanks, hon.”

“Oh, fuck you! Don’t let me regret it.”

“I swear, Nomski, your secret’s safe with me, I won’t tell anyone. How was your Christmas?”

I spent the hour until my flight left on the phone with Andy, talking about the holidays and the upcoming new year. But above all, Andy forced every detail out of me about Maddie and what had been going on since the wedding.

Truth was, that it wasn’t much to tell. We had talked at least once a day but texted a lot more. The one thing that had changed the past week was that she had taken a lot more initiative and she had even woken me up a few times just to say hi. It was getting harder and harder for her to stay away and although it had taken a lot willpower to take things slow, I was very happy it seemed to be working. She was really looking forward to spend New Year’s with me and although we had planned on not getting together until I would leave Texas after filming, she had been hinting that she might come to see me in Austin when I landed.

When I landed in Austin however, Maddie was nowhere to be seen and even she had been at the airport the chaos around my arrival, I know would scare her away. The first season of Ride had been a pretty good secret but this time around there were no way in hell we would be able to keep it quiet. We were being followed everywhere and nothing was kept secret and it also made it hard to make conversations with Maddie. It was so damn intense. We were shooting an entire episode in 2 days and it was basically a 14-hour work day.

_Sorry I haven’t called babe. This is fucking insane. I’m at the gas station right now and taking a 5-minute breather, then we’re going again. I’m really sorry love. How are u?_

_Don’t worry about it Norm. I knew what I was getting myself into_

_Really? So we’re getting into something?_

_Yeah, I think we are_

_=)_

_I really miss u. I didn’t think I would, not like this but I really want to see you_

_Just another 12 hours babe then I’ll see u at the airport_

_No u won’t_

_???_

_I’ll see u on the plane. U will have fans following u at the airport too right? I’m serious about this Norm. I need to keep it a secret for now_

_Ok, I understand. I’ll try not to tackle u to the ground when I see u_

_Thanks_

_What are u doing?_

_Cooking with Charlie_

_Really? What’re u making?_

_Shrimp pasta_

_Oh babe u really know how to get a man going!_

_The way to a man’s heart goes through his stomach_

_U have my heart even if u’re not cooking for me sweetheart… But I guess it wouldn’t make me love u less ;)_

_Good to know_

_I’ve to keep going love. Sorry… I’ll see u soon and then it will just be u and me babe I promise_

_I’m really looking forward to it_

_Oh babe u have no idea how much I’m looking forward to see u again_ _❤_

_❤_ _take care of u and drive carefully_ _❤_

_I will. Love u_

I should’ve been exhausted after only sleeping for 4 hours but despite that I couldn’t stay still and I had to stop myself from sprinting through the airport and get to the gate and maybe, just maybe get a glimpse of her. I wasn’t sure I would be able to stop myself though if I saw her, from just crushing her in a hug and smoother her with kisses. When I got to the gate however the plane was already boarding and I only had time to take a quick sweep around and find that she wasn’t there.

“She’s probably already on the plane.”

Stacy was right behind me and the dude had learned really quick to read me and knew that I was looking for her. I was bouncing up and down in line to get into the damn plane already and everywhere people just looked weirdly at me and I tried to ignore them. I had to make my way through the whole plane as we had seats at the very back. Although it was a fucking drag to have everyone stare at me on the way, it was the most private part of the plane where it was harder to get caught and not having people walking past you all the time.

And she was there and my heart starter raising when her eyes met mine. And if I wasn’t mistaking, so was hers. Her face turned up in a huge smile and she even let out a small giggle when I returned her smile just as huge.

“Hi.”

“Hey, stranger.”

I took the seat beside her and reached out for her at once, kissing her cheek but once I got a taste of her sweet skin and could smell her again, I wanted more. So much more. I know it couldn’t happen though, there were still too much people still on their feet and too many curious phones. I did however snuggle into the crock of her neck and she grabbed me by the side of the head and held me tight. I could hear her sigh and I imagined her closing her eyes and we both got kinda lost in the moment and just stayed there.

“I love you.”

We were forced to snap out of it when the captain suddenly announced that we were ready for takeoff and I spoke to her before kissing her neck and pulled away. She smiled at me and placed her hand on my knee.

“Did you get here ok?”

“Yeah, no problem. How about you?”

“Yeah, the same.”

“I got you something.”

I started to grope into the pocket of my jeans and quickly found what I was looking for. It wasn’t anything fancy but it had gotten me thinking about her when I saw it. Maddie loved tigers and as I walked through the airport I had spotted a keychain with a tiger holding on to a red heart. She held out her palm and I placed it in her hand.

“You remember.”

“Of course I remember, Maddie.”

“Thank you so much, it’s really cute.”

“Yeah, I just saw it and thought of you and… You know…”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, I just couldn’t keep my hands away from her and it seemed she felt the same. I felt her moved in her seat and pressed herself as close as she possible could in the confined space.

“You must be exhausted.”

“Probably. What about you?”

“Well, Porter woke me up 5.20 this morning so yeah, I’m pretty beat.”

She dropped her head to my shoulder and having her close again made me relax and feel the exhausting coming over me in no time. Before we had hit full altitude, both of us were asleep, leaning into each other.

I woke when we were minutes away from touch down and found that she was still asleep. I hated to wake her, she looked so peaceful and not at all ready to wake up yet. But I reached out and tucked the hair that had fall down around her face, behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She groaned quietly and snuggled closer to my touch.

“No, please not yet…”

“Sorry, baby girl but we’re home.”

“Really?”

Slowly her eyes opened and the first thing she searched for was me.

“Yeah…. Hi.”

“Hi.”

When her eyes found mine I had to force myself not to kiss her and she even bit her lip in an attempt not to do the same I was sure. A frustrated look came over her face as we kept staring at each other without being able to do anything more than just that and I was pretty sure I looked the same. I couldn’t wonder if this was the way it would always be. In situations like this, when all I wanted was to able to be just like everyone else and kiss the woman I loved without everyone pulling out their phones, I wondered if it was worth it. How much easier it would have been if I had never started acing and just kept repairing motorcycles and making art. But then I would never have met Maddie. And probably not Helena and Mingus wouldn’t have been born. I really didn’t have any regrets but I just wish people could leave me the hell alone and above all not give a shit about who I was dating.

“Head for the long-term parking lot. You’ve got your phone, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have to pick up some luggage?”

“No, just have my carry-on bag.”

“Ok. Stay safe.”

“I can take care of myself, Norman.”

“I know. See you soon.”

Quickly, I got to my feet, kissed her cheek, grabbed my bag and headed towards the back entrance before everyone else had started to move. It was just easier to head out first and the staff was usually very understanding. I was not in the mood at all to make any stops that morning so I rushed through the crowded airport and managed to blend in among the thousands of people at JFK. When I reached the air train I picked up my phone and called Maddie.

“Are you trying to outrun your own shadow?”

Her answering when picking up the phone made me choke on the words I was about to speak to her and I stuttered out a ‘what?’ and laughed.

“You’re in a such a hurry. It’s hard to keep up with you.”

“Guess I just want to get home. Where are you?”

“About 20 feet to your left.”

I twisted around and look around the half full train cart. She was leaning against the opposite wall just next to one of the doors. She looked back at me from underneath a black baseball hat and winked when our eyes met.

“How the hell did you get here so quickly?”

“It wasn’t easy, I’ll tell ya that. You’re fucking fast when you want to be.”

“Are you calling me slow, girl?”

“Just saying you’re not really known for being supple and quick. How many trees and doorpost have you run into by now?”

“Shut your mouth, Maddie.”

I tried to glare at her but when she started to laugh, I cracked up as well and I ended up just shaking my head at her. She was right of course, which made my all warm inside. She knew me well and although she probably wouldn’t admit it to herself, she kept track of what was going in my life through Sean.  

“No can do, Norm. You should know that.”

“Oh, baby trust me I’m well aware of that mouth of yours and what it can do.”

“Mr. Reedus your dirty fucker.”

“What? I didn’t say nothing!”

The train came to our stop then and she was out the door before I could start moving and I heard the phone click and she was gone. As quickly as I could without running over the elderly couple in front of me, I squeezed out of the train and stopped outside to look for her but she was nowhere to been seen. When I stepped on to the escalator, I spotted her already at the bottom and she turned just as she stepped off and blow me a kiss before vanishing again. She was like a fucking ghost, how she could just disappear and then she was right there again. When I had walked only a few feet outside on the deserted walkway, I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around and she was right there.

“What the fuck?! How the hell do you do that?”

“You will never know.”

I speed up, eager to get to the car and she was right behind me, seeming to want the same thing and we reached the black Hyundai SUV I had just bought.

“Wow, nice ride. New?”

“Yeah, I needed something a little bigger when I bought the house and this is perfect.”

I opened up the trunk and I loaded in our bags.

“For what?”

She asked, looking a bit puzzled when I winked at her and opened one of the back doors for her to get in. She stopped by the door and looked at me for about 2 seconds before it seemed to dawn on her what I was referring to. It was amazing how our minds seem to think alike and she quickly moved into the car and grabbed me by the arm to make me follow her. The door closed hard after me and she attacked at once. She climbed into my lap and grabbed me around the neck and attached her lips to mine.

“Shit, Maddie I’ve-“

“No, no talking right now. Just shut up and fuck me already.”

She cut me off before I could finish my sentence and her words made me forget all about what I was about to say anyway. She was already working on getting my jeans open and she flung the hat to the front seat when it stopped her from deepening the kiss. We had had a passion love affair but I wasn’t able to produce any memories of her ever being this needy. She really had missed me. At times I thought it was just something she said to make me happy but it really seemed she had missed me just as much as I had missed her.

I grabbed her hips and shoved her hard against my chest just as she unzipped my pants. The car was big enough for me to lay her on her back across the backseat. Quickly I moved on top of her and she moaned into my mouth as I pushed my pelvis into hers. The white long sleeved shirt she was wearing looked oddly familiar but I had no time to linger on her cloths. I just wanted them gone. But the priority was to get her jeans off and I jumped past her gorgeous upper body, although it took a lot of will power to do so and shoved her shirt up over her belly bottom to be able to kiss her hipbones. She moved uncontrollable it seemed under my hands as I began to tug at her jeans and underwear. I could smell her arousal through the fabric and it made me absolute wild and I ripped the clothing from her body within seconds. She looked shocked for about half a second when I looked at her from my place, kneeling between her legs, but then started to giggle and reached out for me. She pushed my jeans and underwear down and freed my already painfully hard cock and then reached up just enough to be able to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down over her again.

“Shit!”

“Fuck!”

Both of us cursed loudly when I slipped inside her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and we began to move together. She clung to my back and I had to get back to the task of getting her completely naked. I trailed kisses and love bites down her throat and shoulders as I unbuttoned her shirt. Without missing a beat of thrusting into her, I got the shirt of her and my mouth found its way inside her bra at once. I bit and sucked on her breast lightly and I felt her began to tremble under my touch. Seconds later she came hard and her nails dug into my back.

“Holly shit, Norman!”

I grabbed her waist hard and made her sit up, straddling me without breaking our bodies apart. I removed her bra and payed attention to the other breast as well. She grabbed my head and forced me away though a lot quicker then I had expected and I even gave up a little disappointed groan. When I found her looking back at me though, I got totally lost in her eyes.

“Fuck me already, will you?”

She grinned when I replayed the same words she had used minutes before and she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to kiss me. She began to roll her hips in small circles and her wet and hot pussy sent delicious shockwaves around my hard dick. Moments later she tightened her grip and grabbed my hair as she began to bounce up and down. When I placed my hands on her hips and helped her, she hit her head on the roof and stopped moving.

“Shit, sorry…!”

I called out but she just laughed and buried her head on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it.”

She said and put her hands up and supported herself against the roof instead. The new angle helped her move all the way to the tip of my dick before bouncing all the way down again. She started to break out a sweat and I watched in absolute amazement as her body moved. I had loved her body from the first time I saw her and once we actually started having sex the love turned it to complete worship. My hands were all over her and my lips, teeth and tongue followed right after. When her second orgasm was followed by a third one within seconds, I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and my hands came down so hard on her hips that I was sure I would be leaving marks on her. She dropped her hands around my neck and stopped bouncing, instead she began hard but slow rolls with her hips and I didn’t know what to do with myself except just hold on to her for dear life and yell out her name at the top of my lungs.

Afterwards it took us a good half hour to calm down and become somewhat ourselves again. Not once did she leave my lap and we just sat there, touching and caressing each other in silence. I sat listening to her heartrate go down and her breathing easy up and it was the best things I had listen to in a long time.

“This was so worth the fucking wait.”

I couldn’t really agree with her on that. I had missed her too much for that but I had a feeling she might not need to hear that right now.

“So fucking worth it… Although I’ve missed you like hell, baby.”

She sighed and put her head on my chest and her fingers began to draw small circles. I kissed her head and I could feel her smile.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“You’re not only saying that to make me feel good, are you?”

“No, Norm.”

She lifted her head and looked up at me and her eyes didn’t betray her. She wasn’t lying. I usually knew when she was lying.

“I’m not saying this to make you feel good. I’ve really missed you. I thought you had already figure that out the way I’ve been calling you every damn day for the past 3 weeks.”

“Are you getting soft on me, Maddie?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

A smile wider then I had had in years filled my face when she spoke and I even felt myself tear up a little.

“Are you going to start crying on me, Mr. Reedus?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“You’ve always been a very sensitive creature. Sensitive and beautiful, inside and out.”

“I love you.”

I grabbed her by the chin and kissed her gently.

“I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

Usually driving home from JFK would get on my nerves. New York traffic had that effect on me but today it was piece of cake. Having Maddie beside me, talking and laughing and singing along to the radio made the whole thing so much easier. As we hit the heart of the city, her phone rung and I saw her roll her eyes just a little when she looked at the display.

“He doesn’t know I’m here with you.”

She said before answering Sean’s call.

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to make sure you got there alright. How was your flight?”

Sean had a bad habit of always being very loud on the phone but sometimes, like now, that was a good thing.

“Fine. I landed like an hour ago, just drove into Manhattan and heading for the hotel.”

“Where are you staying by the way?”

“Why do you’ve to know that? Fuck, Sean don’t be so damn overprotecting.”

“I just want to know where you’re staying incase something happens.”

“What could possible happen?”

“You could lose your phone or something and I wouldn’t be able to get hold of you. Where are you staying, Maddie?”

“You’re fucking impossible, you know that?”

“I believe that’s what brothers are for.”

“Bryant Park Hotel. I’ll text you the info, ok? Satisfied?”

“Yes. Thank you. Where’s Jessica by the way?”

“For fuck’s sake, Sean! What the hell is your problem…? I told you she’s flying in tonight, she’s not here yet. I’m in the fucking cab alone. Ok? Jesus…!”

“So what’re you doing until she shows up?”

“Probably get down the first dark ally I can find and get myself a fucking fix, get high as the fucking Empire State Building and jump into the Hudson river for a nice swim!”

“Fine, I get it, Maddie. No need to get so upset. Have a great time and just call, ok? Let me know you’re ok. I love you.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you, text you, e-mail you, everything, just calm the hell down.”

“Ok, ok, ok, I will. Sorry. I just don’t like the idea of you alone in New York.”

“Jessica will be here in like 4 hours, Sean. I think I can survive until then. It’s not my first time here, remember?”

“I know… Yeah, what the fuck? I’m sorry, babe. I know you can take care of yourself.”

“Thank you. I’ll call you later, I promise.”

“Good. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Love you more. Kiss the boys from me.”

“I will. Stay safe.”

Keeping this from Sean was making me more confused by every day that passed. Her words and action after we got inside the car told me a whole other thing that her conversation with Sean. To me it seemed like a good idea to let Sean in on what was going in, seeing as she seemed to have decided to take things further with me. She had had her time to sort things out and the next natural step in my eyes were to stop hiding. At least from our family and friends. But when hearing her conversation with Sean, it seemed she was of a whole other opinion.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

She spoke just as I opened my mouth to speak.

“Ok?”

“You want Sean to know. You think we should tell everyone because I told you I loved you. You think I’ve made up my mind about this, that I’ve figured out what I want from you.”

“Haven’t you?”

“Probably. I love you, Norman. I didn’t think I could feel this way about you again but I do and it’s… Confusing. I still need to take things slow, one day at the time and just the two of us. You know, trying to figure things out together. If I tell Sean now he’s going to go into overdrive and just ask about every little fucking thing. So can we just keep this to ourselves for a little longer?”

I deliberate her words for a moment. They made sense from her point of view but I had another picture drawn of Sean’s reaction in my head. He would probably be curious I was sure about that but I was also pretty sure he would be very respectful to her wish of privacy. It seemed Maddie wasn’t so sure and I wanted nothing more then make her feel secure in this. It was on her terms and if keeping it from Sean for a little bit longer made her feel safe, I could definitely work with that.

“Yeah, ok…. Yeah, sure that’s fine.”

“Good, thanks.”

She leaned closed to me, placed her hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek.

“You’re not really planning on getting high are you?”

I asked. She laughed when I kissed her knuckles and I kept holding her hand while driving the last miles home.

 

“I’ve forgot how fucking awesome this place is.”

Maddie quickly kicked off her shoes and walked into the apartment and I saw her eyes flew through the place

“How long has it been since you were here?”

“God… It’s most be 3 years or something. Sean and I were here just for the day and I think we had like coffee for like 25 minutes here before bailing out.”

“Sounds about right. I’m glad you’re here now.”

She ended up by the back windows in the living room and I stepped up to stand behind her. The reflection in the windows made it possible for her to look at me without turning.

“Me too.”

She replayed, smiling. Everytime I saw that smile it made me all warm and fussy in just the right places. My heart was pounding fast and it felt like I had little tinny hummingbirds flutter around in my belly. Whenever the feeling accrued, all I wanted to do was hold her close. Most of the times that hadn’t been possible because she had been 10 000 miles away but now she was right there in front of me. Before I could wrap my arms around her however, she turned and placed her hands on my hips and placed her head on my chest. I heard her inhale deeply before tightening her hold and I wrapped my arms around her and we shared a tight embrace that made me lose track of time and never wanting it to end.

I had to make things different this time though. Last time there had been all about the sex. Now there had to be more. I wanted more. The most amazing thing was that she seemed to think the same thing and we spent our first day together just that, together. Cooking, eating, playing board games which she won, and as night fell we ended up watching a movie on the couch. Just like a regular couple.

“How the hell will I ever be able to let you go back to L.A. now?”

Maddie lifted her head from her arms that were resting on top of the pillow and turned to look at me. The sun was dancing in her hair from the early morning sun and it made it look like it was on fire. I had had the best night’s sleep in a very long time and waking up beside her made the whole thing even better.

“I don’t have to go just yet. We still have a few days.”

“I might kidnap you for just a little bit longer then a few days.”

Quickly I removed the covers from her body and placed myself over her, pulled her hair to one side and leaned in to kiss her neck. She giggled when my hair tickled her naked back as I made my way down with kisses.

“Daryl’s surviving season 7, right?”

“I ain’t telling you that.”

“Why the hell…? Shit!”

Her hips left the bed and I saw her hands ball up to fists as I slipped a hand down her ass and in between her fine legs. Two fingers slipped inside her while my lips made contact with her cheeks.

“Why do you want to know? You hate spoilers, at least you use to.”

“That was before I got too emotional involved. Fuck, don’t stop!”

She pushed her hips towards my hand and cost my fingers to slipper deeper inside her and she moaned my name.

“I wasn’t planning on stopping for a very long time, babe.”

I promised her and I saw her smirk and bit her lip in anticipation as she looked over her shoulder at me.

“Get up on your knees, love.”

I had barley finished my request before she obliged, making me bit back a giggle at her eagerness. I placed myself underneath her and held her hips tight with both hands as I tasted her pussy carefully. She began to tremble at once and I felt her wanting to move but I kept her firmly in place and traced my tongue all over and inside of her. When I tugged gently at her swollen clit with my lips, she cried out and banged her fits into the bed and I pulled away. Denying her, her realize was something I rarely didn’t do but this morning I felt very playful and I knew she would love it in the end. She protested loudly though.

“No…! Don’t fucking stop now!”

“Easy, baby. You’ll get yours, I promise. Not just yet. Hold on a bit longer.”

“Easy for you to say…”

“Hey! Stop moving!”

I slapped her ass hard when she tried to force herself onto me. She whimpered when my hand hit her flesh but seemed to decide to play along and she stilled her hips. Careful, not to put too much pressure on her insides, I pushed 2 fingers back inside her to get them wet, before I moved them to her ass. I heard her panting above me and I was pretty sure she had tilted her head to one side to watch what I was doing. Her entire body tensed when I as gently as possible pushed a finger inside her tight hole and then had it joined with the other. Within seconds I felt her relax and she moaned softly.

“Yes, baby please…Norman…”

My name escaping her lips were the best sound in the world at the moment and it made me want to abounded my plane on prolonging this but I pulled myself together.

“Don’t move, Maddie.”

I asked and let my other hand loosen its grip on her hip and allowed it to travel to her pussy instead. Her hips twisted just a little when I pushed one finger inside her. She caught herself quickly though and stilled her body.

“Good girl.”

I penetrated her two ways with slow movements. She had been resting her upper body on her forearms, at the second time I pushed in, she fell down with a cry.

“Holly shit!”

I kept fucking her slowly and deep and her breathing got more and more labored and various curses left her loudly after only minutes.

“Stop, please just…Fuck me, Norman. Please, fuck me.”

I moved quickly at her request and stood behind her within second. She pushed herself up on her hands and looked back at me as I grabbed her hip with one hand and helped myself inside her ass.

“Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, Maddie.”

I stopped to allow her to adjust to me but she reached up, arching her back as much as she possible could and grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip.

“Fuck me, Norm.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I answered her with a smile and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in.

“Fuck!”

She cried out and let go of my arm and fell back down to support herself on her hands. She pushed herself back against me and met me in the perfect rhythm. She was so tight and felt so good around me I had to fight not to come. I still had to make her come. I let one hand travel down her ass towards her pussy. My finger quickly found just the right spot and she began to twist under my hands as I tugged at her clit. She came after only a second, screaming. Her body convulsed violently and she fell back down against the mattress. I slowed down and took a moment to just enjoy watching her and feeling her body’s reaction to my treatment.

She didn’t seem to want to take too long to recover though and she tugged at my hand after only a minute and guided me to trade places with her and lay down on my back. She leaned back and supported herself against my thighs and I watched with wide eyes and I even think I held my breath when she lowered her ass around my inch by inch.

“Your time to scream, Mr. Reedus.”

She said and gave me an evil little smile before beginning to slowly rise up and down my hard cock. I granted her request a lot sooner then I wanted but to my defense she tried really hard and put a lot of effort into it. She knew I loved watching her touching herself so when she dropped one hand to her wet pussy and begun pleasing herself, I just gave up and began to pound her sweet ass with long and hard thrust and just as she came, so did I. Her moans were drowned though by my own and I yelled her name at the top of my lungs.

“You made a mess.”

She said with a small giggle close to my ear as she was resting on top of me.

“Shit….!”

I cursed as she moved her hips and I slipped out of her and I could feel both our body fluids make their way down between our legs.

“Yeah, I guess I did but so did you.”

I sniggered as I could feel her leaving wet spots on my crotch but she just laughed, kissed me and moved her wet pussy all over me.

“Holly shit, babe that feels good.”

“No one ever makes me come quiet like you do.”

She propped herself up and leaned back on her heels and placed both hands on my chest. My hands grabbed her waist and I looked up at her, allowing my eyes to travel all over her gorgeous upper body, lingering for a while longer on her boobs, before settling on her face.

“No one is ever going to be allowed to make you come besides me from now on, Madison.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes… Well, besides yourself too of course.”

“I’ve had to do that a lot lately actually. Spending time away from you really sucks when I keep having fucking vivid dreams about you.”

I leaned up and grabbed her harder around the waist. She gasped by the sudden movement but simply threw her head back and moaned when I grabbed one boob in my hand and began to suck on the other, feeling they hadn't been giving the right attention.

“That must really suck for you. I’m so sorry.”

“It does actually because I realize how much miss that big cock of yours and that so fucking good tongue. Makes me wake up panting and soaking wet every night and I have to take care of it all by myself.”

“Oh, baby your dirty little slut.”

I had just dropped one hand to her pussy and begun to circle her clit when we both got distracted by the sound of the front door open and someone stepping into the apartment. Seconds later Mingus called out and asked if I was home. I saw her panic for about a second before starting to giggle quietly as I lifted her away and placed her in the bed.

“I’m in the bedroom!”

I called back to him and got to my feet and put on the first things I could find.

“Are you alone?”

My son’s footsteps got closer.

“Nope. Give me a sec.”

He stopped somewhere outside the door at my words and muttered something before I heard him turn around and walk away. I expected Maddie to give some kind of protest but when I was dressed in a pair of sweats and ready to leave the bedroom, she left the bed completely naked, walked up to me and kissed me before heading for the bathroom where she closed the door behind her.

Mingus was searching for something to eat when I went to greet him in the kitchen.

“Hi.”

“Hey, dad.”

“How are you?”

“Good. Just wanted to pick up some things. Didn’t mean to interu-“

“Hey, you can come by anytime, you know that. You’re never interrupting anything. What’re you up to tonight?”

“Celebrating with a bunch of friends. What about you and… Whoever’s in there?”

“If I tell you that, I might have to kill you.”

Mingus snorted at my words and placed the soda he had just collected from the fridge on the counter in front of me.

“Why? Is it a guy?”

“No.”

I chuckled and shook my head mostly to myself when thinking about how pissed Maddie could get when people commented on her well-trained body not being feminine. Mingus however didn’t seem to find the whole thing very satisfying and he narrowed his eyes at me and wanted an answer. Before I could give one however, the bedroom door open behind us and Maddie stepped out, fully cloth in light blue jeans and the grey shirt I had been wearing the night before.

“Madison?”

My son’s jaw seemed to be dropping a little to the floor when he spotted her.

“Hi!”

Quickly he walked around the counter and up to her.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I’m helping your dad remodeling the house… I can’t believe how tall you’re. It’s really good to see you again.”

The two shared a hug.

“Is that what you call it these days? Remodeling?”

“Maddie has agreed to help me with the house. It needs some work and she helped design Sean’s academy when they were remodeling. She’s fucking awesome, so yeah she’s helping me remodeling.”

“Sure, dad. Whatever you say.”

He said, grinning but not believing a word I was saying.

“Are you helping him by celebrating New Year’s here too?”

“Damn, Mingus you really are too smart for your own good.”

Maddie protested but it was with a smile on her face and I realized she might not mind if I told him what was going on. He was my son after all and she knew I never kept anything from him.

“Listen… Could you keep this to yourself? It’s still very new and… No one knows she’s actually here with me and we want to keep it that way for now.”

“Really?”

Mingus face turned up in a huge smile and he looked back and forth between the two of us and I couldn’t really figure out why he looked so damn smug.

“What’s the damn grin about?”

“You’re actually dating again? That’s fucking awesome, dad! Good for you. Sean known though, right?”

“No. No one knows, Mingus. So please keep this to yourself.”

Maddie asked, making Mingus frown at her.

“Why haven’t you told Sean? You live with the dude. How the hell are you going to keep this from him?”

“He’s in Texas for the a few weeks so-“

“So that gives you time to be here?”

Mingus sounded really upset and he stared at Maddie. It took me a few more seconds to understand why but Maddie caught on quickly.

“Ok, look, I know how this must seem to you but...”

She walked over to me and Mingus followed with narrowed eyes.

“It’s not that easy. We haven’t figure this out yet, what this is or what it might lead to. Until we do, I’d appreciate if not every damn person on the plant knew about it. Sean has been a fucking mission to get us back together for a month now and if he knew I was here right now, he would ring the fucking wedding bells before the ball drops on Time Square tonight. Alright? I just want some peace and quiet and take things slow.”

My son took in her words and pondered them for a moment. He then turned to look at me for some kind of confirmation to what she was saying was true. Instead of answering him with words, I reached out for Maddie and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. Mingus nodded after a moment at both of us.

“Ok, good.”

“I’m not using your father, Mingus. Trust me, if I wanted to do that, I would’ve done it a lot sooner.”

The tension between them eased at once when Maddie joked and they both laughed. I pulled Maddie closer still and kissed the side of her head and I caught Mingus smiling at us. 


	15. Chapter 15

Norman lacked behind when we headed for the garage to leave the city after lunch as his mother called. He gave me the car keys and told me to go ahead and that he would be there shortly. I waited in the car a good 15 minutes before he showed up and the second I saw him, I knew what had happened without him having to say the words. The car door couldn’t open fast enough and I almost kicked the fucking thing open right in his face in my hurry to get to him.

“I’m sorry, Norman. I’m so sorry.”

I wrapped my arms around the crying man and tried to put as much comfort into the hug as I possible could but knowing it would never be enough. He dropped his head to my shoulder and sobbed for minutes without being able to form any words. I didn’t need him to at the moment, he could talk when he was ready to talk.

“Do you want to stay here?”

I finally asked but I felt him shake his head.

“No. I just want to get out of here right now. Be alone with you. Can we do that?”

“Whatever you want, Norman.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m driving though.”

He nodded before pulling away and at first he kept looking down on the ground but when I placed a hand under his chin, he lifted his head to look at me.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Maddie.”

I whipped away a few tears from his cheeks before kissing him softly.

“Are you really sure you want to leave? I don’t mind staying here.”

“No, let’s go.”

He looked straight at me and I finally saw that there was no point in arguing. He really needed to get out of the city. I hugged him once more before making sure he got into the car and buckled up. Just so I wouldn’t have to disturb him, I turned on the GPS before pulling out to the Manhattan traffic. The radio was playing on low volume and I sang along quietly to myself, making sure to keep a comforting hand on his knee as much as I possible could when navigating the crowded streets. He spoke first when we had left the city behind us and the GPS told me we had less than 10 minutes to our destination.

“She never woke up this morning. I mean… She got what she wanted, to be at home and just… It was peaceful, you know?”

“It doesn’t mean it won’t hurt.”

“No… Fuck, I…. I wish I could’ve been there but… She wanted me to go to Denmark and just keep doing what I do and… I told her about you. I told her that I had found someone special when I talked to her yesterday. She said she was happy for me, proud of me. I think she knew, you know, that it was her time but… Fuck, I just… You never think it’s going to actually happen before it does.”

His phone rang then and he picked up before the second signal had ended.

“Hi, mom.”

I heard him sigh a little and he even smiled just a little before taking the phone away and put it on speaker.

“I’m not alone, mom.”

He nodded to me and I got the point.

“He’s not alone, Mrs. Reedus.”

“Who are you?”

“It’s Madison, Mrs. Reedus. We met a few years ago. I’m friends with Sean.”

“Maddie?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I saw pictures from the wedding. You looked absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you.”

“I just wanted to make sure Norman’s not alone tonight.”

“Of course, he won’t be. I promise I’ll take care of him. I’m really sorry about your loose, Mrs. Reedus.”

“Thank you, dear… Exactly how long are you going to be there?”

“Eh…”

I turned to Norman and he sighed and rolled his eyes at the phone.

“Mom, I’ll call you when Maddie leaves, ok? I promise I won’t be alone tonight and tomorrow at least, ok?”

“Good. Just want to make sure.”

“I know. I love you, mom.”

“I love you, Norman. Call me tomorrow. And for whatever it’s worth, Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year. Love you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up at the same time as I turned away from the bigger road and on to a graveled driveway that separated into two smaller roads after just a few yards. I took a left and Norman directed me to the side of the house where I could park. Darkness had fallen so there really wasn’t much for me to see but the little I did see, I liked at once. I had to stop my mind from going into complete designer mood though when we entered the house. This was not the right time to ask what color he would like to have on the walls. I made sure he got his jacket and shoes off and walked him over to sit on the couch in what must be used as the living room area. I halted just a second and repressed a sigh when I spotted the big floor to ceiling windows, before searching for a few lights to turn on.

“I really need to use the bathroom. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok.”

I saw him close his eyes before laying down on the sofa and I hurried through the house in search for a bathroom. I stumbled into one of the bedrooms and quickly found the attached bathroom.

All in all it really didn’t turn out to be the kind of New Year’s I had counted on but when I woke up the following morning and Norman was still asleep next to me, I didn’t want it any other way. Of course I wish it hadn’t turned out the way it did with his grandma dying but the part where we just got to spend time together and we got to experience another side of each other. This was what had been missing the last time for me to make it count as an actual relationship. Now we had already been throw into the more emotional parts and the sickest part was that I liked it. Who would have thought, huh? I had convinced myself it would never work out between us. I had made up so many excuses to why I shouldn’t take things further with him. Now there was no way back. I could actually imagine myself waking up beside him every morning. How the hell that was suppose to happen I had no idea but I knew at least that it was something I wanted.

It had been an uneasy night for both of us. Norman had twisted and turned a lot in his sleep, probably dreaming a lot and at some point I had found him crying in his sleep. In the early hours of the morning though, he had settled down and was lying facing me when I woke up, finally calm and in deep sleep. He didn’t even stir when I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I really hadn’t been able to take the tour the day before. We had stayed on the couch most of the time and even ordered take out and watched the fireworks go off from the same spot at midnight. He had been very quiet throughout the evening and I had just let him.

Once I had time to go through the house on my own, I couldn’t stop myself from starting to make up a plan in my head. After making my way through it twice in an hour, I ended up in the kitchen with my laptop to start the first draft for a remake. Soon I was multitasking and begun making breakfast while searching the area for local hardware stores to see if it was possible to find wallpapers. I got a little too obsessed too quickly but it really was one of my passions to remake things. The house was already beautiful but it wasn’t Norman and it was my mission to make it his home, not just his house.

“It’s 9 in the morning in Texas, Sean what are you doing up already?”

Sean called just as I flipped over another pancake.

“Tell the kids that. They were up past midnight but still, the little bastards woke up like an hour ago…. Happy New Year, baby!”

“Happy New Year, Sean. Did you guys have a good time yesterday?”

“Yeah, it was awesome. You know, nice dinner, a few games with the family, watching the show from Time Square. Didn’t see you though.”

“Sean, it’s like 20 000 people there, I’d be surprised if you saw me.”

“I know. So did you have a good time?”

“Absolutely. It was a pretty early night though. I think both of us experienced the jet leg a little too much.”

“So no dancing on tables in the early mornings?”

“No table dancing going on whatsoever, no.”

“Good girl… Have you updated yourself on Instagram?”

“Why…?”

“Norm’s grandma died, I guess yesterday or the day before. Tried to get hold of him but I haven’t heard anything from him yet.”

“Yeah, I saw that… He might still be asleep, Sean.”

“I guess you’re right. Just wanted to make sure he’s ok, you know?”

“Yeah. But just text him and I’m sure he’ll get in touch with you when he can. He always does.”

“He probably wouldn’t mind hearing from you too, Maddie.”

“Sean…”

This lying was getting to me more for everytime I talked to Sean. I hated lying to him but at the same time I really knew I had my reasons to keep him out of this.

“Just send him a text, Maddie. Let him know you’re thinking about him.”

It was a good thing this wasn't a Facetime conversation because it would’ve been very hard to explain why I was suddenly grinning like a fucking idiot when Sean spoke.

“Fine. I’ll text him.”

“Thank you. You know he really cares about you, Maddie right?”

“Sean, will you stop this?”

“Sorry… I love you.”

“I love you too. Give the kids a kiss from me.”

“I will. When are you coming home by the way?”

“Do you need me to come back to Texas?”

“No, I don’t need you to come back but the kids miss you. I miss you.”

“Maybe it’s time we both get use to the idea.”

I said at the same time as Norman showed up and took a seat at the kitchen island. He looked miserable and in a desperate need of a hug.

“What idea?!”

Sean’s voice got a little panicky on the other end and although I was using my headset, I was pretty sure even Norman picked up on his words because he lifted his head to look over at me.

“I can’t live with you forever, Sean.”     

I walked over and stood in front of Norman and wrapped my arms around his head as he dropped it to my belly and wrapped his arms around my waist to hug me tight.

“Of course you can… You didn’t meet any hip, super rich New Yorker last night, did you?”

I felt Norman chuckle under my hands and I smiled too.

“What if I did?”

“I’m coming to get you! Now! You’re not moving to New York, Maddie!”

“Calm the fuck down. I’m messing with you, Sean. I’m not moving to New York. I didn’t met anyone last night, like I said, it was pretty quiet.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“You wanted me to start dating Norman. How the hell did you picture that working out then? He lives here.”

Sean went quiet for about 10 seconds.

“Hm… I… You know…I… I… Guess I didn’t really… Well, that’s not the same!”

It was very amusing to listing to him trying to come up with an answer and convince both himself and me that he really had thought it through when in reality he had no clue.  

“Whatever, Sean. I have to go. I’ll let you know when I leave, ok?”

“I’m going to come up with a very good answer to this, Madison.”

“I can’t wait to hear it. I love you.”

“Love you more. And text Norman!”

“Alright. Take care.”

“You too, babe.”

“How the hell can you lie to him like that? I’m never trusting you ever again.”

“I’m not lying to you, Norm. With Sean it’s different, I can get away with lying to him because he’s my brother.”

“You gotta promise me, Maddie. I can’t have you lying to me.”

“I’m not going to lie to you. No secrets, I swear. You know it goes both way though, right?”

“Of course. No secrets, no lies. Thank you for being here. I’m sorry I ruined your New Year’s celebration.”

“Well… Since we just agree to a no lie, no secret policy… This is probably the best New Year celebration I’ve had in years. I shit you not. I’m sorry your grandma passed away but I’m still glad to be here.”

He slipped his hands underneath my shirt and leaned in to kiss me right above the bellybottom.

“Didn’t think you’d miss me this much, did ya?”

“No, I really didn’t.”

                                                                         -------------------------------------

5 amazing days. 5 days for just the two of us alone in that house was the best kind of therapy a man could get. She quickly became my happy place and the best thing was that it didn’t matter what we did. Just staying in bed the entire day, talking and fooling around was enough for both of us. Then there had been days when we had been going, well, she mostly, crazy over the remodeling. She could spend hours online looking for just the right sofa to match the new wallpapers she had found for the living room.

She had me convinced to go back to Manhattan for my birthday though as the plans for a while had been to have dinner with some friends. She made me breakfast in bed first though, with a present and a cupcake with a candle in it and all and sang to me.

“Now I kinda wish I had a birthday everyday of the year. Thank you, babe.”

“Make a wish.”

She held up the cupcake for me and I blow out the candle. And I wish for her to never leave. It sort of came true the next second when I opened her gift and I found a plane ticket to Hawaii.

“You’re a hard man to buy stuff to but I figured you might like this.”

“You’re going to Hawaii with me?”

“If you still want me to?”

I got really close to turning the whole breakfast tray over when I launched for her and grabbed her by the side of the head and kissed her.

“Best birthday present I could ever get, Maddie.”

“I know you’ve work to do and Shadi is going to be there and all that but-“

“I’m still going to be able to go to bed with you beside me at night. If it was possible, that’s what I would like every night.”

“I know but let’s just start with escaping to paradise for a few days.”

“You don’t have to get back to L.A.? It’s still 2 weeks before I’ll leave.”

“Well, that’s kinda the second part of the gift but I couldn’t find a good way to wrap it… I talked to Sean last night and they’re prolonging their stay in Texas. I’ve to get back tomorrow and stay for a day or two, just check the academy but you were going away with Mingus, right?”

“You’re saying you’re coming back after that?”

“And stay if that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

The prospect of getting to spend additional time with Maddie made me slightly lightheaded. Not even in my wildest imagination was this the outcome I had expected a month ago. She was a bit of a mystery to me but it was one of the things that made me love her. She could still surprise me, although I thought I knew her extremely well. And maybe that was why we worked so well together. It never got boring when we spent time together, because we always wanted to do things and explore new things. It usually turned out that we explored each other in new ways but she also introduced me to new things. I never would’ve thought, I’d enjoy playing chees as much as I did when it was with her for example. And I was pretty sure she had been very reluctant at first when I introduced her to my latest crazy art project that involved a lot of paint and duce tape but the whole thing ended with her wanting to do even more projects.

The only thing that really bothered me was that she kept lying to Sean. Well, to everyone really, about where she was. She had stayed in L.A. for four days before flying back to me and headed straight back to the house. It was almost like an ordinary 9 to 5 job where I kissed her goodbye in the morning after breakfast and usually left for Manhattan for a few hours, while she worked on the house. And I loved it. I hated that it was a secret though. It had gotten to the point that she seemed to go to any length for Sean not to figure out what was going on. She had him convinced that she was still in L.A. And it was just a matter of time before it turned into our first real fight.

I was planning on talking to her about it when I got back but those plans changed when I found her packing her suitcase in the bedroom.

“Going somewhere?”

It was still two days until we were heading for Hawaii and I got really confused and for a moment really worried something had changed. She spun around, even jumped a little when I spoke.

“Shit…!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

She said before turning back to her packing.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah, I’ve to get back to L.A.”

“Why?”

I sat down next to the suitcase resting on top of the bed. She was really stressed but when I finally caught her eyes, she sighed and dropped the piece of clothing to the floor. I offered her a hand and she moved in between my legs and placed her arms on my shoulders.

“What’s going on, babe?”

“Sean’s flying back with Porter tomorrow, he has a doctor’s appointment and he wanted me to be there.” 

“Hasn’t this going far enough now, Maddie? Why are you so scared of telling Sean what’s going on?”

She narrowed her eyes at me and I braced myself for her snarling words but she surprised me yet again and took a deep breath.

“It’s not that I’m scared of telling him. It’s… I just… I want you for myself… I know that doesn’t make much sense but it’s… I love this. I love you. What we have right now. Just you and me and no one else. I’m not sure I’m ready to give that up just yet.”

This was a new explanation but it was one that I could actually identify with. Not that I had really thought about that way before she said the words, but it was true. Once everyone around us knew what was going on, it wouldn’t be just the two of us anymore. The offers of dinner parties and all that other crap that normal couples do, would never stop coming and as she said it, I realized I wasn’t really ready to leave our own little bubble yet either.

“Ok. Let’s go then. I’ll drive you to the airport. LaGuardia or Newark?”

“LaGuardia. Thank you.”

She kissed me quickly before returning to the task of getting her things together.

“You know? I was planning on getting into an argument over this driving back here.”

She stopped and turned to look at me and began to chuckle when she noticed I wasn’t actually kidding.

“You were planning an argument? Wow, that’s… And how did you see that argument coming along?”

“I won of course.”

“I see… What was it that you won more exactly?”

“That you would tell Sean about us. But now you’ve just erased all the awesome arguments I had and I don’t really need you to tell Sean that we’ve been dating for 2 months. I kinda want you for myself too. But we’re going to tell him at some point, right?”

“Of course.”


	16. Chapter 16

Having Maddie living with us and being my best friend _and_ having her work at the studio, wasn’t always the easiest thing in the world. I love the girl to death, I’d walk through hell for her but she was a real mystery to me sometimes. We never kept anything from each other, we knew each other inside and out. Yet she was lying to me. I knew she was lying to me but I couldn’t figure out what it was or why the hell she all of a sudden felt the need to keep secrets from me. She never had before.

I was planning on confronting her about it but the moment I saw her again when I dropped by the studio right after landing at LAX and my son practically ran through the doors, screamed her name, threw himself at her when she appeared and both of them started to cry happy tears, I forgot all about being mad at her.

“I love you.”

I embraced her, when she got to her feet, still holding Porter tightly in her arms.

“I love you too.”

She replayed, smiling through the tears. She looked different somehow. I wasn’t sure how but when I grabbed her face in my hands to really look at her, I saw it clearly. She was happy. And it wasn’t just because of the kid in her arms. I knew that kind of happy because it was the same look she always had when being with the boys. This was something different. Her eyes were different, more alive and more secretly, like she knew something no one else would ever find out. She looked at me and I could tell she knew I had seen it and her smile disappeared a little and was replaced with worry.     

And I decided to allow her this one secret right there and then. Whatever it was that was going on, was all up to her to share when she was ready. What kinda best friend would I be otherwise, really?

“Whatever it’s that you’re keeping from me, don’t worry about it. Tell me when you’re ready. As long as you’re happy.”

Her face lit right back up in a beautiful smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

“Really?”

“Whatever or whoever it’s, keep it to yourself if that’s what you need right now.”

She nodded before hugging me tightly.

“I am happy.”

“Good… You want to practice?”

“Hell yeah!”

Porter stuck to Maddie like a band-aid when they got together again after a month apart. My son had never been separated from her for so long in his life and for a 2 years-old a month must have seemed like a lifetime. I offered to make dinner at night so she could spend time with him and I managed not to complain once when she left me to clean up the mess afterward, while she took the boy to watch a _Finding Dory._ When I joined them half an hour later, Porter was asleep on top of her where she lay on the sofa.

“He has really missed you.”

I sat down by her feet and she moved carefully and placed her legs across my lap and I began to massage her feet.

“I’ve missed him too.”

She sighed and kissed the boy’s head.

“Maybe he can stay here with you? We’re coming home in a week.”

“Hm… I….”

There it was all over again. The secretly little smile on her face that I didn’t not have much experience with yet. She always told me everything! I had to remind myself what I had promise myself I would do just hours earlier. She would tell me when she was ready.

“I’m actually not going to be here. I’m leaving tomorrow night and won’t be back until the 5th.”

“Where are you going?”

“Hawaii.”

“What…?”

I gaped at her.

“Yeah….”

“When were you going to tell me this?”

“Right now… He can come though. I can bring him.”

“Wait, hold on just a second… Who are you going with?”

“No one. It was a spontaneous, crazy thing I know but I got talking to one of the students at the studio and she had just been there and it sounded so fucking awesome and you guys were going to be in Texas anyway so I figured… Why the hell not, you know?”

“You’re going to Hawaii by yourself?”

“Yeah, why not…? I can bring him though, if that’s ok with you and Lauren. I wouldn’t mind. He’s a great little traveler.”

“You want to bring him?”

“Sure. We’ll hang on the beach, hick up the mountains. I can just bring the carrier, he loves that thing.”

She started to get really excited about this and although my first thought had been to turn down her offer, it seemed she actually really didn’t mind brining him along. I just had a feeling she did it because she knew Lauren and I really needed some baby free time at the moment. And I had to love her for it.

“If you’re really sure about this, I’ll talk to Lauren.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Maddie.”

“Are you guys alright?”

I looked sideways at her before dropping my head to the backrest of the sofa and closed my eyes for a second.

“Yeah, it’s fine. We just haven’t had that much time together lately.”

“Just let me know if there’s anything I can do. You know I can take the kids anytime you’d like when you get back here. Just tell me, Sean. I’m happy to help. I know it’s not always easy.”

“Yeah…”

The best thing about having her there was that I really didn’t have to say anything more than that for her to get it. She picked up on everything, even though my wife and I usually confided our arguments to times when we were alone, Maddie always knew when we needed some extra time together. Which was why I made the call to Lauren within minutes after her suggestion. Through my conversation, Maddie lay beside me, one hand on the boy’s back and texted with the other. After Lauren had made me assure her 10 times over that Maddie really was fine with it and that she actually wanted to bring him, we agreed that she could bring Porter to Hawaii.

                                            -------------------------------------

I adjusted the kid in the carrier on my back a little before collecting all our things after security check point and started walking towards our gate. Porter kept talking about everything he saw and it was a joy hearing his excitement. He really loved seeing new places and he loved people so the airport was a dream come true for him.

Sean needed some serious husband/wife time at the moment, I had been able to see it the moment he stepped into the studio. He didn’t have to tell me what was wrong, it probably wasn’t anything wrong to begin with. It was just marriage and theirs had their ups and downs like everyone else. Right now the toddler was stealing a lot of their time and being a real pain in the ass towards his big brother. If I could make things a little easier for the family by sharing a few awesome days on a paradise island with Porter, it was a small price to pay for them to make it through this small crisis that accrued in every family at some point.

_Miss Madison Carter_

I found a drive waiting for us at the airport with my name on a sign when we landed late in the evening but Porter was wide awake and didn’t want to a miss a thing.

“Miss Carter?”

“Yeah. You’re Stacy right? I’ve only seen you from a distance.”

“Yeah, we haven’t had the time to officially meet. I’m Stacy Roberts.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Roberts. Please call me Maddie. This little fellow is Porter.”

The man that was Norman’s new security got down to Porter’s level where he stood holding on to my leg to say hi.

“Hi there. What you got there?”

Porter scrutinized the man for a moment before presenting his stuffed tiger that I had gotten him for his first birthday and that he kept very close to his heart at all times.

“Tiggy.”

“He seems like a really good friend to have around. I’ve a car waiting just outside, you want to go?”

He turned to look at me and took my hand before nodding and we followed the man.

“I’m impressed you’re letting the man fend for himself.”

“He promised he wouldn’t leave the hotel room so he should be fine. Not that many fans out here. Are you planning on going with him? I get that you won’t ride with him but we’ve cars that follow too.”

“We’ll see, I haven’t really made any plans yet.”

He opened the door for us and I found a carseat for Porter and gave the man a thankful nod as he took our luggage so I could buckle in the kid.

“You probably want to know though, huh?”

It dawned on me that the man in the driver seat probably needed to know what my plans was. Not that I needed the kinda of protection as Norman did but I was pretty sure he had already asked the bodyguard to keep an eye on me as well.

“Well, it depends really. As far as I’ve been told you’re very keen on keeping this to yourselves? Which mean you won’t really be going around making out in public, right?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, so you could be just one of the crew members then. I’m sure Norman can even get you the right outfit.”

“Sounds good. I promise you don’t have to worry about us too. I hope we didn’t cost any kind of trouble for you by deciding to tag along.”

“No! No, of course not, Maddie. You’re making my job a lot easier actually?”

“Why is that?”

“Happy Mr. Reedus is a whole lot easier to work with and he has been since you two started dating.”

I felt like I was grinning like a damn teenager and maybe even blushed just a little at his words. He smiled at me through the rearview mirror though, making me really like this man at once. He seemed very easing going. Something I knew was one of the majoring thing you actually had to do be when being and working with Norman. He did not handle stress that well at all and he needed people around him that could keep their heads on right when shit really hit the fan.             

“He said that, huh? That we’re dating?”

“Look, I’m not going to spill the beans on you guys. Whatever you’re doing is your business, but yes he told me to go pick up his girlfriend.”

There it was again. The unfamiliar giggle that I didn’t even know I had in me. Porter even looked over at me like I was just a little bit crazy. And I probably was just a little bit crazy…    

                                            ------------------------------------

“Fucking gross, dude!”

Shadi’s amused complaining from the balcony made just Maddie tightening her hold on me at the same time as she flipped off my friend from our spot in the small kitchen area inside the hotel suit.

“Holly shit, man! There’s a fucking kid in the other room! Keep your cloth’s on.”

She giggled when I lifted her by her ass and placed her on the closest surface I could find and moved quickly in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around me and pushed me harder against her without breaking the heated make out sessions we had started minutes before.

“Don’t you have a room on your own you can hang in?”

She had a point. I loved the guy but at the moment there was no stopping us once we got started. It had been completely insane for five days. Maybe it was the atmosphere or just the fact that we were so fucking crazy in love that not touching at all possible times seemed to be a crime. I heard Shady groan in protest and I lifted my head from her neck to grin over at him.

“You’re kicking me out? Seriously, Norm? We were going to play poker!”

I felt Maddie’s hands come to a stop under my shirt and she sighed before resting her forehead against my chest and she grabbed my hands that somehow had started to undo her shorts. It took me a second to wonder why she all of a sudden stopped, when Shadi’s company hadn’t stopped her the other nights. Then I heard her phone and we both knew it was Sean.

“Go play, I’ve to take this anyway.”

I moaned in protest and even pouted a little bit when she pushed lightly at my shoulders and made me take a step back. I wanted to protest a lot louder but she reached inside her back pocket and picked up her phone to answer the call.

“Tell him I said hi.”

She snorted and shook her head no and I wondered for the millionth time when she would think it was the right time to let Sean in on our little secret. It wasn’t really that secret anymore, a lot of people knew, including my entire crew for _Ride._ And I really thought it was about time we actually let the rest of our families knew as well. She obviously didn’t agree.

“I know you’re a private person and all that, man but this is getting fucking weird, she’s even worse then you. Not telling her family’s… It’s just… Odd.”

“Tell me about it…”

I replayed and began dealing out the cards as both of us watched as Maddie set up her laptop on the living room table, while keeping Sean on the line. They were probably discussing and organizing something to do with the studio and they probably would for a while.

“You ever think about…? You know, just let it slip?”

“Every fucking time he calls. I’m kinda counting on the kid to rat us out.”

“Yeah, that could probably work.”

“She’s so damn stubborn.”

“And you’re so fucking over your head in love with her, dude.”

“Completely over my head, man.”

“She’s really great. Bad ass as hell, man but really great, the little I know of her. I can’t believe she just hiked up those 5 miles up the mountains with that kid on her back all on her own today. Would’ve killed me just thinking about it.”

“Me too.”

I only had half a mind in the games that evening, costing me to lose just about everything. I was getting really frustrated about her choice not keep lying to Sean. Tomorrow we would have to part ways again and I knew I would be too much of a coward to bring it up right before she would leave. I didn’t want us to part fighting and I knew there’s where we would end up if I brought it up. Porter was my biggest hope really and I knew he had made a deal with Maddie about keeping the fact that he had seen me a secret. But he was a kid, so I’d put a lot of faith in him blowing the whole thing. I rather she just told him though because I knew that if Sean found out through someone else then her, he would be seriously pissed. Something I probably should mention to her too.

But as we said goodbye, I didn’t have the guts or the heart to say anything else then how much I loved her. The worst thing was that I had no idea when we were going to see each other again. We were so wrapped up in the moment that either of us had planned for when the next time might be.

My schedule was pretty insane at the moment with two big Walker Stalker events, filming _Ride_ in between and a TWD European tour coming up within the next month. But I was going to live a long time on our days on Hawaii. At least that was what I told myself when I boarded the plane to fly back to the mainland. It went pretty good.

For about a day and a half.

Then a pretty intense stalker routine started where I called or texted her every opportunity I could get my hands on. The best thing was that she pretty must responded with the same kind of level of stalker warning. Her words about long distance relationships not working out bounced around in my head from time to time and it made me wonder if we were ever going to make this. But whenever I had any doubts, not that I told her that, she would send me something completely adorable or just insane and I couldn’t give a shit about living 10 000 miles apart from her.

To my biggest disappointment though, Porter seemed to be keeping his word about not saying anything about meeting me. And what more, it seemed Maddie was having her hands full with the two boys at the moment. She had her life on the west coast and it was quite busy. I had my life on the east coast and it was everything above busy. And I missed her so much it hurt every single day.

So although I really didn’t have the time at all, I decided to make a “little detour” when heading out to London. Instead of flying from New York as planned, I caught a flight to L.A. It would be so fucking worth it, although it only gave me 10 hours there but a month without her was taking its toll on me.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a bad day! A fucking shitty day! Charlie was getting on my nerves by deliberating fighting with Porter over things they normally didn’t fight over and having a really shitty attitude when I picked him up from school. He was not going to put on his seatbelt, kept kicking my seat and just being a pain and the whole thing ended with me yelling at him in the driveway and him rushing inside and slamming the front door right in my face. I was not backing down today though and the door flew up and I rushed inside to find him. I heard his quick feet on the stairs and made my way towards it but Sean suddenly blocked my progress.

“What’s going on?”

“I just need to talk to your son!”

“Well, maybe you should just let him-“

“No! I need to take care of this right now.”

“Ok, come say hi first though.”

“To who?”

“Norman’s here.”

Sean said and walked back towards the porch. I halted in my tracks when he spoke.

“What…? Why…?”

My mind raced straight into panic mood and to what he might have told Sean. He had promised I would be the one to tell Sean about us. Why was he here? He shouldn’t be able to be here. He was going to London. Then I laid my eyes on him in the doorway, wearing his casual jeans and t-shirt and Ray Band’s and the sun shun behind him, making his brown hair glitter. And I wanted to run straight at him when he smiled at me.

“Hi!”

“Why are you here?”

Both men looked at me with big question marks popping in their eyes. Norman’s smile vanished and Sean wiped his head back and forth between us and I knew I had to smooth things over before my dislike of seeing him again, back fired. It was probably mostly shock though. I couldn’t really take it in that he was there. After a month apart, I missed him so much it hurt every single day. But I wasn’t expecting this.

Thankfully Norman helped me out. Maybe he really could read me that well. Like no one else could.

“What kinda greeting is that, girl? Come over here and give me a damn hug.”

He managed to crack me up in a smile and I shook my head at him before moving forward. And he did the same and we embraced in each other in a hug that was longer then normal but not long enough to caught Sean’s attention.

“I love you.”

I said, so low there were no way for Sean to pick it up and I got one right back from him and I held on to him just for a second longer.

“What’s going on with mini Flanery?”

He asked.

“He’s just having a normal six-year-old crises right now.”

“Normal, huh…? Well, you’re the expert.”

“I am actually. So if you two gentlemen excuse me, I’ve to go talk to him.”

“Of course.”

“We’re having barbeque, that’s ok with you?”

Sean called after me as I jumped up the stairs two at the time.

“As long as I get some burgers!”

I told him as I made my way towards Charlie’s room. My heart was almost beating out of my chest and the huge smile on my face didn’t match at all the things I knew I had to talk to Charlie about. He needed boundaries at the moment.

He was on his bed, staring up into the celling when I knocked once and entered.

“Can we talk?”

He gave a small grunt and I figured it meant yes and walked over and crawled into bed at his feet. He was like a damn teenager!

“You know what I’m going to say what don’t you just safe us both some time and tell me what it was that you did wrong and why it happened?”

He stayed quiet for a long while but I waited him out. While I waited I organized his stuffed animals according to color.

“Are you leaving, Maddie?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not here anymore.”

“I’m always here, Charlie. What’re you talking about?”

“No, you’re not. You’re not here _here._ And dad said you had a boyfriend. Is that why you’re not here anymore?”

“What did your dad say?”

“I heard him and mom talking and he said he thought you were seeing someone, that you were having a boyfriend.”

“Did he now?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Even if I do, Charlie, it won’t change things. I’ll always be here. I know things have been a… bit different lately and that I’ve probably been a bit distracted. The thing’s that… It’s kinda a secret. I haven’t actually told your dad yet. No one knows.”

“So you do?”

“Yeah, I’ve a boyfriend.”

It was the first time the words had left my mouth while talking to someone else and I couldn’t lose the grin on my face, although Charlie looked anything but happy. The boy gave me a smaller chock when he gave up a loud protest in the form of a curse and he sat bolt upright.

“Ok… I’m going to let that one slide. Why does that make you so upset?”

“I don’t want you to leave. And you will, because you’ve a boyfriend. It’s what people do, get married and stuff, right?”

“I’m not getting married, Charlie. Jesus…”

“But that was how it was before. You know, when it was just me and you had a boyfriend. You didn’t live here then. Then you didn’t have a boyfriend and you started to live here with us. I don’t want you to have a boyfriend and leave again.”

“Oh baby… You sweet boy.”

I had to grab the kid and hug him tightly. He clung to me with his arms around my neck to tightly I almost lost my balance.

“I love you, Charlie. So fucking much and nothing or no one is ever going to change that. Even if I wouldn’t live with you, that’s never going to change. I’m always going to be in you and your brother’s life. You know I can’t live without you.”

“Promise? Promise you’ll always be here, Maddie.”

“Charlie… Baby, listen, I can’t make a promise like that. I’m not always going to live here. I can promise you that it will never change the way I feel about you and Porter and your mom and dad. You’re my family and that will never change. Not for all the boyfriends in the world. You’ll always be my number one guy, you know that. But next time, when you’re worried about things changing, don’t get mad and slam the doors and talk back at me. Tell me what’s wrong instead. Ok? Deal?”

I held the child at armlength and looked at him. After a while he looked back at me and then at my outstretch thumb. He considered my words for a moment before touching his thumb with mien.

“Is it uncle Norman?”

“Is Norman what?”

“Your boyfriend? He likes you.”

“Does he? How would you know?”

“Because he always looks at you. Kind of like dad looks at mom. And Porter says uncle Norman was on Hawaii with you.”

I tried to keep it together when listening to his words. I knew that if I confirmed what Porter had told him, Charlie would be running straight for his father with a tone of questions. I decided on letting the question hang in the air and try to distract the boy with telling him about how Porter and I had seen dolphins on our trip to Hawaii and that I promise him to take him there too. To my relief, it worked and we descended the stairs together and he ran straight for his brother in the living room. I could smell the barbeque coming from the backyard and Sean and Norman talking and laughing.

As the boys was playing the living room, I turned on my new obsession when it came to music; Ed Sheeran’s new album, and started to prepare the side orders for our dinner with _Shape of you_ on loud enough for Sean to protest from outside.

“Maddie!”

“Can’t hear you!”

I yelled back at him and turned up the volume even more. The song did things to my body and I could never stay still once the beat begun.

“New favorite song, huh?”

The familiar hands of Norman’s were suddenly on my hips and I could feel him press himself against my back.

“What’re you doing?”

My first responds were to tense but my body missed him too much that my next response was to simply close my eyes and take a deep breath and try to saver his touch. I leaned back and drop my head to his shoulder and he leaned in to kiss my neck.

“Sean’s too busy making the perfect burgers.”

“Good.”

Before time was up, I spun around in his arms, kissed him hard.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Norm. I’m so glad to see you, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah, why the hell do you think I’m here? I don’t care that’s only for a few hours and I don’t care I really won’t be able to touch you, I just had to see you. I miss you like crazy, Maddie.” 

Gently, he grabbed my face between both hands and kissed me lightly.

“Yeah, but you’re too busy being America’s number one sweetheart and soon to be Europe’s as well. I thought you’d be halfway to London by now.”

“I’m suppose to be, but I took a little detour. When I get back-“

“When you get back, I’ll be in New York waiting for you. I’m flying out a few days before you do to finish the last things on the house.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Maddie, for fuck’s sake!”

Sean was good enough to give us a few seconds heads up by shouting out before he came into the house again. Norman quickly stepped back, but only one step and he turned around and leaned against the counter next to me.

“What?”

“Turn it down just a little bit, will ya? I can’t fucking hear myself think!”

“Since when have you ever used that brain of yours for something so complex as thinking?”

Norman burst out laughing at my words as Sean walked up to us. He smacked me at the back of my head.

“What the fuck…?!”

“Shut your mouth. Turn it down!”

“Fine.”

“I’d love the shape of your body right now, Maddie.”

Norman’s words were teasing enough for Sean just to stare for a second at his brother before giving an impressed whistle that made me roll my eyes about 10 times over at him.

“Sorry, bro you’re a little too late.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, this one has been sneaking around for weeks with someone else. You’re not the only one who loves the shape of her body.”

Norman dropped his eyes to the ground in a very convincing act of defeat and when he even managed an extremely hurt and pissed look when he lifted his head to meet mine, I took an involuntary step to the side.

“You’re dating someone?”

He asked, his voice cold and he straightened up and seemed 10 feet taller all of a sudden.

“She is, just won’t tell me. It’s a damn mystery even to me.”

The two men staring me down made a shiver run down my spine that wasn’t at all pleasant.

“You said I could tell you when I was ready!”

I reminded Sean.

“I ain’t forcing you to say anything, am I? Just think it’s fair to let Reedus know what’s going on, that there’s some competition going-“

“There’s no fucking competition, Sean. I’m dating whoever I want. Right? And you don’t get to say anything about it and Norman’s don’t get to say anything about it. I will tell you all about it when I decided it’s the right time.”

“And it’s not now?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

Norman said and nodded at to my answer and sighed deeply before turning away from me. Sean gave up a frustrated shrug but didn’t press the matter anymore and I finished making the salad and fries in the kitchen, while Norman and Sean went back outside. I was pretty sure what the topic of discussion was going to be around the grill and I just hoped that Norman would be able to keep his head.

 

“You’re a pretty good actor, Mr. Reedus.”

I volunteered to take Norman to the airport late at night after we had finished our dinner. The moment I drove through the gates out to the main road, his hand was on my thigh and I turned quickly to look at him.

“Yeah, fuck, I even impressed myself there. I’ve never been able to lie to Sean without him call me out it before.”

“In how much of a hurry are you in?”

“My flight leaves in 2 hours.”

“So, that means I really should step on a little bit, huh?”

“Yeah, but I really think you could pull over for 10 minutes if you break the speed limit just a little.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

I hadn’t even finished my sentence before I pulled over to the side of my road and put the car into park. Within second I unbuckled my seatbelt, crawled into Norman’s seat, straddling him, and began to tug at his cloths just as he stared to tug at mien while we shared deep and passionate kisses.

“Fuck, Maddie I miss you so fucking much, baby.”

“I miss you too, Norman…. God, I miss you.”

He pushed my jeans down just far enough for him to be able push his fingers inside me. He twisted them inside me and tapped hard against my g-spot, making me jerk in his arms. He held me steady and kept pushing hard inside me. I had missed him so fucking much it didn’t take more than a minute for me to hit my climax. While my orgasm still pulsed through me, he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, without once letting my lips go with his.

I bit his lip and got the taste of blood into my mouth as he forced me down around him and we began a brutally hard and fast pace, making the actual car move with us. It was over in less than 5 minutes but it didn’t matter that it was quick. It was the best things in world to have him inside me again, feelings his hands on me and feelings his lips against mien.

“I love you, Norman.”

“I love you more. I love you so much, Maddie.”

He breathing out the words at the same time as he lifted me back to my seat and zipped up his pants again. I quickly straighten my cloths too and took a deep breath before grabbing the steering wheel again and pulled out to traffic again.

“I’m going to talk to Sean.”

“Ok…May I ask why? I mean, I’m glad you’re but… He’s going to get pissed, you know that right? For lying to him?”

“I know. I just can’t keep coming up with any more excuses and I… I can’t stay away from you this long again.”

“Good, because I can’t either. We gotta work this out somehow.”

“Yeah, I just don’t have any idea how we’re going to make this work. Charlie freaked out just now because he’s afraid I’m going to leave. I can’t leave them, Norman. I really can’t, not right now.”

“I know. We’ll figure something out, baby.”

He reached out and grabbed my hand and kissed it and I really believed him. I had to. We had to make it work. His phone rang then and he picked it up quickly.

“Flanery.”

The conversation was short from both parts.

“Apparently, you forgot your phone at home. Sean needs you to pick up some milk and fruit on the way home.”

“Ok.”

We got to the airport too quickly for my liking but he still had to run to catch his flight. We shared just a moment of the most amazing kisses when I pulled in to the drop of area. He was very reluctant to pull away thought so I finally had to be the one finishing it. His lips landed on my neck though and I took a deep breath before grabbing his head and forced him away from me. He groaned in protest.

“You gotta go, Norm.”

“I don’t wanna… I want to stay with you.”

“I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I’m only one call away, you know that.”

“It’s not the same. So you’ll talk to Sean?”

“Hopefully. If I don’t lose my nerve. Just let me do it my way, ok?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you. Say hi to everyone and have a great time.”

“I will. It’s going to be crazy as hell but I’m going to try to call you, ok?”

“I know. You really gotta go.”

“Yeah. See you later, baby.”

We kissed one final time and I stayed for a couple of extra seconds to watch him walk into the terminal. The moment the doors closed behind him and I couldn’t no longer see him I pulled back into traffic. I was halfway home and just pulled out into an intersection after a red light when out of nowhere I saw the bright headlight of a truck coming at me too close, too fast and my mind was flooded with images of the once I loved. My mom, Sean, Charlie, Porter, Lauren and lastly Norman.


	18. Chapter 18

I had just made a deal with my wife that she was going to bath the boys while I did the dishes for the night and I watched very pleased with myself, as my family made their way up the stairs. Porter was already struggling, there of the feelings that I probably had gotten the better deal. And I knew Lauren could handle the situation a lot better than me at the moment. My mind was too wrapped up in the weird atmosphere that was going on around Maddie and Norman. He had shown up out of the blue, telling me he had had a meeting about the new video game he was working on. Maddie was weird though. And Reedus was weird too. I couldn’t put my finger on what it was that bother me, only that it was something different.

Norman made it pretty clear that he was totally on my side when it came to her dating. Not that we said anything about it so that she could hear it but neither of us like the idea of her dating anyone else but him.

I finished up cleaning the kitchen and put the first foot on the stairs when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was probably just a delivery to my wife, I opened the door with and took one step out. My foot froze midair when two policemen greeted me and my mind began to speed up to a 100 miles/hour with different reasons they were there.

“Mr. Flanery?”

“Yes….?”

My voice shook a little and I gave a big swallow. Cold sweat started to break out on my back and my libs felt extremely heavy all of a sudden.

“Are you the owner of a blue Volvo XC90, registrations-“

“Maddie!”

I cut of one of the men before he had time to finish his sentence and a panic I had never felt in my life before, tore through my entire body. I blurred out 10 questions within seconds and didn’t stop until one of them grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look straight at him.

“She’s alive. There was an accident, she got hit by a truck at an intersection and she got stuck behind the wheel. She was rushed to the hospital but she was alive when they loaded her into the ambulance, I assure you of that, Mr. Flanery. We couldn’t find any ID on her though, that’s why we came here.”

“No, she, she… She, she forgot her phone and wallet here at home.”

“Does she live with you? Is she your wife?”

“No, she’s my best friend. She lives with us, she’s… Where’s she? What hospital?”

“Ronald Regan. Would you mind coming with us? We’ll take you to the hospital and make sure we got all the information we need. The truck driver is under arrest.”

“What happened?”

“He ran the red light, Sir and collided with your vehicle. It was registered to you but there was a woman driving, that’s why we came here.”

“Yeah, she… She was alone, right?”

“Yes. Was there suppose to be anyone else in the car with her?”

“She was heading this way?”

“Yes, Sir. Heading north.”

“She was at the airport and… She, fuck… She was…”

My head began to spin and I had a hard time keeping the two men in focus when an image of her bloody face popped into mind.

“I need to see her. I need to see her now.”

“Is there anyone else here, Sir? Your wife, is she home?”

“Yeah, she’s… She’s upstairs with our boys. I think she’s done with the bath though. I… I…”

I trailed off and began a frantic search for my car keys and whatever I needed. I picked up on the two men following me inside but not much more as I rushed through the living room and kitchen in search for what I looking for. Car keys? Wallet? My feet froze on me again and I forgot what the hell I was doing. I just had to get out of there and make sure Maddie was alright. Once more one of the officers grabbed me and searched for my gaze. There was something very calm in those brown eyes that I finally got my hearing back again and I picked up on the words leaving his mouth.

“Mr. Flanery we’re driving you. No need for these.”

He grabbed the keys out of my hand. I wasn’t even aware of finding them. Where the hell did I pick them up? Next he informed me that his colleague was talking to my wife. He took me by the elbow and began walking towards the front door and I followed.

“Sean!”

Lauren was already behind me before her yelling caught me. I turned just in time for her to throw her arms around me.

“Bring her home. Promise me you’ll bring her home again.”

I felt myself nod without being able to hug her back at the moment. She took my face and made me look at her and I saw that she was crying.

“Ok. I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

“Ok. I’ll try to put the kids to sleep and see if anyone can come over and I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?”

Once more I nodded and she kissed me lightly on the cheek before I turned and followed the two policemen outside to their waiting car on the driveway. Maddie’s car should right there. What if it never would be another car there again? The forbidden thought entered my head like a lightly bolt and I broke down in hysterical sobs once I was inside the car.

The streets of LA just blurred together in front of my eyes and I lost all sense of direction and time. When the car finally came to a stop and I laid my eyes on the red Emergency sign the adrenalin in my body made me move too quickly and I collided with the glass doors to the entrance when they wouldn’t open fast enough. I yelled out a curse and kicked the fucking door just as it opened and I was able to get inside the building.

Someone caught up to me from behind and forced me to stop the frantic search for someone who could give me some answers. My feet walked on their own and without knowing how, I found myself seated on a chair in a small conference looking room. The same second I felt my the chair under me though, I tried to get up again and I think I yelled something about having to see Maddie.

“She’s in surgery.”

A firm hand pushed at my shoulder and I ran the words through in my head 2 times over before my brain was able to process what they meant. If she was in surgery it had to mean she was still alive and that they were going to make her alright again. And I couldn’t do anything to help her anyway. I knew nothing about surgeries. I sat back heavily and forced a few deep breaths through my body.

When I looked around the small circular table, I found the policemen with the brown eyes in front of me and an elderly woman dressed in hospitals cloths next to me. When our eyes meet, she reached out and placed her hands on top of one of mine and gave a little squeeze, as thought to make sure I was listing.

“Miss Carter is in surgery right now. They took her straight there when she got here. She had a lot of injuries but the surgeons are doing everything they can. I understood she lives with you and your family?”

“Yes, she’s my best friend.”

“Do you have her social security number?”

She asked and I quickly gave her the numbers, which she wrote down.

“Is there anyone we can call? Does she have any other family?”

“Her mother. She lives in Huston.”

“Would you like me to call her?”

“Yeah… What’s wrong with her?”

“A lot of internal bleeding and one of her lungs collapsed. She was lucky though, as far as the paramedics in the ambulance could tell, her spine and neck was intact.”

“So she’s going to be able to walk again?”

“It’s really too early to tell right now, Mr. Flanery. She has to pull through this surgery first.”

“How long is she going to be in surgery?”

“I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry. You can stay in here while you wait and I’ll back to find you as soon as I have any more information for you. Do you have anyone joining you?”

“My wife will get here later.”

“I’ll wait with you until she does then. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Julie…I just have to give this to a colleague of mine and make sure someone call Miss Carters mother. Then I’ll be right back, ok?”

I nodded, not looking at the nurse and she got up from her place and left the room within seconds. The policemen, got to his feet as well and informed me that he would be back to get the information he needed later. He said something about not wanting to disturb and that he hoped she would be alright.

_She’s in surgery, it’s really bad…_

I texted Lauren with trembling fingers.

_I’m leaving right now, will be there as soon as I can_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

The next number I typed in was Norman’s but as I started to form a text to tell him what had happened I stopped myself halfway through and erase it. He shouldn’t have to read about this in a text but I couldn’t call him at the moment either, seeing as he was going to be a on a plane for the coming 15 hours or so.

_Hi Sean. Figured you’d be with Reedus this weekend in London. Just wanted to tell him that Maddie’s been in a car accident and it’s not looking that good, I’m at the hospital right now and she’s in surgery. Thought he really shouldn’t be reading about it in a damn text so could you just tell him what’s going on? He just had dinner with us tonight… Can’t really talk right now, I’m a fucking mess. Sorry to put this on you man but he probably wants to know_

_Fuck… I’m so sorry dude. Don’t worry about Reedus though, I’ll take care of it. You just take care of Maddie, make sure she’s alright. Just let me know if you need anything_

_Thanx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update, been a busy time...

I had expected London and the European tour to be crazy but it was fucking insane! I lost track of what country we were in after the 3rd flight but it just kept going. We were in Spain when I realized it had been almost a week since I talked to Maddie. The days had just blurred together. I always sent her a text at night but for some reason I never got one back and whenever I had tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail. I kept thinking to myself that I would just try again later but later just became another later.       

“What’s up?”

I was having dinner with the other Sean in my closest circle and his wife when I tried to once more to call Maddie with the same result. When I instead tried to call Sean and it too went straight to voicemail, I started to get really frustrated. I even begun to look through my phonebook in search for Lauren’s number.

“I can’t get hold of Maddie or Sean.”

The man opposite me stopped eating and reached out his hand across the table and grabbed my phone out of my hand.

“What the hell are you doing? I need to get hold of her.”

“Listen…”

A very unwelcome and hard to place, chill filled my entire body when he spoke.

“Come on, let’s go up to your room.”

“Why?”

“Just come on, Norm. I need to tell you something.”

A thousand’s questions left my mouth quickly when he rose and made me follow him upstairs and I felt myself start to panic when he wouldn’t give a straight answer to any of them. He just asked me to keep going and without knowing how we got there, he let me into my own hotel room within minutes.

“Sit down.”

“What the hell is going on?”

I began pacing the floor at once, trying to shake away the bad feeling that had filled every cell of my body by now.

“Just fucking say what you’re gonna say, Sean.”

“Ok… Madison… She’s… Fuck, man I’m sorry…”

My feet froze on me and I stopped moving when I heard the man trying to hold back tears.

“What about her?”

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together and looked straight back at me when he spoke. I could see his mouth move and words leaving him but my hearing shut down and the only words that reached me was her name and something about hospitals. My head was spinning and I shut my eyes tightly and held on to it in an effort to make it stop. I heard someone yell at me that I had to breath and it was then that I realized I had lost control over my own breathing and stood hyperventilating. I found myself on the edge of the bed and Jeffrey sat on the floor in front of me when I finally got enough air into my brain again to make me aware of my surroundings again.

“Take a deep breath, man. Look at me.”

I blinked at the man in front of me and inhaled deeply and once I felt myself being in control again I turned straight to Sean who was hoovering behind Jeffrey.

“Is she dead?”

The question made the man stop walking back and forth and he looked straight at me with tears in his eyes.

“No. No, Norman she’s not dead. But it’s… It’s critical. She has been in and out of surgery a few times now and-“

“Wait. When did this happen? What happen?”

The hesitation from Sean made me get to my feet and at the corner of my eye I saw Jeffrey follow my action.

“She got hit by a truck shortly after she dropped you off at the airport.”

“That’s a fucking week ago! When did you find out about this?”

“Sean texted me and asked me to tell you what was going on, he didn’t want you to read it in a text so-“

“How long have you known?!”

“6 days.”

“And you’re telling me now?! I gotta get home. I need to see her.”

“Sean’s with her, Norman she’s-“

“She’s my fucking girlfriend!”

I started to go through the room and collect all my things.

“She is?”

Both of them asked in confusion and I realized as I shoved some dirty cloths into the suitcase that they actually didn’t know. Quickly I dried my wet eyes and nodded.

“Yeah. We’ve been dating for 3 months.”

“I’m sorry, Norm. I didn’t know. I thought you were just friends. If I would’ve known, I would’ve told you earlier but we had to get through this press thing and… It’s been fucking insane, man and she’s stable for now. Critical but stable.”

“I need to see her. Now.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll get you on the next flight.”

When Sean left the room, it fell silent and I took a moment to take a few deep breaths before sitting heavily on the bed.

“I’m sorry, buddy.”

“This if so fucked up… I… She… We haven’t talked for days, I’ve just been so fucking wrapping up in this and she’s…”

The enormous guilt of not being able to be by her side filled me up completely within seconds and I couldn’t stop the tears that spilled over.

“She’s going to be ok, Norman.”

Jeffrey placed his arm around my shoulders as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fumbled with the phone when I saw Sean’s number on the display and answered it with a panicked ‘hello’.

“Hey, Reedus.”

He sounded so tired.

“Hey…How are you, man?”

“You know, hanging in there. Sorry I haven’t answered any of your calls, man it’s been… It’s been a bit of a mess. Sean just texted me.  

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m coming out to L.A. as soon as I can, ok?”

“Aren’t you over in Europe?”

“Yeah but… How is she, Sean? She’s going to be ok, right?”

When Sean took a few seconds to answer I felt my throat contract and the tears started to stream down my face. I had to support my head in one hand and when I heard Sean’s choked up voice on the other line I knew he was crying too.

“I don’t know, Norman. They don’t know… She’s… She has been in surgery 4 times since she got here. Internal bleeding that they can’t seem to fix and… collapsed lung, broken bones all over and…I don’t know what I’ll do without her, Norman. I can’t…I can’t lose her.”

Sean had always been the strong one out the two of us, the big brother, always looking after me, taking care of me and protecting me. Hearing him break down was terrifying but it also helped me pull myself together. He needed me to take care of him this time around.

“She’s going to pull through this, Sean. She’s strong as hell, you know that. Not to mention that she’s too damn stubborn to just give up.”

I managed to make the man on the other line chuckle through his crying.

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right. You’re sure you can come out? AMC is going to-“

“Fuck’em! I don’t give a shit, I’m out of here as soon as I can find a flight, ok? I’ll be there, Sean. I love her too.”

“I know you do. Thank you, Norman, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, you’re family.”

“Yeah…I love you, bro.”

“Love you too, Sean. See you soon.”

“Ok. I’ll text you the info, what hospital, room and all that.”

“Alright. Hang in there, brother.”

“Yeah.”

Sean reentered the room when I shared my last words on the phone and he handed me a post it note with the flight info.

“There’s a car waiting for you already. You gotta leave in 10 minutes if you’re going to make it. I called the airline and they know you’re coming.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, Norman. I should’ve told you earlier but everything just… I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you guys-“

“Yeah.”

I got to my feet and continued packing. Jeffrey vanished inside the bathroom but I couldn’t concentrate enough on what he was doing. He got back minutes later and had packed all my belongings in the bathroom.

“Text me when you get there, ok?”

He said, a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and put the last things into the suitcase before shutting it.

“Are we ok?”

Sean sounded really concerned when I made ready to leave and he leaned to the wall beside the door when walked towards him. I stopped with one hand on the door.

“Fuck, man I can’t even think right now. I just need to see her, right now. Ok?”

“Of course. I’m sorry, Norman.”

“I know.”

“I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry about it.”

“There’s only one thing I’m worried about right now and I don’t give a fuck about everything else.”

“Good. I really hope she’ll ok.”

“Me too.”

Without looking back again, I walked out of the room, out of the hotel, straight into the waiting car and began the long wait until I was back at US soil. It was in the car when we took off that I noticed how much I was actually shaking. I couldn’t even keep the phone steady in my hands. Stacy was in the front seat and I think he tried to talk to me but I couldn’t make out words anymore. It felt like I was walking under water with no clue what the hell was going on.

_I just heard about Maddie. I know you’re not ok but just let me know when you get there ok? And if there’s anything I can do just give me a call and I’ll fly out there too_

Andy texted me when I got escorted through the airport towards my flight. My legs where moving by their own accord and I just walked straight ahead, following Stacy’s lead by a tight hold on my arm.

_Thanx. Just about board the plane, let u know when I get there_

_U’re not alone are u?_

_Stacy’s with me right now_

_Good. Promise me u will tell me if u want me to come out. Don’t go around and play so fucking strong_

_Gotta be man_

_No you don’t. Take care of yourself Norm. I love u_

_Luv u 2_

I was the last person on board and everyone was already seated but I was at once directed to our first-class seats and within minutes we were ready or take off. And although I felt anger towards Sean for keeping me in the dark, I knew he tried to make up for it and it started with making sure I could leave as soon as possible. I really couldn’t blame him for not telling me, he didn’t know about Maddie. It had been an insane couple of days and everyone around had been really stressed and a bit confused about the whole thing. Everything was happening so quickly and we had to be at two places at once sometimes to pull everything off.

I should probably try to sleep on the night time flight but the adrenaline in my body made it impossible. I kept myself busy with browsing twitter and Instagram once we got up to WIFI level. I’ve no idea how I actually found it but once I did, I couldn’t stop reading or looking at the pictures. Maddie’s accident had been caught by TMZ. At least the aftermath. There were pictures of the crash site and a short text.

_Late on Thursday night, March 2 nd a family member of actor and martial arts guru Sean Patrick Flanery was involved in a very serious car accident at the W Olympic Blvd/ La Cienega Blvd intersection. The 38-year-old female Madison Carter, who is living and working with Mr. Flanery was traveling in her Volvo when she got hit by a truck that ran the red light. Miss Carter got stuck behind the wheel by the hard collision and had to be cut out of the car by the arriving fire department but was still alive when she got loaded into the ambulance and taken to Ronald Regan Medical Center._

The pictures of the smashed car would hunt me forever. There was just no way someone could walk away from that alive. There was nothing left of the car, you couldn’t even make out where the front of the car was. When I typed in her name in Google I got hundreds of hits from different forums. There were a lot of comments about her and Sean’s relationship from a few years back but most recently a lot of rumors about her being involved with me. It seemed not to have reached the bigger sites though, which was probably why I hadn’t seen anything about it yet.

“Thanks for getting me in and out so quickly. I’ll be fine from here.”

I turned to Stacy in the driver seat when he pulled over and stopped outside the hospital. I wasn’t even sure what time of day it was, morning or evening but the hospital area was pretty quiet so I guessed it was early morning.

“I hope she’ll be alright. Let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Go back to Georgia and be with your family.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

I had to ask for directions twice but finally I found my way to the right corridor. For the second time in 12 hours my feet wouldn’t work and they froze to the ground. There were a big commotion going on with nurses and doctors running in and out of the room and shouting at each other but the only thing that caught my eye was Sean. He was sitting on the floor outside what I quickly figured were Maddie’s room, just staring into space with tears streaming down his face. Although they felt like lead, I forced my feet forward one step at the time.

“Her heart stopped. Her heart stopped beating, Norman. I was just sitting there talking to her and her heart stopped. Maddie’s heart stopped beating.”

Before I had time to process the whole thing a nurse kneeled down on the other side of Sean and placed her hand on his knee.

“Are you ok, Mr. Flanery?”

“Is she?”

“Yes. We got her back.”

“She’s ok?”

“The doctors are checking her over right now but she’s out of harm’s way.” 

“What the hell happened?”

“She probably had a reaction to the anesthesia from the surgery last night. She has undergone too many surgeries in too short of a time. You can go in to her now. Do you need me to call your wife?”

“Yes please. This is Maddie’s boyfriend, he’s going to be staying with her too.”

“Alright. Come on, Mr. Flanery. She’s asking for you.”

“She’s awake?”

“Yes.”

“She hasn’t been awake since she got here.”

“She is now.”

The nurse helped him get to his feet by taking his hand and I helped too and took his other arm and together we walked into the room. The moment he laid his eyes on hers, he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the face, shoving two nurses out of his way to get to her. And I lost it completely when I saw her. The tears blurred my vision and I would’ve hit the floor hard if a white dressed doctor didn’t catch me and maneuvered me to the closest chair. I heard him ask something and I figured it was if I was ok and I nodded at him.

Minutes passed and my tears finally ran dry and I could pick up on the two of them talking. Nurses were filling out of the room one by one and I could hear the door close behind the last one and all the noise from the outside vanished.

“Maddie, stop trying to talk. You’ve been intubated.”

I allowed myself to finally look at her with steady eyes. Her arms were resting on top of the white sheets, her left on was covered in a blue cast all the way from her elbow to the tops of her fingers. Her right wrist was in the same colored cast and she had tubs sticking out of her arm and when I lifted my gaze a little higher, I saw black and blue bruises on her collarbone’s and neck under her hospital cloths. Sean was blocking her face as he was leaning close over her with his hand on her cheek.

“The kids….!”

Maddie’s voice was hoarse and low but still full of panic when she managed to force out a few words.

“Easy, baby. They’re fine, you were alone.”

“Norman…!”

For some irrational reason her panic when saying my name made my heart skip a beat and I found myself smiling through the tears.

“He’s fine. Everyone else’s fine, Maddie. Norman’s here.”

Sean turned around and glanced over his shoulder at me. He nodded his head once towards the bed and I took it as a sign that it was safe to come a little closer. My legs shook a little when I got to my feet and I whipped my eyes and nose quickly before walking to the other side of the bed. It was for no good because when I sat down next to her and she looked back at me I stated balling all over again. In the fog that was cost by all the tears I fumbled for her hand and wasn’t even able to hold my own head up when I found it and felt her close her fingers around mine.

“I love you.”

I was leaving her sheets wet by all this crying but feeling her actual warm fingers on mine and hearing her breath, strained, but breathing and above all her heart was beating made me an emotional mess. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what Sean must have gone through when it just stopped.

“I love you, Maddie.”

I couldn’t say the words enough times but I wasn’t so sure she could actually make it out anyway through all the sobbing. It took me minutes, maybe even an hour, I wasn’t sure, to finally be able to lift my head to look at her again. She was asleep and Sean sat stroking her hair. Once he found me looking back at me, he reached across her and squeezed my hand.

“You ok?” 

“I should be the one asking you that, man.”

“You’re the more emotional one, brother.”

He never failed to put a smile on my face and he gave me one right back and winked at me.

“She’s going to be ok.”

“Yeah, she’s going to be ok, Norm. The doctor was in here, beat you didn’t notice that though. He said the best thing that could happen was that she woke up. She has been out of it since the accident but now when she’s finally awake, she should be fine. Kinda hate her for it though, you know, that she had to actually die to come back.”

“Fuck man, don’t say that.”

“Sorry, just trying to… I don’t know, man just… Fuck, I really thought she was gone. I’ve never been so damn scared in my life.”

“Sorry I wasn’t here, Sean.”

“I guess we really should blame Sean for that, huh? I really thought he would tell you sooner but I guess it’s been a bit insane the past couple of days… You couldn’t really have done anything anyway. She has been unconscious in here or the same in some operation room. I need to ask you something.”

As he said the words something else clicked into place. He had said something when we first entered the room. He knew. We had a smaller staring contest that ended with me looking away first.

“Is it just sex?”

“No…. No, she… We never really stopped seeing each other after the wedding.”

“It’s been going on since then? For three months?”

“Yes. She was waiting for the right time to tell you.”

“New Year’s in New York and Hawaii too? She was with you?”

“Yeah… It’s really serious this time around, Sean. I love her, man. I really do love her and she loves me. I wanted to tell you but she has been-“

“Worried?”

“Something like that. How long have you known?”

“Not for 3 months. I kinda figured it out right now, when I talked to you on the phone and you said you loved her too. It wasn’t the same as all those other times you have said the same thing. And then really for sure when you walked up in here. And Charlie has been telling me I’ve to call you, because Maddie needs you. The thing is… I guess you’re the only one she has been sleeping with for the past months then, huh?”

“I guess… I mean, we haven’t always been together, you know but, yeah, I guess I am. What’s that got to do with anything? You really thought she hadn’t been with anyone else since they broke up?”

“The doctor said she… She had a miscarriage. It was last night and they had to rush her into surgery because she started to bleed really bad. They ran a lot of tests and did an ultrasound and everything just to make sure. As far as they could tell, it was just 6-8 weeks but… I’m sorry, maybe shouldn’t tell you but I think you… You’ve the right to know.”

I felt myself stare at him without blinking. Then it was like I couldn’t take my eyes away from her slowly rising and falling belly.

“But I… I… I thought...I…”

I couldn’t string a sentence together when my mind was flooded with memories from Helena being pregnant.

“That she couldn’t get pregnant? Yeah, I know, me neither. She never wanted to have kids on her own but I’m still not sure how to tell her about this. Figured you could help me out.”

I found myself nodding without being able to look at him. She had been pregnant. She had been pregnant with my child. I probably should’ve a bigger reaction to the fact that she had just lost it but at the moment I could only focus on her. I needed her to be fine.  


	20. Chapter 20

My head felt like it was 3 times as big as it usually was and I was so damn tired I could probably sleep for a week without problem. I felt an unfamiliar hand on my face and the annoying action of lifting my eyelids made me lift my hand and wave it away. At least that was what my mind tried to tell my arm to do. I only managed to lift my finger though and groaned a protested and moved my head away from the examination.

“There you are. Good to see you awake, Miss Carter. I’m doctor Carson, how are you feeling?”

“Get that fucking thing out of my face!”

I blinked in the bright light from his flashlight and tried once more to lift my hand off of the bed but it was a lot heavier then it should’ve been. The doctor gave a little chuckle before putting the light away.

“I would say that’s a pretty good response.”

He pulled out a chair and took a seat beside the bed.

“Where’s Sean?”

“I sent him out to take a little walk. He has barley left your side since you got here. Do you remember what happened?”

“Just the damn truck.”

My memory was very vague at the moment and I tried to remember what had happened but I could only make out a pair of headlights coming straight at me.

“Yes, you got hit by a truck. You’re lucky you’re alive.”

“I don’t feel that lucky right now.”

Everything was aching as soon as I tried to move just a little bit. Even wiggling my toes made me groan in pain.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“A lot of broken bones and ribs, a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, a severe concussion and a whole lot of bruises. Your heart stopped beating this morning after you had a reaction to the anesthesia after a surgery during the night. We got you back without a problem and there haven’t been any permanent damaged to your heart.”

“So I’m going to live?”

“Yes. You’ll be fine. With a lot of rest and a lot of physical therapy you’ll be back on track soon enough.”

“How soon are we talking? How long before I can go home?”

“We’re talking weeks, Miss Carter. Two to start with, then we’ll see how you’re doing. Your body has been through extreme trauma, you need to rest and take it easy. And Mr. Flanery has already warned me you’re not going to like it and that you’ll probably protest a lot but this is for your own good. You shouldn’t be alive, not after what that car looked like so don’t throw this away, you’ve giving a second chance.”

The white hair, old man sounded like wisdom himself and although every fiber in my body hated what he said, the rational part of my brain told me he was right. Hell, I could feel it. If wiggling my toes shut pain through my entire body, maybe it was a good idea to listen to the experts and just take things slow.

“Damn, my car…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t much left of that car I’m afraid.”

My reactions were so slow and it took me a few seconds to understand why the doctor suddenly turned away from me and looked towards the door. It seemed the signals between my eyes and ears and brain was working in slow motion. I saw Norman’s mouth move but the apology that was directed at the doctor didn’t reach me until he was actually beside the bed and the doctor had replayed with something I missed entirely.

“Don’t worry about it, your brain is still working overtime to try to piece everything together, that’s why it takes a little longer for you to react to new things or people showing up.”

The doctor could read the frustration and confusion on my face very well. It was weird to see someone as familiar as Norman should be and not being able to focus on him right away. I looked right at him and he looked right back at me but it took too long for me to remember that last time I talked to him. It felt like yesterday but at the same time a year ago.

“How long have I been here?”

Without taking me gaze away from the man that made my heart beat franticly, I asked the doctor the question. At the corner of my eye I could see him turning to look at the heart monitor and I knew he could see actual physical evidence of what I felt for Norman.

“A week tonight. Is there anything you need to know from me right now?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok. Try and get some rest and I’ll be back and check on you later.”

When the doctor closed the door behind him, he left the room in silence, despite the constant low beeping from the machines next to my bed. I looked him over, inch by inch and started over so many times I wondered how he had the patients with me. My mind worked its way back in time too fast that it made my head spin a little. Our summer romance, the fight, Walker Stalker London, the wedding, New York, Hawaii, texts, hundreds of phone conversations, sex in the car, him going through the doors at LAX.

“Thank God I had dropped you off.”

He gave a weak chuckle, looked down in his lap for a second before rising his head once more, grabbed my hand and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Please, don’t cry.”

I gritted my teeth together and lifted my arm to be able to touch his face with the tips of my fingers sticking out of the cast.

“You scared the hell out of me, Maddie.”

Gently he forced my arm back down.

“Sorry. Have you seen the kids?”

“Sean haven’t been able to bring them over yet. He didn’t want them to see you when you weren’t awake. He will bring them by in the morning if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah… But they’re ok?”

“As ok as they can be expected to be. Porter doesn’t really get it but Charlie has apparently been fighting with Lauren a lot to get here.”

“When did you get here?”

“This morning. I got here right in the chaos when your heart stopped beating. I’ve never seen a person as scared as Sean was. Don’t do this to him again, please. Nor to me. I can’t live… I can’t live without you, Maddie. Neither can he.”

“I’m alright, Norman. I’m not going anywhere, not right now anyway.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Aching all over but I guess I’m glad to be alive, it could’ve been worse.”

“You really shouldn’t have been able to survive that, Maddie. It was… I saw the pictures from the crash and… No one should’ve come out of something like that alive.”

“Couldn’t leave now, could I? Not when I’ve finally found the one I can’t live without. Who’s else is going to love me like you do?”

“No one… Well, Sean too but it’s not the same. Not anymore.”

“No… I love you, Norman.”

“Sean knows.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No. Well, maybe but not with words. He figured it out on his own but I really didn’t deny it if you know what I mean?”

“Is he pissed?”

“He will never be angry with you ever again, Madison.”

“Give it a week or two.”

“Did I tell you, I love you?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I just… For a while there I really thought I lost you.”

“I guess you did for a while… You know, the last thing I… When that truck came at me, it was just a second or two and I got these flashes of everyone I love. Mom, Sean, the kids, Lauren and then there was you. The last thing I remember was your face. Guess it must mean something.”

“What exactly?”

“Not really sure yet… Sean!”

His name came out as a breath when he walked through the door and looked straight at me and cried out my name.

“You’re awake!”

He hurried over to my bedside and placed a light hand on the side of my face. I felt swollen and wondered for a second how my face really looked.

“How do I look?”

“Like you’ve been in one hell of a barfight. It’s just cuts and bruises, Maddie. They’ve already begun to fade away. How are you feeling, baby?”

“Ok. How’s the kids?”

“Worried sick about you. I can’t keep Charlie away from here much longer. He tried to take a cab from school this morning to get to you… I love you, Maddie. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sean.”

“Don’t scare me like this again.”

“Gonna try.”

“Have you spoken to the doctor?”

“Yes.”

Sean sat up a little straighter and glanced over at Norman and I saw that they were communicating without words about something and I automatically straightened up a little bit too.

“What?”

As much as my aching body allowed, I turned my head back and forth between the two of them. Sean took my bandaged hand and kissed my fingers lightly.

“There’s something he didn’t tell you… Last night they had to rush you back into surgery because you began to bleed really bad but they couldn’t figure out why.”

Sean hesitated for a second but after taking a quick look at me and once again kissing my fingers, it seemed he just had to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

“They discovered that you had a miscarriage. It was really early though, 6-8 weeks at the most. The doctor said you probably didn’t even know about it… Did you? Did you know you were pregnant?”

My brain was already working slowly and took too long to process what everyone around me said but what Sean said made me feel completely blank. Pregnant? I had been pregnant? I couldn’t even get pregnant! How the hell was this even possible? It hadn’t been until a few years after I had actually decided that I didn’t want kids of my own, that a regular OB/GYN control confirmed that I had a deformity that would make it as good as impossible to get pregnant without assistance. Now Sean was sitting there, telling me I had been 2 months pregnant.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

I know that wasn’t the case but it was the only words I was able to form. Sean’s teary eyes were really answer enough but just to make sure, I glanced over at Norman as well. He was in tears too, although his was already falling down his face and he looked away from me when I searched for his gaze.

“No… No, I didn’t know. I swear to God, I didn’t know. Hey, look at me, baby. I didn’t know. I would’ve told you if I knew, I promise.”

I tried to get Norman’s attention and move my arm towards him but it wouldn’t really obey me the way I was used to. He quickly moved when he heard him gasp involuntary in pain.

“For fuck’s sake, Maddie stop moving!”

He almost glared at me when he placed a gently but yet firm hand on my shoulder. I caught his eyes with mine and he took a deep breath and forced the tears back.

“I know you would, baby… I’m sorry, Maddie. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah about that… Something you want to tell me, babe?”

I had a feeling Sean was trying to distract me and I was very thankful that he did at that moment. I should probably feel a lot of things about losing a baby but at the moment all I felt was confusion. I couldn’t process what was going on and Sean provided me with a great escape. Before I could give him any answers however, a nurse walked into the room and served some kind of food.

“I know you just woke up and food really isn’t on your mind right now but the doctors wants you to try to start eating.”

She placed a tray beside my bed with a funky looking white bread sandwich and the mandatory Jell-O as well as a bottle of water.

“I ain’t eating that. But water would be good.”

“Try to get something down, Miss Carter.”

I wasn’t sure where to begin explaining about Norman and me and I knew Sean was waiting for the long version. I gave Norman a few more minutes to recover and finished the water and Jell-O before trying to finding the right words.

“What gave it away?”

“Everything. Once I pieced it all together. He gave it away though when he got here and broke down completely.”

“I was planning on telling you once I got back from the airport.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Three damn months, Maddie. I really don’t get it.”

“You said he wouldn’t be mad at me ever again.”

It was a relief when I felt my mind starting to work normally again and I could even make a joke and pretend to be a bit upset. Norman gave a small chuckle at my words and he bent down to kiss my knuckles.

“I’m not mad at you, Maddie. Confused mostly and maybe just a tiny bit disappointed.”

“Confused? Honestly, Sean you’ve already planned our wedding!”

“I have not!”

“Oh really?”

“A beach along the Californian cost somewhere at sunset.”

“See? It took me a while to figure out where this was heading. If I would’ve told you, I wouldn’t hear the end of it. We needed to take things slow, at our own pace, on our own.”

“Have you figure it out by now?”

“Yeah… I’m just not sure you’re going to like the answer.”

“Why?”

“Because I think I’m might be moving out sometime in the near future. This one reminded me a while back that it really sucks to be my boyfriend when I’m living with you.”

I regretted the action at once when I nodded my head towards Norman and felt the pain shut through my body once more and I let out a low whimper. I had a pretty high tolerance to pain but this really sucked! I had never been in so much pain before and this just by turning my head or lifting my arm.

“Fuck! I’m fucking murdering that damn truck driver. He ran the light, right?”

“Yeah. That makes us three then. He’s under arrest at least.”

“Good.”

“So you’ve a boyfriend, huh?”

The smile that spread over my face was hopefully answer enough for Sean but I nodded just a little all the same. He looked at me for a few seconds and then over at Norman and back to me once more. I was expecting a bigger reaction but not even had the thought crossed my mind before his face cracked up in a huge grin and he grabbed my face and kissed me long and hard. Once he pulled away he actually had tears in his eyes.

“Come on!”

“I love you, Madison and I’m really happy for you. For both of you. But you’d realize you’ll never, ever, be able to break up now, right?”

“For the love of God, why?”

“You can’t put me in that position! That’s just fucking mean. I can’t choose between the two of you. So you’re just going to have to stick together from now on.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Norman said and reached out and took my hand, looking over at Sean. And I couldn’t really do anything else then agreeing with my boyfriend.

                                            ------------------------------------

For a week I hadn’t slept or ate on a regular basis and barley making it out of Jessie’s hospital room. Seeing Norman sitting on the opposite side of the bed, holding her hand, made me finally sit back a little and let go of some of the control I had been holding on to for dear life since she arrived inside these walls.

I knew everything there was to know about her condition and every procedure they had done on her. I knew I was a real pain in the ass for every doctor and nurse in there but when I had been scared shitless of actually losing her.

“Sean, you can go home for a few hours.”

She told me when I had finally talked her into eating a little bit more.

“I know I can. I just don’t want to.”

“Have you eaten anything at all for the past week, dude?”

“Of course I have.”

“I’ll run over to lobby and get you something, ok?”

“Na, I’m fine, man.”

“It wasn’t an offer, Sean. I’ll go get us something to eat.”

Norman had already gotten to his feet when he spoke and was half way to the doorway when I realized he was giving me some time alone with her but being very subtle about it.

“Thanks, Norm.”

“Don’t go anywhere.”

He looked at her when he spoke. When Maddie simply rolled her eyes at him I felt the urge to start crying again but I held it back.

“Fuck, I’ve even missed your bitchen attitude. You can’t do this to me again, Maddie. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t made it. You don’t get to die on me, you hear?”

“I’m here now, Sean. I’m right here. I’m ok. It hurts like a bitch everywhere but I’m fine, I’ll be fine.”

“Do you love him?”

“Norman? Yes, I do. I’m in over my fucking head in love with him, Sean. It’s even worse than the last time.”

“You should both get a damn Oscar’s for your performance the last couple of weeks. You had me completely fooled, baby.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been so obsessed with us getting back together, I might have told you what was going on but I’ve been so fucking scared of letting you down. I still don’t know if this is going to work out, Sean.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You just told me you were over your head in love with him and he sure as hell feel the same way about you, babe.”

“I know that but it doesn’t mean we’ll be together forever or get married on some damn beach in the sunset. What the hell, Sean?”

“Yeah, sorry about that… He loves you, Jessie. Norman really loves you, maybe almost as much as I do.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“I didn’t mean it was, just… Just that I know he can take care of you and I know you can take care of him.”

“I don’t know how we do this. I don’t know how I’m going to make this work, Sean.”

She began to tear up in front of me and she closed her eyes with a deep sigh and she looked so confused and lost at that moment, that I really just wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her tight while telling him everything was going to work out. But I really didn’t know how it really was going to work out. When I had imagined the whole thing in my head before the wedding it had seemed so simple. They went on this wedding date, discovered that they still loved each other, started dating again and lived happily ever after.

I should know better though. I had been so damn wrapped up in the thought of them getting back together that I hadn’t thought it through. I should know dating Norman wasn’t going to be easy. I had known the guy since forever it seemed and I knew it took someone real special to make a relationship like this work. But Maddie was real special. They loved each other. Shouldn’t that be enough? I got to my feet and leaned in over her and grabbed her face gently between my hands and pressed my lips to her forehead.

“Madison, please just try to get better first, ok? You’re not going anywhere for a while anyway so don’t strain yourself with this, please, baby. It’ll work out somehow, Maddie I promise. We’ll make it work.”

I felt her nod and take a deep breath.

“Have you talked to my mom?”

I pulled away with a deep sigh she was very familiar with. I know she wanted to shake her head but restrained herself and only snorted.

“She was here. She got here the day after. She has been really worried about you, Maddie, truly upset but… Someone came up with one of your brothers-“

“I don’t have any brothers, Sean.”

“Sorry, stepbrother. Something cane up with Fred and that husband or hers needed her to come home ASPA.”

“What? Did that big baby fall of his fucking high horse or what?”

I laughed out loud and it was such a relief. I had barley smiled the past week and the muscles in my face was a bit unfamiliar with the movements.

“Something like that. I’m sorry, Maddie. I tried to talk to her.”

“Don’t bother, she abandoned me the same second she got married to that bastard. It’s not like I lost anything, she did.”

“She really did. I’m still sorry, Madison.”

“I know.”

“Try and get some rest, baby. I promised Charlie he could come by tomorrow morning, if you’re up to it.”

“Yeah. I’m really tired.”

“Yeah, the doctor said it’s because of your head injury, you’ll feel tired for a while. Which is why you need to get some rest.”

“Ok… Don’t be too hard on Norman though.”

“Why would I be?”

“I know you’re pissed we didn’t tell you. It was my choice, not Norman’s. He wanted to tell you after New Year’s. So don’t be too hard on him, it’s my fault.”

“Honey, I really couldn’t care less about that right now. I’m just glad he makes you happy.”

“He really does.”

“That’s the only thing that matters, baby. Go to sleep, Maddie. I’m right here by your side. Every step of the way, you know that right?”

“Wouldn’t really be a point in me waking up if I didn’t.”

Her words got a little blurry as her eyes drooped at the same time as she spoke. When I leaned back after kissing her hair once more, she had drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                     __________________________________________________

It took a lot of convincing and even a pretty loud argument from Maddie’s part, but she was able to talk Norman into going back to Europe to finish up what they had started. He had only agreed after getting reassurances from 2 different doctors and 3 nurses that she would be ok and that she really was out of harm’s way. But I think the thing that finally made him leave was knowing I would still be there. Nothing she said could make me leave her side. Norman only left because she actually threatened to get out of bed and kick him out herself. I noticed pretty quickly though, that she missed him. Already the first night when he wasn’t there, she slept uneasy. It didn’t last that long thankfully, because she was moved into a rehibitions ward and the road to recovery made her so exhausted at night that she slept for more than 10 hours straight most nights. Once she got moved thought, I wasn’t allowed to stay the nights anymore and it was a damn pain everytime we had to leave her.

_US Weekly March 20 th 2017 _

_Norman Reedus finally comes clean about his sudden absence during the TWD European tour_

_Last night’s episode of AMC’s the Walking Dead was an emotional one for fans as well as the actors themselves. US weekly managed to catch up with Daryl Dixon himself, Norman Reedus as he landed at LAX Monday morning. The actor was in a real hurry but still took his time to stop and chat with a couple of fans on his way to catch a cab. Our reporter managed to get a few moments with the busy star and congratulated him on the latest Walking Dead episode “The other side” which aired yesterday._

_“Thanks. It was really great to be working with Lauren again, she’s so awesome. It turned out really good and I hope the fans liked it too.”_

_The actor kept talking to_ Us _while rushing through the airport and we quickly emerged to the last couple of week’s rumors that has been flying around why he suddenly left in the middle of the ongoing TWD European tour and flew back to the States in a hurry. A lot of reports circulated that Mr. Reedus flew back due to a family member being injured. Later it was believed it was indeed an ex girlfriend that was the victim but that she’s no longer an ex, but rather dating the zombie hunting actor._

_“I flew back to support Sean (Patrick Flanery) when a mutual friend of ours had had a really bad accident and they really weren’t sure if she was even going to make it. She’s family.”_

_The_ she _Norman’s referring to is 38-year-old, Madison Carter. She was indeed in a really terrible car accident on March 2 nd and it was a real close call for the best friend/roommate/coworker of actor and martial art guru, Sean Patrick Flanery. When asked if it was there he was heading now, Reedus gives a small smile before jumping into his waiting cab. _

_“If I have the time, I’m going to try to say hi to her, yes. She’s doing so much better, thank God so I would really like to see her.”_

_There was no confirmation from the 49-year-old whether or not they are indeed dating and as Mr. Reedus likes to keep his private life private, it might be a while before we find out if Miss Carter has taken Norman Reedus off of the single lists._

I found the article online through Instagram and had just finished reading it when the man himself actually walked through the door to Maddie’s room.

“Hey!”

I got up from my chair and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Hi, buddy. How are you?”

He asked as he pulled away and looked around the empty room for his lover.

“Good, man I’m good. Maddie’s just finishing up down the hall, she’ll be here soon. How are you doing?”

“Going a bit crazy to be honest.”

He sat down one the edge of the bed and pulled his fingers through his hair. He looked really anxious about something and I could only assume it was because of Maddie.

“Why? What’s up?”

“I miss her so fucking much, Sean all the time. I really don’t know the hell we’re going to do this, man.”

I had no planned for this. Why had I not planned for this?! They were both dealing with the same issue and both of them turned to me for advice. I had a feeling they hadn’t even talked to each other yet. Maybe trying so damn hard to get them back together again wasn’t such a great idea after all.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I hate being away from her. Especially now. I know she’s fine and that you’re here but… I’d like to think she needs me t-“

“Of course she does, Norm. She needs you too, she wants you to be here but she knows you’ve a job to do. Besides, even if you were here, you wouldn’t be seeing much of her anyway. She’s always doing some kinda of therapy 6-8 hours/day and they visiting hours are only between 1 and 6.”

“She’s ok though, right?”

“Yeah. She has to walk on crutches for a few more weeks but she’s doing better and better. She fucking hates it, walking on crutches.”

“Yeah, I would be surprise if she didn’t. How does she managed that when her arms are broken?”

“They tried to make her use a wheelchair at first. The doctor almost ended up with a few broken bones of his own just for showing her the damn thing. She has to put most of the weight under her armpits and shoulders and use the arms just for balance but she’s doing really good. Doctor said she should be able to leave at the end of the week. She does miss you a lot and she asked me the same thing.”

“Yeah, fuck, man I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask you about this.”

“It’s fine but maybe you really should talk to each other first. I can’t answer this for you, dude. You’ve to work this out together. I don’t know how either, Reedus I’m sorry. Cause you haven’t talked to each other, right?”

“Not about this, no. Mostly I think because either of us have no fucking clue how to do this. I don’t know how we do this, Sean.”

“I’m sure you’ll work something out. You love her, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you make it work. You’ll find a way, I’m sure of it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Because she loves you too.”

My little brother needed be giving some hope right now, because he really looked miserable sitting in front of me. He looked up at me and he nodded with a smile on his face. He didn’t need anymore confirmation than that and he opened his mouth to replay but got caught off by the door opening and the same nurse that had taken care of me that first night, a life time ago, held it open and talked with Maddie I was sure with a huge grin.

“Come on, Maddie don’t be mad. Doctor’s orders. The cast stays on for another week… Well, hi there.”

I was halfway up from my seat but sat back down when Norman left the bed and took a few steps towards the door. The moment Maddie came hopping into the room and laid her eyes on him, I could just as well have been on the other side of the world. She didn’t see anything else but him and a smile spread over my face when I noticed Norman had the same reaction.

“Hi!”

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree but it turned into a grimace and a wince when he reached out to hug her.

“Sorry.”

He backed away quickly but she reached out at once and managed to twist her fingers into his hoodie and pulled him close enough to kiss him. It was the first time I saw them in action this close. She had really been into too much pain when he was there the last time but now it seemed she didn’t care about that. The hug had probably pushed on her cracked ribs but having his hand on her face didn’t seem to bother her at all. The nurse next to the couple looked over at me and the look she gave me was pretty clear; don’t let them get too carried away, before she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

When 10 minutes had passed and they were still attached to each other and figured this might be going on for a while, I occupied myself with one of Maddie’s books. My eyes only moved over the letter though, they really didn’t register in my mind. It was too full with trying to find a solution to the lovebird’s problems of not wanting to spend time apart. It would be like saying goodbye to a part of myself. Cause the only thing I could come up with was her moving in with him. Seeing how we were planning on moving to Houston for the majority of the year and Norman spent most of his time in Georgia it could actually work. A two-hour flight was something I knew she could handle maybe even as much as once a month. It would tare her apart not to see the kids, I knew that, which was why she had no idea how they were going to be able to do this. If it had been just me, she would’ve been fine because we had spent time apart before. But my two mini monsters were the light of her life and I knew she loved taking care of them and helping us rise them. She was just as big of a part of our family as I was.

I noticed that my cheeks were wet and I blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears before either of them noticed me. I was not looking forward to not having her around or how the hell I was ever going to explain what was going to happen to the kids.

“When are you going back to Georgia?”

The question didn’t seem to reach any of them at all. I tried another two times before giving up and picked up my phone and really annoyed now, called Norman’s phone. Three singles echoed through the room before he reached into his jeans pocket and picked up the ringing phone.

“Yeah?”

“Turn the fuck around and talk to me!”

“Sorry, man.”

He looked over his shoulder at me before pocketing the phone again. I scowled a little at both of them as Norman placed a careful hand on her back and guided her back to the bed. Maddie just ignored it but the other half of the pair seemed a little nervous. It was surprising to me and I began regretting it at once. I wasn’t really mad at either of them. This was what the I wanted for fuck’s sake!

“Na, man I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you so damn nervous. Relax, Reedus I ain’t gonna yell at you.”

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Well, I’ve been totally ignored for the past 25 minutes.”

“Wow, really? 25 minutes?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, Sean.”

“It’s fine, Maddie. I just wanted to know when you’re going back to Georgia.”

I looked across the bed, over Maddie, at Norman.

“In a month. Why?”

“I just wanted to know how much time we’ll have.”

“What are you talking about?”

Maddie looked really confused at my words.

“You need to talk about how you’re going to figure this out, how you’re going to make this work. But you need to know that’s it’s ok if you decided you want to move out. Whatever that means and wherever you end up instead, it’s up to you but I don’t want you to worry about me or the kids. Ok? You need to think about what’s best for you right now, Maddie. Not what’s best for everyone else. You’ve done that for years now. And that goes for you too!”

I pinned down Norman with my gaze as well and although I could tell he really wanted to protest a little, he finally nodded at me. Maddie remained stationary, just staring at me without saying a word.

“Talk to each other.”

I got to my feet.

“I’ll get us something to eat. How does thaifood sound?”

She gave a small nod when I grabbed her by the chin.

“Fine, fine.”

“I love you.”

I kissed her head before leaving them alone to hopefully talk and not just spend their time together making out. I stopped in the doorway though, feeling the need to pass on the nurse’s warning just in case.

“Sex is off the table by the way. Doctor’s orders, you’re not allowed to have sex.”

Norman looked horrified for about 2 seconds before he gave a nervous snigger.

“No sex, Sean I swear.”

He said and I felt a little more comfortable closing the door behind me and leave them alone for the coming half hour.


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie seemed genuine shocked by Sean’s parting words. She remained quiet, looking at the closed door for a long while after he was gone. It gave me some time to try to figure out what to say to her.

It was so fucking good to see her again. Mostly because the image I had had of her when closing my eyes at night, was of her lying in the bed all banged up with cuts and bruises all over. Now her face at least was as good as healed and just the fact that she wore her own cloths and moved by herself, how restricted it might be, she was mobile. And I missed her so much it actually hurt, which was probably why Sean’s words made me want to skip up and down in happiness. Because in my ears it was like he actually gave us his blessing, or more likely giving her the ok to move if that was what she wanted. I just wasn’t sure that was what she actually wanted.

It was a big step. It had been years since I lived with anyone other than my son and Eye. I was ready though. So damn ready to start sharing my life with her on a much bigger and much more serious scale.

“Tell me what’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours.”

I caressed her face with my knuckles and she snapped her head around to look at me.

“About a million things at the same time.”

“Ok, how about this? I’ll give you an offer and it’s all up to you want you to do with this offer and when you want it. No strings, no time limit, just take your time and think about it.”

Her eyes where fixed on mien and I could tell I was making her nervous.

“I would like to spend a whole lot more time with you and I’d have a pretty nice place outside small town Senoia, Georgia and I would be a pretty damn happy guy if you decided to call that place your home as well sometime in the future.”

She kept looking at me while I talked but once the words came to an end, she didn’t response for a few minutes. I had no idea what was going on with her, what she was thinking or what she actually wanted. She was searching my face over and over again but I wasn’t sure for what.

“I love you.”

She said.

“I love you too?”

For some reason it came out as a question and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline with a feeble chuckle.

“Ok, it wasn’t really mean to be a question, but it felt like there was more to those words than just that. You’re having second thoughts?”

“No, Norm I’ve 10 000 thoughts but none of them involves regret. It’s what I want that gives me second thoughts. I want to say yes right now but I can’t. I’ve to think this through. Do you think we can make this work?”

“Yeah. I love you. No question mark, I promise.”

“But what would I do? I’m not becoming a damn fulltime housewife, I gotta have something to do.”

“What? You’d make one fucking hot housewife!”

I teased and got my shoulder punched pretty hard in return, making me actually wince but at the same time feeling so damn happy that she was getting her strength back.

“I’m kidding, Maddie. I know you would go crazy after the first week not having anything to do. But there’re schools and kids in Georgia too.”

“There’s a lot that has to be considered before even think about this, Norman.”

“No, it isn’t. Not really. Not from my part. I love you, Maddie and I want to spend my life with you, that’s all I need to consider right now.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly and a glare I hadn’t seen for years was right back and it made me recall in my seat just a little.

“Well, that’s easy for you to say! You ain’t leaving your family behind!”

“Maddie, come on, that’s not what I mea-“

“That’s not what you meant? What the hell did you mean then? Cause that’s what it’ll come down to. I’ve lived in L.A. for the past 15 years! It’s my home. Sean’s my family, those boys are what has kept me going for the past 2 years!”

“They’ll still be your family, Maddie. Come on, you know that. You moving ain’t changing any of that. And you said it yourself, you can’t live with them forever. You’ve already thought about this, remember? You told Sean it was probably a good idea to start preparing the boys for you not always being around. They’re big enough to understand, Maddie. Charlie at least and Porter’s a smart kid too. They know you love them.”

“I’m not ready to leave them, Norman.”

I knew she could see the disappointment on my face just as clearly as I felt it spread through me, although I tried to mask it the second I felt it. She turned away from me and stared up at the celling with a deep sigh.

“I’m not asking you to.”

Her gaze retuned to me in lightning speed, the frustration etched on every inch of her face.

“How the hell do you suggest we do this then?!”

“Look… Maddie, I love you but if you want out, if this isn’t what you want-“

“Damnit, Norman that’s not what I’m saying!”

I couldn’t stop the grin that spread over my face when she protested wildly and I could tell she was telling the truth.

“What the fuck?!”

She yelled at me when I began laughing.

“Sorry… I’m sorry, baby. You really do love me, huh?”

“What….? What the fuck-Yeah! You’re an ass! You’re a fucking asshole, Norman! What’s so damn funny?”

“What’s funny is that four months ago you told me to go fuck myself and you just wanted me out of your sight. Now…”

“Now I’m thinking about moving to fucking Senoia, Georgia with one of the most hunted bachelor in America.”

“You’re wrong on one thing though, baby.”

“What?”

“I ain’t a bachelor anymore, Madison. Right?”

“No I guess you’re not. I don’t want you to be but… I’ve no clue how to make this work. With you. With Sean. The kids. Your job, my job, whatever the hell that is.”

“Ok, how about we just go through what it’s that we actually know instead of focusing on everything we don’t know?”

“Alright.”

“Sean’s looking at moving to Houston permanently, right?”

“That’s the plan, yes. So?”

“So, Houston in only a 2-hour flight from Atlanta. You could still see the kids, like every other week or so. You know, like shared custody, seeing the kids Monday through Friday or whatever you feel would work for you.”

“You’re saying you’re willing to share?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes, Maddie to make this works. I get that you don’t want to leave the kids but I need you too. I want you in my life, I want us to live together.”

“In Georgia.”

“Yeah, in Georgia. I really think you would like it. How about we don’t make any decisions before you’ve fully recovered and got to spend some time with your family back home? You know, getting back to normal again.”

Maddie nodded slowly and I hated that I couldn’t get a read on her. I had no idea what was going on inside her head. Was this what she wanted? In the beginning of our conversation she had me convinced she didn’t want anything else but to move in together but as soon as she had time to think about it, and mostly the kids I was sure, she turned. Reasoning always worked with her though and so it seemed it had this time too. She had a bad habit of overthinking things and sometimes she needed some guidance, a few calming words. She had to hear that I was aware of the kids in her life and how important they were to her.

“I love you, Madison.”

When I spoke, simply to remind her, she lifted her head with a deep sigh and smiled at me.

“I know.”

She reached out and took my hand and kissed my knuckles as the door opened and Sean was back with 2 bags of food and drink.

“Do you guys need more time?”

We looked at each other before turning as one to Sean and shook our heads in unison, making Sean crack up in a stupid grin.

“I’ll start to protest for real when you finish each other sentences, ok?”

                                            --------------------------------------------

Three weeks in hospital wasn’t good for my mood. I felt trapped and annoyed with everyone when I wasn’t able to move as I had before the accident. And when the pain subsided and I was only restricted by the casts on my arms and braces on my ankles, I started to feel real miserable and pissed at the complete idiot driving the truck. And I knew I really should have some kind of reaction to the fact that the accident had cost me to miscarry a child I didn’t even knew I was carrying. But I couldn’t find the energy to concentrate on that too.

He wanted me to move to Georgia. Norman wanted me to move in with him and after talking to Sean and Lauren back and forth for days, they had giving me their blessing and simply told me it was all up to me. Like that would make things easier! A part of me wished for them to try to talk me out of it because I really was torn in two.

The kids’ reaction to me finally coming home made me want to never leave again. Then one day passed and the need to have Norman close by all the time hit me with full force. I missed him so much I had trouble falling asleep at night. A few times I even called him even though I knew he was asleep, just to hear him breath. Silly, I know. But it usually helped just hearing him on the other line of the phone and my body relaxed at once. I couldn’t leave the kids, but every day I spent without Norman was a test to everyone around me. I think I kept the kids out of it but Sean and Lauren and Kevin, my therapist, got a daily doze of my bad temper.    

Physical I really was ok. I even managed to talk myself out of keeping the cast on my arms on for an additional week, as long as I promised to take things slow and really work my strength back nice and easy. I was lucky that I still had all limbs intact but I got frustrated when I after a session with my therapist in the beginning of April, he told me I would’ve to give up on jiu jitsu for at least another 6 months.

_I’m having a fucking shitty day!_

I texted Norman on the way home from another session with my therapist and thankfully I didn’t have to wait longer than a few seconds for his replay.

_Where about to call u babe_

_Don’t. Won’t be that nice today_

_Some special reason?_

_Fucking trainer banned me from BJJ for 6 damn months!_

_Sorry baby… But u know it’s for your own good, right? The doctor said u had to take things slow, you’re still in danger of permanent damage. Please be careful Maddie. I love u_

_I know, still sucks though! Love u 2. How has u day been?_

_Pretty good, Dallas just isn’t the same without u_

_Yeah, that didn’t make me feel any better_

_Sorry love but since you’re not allowed to fly…_

_Kinda glad I don’t have to right now though, considering the weather_

_Yeah, fucking insane. Probably have to leave earlier from here too_

_Well, that makes me a little bit happier_

_Good, glad I could brighten ur day just a little_

_U always do ♥_

_I miss u so fucking much Maddie_

_I don’t think I can keep going like this much longer Norm_

_What are u saying?_

_I’m saying u’re going to have to make some space for me in ur closet_

_Seriously?:)_

_Yeah_

_And we’re discussing this over fucking texts?!_

_No, we can talk about it when u get here after_ Talking Dead. _But I couldn’t really wait to tell u until then_

_U’re moving in with me?_

_I’m moving in with u Norman Reedus_

There! It was a heat in the moment decision, but it was one of the most important and prolonged decisions I had made in a very long time. It was probably the fact that the mere thought of finally getting to see him again, made me happier than I had been… Well, since the last time I saw him really. I just had to make some kind of plane with the rest of my family to make this work.

_Does Sean know?_

It was minutes later, I got a replay from Norman with his question.

_I haven’t told him but he knows… Gonna call him tonight when he’s done working_

_U think he’ll be ok?_

_He was the one telling us to move in together_

_I know… Still… He loves u_

_He’s still going to love me even though there’s 3 states between us. Right now I think he’d be glad to get rid of me actually_

_U’r fucking kidding me, right?! He’s a damn nervous wreck here Maddie! I’ve talked him out of calling u 6 times already_

_Thanx. He knows I’m doing rehab now anyway_

_How’s it?_

_Fine. Just goes too slow for my liking but I get that it has to take time_

_Good, nice and easy does the trick babe. Don’t strain yourself_

_But I want to!_

_U know, one of the reasons I love u so damn much is your absolute insane energy but right now it’s a fucking curse babe. U need to rest!_

_I need to get back to normal!_

_Not so fucking fast. U need to take your time, no one is expecting anything from u besides u taking care of u_

_I know that, but taking things slow really isn’t my thing_

_Since when?!_

_Ok, point taken… But u know what I mean. And I don’t know if we can call this slow anymore. Moving in together after 5 months isn’t really slow_

_We really gotta talk about this face to face baby_

_Yeah, I know. See u tomorrow?_

_I can’t wait_

_Me neither. I love you_

_I love u more. And call Sean_

_I will_

I hopped into the house just in time for Lauren to put the dinner on the table and calling out for the kids to come and eat. Porter saw me first and came charging at once but remembered himself in the middle of his approach and halted 2 steps in front of me. He had knocked me on my ass both once and twice since getting back from the hospital. Everyone had lectured him about not jumping on me about a hundred times but he was 2 years old. He would forget his own feet if they were attached.

“Hi buddy. How are you doing? Thank you for remembering.”

I bent and kissed the boy’s head before we joined the rest of the family at the dinner table and the best chili on the west coast. I decided to wait to engage Lauren in the conversation I knew I had to make sooner rather than later and I waited until we had finished dinner, the kids had fled to the living room and we sat and sipped on a glass of wine. She foretold me though and spoke just I drew a breath and was about to from my first sentence.

“Have you decided what to do about your living arrangements?”

“I think so.”

“So when are you leaving?”

“How do you know I’m going to leave?”

“Come on, Maddie. You’ve known for weeks now that you’re going to take on Norman’s offer and move to Georgia.”

The woman in front of me had gotten to know me extremely well through the years and I felt myself bowing my head and nod towards her.

“Yeah, I guess I have. But I want you to know that I still want to help out with the kids as much as I possibly can.”

“I know you do and I don’t think the kids are ready to let you go either.”

“Thanks.”

“Are we talking from like May or what?”

“Something like that.”

“Alright. I will look at our schedules and piece something together… I really think you’re doing the right thing, Maddie. Having said that, it’s going to be fucking weird not having you here and I’ll miss you but you’ve to do what’s right for you and moving in with Norman really is the right things for you. You’ve been thinking about everyone but yourself for too long, you deserve this.”

“I don’t know if it’s going to work out.”

“Of course you can’t know that but it doesn’t mean can’t give it a try. You’re always welcome back to live with us if it shouldn’t work out. But you’ve to give him a shot. He loves you insanely much and you gotta let him.”

“I know. I want this to work out.”

“And so it probably will. If you just set your mind to it you know you can make it work. And he wants this to work out just as much as you do.”

“Yeah… How the hell am I going to tell the kids?”

“We’ll tell the kids when Sean gets back home. They will be fine, Maddie. They knew you love them, that you’ll always be there if they need you. You know that. Don’t doubt yourself, hon.”

“Thank you.”

There weren’t any other words that I could say at that moment. It would never be enough but I couldn’t come up with anything else. The woman in front of me had taken me in with open arms and allowing me to be part of her family. I wasn’t sure I would’ve had the grace to do the same if it would’ve been me and my husband, my kids. I tried and I think I succeed when hugging Lauren, I tryed to put what I couldn’t say in words, into the hug instead. She had a warm smile on her face when she let go first and if I wasn’t mistaken, even tears in her eyes.

“Don’t start crying, cause then I’ll start and we’ll never stop.”

She sighed deeply, gave a chuckle and pulled herself together by dabbing at her wet eyes with the palm of her hands.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Maddie.”


	22. Chapter 22

It was an absolute insane 48 hour with a lot of frustration and disappointment from everyone involved and although Jeffrey really tried to talk me out if it, I still felt guilty for leaving the fans in Dallas a lot earlier than planned. The fucking weather was chaos everywhere at the moment! The only good things about the damn hurricane warning was that I would get to spend the night with Maddie. I practically bounced around in my seat when the captain finally announced that we were descending to LAX.

Jeff lifted his newly awoken head and looked at me with confusion etched on his face as I started to squirm next to him.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren’t you tired….?”

My face must have given it away because it was like a light suddenly lit up in his head and he let out an ‘ah’ of understanding.

“You’re dumping me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Figures… How is she?”

“Good. Really good, getting really annoying that things are going so slow thought but I guess that’s a good thing too.”

“You gotta introduce us.”

“I will. Tomorrow. We’ll do lunch tomorrow.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

It was past midnight when the wheels finally hit the ground. Neither of us were in a particular good mood and we were hurried through the airport to the waiting car outside without stopping. Once in the car I informed the crew about where I was heading and although I could hear some prepressed complaining from everyone around, I simply ignored it and told them to take me to Sean’s or I would take a cab. Jeffrey backed me up and even offered to drop me off first before heading to the hotel we were supposed to stay at.

“Thanks, man. See ya tomorrow.”

I hurried out of the car but stopped in the middle of the driveway when Jeff called out to me, asking me if I’d forgotten something. When I turned around, he climbed out of the car and held my suitcase in his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fuck…Thanks.”

“Go see your girl, Norm.”

“Yeah.”

I gave him a tight hug before taking my bag and rushed back up the driveway and up to the door. I rushed the keys Sean had giving me out of my pocket and made sure to check the right combination to the alarm system before I put the key in the door and stepped inside.

The house was pitch black and I dropped my shoes and jacket at the front door before walking further inside. I saw a small light coming from the kitchen counter and once my eyes got use to the darkness I saw the silhouette of Maddie laying across the counter with her laptop next to her. Clearly she was asleep. When I got closer I could hear her breath heavy and she was resting her head on her arms, her hair falling around her face. A smile filled my face when I saw the computer screen and it showed a google search for Senoia, Georgia. Carefully I brushed away the hair from her face. The moment my fingers touched her skin, she began to stir lightly.

“Maddie, baby?”

She mumbled something but stayed asleep.

“I love you.”

The whisper in her ear and a careful kiss on her cheek did the trick and her eyes slowly opened.

“Come on, love let’s get to bed.”

“Ok.”

She was still half a sleep and not fully conscious of what was going on. I moved her chair back and scoped her into my arms. She had lost so much weight since the accident and I really didn’t have a problem lifting her.

“You’re here…”

She inhaled deeply and if I wasn’t mistaken a small smile started to play at the corner of her mouth when I looked down at her. 

“I’m here.”

“I love you.”

She said quietly and snuggled closer to my chest as I pushed open the door to her room. Her eyes finally opened when I placed her in bed and she let out a low whimper and protest when I took a step back from her.

“No…”

She reached out for me but I wriggled out of her hand.

“Easy, baby. I’m coming, just gotta go and wash up real quick.”

“Fine, but hurry up.”

I did. I was in such a hurry I actually walked through the door before it had opened fully and I ran straight into it, hitting my forehead.

“Fuck!”

I cried out, not thinking about my sleeping goddess at all. She sat up straight in bed and looked around with confusion.

“What, what, what?”

“Sorry… Just hit my head on the fucking door.”

She started to giggle and once I was closer to the bed and she saw me holding on to my bruised head, she laughed outload.

“Glad I can amuse you in the middle of the night.”

“Sorry. Are you ok?”

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and placed her hands on my hips and looked up at me. I grabbed her face and leaned in to kiss her.

“I am now.”

“It’s insane how much I miss you.”

“Yeah, likewise, baby.”

She tugged me closer but for the first time ever I hesitated when she looked at me with begging eyes. I knew that look and I wanted to but I was afraid of hurting her. She could read me pretty well though and I heard her sigh but she continued to tug at my waist to get me closer.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Norman. I’m fine.”

I gave up the same second I felt her lips on my stomach and she made me move in between her knees.

“Baby, don’t…”

“Don’t what?”

“Strain yourself.”

She was already on her knees at the edge of the bed, trailing kisses up my body and running the tips of her finger along the side of my body.

“It’s only my ankle’s I’m not supposed to put any weight on.”

“You need to take it easy, babe.”

“I am.”

Her lips where on my father’s tattoo and a soft moan escaped my lips without being able to stop it. My body craved her touched and I grabbed her face and attacked her with a deep, passionate kiss that made her moan into my mouth and her hands vanished into my hair. Within seconds, she pulled me down over herself. Quickly I supported myself above her so not to put any weight on her still bruised ribs.

“It’s worth it.”

She said in between kisses and I felt her hands on my back, pulling to get me closer and I figured out what she wanted.

“No, it’s not.”

I knew she wouldn’t give in and a part of me didn’t want her to. I needed her just as close to me as she needed me but she was still healing.

“Come here.”

I decided to compromise and although I could tell she looked really pissed at first, she grasped what was on my mind when my hands gripped her hips tightly and we traded places.  

“Ok, this was actually better.”

She said, smiling down at me. I leaned back for a moment and we just lay there exploring each other with our eyes. I put a strain of hair behind her ear and my fingers linger on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes at my touch and wondered how it was that I gotten so damn lucky. And I felt a sudden urge to just tell her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I never thought I’d be this lucky again. You gotta know that, you need to know what this means to me. What you mean to me. I haven’t loved anyone else like this since Helena and I split. No one else is ever going to love you more, baby.”

“You’re getting cocky.”

“No, just being honest, baby. You know it’s true.”

“Wow… Very cocky, Mr. Reedus. Yet… I know it’s true. Sean said something before the wedding. And I’ve known it’s true since the very first time we met, you’re extremely loyal and I know I can trust you. I always have, always will. I know you love me, Norman. And I know I’ll never have someone else like you in my life. Why the sudden need to tell me? You’re getting all sentimental on me.”

“I don’t know. I just need you to know, Maddie. I love you. Just tell me it’s real. You’re moving in with me?”

“Yes.”

It was amazing how one little word could have such a huge impact on once life. Hearing her say those three letters changed everything. She made me the happiest man alive just by agreeing to share her life with me on a grander scale.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, Norman. I’m packing my bags and moving to Georgia.”

“When?”

“Cocky and greedy? Now, Mr. Reedus, this is not like you.”

“Greedy? No, fucking excited, baby! And yes, maybe a little greedy, I want to start living my life with you.”

“You want a date?”

“Yes, I want a date?”

“April 28th.”

“Really? That’s soon.”

“I guess I could-“

She misread me and I quickly cut her off by grabbing her face and kissed her lips gently.

“I would have you moving in with me tomorrow, baby girl. April 28th sounds perfect. I’m going to start counting down the days from now on. I’m getting down there a few days before, gives me some time to make some space for you. How much space do you need?”

“Honestly, do you really want to talk about this right now or can we just have insane, crazy sex for an hour or two?”

“Oh, baby you won’t last a minute, I’ll make sure of that.”

“Yeah?”

She asked and I got so caught in the gorgeous smile that spread over her face that I failed to anticipate her next move completely. Her hand was inside my underwear and around my cock before I could do anything to stop it. At the same time, her lips found my special spot and although I pictured the whole thing a lot different in my mind, she forced me to give up and I let out a low moan as I lifted my head and watched her travel south. Whatever replay I tried to form in my head, it didn’t come out in any other way but in a hiss when I watched her free my erection, grab it with both hands and taking the head into her hot mouth.

“Shit, baby I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“Good. Just keep it down, don’t want to wake the kids.”

She was usually the loud one so her statement surprised me a little but once she really began to work her magic around me, I had to remind myself both once and twice to keep quiet. She showed no mercy whatsoever. Her hands followed her mouth hard and fast but the thing that made it fucking hard to keep quiet were her intense eyes looking at me the entire time. Looking down on her, propped up on my elbows, and having her looking right back at me with her mouth full made me growl. She smirked and winked up at me but pushed my hands away when I reached down for her.

“Keep your hands to yourself, I’m not done.”

“Fuck, Maddie. You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Not yet.”

She promised and put her hand on my chest and pushed me hard. I fell back against the pillows and shut my eyes tight and tried to find the most random things to occupy my mind with, instead of focusing all my energy on her absolute amazing blow job. It didn’t work well at all. The random things that popped into my mind was Maddie naked in bed waiting for me while pleasing herself. Or Maddie being drenched in sweat and screaming after I make her cum over and over again. Even when I tried to bring Sean’s angry face into focus, it somehow turned into the day he had thrown her into the pool and she came out all wet and gorgeous.

The need to finally give up and realize came sooner than I wanted it to and I felt my balls tighten. And then she was all gone and she left me hanging right on the edge. The feeling was so disorienting and I lifted my head in a little bit of panic, thinking something had happened to her.

“You ok?”

The words came out very breathy and I tried to calm my racing heart and control my breathing. Once again, she simply smirks at me from her place on her knees between my legs and she tied her hair back. Somehow I had missed that she had stripped off her clothes. I must have been to wrapped up in trying not to cum to notice she had multitasked.  

“Are you?”

“Fucking aching right now to be honest.”

“Kinda the point.”

She said and leaned forward a little and wrapped one hand around my aching dick. My body reacted and need her touch automatically and my hips started to move. I needed the friction of her hand but she wouldn’t let me. Her other hand came down hard and she stopped my progress.

“Don’t move.”

“No, ma’am.”

She crawled on top of me and forced my arms over my head.

“Keep your hands right here.”

I whimpered a little but nodded at her instructions.

“Good.”

“I want to touch you.”

“Not right now. Trust me.”

She kissed me lightly but when I tried to make her give in to more, she placed a hand on my cheek and pulled away.

“Not tonight, baby. It’s my turn to make you scream.”

She tugged at my lower lip with her teeth before beginning to work her lips and hands all over me. She was extremely good at avoiding my crotch though. I felt her lips and teeth on my hipbone and I held my breath when I watched her.

“Not yet.”

She teased and made sure she didn’t as much as graze my cock as she switched side and trailed kisses and just perfect love bits up the other side of my body. I dug my fingers into the palm of my hands in an effort to keep my promise and not touch her. It didn’t work that well either though. She was suddenly straddling me and she moved her pelvis so fast it took me by surprise and my hands flew out to grab her hips when I slipped inside her.

“Holly shit! Maddie…!”

She grabbed my hands however and forced them back and leaned in close to me.

“I told you not to move.”

“Sorry.”

“Try not to cum, ok? I’m not done with you yet.”

“Easy for you to say. Fuck, Maddie you’re fucking amazing.”

She sat back on her heels and began a slow, torture like movement around me. Once again I choose to shut my eyes and I even bit my the inside my cheeks hard and tried to hold on to the need to realize myself inside her absolute amazingly hot and wet pussy. Her breathing picked up quickly and I felt how she begun to lose control after a surprisingly short time. I felt, rather than saw her, use one hand to please herself while riding me slowly. And I wanted to watch her but I knew if I opened my eyes and found her touching herself and I would cum for sure.

It took every ounce of willpower I possessed when I felt her cum hard around me, not to just follow her. Thankfully she stopped moving the second her orgasm tore through her and I heard her trying to catch her breath.

“Look at me, Norman.”

My eyes snapped open at her request and I found her only inches away and I couldn’t take it anymore. I think she was surprised I had followed her request for so long actually. I reached out and grabbed the side of her face and shoved her into a hard kiss that never really ended. My hands were all over her, tugging and touching everywhere and hearing her moan into my mouth made me slightly crazy.

“Let me taste you. I’m gonna fucking make you scream, baby. Please.”

“I was screaming, just not for everyone to hear.”

She said, giggling lightly as she pulled away. She laid back in the middle of the bed but when I wanted to explore her the same way she had with me, she stopped me.

“It’s about you, remember? I’m still not done with that big cock of yours.”

“What do you want, my goddess?”

Her face cracked up in a smile at my words and I think she might even blush just a little.

“Come here.”

Normally I would protest a little and wanting to make sure she got all the attention without her having to please me at the same time, but I was aching like hell and ready to explode at any second.

“Poor baby, you really need to cum, don’t you?”

She spoke from underneath me as she grabbed my leaking cock in one hand.

“I can hold on a little bit longer.”

“Good… Shit!”

She cursed loudly when I put my tongue inside her. She had shown no mercy and neither did I. I went straight for her swollen and still very sensitive clit and pushed three finger inside her. The promise of making her cum within a minute was accomplished and I had her moaning around my cock, costing me to curse loudly. She had denied me, my realize twice but I simply started to work for more once she hit her high. She could take it. As her second climax hit, harder than the first one and her wetness trickled down her body, I use it to lube my fingers before pushing two inside her ass. She tensed for the shortest of seconds before moving her hips, letting me know she wanted me to move.

Her next move came so unexpected that I forgot how to breath for a second and I almost crushed her with my weight when my arms gave in. She pushed one finger inside my body and hit just the right spot right away.

“Holly fuck!”

“Don’t be so loud…!”

She hissed with a small giggle and although I couldn’t see her, I knew she had an evil little smile on her face as she twisted her finger inside me and tapped it hard against my prostate.

Sweat was dripping down my face as I tried to focus on keeping myself upright and breathing. But she was making it fucking hard not to just let go and explode all over her. I know it was pretty silly but I didn’t want her beautiful face to be covered in my mess.

“Then don’t be so fucking good at this. Feels so fucking good, baby.”

“Wasn’t sure you still liked it.”

“Fuck, Maddie you’re gonna make me cum of you don’t stop. Shit, baby I don’t want to cum all over you.”

“What do you want, Norman?”

Her finger stopped moving inside me but she didn’t remove it and when I felt her move her head I looked back at her.

“I want to fuck your ass and watch you make yourself cum.”

The words were out before I actually knew what to answer her. My body was giving me the answer, shouted at me actually and I moved before she responded. Once more I supported myself over her.

“Promise me, you’ll tell me if you’re hurting.”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Where’s the pain worst?”

“My ribs still don’t like getting squeezed too tightly.”

I nodded at her before leaning in closer to kiss her. The kiss would’ve gone on for a lot longer if it wasn’t for the fact that I could actually feel my dick twitch just by having her lips to mine. I was so fucking on edge I was sure she would be able to make me cum just by grabbing me once in her perfect hand. In an attempt to prolong this just a little bit more I dived down in between her legs the moment I pulled away from her. The small protested coming from her quickly turned into a muffled moan when I let my tongue travel from the peak of her wet pussy, all the way down to her ass. She surprised me by climaxing yet again and this time she had to bit her own knuckles so not to wake the rest of the house.

She was still high from my treatment when I placed her ankles to my shoulders. I repressed a moan when I saw her wet pussy open up for me and I forgot all about the request I had made. She smirked when I pushed inside her and I was sure she was about to give some comment but when I began to move inside her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands dropped to her boobs. She twisted her nipples between her fingers and her moaning got loud and more uncontrollable for each thrust.

“Now, who’s loud?”

My words didn’t seem to reach her at all. She was too wrapped up in her own pleasure but when I felt my own realize coming close and I wanted her to follow me and I dropped on hand to her pussy, she snapped her eyes open and cried out.

“Fuck! Shit, baby… Don’t stop!”

The intense orgasm that she had managed to build up in me, made every cell in my body react and my vision got all blurred, almost black when she exploded around me and I felt her juices gush all around me. Her screams got muffled when I clamped a hand over her mouth but I had to bit my own tongue hard enough to draw blood not to follow her example when I cum. Harder than I ever had before. My entire body shook and there was nothing I could do to control it. Wave after wave of my orgasm filled her up and I think it extended both our highs, feeling the other climax so violently. My entire body felt like it turned to rubber and I collapsed next to her when I couldn’t hold myself up anymore.

Several long minutes later I tried to open my eyes and move my limbs. Opening my eyes worked but the other part was still a little too soon. I tilted my head and searched for her.

“Holly shit… Mr. Reedus, that was… I mean, wow. I even lost count how many times you made me cum.”

“I counted six.”

“Now, that’s one thing to be cocky about.”

I blushed a little but actually had to agree with her. It was a pretty good number for not even half an hour in bed with her.

“I love you.”

She said and rolled on top of me. Her hair stuck to her sweat face and I made reached out and brushed it away.

“I love you too, Madison. Damn, it feels like I don’t have any bones left in my body. Well played, baby.”

“I could get you some skele-grow?”

“Come again? What the hell is that?”

She started to laugh and I assumed it was because of the absolute confusion etched on my face at her words.

“Sorry… I’ve started to read Harry Potter for Charlie. It’s a potion that helps regrow bones.”

She explained but I wasn’t sure I followed at all. I just enjoyed lying there and watch her and feeling her skin to mine, as close as two people could ever be. She dropped her head to my chest and began to draw small circles with the tips of her fingers. I returned the favor on her back and I heard her sigh deeply and I think she closed her eyes.

“Are you ok?”

It took maybe 10 minutes of just lying there in silence before I asked the question I really needed an honest answer to. I knew she was ok when it came to healing the physical injuries she had sustained but we hadn’t been talked about the other things. She had avoided the topic and I never wanted to bring it up either, but letting her do it when she was ready. But having her there in my arms made me want to talk about it. I needed to know that she was ok.

She tensed under my fingers and I could tell it was because she quickly figured out what I meant with the question. She knew me well. She moved a little and rested her chin against her hands on top of my chest to be able to look at me.

“Are you ok, Maddie?”

I asked again and ran one finger along her left cheek, from the corner of her eye, down to her lips.

“I haven’t had time to wrap my mind around it yet. I don’t think I want to. It’s just… Weird to think about it.”

“You lost a baby, Maddie. You might need to try to, I don’t know… Just talk to someone about it.”

“I’m talking to you right now. And it wasn’t just me, was it? You did too. We lost a baby, Norman.”

“Yeah....”

I had promised myself I would stay strong for her when it came to this but instead it was I that teared up and found it hard to form words. I probably hadn’t wrapped my mind around either but I think it was because we hadn’t talked about it. I had a bigger need to actually talk about things than I knew she had to understand what had happened.

“I guess it just doesn’t feel real, you know? I didn’t even know I was pregnant and… I mean, it was just a tiny little embryo, right?”

“It had a heartbeat.”

She lifted her head completely off of my chest and looked at me with wide eyes. Why the hell did I even say that?! She didn’t need to hear that! I held my breath and waited for her reaction. She blinked a few times at me before slowly opening her mouth to speak.

“It did? How do you know that?”

She asked, her voice cracking just a little.

“I… I talked to the doctor. I just… I tried to understand I guess. I deal with things better if I’ve all the facts. He showed me pictures and… You know, the development of a baby and… The heart starts beating after 6 weeks.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I know you don’t but I think we should. You should. I don’t mean to get you upset or anything, love but we should talk about it. I need to understand.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it anyway, so why bother? It’s gone and… I never wanted a kid, you know that.”

“I know, Maddie but… You’re still allowed to feel something about all this.”

“What do you feel about this?”

“Honestly? I’ve been too worried about you the past weeks to give it much thought but I think… I don’t know what to feel, really. I just can’t stop thinking, what if? You know? What if you’d never been in that accident in the first place. You might still be pregnant and it makes me pissed as hell at that fucking truck driver and-“

“Ok, let’s just stop right there for a sec. I wouldn’t have kept it, Norman. Stop thinking about all the what if’s and maybe’s. It doesn’t change anything. I got hit by the fucking truck and I had a miscarriage. I don’t want you to think about what could’ve happened, it doesn’t matter, Norman. Shit happens… I wouldn’t have gone through with the pregnancy anyway. I didn’t want kids 15 years ago and I still don’t want kids on my own. That hasn’t changed. I’m sorry if that sounds harsh to you but it’s the truth.”

“I know, baby. I know how you feel about having kids but I’m just… I’m just saying, no matter what you feel about having kids, you’re still allowed to feel something about actually losing one.”

“I know that, it’s just strange to feel sad about losing something you never knew you had. I know I should probably have a bigger reaction to this but I’m… I’m just so fucking happy to still be alive, you know? I’m so glad that I still have some time on this planet and that I get to spend it with you. I get to see Charlie and Porter grow up just a little more and that’s all I want to focus on right now. The positive. Can we do that? I get that you want to talk about it, Norman and I probably need to but maybe we should go see a professional about this?”

“You mean like therapy?”

“Yeah. Sean has already made me start talking to one.”

I felt myself nod at her and she nodded back with a small smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

She replayed and rolled off me, sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at me over her shoulder. Quickly, before she could move, I sat up and placed a light but yet firm hand on her back and leaned in to kiss her neck.

“Don’t even think about it, love. I’ll go.”

She sighed when I moved out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to get a towel to clean up the mess we had left behind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little JDM and ex-boyfriend drama.

It hadn’t happened that I had out slept the kids even once since I got realized from the hospital. Imagine my surprise therefor when it was Charlie and Porter that woke me up Sunday morning by storming into my room with Lauren right after trying to stop them. Just as I begun to open my eyes, Lauren’s angry hisses got muffled when she closed the door behind all three of them. Behind me, Norman kept snoozing gently, his arm wrapped over my hip, like nothing had happen. And once I placed his arms more securely around myself I began to doze back to sleep again.

In the middle of a weird dream involving very colorful zombies and puppies, I become conscious of Charlie once more. I felt him nearby, somewhere far away from my dream. His voice was low when he whispered close to my ear.

“Maddie?”

His small hand landed on my cheek and I slowly started to grasp that he was actually real and not part of my dream.

“What, baby?”

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

He chuckled at my replay and I opened my eyes to find him standing by the side of the bed.

“Then you’re talking in your sleep.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Everything alright, sport?”

“I had a bad dream last night.”

“I’m sorry, baby. You couldn’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Do you need a hug?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.”

I lifted my arm and Norman’s in the process and invited the boy into the bed. Behind me, the man grunted a little but somehow remind asleep. Charlie peaked over my shoulder at Norman for only a second before settling on my arm and I wrapped the other around him.

“When did uncle Norman get here?”

“After you had gone to bed last night.”

“Are you going to go with him when he leaves?”

“No.”

“I want you to.”

“Why?”

“Because he makes you happy. Daddy said so, he wants you to go too.”

“Charlie, you need to stop growing up so damn fast, ok? We will talk about it when your dad get home. If you’re still tired you can sleep now.”

“Are you tired, Maddie?”

“Yes. What time is it anyway?”

“Mom said it was too early for a Sunday morning.”

“Mom was right. Go to sleep, baby boy. I’m right here.”

“I love you, Maddie.”

“I love you, Charlie.”

The boy had inherited his father’s gift of falling asleep at will and it didn’t even take a minute before I had the child breathing slow close to my ear. The calm and slow breathing sent me straight back to my dream world, although I was glad to find myself at a place without weird looking zombies and puppies this time.

A ringing phone woke me up the next time around and I had no idea if I had just fallen asleep or actually slept for several hours. It took me a few seconds to understand that it wasn’t my phone that was ringing and a few more seconds after that to realize that Norman didn’t seem to be in the mood of answering his phone at all. He simply gave a small grunt and rolled over to his stomach. Someone really wanted to talk to him though because the phone was only quiet for a second before starting ringing for a second time, making Charlie stir as well. Glancing over at the phone lying next to mine I saw the display being filled up with a picture of Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

“Good morning.”

“Hi…? You must be Madison.”

He hesitated on the other line for the briefest of seconds when I answered the phone.

“Yes.”

“Pleasure to finally being able to talk to you, I’m Jeffrey.”

“You too. How are you this morning?”

“Awesome. Staring to get hungry though and your hobby promised to take me out for breakfast, lunch, brunch, whatever so that I could met you.”

“He did…? Well, that sounds like a great plan. It’s just that… What time is it anyway?”

“11:20.”

“Really? Shit…!”

“He’s still sleeping?”

“Yeah… No, not for long but, yeah. Where are you staying?”

He gave me the name of a hotel downtown that I knew as one of the hotel Norman usually stayed at whenever he didn’t stay with us when visiting, which gave us a timeframe of about half an hour before he could be here.  

“I know a really great place just around the corner from here. How about you come over here in like 45 minutes? This time of day it shouldn’t take more than half an hour to get here.”

“Great.”

“Do you need the address?”

“Na, it’s the same driver as last night and hopefully he hasn’t forgotten where we dropped Norm off.”

“Alright then. See you soon.”

“Looking forward to it.”

I could feel both boys waking up beside me when I hung up on Jeffrey and replaced the phone on the bedside table. Charlie yawned and stretched, almost knocking me right in the face which made me protest and move away from him.

“Hi, watch it tiger.”

“Sorry. Hi, uncle Norman.”

I wiped my head around when Charlie spoke, looking across me. The muscles in my neck protested at once by the sudden movement and I barley repressed a curse.

“Morning, bud.”

Norman said, eyeing me suspiciously when he leaned up on his forearms to look back at the child. He was wise enough to drop it though and it earned him a thankful nod from me.

“Who was on the phone?”

“It was a friend of Norman’s. His name is Jeffrey and he’s coming over in a bit to have lunch with Norm and me.” 

“Can I come too?”

“You’ve practice, remember? In fact, I think that’s your mom coming to get you.”

I could hear footsteps outside and not even a second later, there was a light knock on the door and Charlie jumped down to open it. Lauren carefully peeked inside, searching for my gaze.

“Sorry, Maddie. He sneaked away-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, tinny issue though… I hate to ask, I know you don’t have much time together, I’m sorry, Norman-“

“Porter’s asleep, isn’t he?”

“He just fell asleep. He woke up 4 this morning so he should be asleep for at least 2 hours. Do you mind taking him?”

“Of course not.”

“Sorry, Norm-“

“Hey, it’s fine. Of course we’ll take him, I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Thanks, guys. It’s good to see you again by the way.”

“You too, Lauren. Hope I didn’t wake you up when I got here last night.”

“Didn’t hear a sound. Come on, buddy we gotta go. I packed some snacks for you, you’ll have to eat them in the car.”

Lauren spoke to the boy as he took her hand and they left the room, closing the door behind them as they left. Norman spoke when we both could hear the front door close and seconds later car doors open.

“Yeah, guess I forgot to tell you I promised I’d introduce you to Jeff. He really wants to meet you.”  

“Yes you did.”

“So we’re going out for breakfast?”

“More likely lunch. It’s almost noon.”

“Really? Brunch then. You’re ok with this?”

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He turned around on to his back and grabbed me around the waist and pressed himself against me, planting a hard kiss on my lips. It was hard to control ourselves once we got started. Norman even forgot himself a little and crawled on top of me. Making out with him helped ignoring the pain in my chest but when his hand grazed my left ribs a little too hard, I winced and put a hand on his shoulder and pushed lightly. He was gone before I even put any force behind my attempt and he shouted out apology after apology. He shut up first when I grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into a hard kiss.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it. The doctor said broken ribs take a hell of a long time to fully heal. Besides, we need to get ready. Care to join me for a shower?”

“You’re not supposed to stay on your own two feet for too long, Maddie.”

“Lucky I’ve you then.”

“How do you take a shower when you don’t have me here? Does Sean help you?”

He grinned, his voice teasing and sat up in bed and walked over to stand in front of me, his hands outstretched to me.

“Oh, shut the fuck up! I do just fine on my own. I’ve a bathtub too you know.”

He bent down and scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom, placed me on the basin next to the shower, before turning on the water.

“I am allowed to stand on my own two feet, babe.”

“Yeah, but not for too long. I talked to Sean and I promised I’d make sure you don’t break the rules.”

I gritted my teeth together and cursed my overprotecting best friend under my breath. I forgot all about Sean though when Norman stepped up in front of me and dropped his underwear to the floor. I bit my lower lip and suppressed a moan when I allowed myself to look him up and down both once and twice. Damn, I was lucky!

                                                                                               ---------------------------------

Norman managed to pick up the sleeping child from the sofa and place him in the stroller without waking him up, just as a car drove up and parked on the driveway. I sat at the bottom step of the front stairs, retying my shoes when Jeffrey appeared in front of me, after hugging Norman and taking a peek at the sleeping boy.

“Hi!”

“Hi!”

He replayed when I got to my feet and he stood right in front of me. And I got a little star struck I’ve to admit. And maybe a little bit afraid. The character of Negan had terrified me from the first time I saw him and for a moment my mind had a hard time distancing the asshole from the actor.

“I’m Jeffrey. It’s great to finally meet you.”

He said and smiled at me as he held out his hand for me.

“Madison. It’s great to meet you too.”

“I heard you finally decided to move to Georgia.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“Thank the lord! You’ve know idea what a pain in the ass this one has been the last couple of weeks.”

He nodded his head back towards Norman, who sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Is that so?”

I asked, looking from Jeffrey to Norman.

“Yeah, he’s been a fucking nervous wreck waiting for you to decided what to do. And of course he’s been worried sick about you too. But you seem to be healing very well. How are you feeling?”

“I’m healing just fine. I’m really good but right now very hungry. Ready to go?”

“Lead the way.”

Before I could take one step forward, Norman was there to block my way and held out my crutches for me to grab. I hated those things! It had gotten a little better when I finally had been able to change to the lighter versions of forearm crutches but I still hated them! There was a silent battle of wills for about a minute between us before I gave up and took the damn things from him.

“You’re an ass.”

“I know, but a very well informed ass and you should most defiantly not walk all the way to wherever the hell we’re going without them. So suck it up.”

“It’s a 10-minute walk.”

“I don’t care.”

“How long did you say you guys had been dating? 10 years? Cause you sound like a married, old couple.”

Both of us looked around at Jeffrey when he spoke and he grinned back. Norman cracked first and let out a snorting laughter.

“Na, man. 4 months.”

“But you’ve known each other a lot longer, right?”

“Almost 20 years now.”

I grabbed the damn crutches from Norman and he waited until I held them before turning to grab the stroller and we were off.

“Mr. Roberts!”

I stopped however when we passed the car and I saw a shadow stepping out on the other side and make to follow us.

“Hi, Maddie. I didn’t want to disturbed you guys, just gonna be in the backg-“

“How are you?”

I interrupted the bodyguard quickly and surprised him a little when I made my way over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me right back and smiled when we pulled apart.

“Just fine, Miss Carter, just fine. It’s good to see you up and about again.”

“Thank you. And thank you for the get-well card, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

I made sure Jeffrey was walking between Norman and me as we made our way to the restaurant. It pissed me off that I actually had to keep my distance but at the same time I couldn’t afford getting caught out in public with him. People would jump to conclusions just by seeing us walk beside each other so it was just easier to keep Jeffrey between us. Seeing as he was married and all and I had no history with him. I wondered if it would always be like this. And I wondered if I would be able to live my life like this. In secret. People already hated on me for my relationship with Sean so I didn’t even want to start imagine what Norman’s fans would say about me if it ever reached the public that we were dating.

But right now I decided to not give a fuck about the haters. I was going to have brunch with some great company and Jeffrey quickly engaged me in conversation as we hit the streets. He wanted to know everything about me and I found him extremely easy to talk to and I continued telling him my life story while we were seated at the back of the restaurant and given our menus.

“I find the whole things with you sharing your living courters with Sean’s family a bit… Strange.”

“You and the rest of the world.”

“How come you ended up living with them in the first place?”

“It’s his fault. I was living with someone, it ended and I had nowhere to go since we lived in his apartment. Porter was due in like a week and I ended up staying after crashing on their couch for a week.”

I gave the man sitting across from me a quick nod before looking over at Jeffrey.

“What do you mean his fault?”

“He was the one exposing the lying, cheating, son of a bitch for what he really was.”

“I see. Well, good job, buddy.”

“Yeah, she really wouldn’t agree with you. At least not back then. Took me year to make her talk to me again. I was not on the one of her favorite people.”

“Good thing that change, huh?”

I said and winked at man I now was my absolute favorite person in the whole wide world and the one I really couldn’t see myself living without. He smiled back and I felt his foot making contact with my ankle under the table.

“You’re not killing anyone else tonight, right?”

I had to try. I knew either of them would give anything up but I still had to try. The only thing I knew was that at least Daryl would still be alive after the season finally. Jeffrey looked at me for a full 5 seconds before cracking up.

“Damn girl, I ain’t telling you shit.”

“Come on!”

“Not gonna happen, kid.”

“Yeah, well I had to try. I think you’re absolute brilliant by the way. Hate your guts, but brilliant.”

“Thanks, I guess. You’re coming tonight?”

“I don’t know. Am I?”

We hadn’t got around to discussing the possibility yet.

“You want to?”

He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright then. I’ll take care of it.”

He was quick to pick up his phone and started typing something to someone. Our waiter showed up right next to Norman’s chair and tried to get his attention. I recognized the type at once. The flirting type. And she was gorgeous and young and practically drooling down herself as he lifted his head to look at her for just a second to order a coke. She totally ignored my order, making Jeffrey order my drink as well.

“I’ve gotten used to it.”

Jeffrey said, reading my amused and a little pissed expression very well.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The most amazing thing is that he never notices.”

The topic of our discussion finally looked up from his phone and was totally oblivious to what was going on.

“Huh?”

He asked, making both of us burst out laughing.

“What? What’s so damn funny?”

“You are. How the hell did you ever managed to get your hands on this one, man? You’re fucking hopeless.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You really didn’t notice?”

I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, confusion on every inch of his face.

“What?”

The waiter came back with our drinks just at the right time. She deliberate bent forward when placing his coke in front of him, flashing her cleavage. I tried to get her attention, asking for a bottle of water as well but once again I was being ignored. Once again Jeffrey spoke up, clearing his throat loudly first.

“Excuse me! The lady wants a bottle of water, you think you could get some?”

The waiter quickly put the rest of the drinks on the table and hurried away. Norman sat there still completely disoriented and looked from his friend to me and back a few times.

“Did you lose your eyeballs in Dallas, dude? The chick is fucking drooling over you and you honestly don’t notice?”

He looked at Jeffrey for almost a whole minute.

“Of course I notice, I just don’t care. Why the hell would I? I don’t see anyone else, I haven’t since December.”

He glanced over at me, bowing his head but I could see the smile and I felt myself smile as well. And I must say I felt rather smug about the fact that I made him forget about all the other women in the world. I had never lacked confidence but I was pretty sure it was going to be put to a severe test when spending so much time with Norman. I had to get use to woman drooling over my man.

Jeffrey’s harsh words seemed to have done the trick and a male waiter showed up the next time, apologizing for keeping me waiting and asked us what we wanted to eat.

“Have you been Georgia before?”

“No, we never got around to that for some reason. When we dated the first time around, _the Walking Dead_ was just in the process of starting filming and… Well, it wasn’t so crazy as it’s now.”

“But you grow up in the south, right? I never thought I’d enjoy it was much as I actually do.”

“Yeah, I’d miss the south.”

“Not your family that much though, huh? Norm told me about your mother leaving while you were still in the hospital.”

“My family’s here. Sean has been my family for the past 10 years. I never had a father, he bailed on us when I was like 5 days old or something and mom had a bunch of boyfriends, husbands, whatever when I groove up. The last asshole though, she has been with for 12 years now, married for 10 and we really don’t get along. I mean, really, really, don’t get along. I see my mother like once a year and even that is too much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s her loose really. I’d just fine without here. But I do miss the south and I’m sure I’ll like it in Georgia too.”

“It is very different from living here, I’m sure. What do you miss about it?”

“The quiet… I grow up on a farm, we had sheep, chickens, horses. I really miss waking up early, grab a horse and just head out. I could spend hours, sometimes days out in the middle of nowhere.”

“When you get him on a horse, make sure you get it on camera, cause I’ll pay big bucks for that.”

Jeffrey punched my boyfriend’s shoulder mockingly, making Norman flip him off with both fingers.

“I refer gas driven horsepower. A lot more reliable.”

I sat back a little, listing to the two friends continue to bicker with each other until our food appeared and effectively shut them both up. It was nice to hear Sean and I weren’t the only once having a heathy debate between best friends once in a while.

I was comfortable full after almost an hour of eating and drinking and having extremely enjoyable conversations with both men and I couldn’t wait to get to spend more time with Jeffrey and getting to know him better. Him and Norm spend a lot of time together off camera so I pretty much counted on seeing him again in less than a month.

“Where’re you going?”

The alarm in Norman’s voice even alerted Stacy who was sitting quietly behind us and he was halfway up from his cup of coffee when I managed to let out an audible protest.             

“Jez, I’m going to the bathroom. Chill.”

I got to my feet and ignored the crutches and Norman’s low protest about not taking them and headed for the bathroom. I actually was allowed to put some weight on my feet, not just for a long time. I was forced to make my way through the almost completely full restaurant to get to the restrooms and maybe I was getting a bit paranoid, but it felt like a had a few sharp eyes following me. And for some reason one even felt a bit familiar but I shook it off and told myself I was being silly.

On my way back though, I quickly realized I should always trust my gut. Norman’s eyes were looking straight at me and he smiled but just as I responded with the same smile, my path got blocked and without looking up I apologized as we bumped into each other.  

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be, Maddie.”

My world stopped. It was like hitting a brick wall going 200 m/h and everything just stopped and I was thrown back in time and everything seemed so real. In a matter of seconds 5 years rushed through my mind. His perfectly beach blond hair was spikey and done with extreme care. Just like everything else about him. The deep warm brown eyes smiled at me and when his hand reached out towards my face my entire body froze on me and his fingertips caressed my chin.

Aaron took a step closer to me and for a reason I couldn’t explain to myself my hand landed on his chest. He had charmed me from the first second I saw him and he still held the same power over me. He had perfected his body even more since I saw him last and I could feel well defined abs and chest as he moved in yet a little closer and I stumbled a little and fell against him.

“How are you, angel girl?”

I opened my mouth but nothing came out and I simply blinked at him. He didn’t give me a chance to replay but continued.

“It’s really good to see you again, Maddie. I heard about your accident, I was really worried about you but that asshole of a brother of yours wouldn’t-“

There it was! The lifeline that saved me and restated my brain. Sean. I straightened up and stepped away from him.

“I’m fine, Aaron. How are you?”

I wanted to kick myself for making my voice come out so damn weak and effected by his mere presence. He knew at once that he was beginning to lose his advantage and quickly tried to take it back.

“Why don’t we get out of here and find somewhere less crowded?”

Once more he reached out his hand towards me and this time he tucked a strain of hair behind my ear.

“How is it that you’ve gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you…? Come on, angel let’s get out of here. Dump that boyfriend of your and let’s talk somewhere else.”

He slipped up yet again and my mind was back to full power. It wasn’t a coincidence he was there. He knew I was there with Norman and now he wanted me to confirm his theory about us dating. Probably so he could sale the story to the tabloids.

“What boyfriend?”

I ask in an act that I prayed had him convinced. He looked at me for a few seconds, searching my face for the lie but his face fell just slightly when he believed me.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“No, Aaron I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Everything alright, miss Carter?”

Stacy showed up a little later than I had expected him to as I was sure Norman didn’t trust himself enough to walk up to us and confront my ex-boyfriend. I was glad he didn’t as I had a feeling Aaron was there to make a scene. He hadn’t counted on Mr. Roberts at all though and he backed away a little when the man showed up right beside him.

“Yeah, it’s fine but I could use an arm if you don’t mind.”

“Excuse me.”

The older man shoved the younger aside to be able to assist me back to our table. He wrapped on strong arm around my waist and practically lifted me off of my feet as we made our way back.

“Maddie, come on. I just wanted to talk to you. I’ve been worr-“

“You lost your right to worry about me a long time ago, Aaron. Leave me alone.”

“I still love you, Maddie. I’ll always love you.”

I cursed under my breath and bit my tongue so not to turn around and just smack him to the ground. This man was an expert of messing my feelings up and by just spending 2 minutes close to him I went through every emotion known to man. He had been the biggest part of my life for almost 3 years and I had loved him and although I know it’s irrational, I part of me probably always would. Just like I would always love Norman. The latter however had my heart and soul in the palm of his hands right now and I couldn’t imagine it any other way at the moment and I hope it wouldn’t change.

“You ok?”

Stacy sat me back down in my chair and Norman searched for my gaze at once, reaching across the table and grabbed my hand for the briefest of seconds. I could tell he was furious but tried really hard to keep it under control. His question came out in a lot harsher than normal and I felt his hand tremble a little. 

“Fine. Sorry about that.”

I directed my apology to Jeffrey but he simply shook his head at me and drank of his coffee, making me understand he really couldn’t care less and I nodded thankfully back at him.

“An ex I assume?”

“Yeah he’s-What the fuck…?!”

Out of nowhere he was suddenly there again, right in front me. His hands on top of mine where Norman’s had just been and his face only inches from mine.

“Come on, angel girl I ju-“

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

I forced myself away from his touch at the same time as Stacy’s hands came down hard on his shoulders and prayed him off me. In the background I heard Jeffrey protest as well and his hands tugged at me to help free me. I couldn’t believe what was going on. Did people really do this in real life?! It was like a bad soap opera unfolding in front of me as Stacy wrestled Aaron out from the restaurant under a lot of curses and protests and every guest in there followed the process. And then I saw the phones, filming and taking pictures and I was sure it was what he had counted on. The attention. It hadn’t played out quiet as well as he had hoped for though. Because Norman was still seated and showed no sign of going after him. He probably sat on his own clinched fits in an effort to stop himself, but he sat still on his chair the entire time.

Porter's waking cry made me come back to reality and I moved out of Jeffrey’s protecting embrace and looked around to the stroller, standing next to Norman and found the boy confused gaze looking around. When he found me, he stopped crying at once and reached out his arms towards me.

“Hi, baby. Come here.”

I rose, picked up the boy and settled him in my lap, facing me and hugged him.

“Did you’ve a good nap?”

The boy nodded under my touch and looked up at me and then around the restaurant and the man sitting next to me.

“This is Jeff. He’s a friend of mine and uncle Norman’s.”

“Hello.”

Porter said and peeked at the man from under my chin. Jeffrey leaned in and touched his arm carefully.

“Hi there, nice to me you, Porter.”

“Do you want anything to eat, buddy?”

“Yes. Pancakes.”

“I’ll get it.”

Norman suddenly spoke and I flinched a little at the cold in his voice. He was already half way up his chair when he finally looked at me. And although I knew it wasn’t me he was furious with, I still recoiled a little in my seat by the glare in his eye.

“Buddy…”

Jeffrey’s word didn’t reach him at all and he vanished in such a hurry I tried to remember when I had ever seen him move so quickly and if he had always done so when being pissed.

“He just needs to walk it off, leave him be.”

I told him. Jeffrey looked at me for a few second before nodding. He probably hadn’t experienced this side of his friend before, at least not because of something like this.

“What the hell was that?”

“I’ve no idea.”

“So an ex, huh? Very recently?”

“2 years ago, so no.”

“2 years? And he shows up now? Has he tried before?”

“Haven’t heard from him since forever… He probably came here cause of you, if you know what I mean? I’m really sorry, I-“

“It’s not your fault, Maddie. Do they know each other?”

“They’ve… Met.”

“Meaning?”

“The guy I told you about before, the one i lived with-"

"That's that guy?"

"Yeah. The short version is that he cheated on me and it was Norman that caught him doing it and he who also confronted him about it in a very… Violent way.”

“He beat him up?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow… Didn’t know you guys had been that close before.”

“He can be very overprotecting.”

I felt my phone vibrate on the table at the same time as a waiter showed up with Porter’s pancakes as well as a smoothie.

“Is everything alright, miss Carter?”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, I apologize it won’t happen again.”

“No worries, miss. I’ll make sure you’re left alone.”

“Thank you.”

“You come here often? Seeing as they seem to know you, I mean?”

“Yeah, Lauren and I usually take the kids here on the weekend when Sean is out of town. It’s our own little secret though.”

“I promise not to tell.”

He said as I picked up my phone and saw a text from Norman waiting. Frowning at the screen I opened it to read it.

_I’ll see u back at the house_

_U ok?_

_Just need to clear my head b4 going after the fucker to kill him_

_I’m really sorry about this babe_

_Yeah…_

Maybe I misunderstood the whole thing. Maybe he really was pissed at me too? Did he have a reason to be pissed at me? It wasn’t like I had invited him over to join us. I sighed to myself but tried to put it out of my mind for the time being and focus on finishing up our lunch in the best way possible.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. He’s going back to the house though.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him so pissed before. He really triggered something, didn’t he?”

“I guess so.”

“He has been a lot more emotional since… You know, the accident and all that. How close did it really get?”

“Too close. My heart stopped for about a minute. It was after one of the surgeries and they think I reacted to being put under so many times.”

“Damn… He never told me. He said you were fine and I just assumed you were since he came back.”

“I had to threaten him to make him leave though.”

“Hey, let me.”

He took the knife and fork out of my hands as I was about to cut the kid’s pancake.

“Thanks.”

“I know you’re used to it and all that, my wife’s the same. You can do anything with one hand but you don’t always have to.”

I caught myself staring a little at the bearded man beside me and being really grateful for his assistance. He was a real gentleman. And although we both wanted to hurry up and make sure Norman was alright, we still enjoyed keeping up our conversation and getting to know each other better. Porter was fascinated and a little scared by Jeffrey’s massive beard but once Jeffrey offered him to actually touch it, the boy was won over at once.

“You’re stuck with him now. He won’t let you go in the first place.”

I warned him as Porter finished the last of his smoothie and we were ready to leave. Jeffrey just laughed and picked up the boy and placed him to his shoulders, leaving me to take the stroller.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

He gestured to the crutches in the stroller when we made it out on the street.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I need to practice anyway.”

“Just let me know, ok?”

“Of course.”

The 15-minute walk back was spent naming everything Porter pointed to and translating the words the boy made so Jeffrey understood what it was he was talking about.

10 yards from the house a car honked at us and I saw Charlie waving at us from Laurens car just as they turned into the driveway. The boy on Jeffrey’s shoulder almost jumped down when he saw his mother and he ran up the driveway towards the parked car as his mother and brother stepped out.

“Mommy!”

“Hi, baby. How did it go?”

“Great. He slept almost 2 hours after you left. And he has had lunch.”

“Thank you so much, Maddie… Hi, I’m Lauren. Sean’s wife.”

“Nice to me you, I’m Jeffrey. It’s a really beautiful place you’ve got here.”

“Thank you. Where’s Norman?”

“Hopefully inside… Aaron showed up when we were having lunch.”

Lauren did a doubletake and gaped at me and I saw the WTF that she wanted to shout at me but restrained herself as she was surrendered by her kids.

“Are you ok?”

“Just let me talk to Norman first and then I can tell you.”

“Of course. We’re heading over to a friend’s house now anyway, just going to run in and change these monkeys.”

“Do you need any help tomorrow morning?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I figured you’d want to spend the night with Norman, right?”

She spoked as she made her way up the front steps and the rest of us followed. I noticed Norman when got up on the porch. He was pretty well hidden behind the big SUV Jeffrey had arrived in. He was sitting in the garden swing I liked to occupy. He seemed not to have notice us at all, as he was swinging gently with one foot in the ground and his head bowed. Lauren and the kids vanished inside and after Jeffrey saw what had caught my attention he explained he would get back to the hotel. Although I gave a little weak protest, he assured me it was better we sorted this out right away and I kinda had to agree with him. Norman looked miserable and in a need to let out some steam.

“Tell me what’s going on inside that pretty head of yours.”

He didn’t as much as lift his head an inch when I approached him. He kept rubbing his right knuckles with his left hand. When I sat down on the ground in front of him and crossed my legs I noticed that his right hand was red and swollen and I let out an involuntary gasp.

“What did you do?”

He snapped his head up and looked at me when I spoke. I recoiled at the intense anger in his eyes and the act of reaching out for his hands stopped halfway towards him.

“Don’t worry, I never hurt that pretty little head of his.”

It was me he was pissed at. Probably him too, but I had pissed him off when I couldn’t hide my reaction to Aaron’s appearance. Had it really been that bad? The snarling words he spat at me told me he thought it had been more than enough and I tried to recalled what had actually happened. It was a little bit of a mess. Everything had happened so quickly and above all unexpected.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly, Maddie? For feelin’ your ex-boyfriend up?! Or denying you have a boyfriend? Or looking at the fucker like all the shit he did to you never matter?! For wanting to forget about everything and get back together again?!”

He stared at me the whole time while shouting at me and I stared right back without blinking or being able to move. I hadn’t experienced this side of him before. Not like this. Our fight after he had confronted Aaron had been totally different. It had been I who did the yelling and he had just tried to defend himself, but now he was really pissed at me and I honestly wasn’t sure he had a right to be. Not like this. But as my post-accident brain allowed me to take a few extra second to process the yelling words being thrown at me, I realized he actually had all right in the world to be just as pissed as he was. If that was what he had seen and thought I felt and wanted, Norman was entitled to every last of his angry words but I didn’t understand how he jumped to this conclusion.

Sean had talked to me countless times, long before we got to this stage, about Norman’s really bad habit of second guess himself. He could be extremely insecure in some way and especially when it came to other men. I had never seen it before, because there had never been a reason for him to be insecure around me but maybe that was what this was all about. Aaron was a good-looking guy, there was no denying that and my reaction to see him again probably didn’t help his confidence.

Quickly I organized my brain and tried to find a good answer to every single one of his questions.   

“I’m sorry if you thought I was getting too close. I got really… Shocked and confused and angry and… Just everything at once and he… I haven’t see him for 2 fucking years and all of a sudden he’s just there and… I wasn’t feeling him up, at least I hope I wasn’t but it seemed that way to you, I apologize.“

“You fucking climbed him like a tree!”

The timing for a small chuckle to escape me couldn’t be worse but I couldn’t stop it and he got to his feet and kicked the ground hard in frustration.

“I’m sorry. Baby, please I’m sorry I didn’t…”

I reached out a hand towards him but only got the chance to touch his knee briefly before he walked away from me. As quickly as I could, I got to my feet.

“Tell me right now if you’ve change your mind.”

He spun around so quickly he almost knocked me on my ass due to his frustrated body language. When he didn’t even apologize, I knew I really was in trouble. I began to form some sort of explanation but got caught off when I heard the kids come running. Lauren came shortly after, calling out for them to head to the car.

“Bye, Maddie!”

Charlie waved at me and opened the car door. I turned and waved back, forcing myself to smile at the boy.

“Bye, baby. See you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you too, Maddie! Bye uncle Norman!”

The silence that fell between us after Lauren drove off with the kids dragged on forever and it was almost like he was giving me the cold shoulder.  I started to get really frustrated with him and with myself when I wasn’t sure how to make him understand.

“Maybe we should take this inside?”

I finally suggested and without as much as a replay he stalked past me and throw open the front door. Cursing to myself I followed him. He was pacing the hallway floor a few feet inside the front door when I closed it behind me.

“Norman, listen. Please, baby just listen to me, ok? Whatever it is you think you saw, it’s not true. Aaron is… He scared the shit out me showing up like that. He has…I fucking froze, my brain shut down when he was just there. And you know he was there because of you, to provoke you.”

“You fucking told him you didn’t have a boyfriend, Maddie!”

“You know why I did that! If I would’ve told him, he would’ve talked to the press the first chance he got. I thought you didn’t want this to get out. I don’t want this to get out!”

“Do you still love him?”

“Aaron? No!”

I regretted the little white lie at once when I noticed he called me out on it and snorted while rolling his whole head at me.

“A part of me will always love him. We were dating for 3 years, lived together for 2, we planned a future together. You still love Helena, right? It’s not the same as it was back then but you still love her. It’s the same with Aaron. I probably shouldn’t, after everything that happened and everything he did but it’s not going to change the fact that he was the most important person in my life for a very long time.”

“Would you go back to him if he asked you to?!”

“No! What the fuck, Norman?! No, of course not! What the hell happened? You see him for 2 fucking minutes and all of a sudden you just forget that we’re plaining on moving in together?”

“You sure that’s what you want?”

I feared that my eyeballs might pop out of head for gapping at him too long but his words felt like a slap in the face. I tried to control my temper and not just lash out at him but I found it extremely hard as he glared right back at me with no hint of regret in his eyes. He had always been weak to my tears and maybe I was doing it a little bit on purpose but it might also be because of the anger I felt that made my eyes tear up. His reaction was small and a lot less than I had hoped for but still his face softened just a little.   

“I’m going to walk away now, cause I’m just going to end up saying something I’ll regret.”

I told him and walked past him towards my bedroom.

Was this what it would be like? Was this the way we fought? All or nothing? I know we both loved hard and maybe we fought just as hard but it had never happened before. The fight between us after he confronted Aaron had been a whole other dimension and with a lot more players involved but this hit me hard. It was just him and me and it was my fault. He seemed to think it was my fault anyway.

Slamming the door to my bedroom didn’t help one bit and when my aching ankles prevented me from pacing the floor, the irritation and hurt about what his appearance had cost just escaladed.  

_Call me! Now!_

Sean rejected my call twice in a row, forcing me to text him instead. Not even a minute later, he called back.

“Hi, baby what’s going on? Everything alright?”

“No! When did Aaron contact you?!”

“What…? What’d you…? How…?”

“Just answer the fucking question, Sean!”

“Ok, ok, ok… When you were in the hospital. He had heard about the accident and came by the hospital. I kicked him out. I didn’t think you’d like to see him again. What’s going on, baby? You sound really upset.”

“The fucking asshole showed up today when I was having lunch with Norman and Jeffrey! I wasn’t prepared for it at all and I just...He…”

The words came pouring out in a hast and I felt panic spread through me about the words Norman had thrown at me and before I could stop them, the tears started to stream down my face.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. He just… He put his hands on me and I… I fucking froze and let it happen and… Norman was there and he…I don’t know what happened, Sean. It wasn’t like I felt anything but it was so familiar and he… He’s a fucking expert at using his looks to charm everyone, win them over and for a second I forgot all about the shit that happened and what he did. It was just for a second! And Norman just read too much into and now he thinks I don’t want to move in with him anymore!”

“Maddie, calm down, baby girl. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you-“

“It’s fucking worse! He’s pissed, Sean! I’ve never seen him this angry before and I don’t know what to say to make him understand. I don’t want anything to do with Aaron! I just want him! Why doesn’t he get that?! There’s nothing more I want then start living my life with him! How can 2 fucking minutes with my ex-boyfriend just erase all that?! Doesn’t he trust me, love me…?”

My words failed me when the forbidden thought entered my mind. My legs gave in and sunk down on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed

“Maddie, stop. You know he loves you. I’m sorry, babe. I should’ve told you about Aaron coming by. Norman never liked the guy to start with and they really don’t have a great history, if you know what I mean. I never thought he’d look you up again though. I told him to stay the hell away from you.”

“He only showed up cause I was there with Normand and Jeffrey.”

“So what happened? Did Norman confront him?”

“No… I don’t know… Not there at least. His bodyguard removed Aaron before anything could happen but Norman left before I did and when I got back his knuckles were bruised. I really don’t care if he beat him up, it’s not that, I kinda hope he did but he could get in a lot of trouble for it. Aaron won’t shut up about it this time around.”

“He can take care of himself, Maddie.”

“I know he can fucking take care of himself, Sean! That’s not the point, I don’t’ want him to get into trouble because of me, I love him too much of that. I mean, is this it? Did we only make it to one fucking fight and then we just give up?”

“Of course not, baby. You’ll work this out, you just gotta talk to him, Maddie. He can be a fucking stubborn ass sometime, but I’m sure you can make him listen. You want to, right?”

“Yes! It’s him I want! Not Aaron, not anyone else! I’m moving across the country for him for God’s sake. What more does he need? I know you told me he can get a bit self-conscious sometimes, but this is a fucking pain in the ass.”

“This is what’s like to be in a real relationship, Maddie baby.”

“I know but I didn’t think he’d be this emotional and… Difficult.”

“Aha, baby did you even shade a tear?”

Sean’s mocking voice on the other line made me thankful he was 2000 miles away, or I might have killed him.

“Fuck you! You’re a fucking asshole, Sean! I’m fucking brokenhearted here!”

“Maddie, pull your shit together and go talk to the man. Now. I’m not going to solve your problems for you. I told you from the start, I’m not picking sides here, Maddie.”

“You don’t have to pick a fucking side, you just have to stand by mien!”

He chuckled and I felt myself start to relax just a little. He had always had that effect on me. Sean could be and usually were brutally honest with me and he knew me well enough to know that was what I needed right now. Even though I wasn’t liking it at all at the moment.

“Whatever, Madison…. Go talk to Norman. Dry’em angel eyes and go apologizing to your boyfriend.”

“I have!”

“Do it again. And again if you have to. He needs to know you’re serious about this, Maddie. Aaron showing up like this and getting in your space probably made him see all red and it takes sometime for him to get his head straight after something like that.”

“How much time?! He has had… I mean… Like an hour.”

Sean laughed out loud and I had to admit it sounded really bad even in my ears as I said it and I started to laugh too.

“Take a deep breath, baby girl. Or 10 and just wait him out another hour or so.”

“Fine.”

“Do you feel better?”

“A little, thanks.”

I dried my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Good. It will be alright, babe. Trust me. You love each other more than you probably know.”

“Yeah… I love you, Sean.”

“I love you too, Maddie. See you tomorrow.”

“Do you need me to pick you up?”

“Sure, that would be great. I’ll text you the flight info.”

“Ok. I might call and yell at you some more later, depending on how things go with Norman.”

“Whatever you need, baby I’ll be here.”

“What would I do without you?”

“I’ve no idea. Call me if you need me. I’ll be here for another couple of hours but I’ll try to answer next time you call, promise.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

I stayed on the floor after hanging up on Sean and sat listening for what Norman might be up to on the other side of the door. It was dead silent. Maybe he left? Too fast I got to my feet and rushed to the window. My feet weren’t use to the fast movement and I stumbled a little but caught myself on the windowsill. What the hell I was looking for, I wasn’t sure. It was really frustrating that my brain wasn’t working as fast as it had before the accident. I had trouble with the logic of things sometime. Norman had been dropped of the middle of the night and someone would’ve to pick him up. The car that Jeffrey had arrived in had already left so there wasn’t anything for me to see in the driveway. Something caught my attention though when I peeked outside. Stacy was out there, pacing the end of the driveway with headphone one and talking on the phone. If Stacy was there, Norman was still here.

_National Enquirer 2 April 2017_

_Norman Reedus and Jeffrey Dean Morgan was spotted having lunch earlier today at a local Santa Monica hangout with Norman’s friend (?) Madison Carter. Rumors have been circulating for a while now wheter or not Miss Carter is actually dating the Walking Dead star and close friend to her roommate Sean Patrick Flanery. The duo kept a determent gap between them but share a lot of smiles and really seemed to be enjoying each other’s company to the fullest. Until an unannounced and by the looks of it, unwelcome guest joined the trio and got up close and personal with Miss Carter. So close indeed Mr. Reedus bodyguard had to intervene and escorted the male guest out of the restaurant._

_Eyewitnesses says the man tried to kiss Miss Carter and it sounded like the pair had been dating in the past. JDM came the rescue and pulled Madison away from the insulting hands of the unknown guest. The incident seemed to upset the actor who left shortly after, leaving his rumored love interested with his costar and Mr. Flanery’s youngest son._

_Norman Reedus himself as well his representables deny the rumors that Mr. Reedus no longer is single and has been involved in a romantic relationship with Miss Carter since the pair, not yet confirmed, went to the wedding of Steven Yeun in December of last year together._

I came across the article on my phone as I tried to occupy myself with something while following Sean’s advice. How the hell did they work so fucking fast?! It hadn’t even been an hour since Jeffrey and I left the restaurant and here it was already in black and white with pictures and everything.

The last thing I needed at the moment was for some sort of media frenzy to start speculations and rumors. I cursed loudly to myself and let my head drop to the back of the bed, closing my eyes in the process. The door got pushed open slowly but I waited until it closed again and I heard him breath nearby. He was sitting across from me on the floor, leaning to the door with one knee bent. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and not be the first one to say something.

“I love you.”

A small chuckle mixed together with a snort escaped me at his words.

“Ok, now you’re not making any sense.”                         

“What is that doesn’t make sense to you, Maddie?”

“You! What the hell is going on here, Norman?!”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

“I’ve told you, I’m not sure what the hell happened. I don’t want Aaron back in my life. Ever! In any way. Why don’t you believe me? You just give up on me because of him?”

“He’s an attractive looking guy and you still react to him like he walks on fucking water!”

“Are you serious?! Is that how you see me? Is that why you think we’re dating? Cause of your looks?! Is that’s the only thing that’s important?!”

I gave up trying to keep my temper under control then and he was already in rage.

“He fucks you up, Madison! Two minutes with this asshole and you get all wrapped up in him all over again!”

“Why do you let him get to you like this? You know that’s what he wants! He’s messing with you because he knows what bottoms to push. Is this how far we’ll get? Because of Aaron?!”

“You still love the fucker!”

“No! For fuck’s sake, Norman! How many times do you need to hear me say it?! I love you. I don’t want Aaron! Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? You’ve never shown this side before and I can’t say I like it. Why are you doubting what I feel for you? What I want?”

“What do you want?!”

“Have you lost your fucking hearing?!”        

“No, I heard you talking to Sean. Every fucking word.”

“Then what the hell is the problem?! I was planning to move across the country for you and now… Now you don’t want me to? Because I reacted to seeing an ex-boyfriend? I thought this was something else. Something more.”

The tears came out of both anger and hurt this time. And it was my time to second guess myself. The whole thing really. Did I just imagined that he loved me? Had I really been that stupid and easy to fool? I wasn’t one to display my emotions like this but he made my heart bleed right in front of him and I couldn’t control the steady flood of tears falling down my face when I looked over at him and he looked back without a replay.

I got the sudden urge to just escape him and grabbed the closest item I could find to through at him. My hand found my sneakers a foot away from me and I reached out and launched it across the room at him.

“Get out!”

His hands flew up over his head and he flinched as the shoe hit the door just above his head.

“Get the fuck out of here! If this was just a fucking game to you, get the hell out of here now! I don’t-“

He moved so suddenly I choked on my words and lost my breath. He reached out and stopped my hand from throwing the second shoe at the same time as he moved into my personal space and grabbed my chin with the other hand.

“Finally some real emotions.”

He said, smiling before leaning in to kiss me. I pulled away at once though and shoved him away.

“What the fuck?! What’s wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry, Maddie. I’m sorry I’m like this but he… Seeing what’s-his-fucking-face again just made me lose it. I’m really sorry I reacted like this, I can’t explain it either. He just really pushes my bottoms and my insecurities. And with you…I love you. So much, Maddie.”

The tears were all angry tears now and I glared at him, praying away his hands from my face when he tried to grab me, but he held on so hard I couldn’t take his hands way.

“By letting me think you don’t want me?! What the fuck, Norman? Are you insane?!”

“Yeah. But it’s just so damn hard for me to read you sometime. You know, what you really feel. I get confused, mess things up.”

“So you need me to break the fuck down and cry to believe me?!”

“I’m sorry.”

He said once again and held my head steady between his strong hands and forced me to look at me for a full 10 seconds. He was right about me not being that great at showing what I felt for him but right now I was shading enough tears to last half a life. The tears of relief came when I saw his face soften and the love in his eyes were back.

“You scared me shitless, your asshole!”

I punched his chest hard and he staggered a little backwards.

“I’m really sorry, baby. I know I lose it sometimes, forget things and with…I just couldn’t think anymore when I saw him and he… and you… You really love me?”

“Yes! Stop doubting me, Norman please. I don’t know what else to tell you or what to do to make you believe me.”

“I do, baby. Now.”

“You really are insane. You just got some weird epiphany or what? From one minute to the other?”

“I don’t know, it’s… Seeing you show this much emotions just… You’re not really big on emotions, Maddie. Not when it really matters and not with me. I figured you’d call Sean and say everything you couldn’t tell me.”

“I just didn’t want to say things I really didn’t mean. I’ve done that once and I almost lost you that time around.”

“You’ll never lose me, Maddie. Besides, I thought you wanted to lose me back then.”

He said and gave a little chuckle and a wink.

“Not really. It was just because you reminded me of what had happened everytime I saw you or heard Sean talking to you or whatever. Did you hit him again?”

“No. I punched the tree out there. But if he ever shows up again and try to… Corrupt you, I’ll beat the holly hell out of him.”

“I’ll help you… Is this what fighting is with you, I don’t want us to fight ever again. This is fucking emotional draining.”

He smiled and wiped the final tears from my eyes before leaning in to kiss me gently on the lips. Once I felt them though, I threw myself at him. My arms came crashing down around his neck and I forced him to his back, kissing him madly.  


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the painful past

“You’re alive!”

Jeffrey embraced me after looking at me for 2 seconds as he opened the door to his hotel room. Right after he started looking around and I guessed it was to see where Maddie was.

“She ain’t here, dude.” 

“Are you guys ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Wanna come in for a sec? You look like you could use a drink.”

“Make it 10.”

I said, taking a step past him and crashed on the sofa with a deep sigh. It was emotional draining, just like Maddie said to fight like this. It got so fucking out of hand! I didn’t even like confrontations to begin with but from the first time I saw him, the fucker had trigger something in me that I never had been able to ignore or explain. Maddie’s reaction stirred everything up again and all though I knew I had no reason to doubt her and what she felt for me, I lost it when she touched him.

Although I must say I was pretty damn proud of myself for not beating the asshole to the ground. Much credit to Stacy though for removing the guy before I had the time to go after him.

“If you guys really are ok, why aren’t you with her?”

Jeffrey asked as he handed me a glass of what I assumed was whisky. He bounced down next to me and touched his glass with mine before dinking.

“Fucking paparazzi outside the hotel, dude. She’s going straight to the studio instead.”

“You know you’re going to get caught sooner or later, right? You’re not going to be able to hid this from the rest of the world. Especially if she’s moving in with you.”

“I know. But we’re going to try for as long as possible. Our lunch date is already all over the damn place.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about what happened.” 

“It wasn’t your-“

“No, I mean for how I acted. Just leaving like that, I apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it. You probably left at the right time, huh? Looked like you were going to go complete Daryl on him, dude.”

“I would’ve. That fucker… He really is an asshole.”

“Well, it’s not like he has shown you any other sides but being an asshole but he must have made her happy at some point. They were dating for 3 years after all.”

“Yeah, and he cheated on her for like 1,5 of those years.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“I never thought a single guy could get under your skin like this, man. Or is it she that goes under your skin?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just know that I wish for the fucker to just vanish from the face of the earth. And I know how fucking horrible that sounds-“

“We all have one or two of those in our lives. You really beat him up?”

“Yeah.”

“So what happened? Really?”

_November 2014_        

_After wrapping another season of Walking Dead I was looking for some serious unwinding time. So I flew out to L.A. to spend a few days with Sean. He always knew how to make me relax and have a good time. For two days we just hang out around the house and I had time to shut my brain off from everything job related. I really needed it too and Sean and his family was a great escape._

_“You wanna go out for dinner tonight? Maybe hit a bar or two?”_

_“Hell yeah.”_

_“You want to see if Maddie wants to come too? I know she would like to see you.”_

_“Sure, sounds good. She’s still living with that dude?”_

_“Aaron, yes. It’s been a little rocky lately though.”_

_“How so?”_

_“I think he’s cheating on her.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know. It’s just… I know it’s stupid, but I’ve just got this feeling something’s going on. The thing’s that the thought has crossed her mind too but she’s in denial about it. You’ve met him, right?”_

_“Yeah. Didn’t like the guy but I can’t put my finger on it.”_

_“Right? I get what you’re saying. But she loves him and I’m trying to be supportive and positive but it’s just something that’s nagging at the back of my head.”_

_“It might not be anything, man.”_

_“I know. I’ll give her a call.”_

_Maddie. One day hadn’t passed since our heated love affair ended years ago, that I hadn’t thought of her at least once. Usually before falling asleep she slipped to the center of my thoughts. The absolute gorgeous redhead had had my heart and soul in the palm of her hand for 3 entire months. A part of me still loved her. Probably always would. She was just that kind of girl that you couldn’t let go of completely. She was the type of person, that just like her best friend, she lightened up once life just by her presence._

_I saw her just a month ago at the Atlanta comic con but it was always so busy for everyone involved that I didn’t get that much time with her. It was mostly just polite small talk between two good friends. But I missed her._

_And it showed probably more than I had planned to when I saw her again that same night. Sean got us a private room at Mr. Chows in Beverly Hills and Sean and I were already on our second drink when she finally showed up. Alone._

_“Where’s Aaron?”_

_Sean got up and greeted her with a kiss and a hug as he asked the question I wanted an answer too as well, as she had said he was coming with._

_“He’s just wrapping up a phone call. Hi, Norman.”_

_“Hey, Maddie. How are you, baby?”_

_“Really good. It’s good to see you again. How are you?”_

_The embrace I bestowed upon her lasted a lot longer than was considered normal and I could even hear her let out a small giggle before she wriggled out of my embrace._

_“It’s really good to see you too. We never got the chance to spend some quality time together when you guys were in Atlanta.”_

_I held on a second longer and inhaled deeply of her hair before stepping away completely. She took the seat next to Sean and leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her. Their friendship fascinated me and maybe made me a little jealous as well. I saw her whisper a quiet ‘I love you’ to him and he replayed with the same words within seconds._

_She moved quicker than a cat the second the door open and the man I had only met on a handful of occasions walked in. He was dressed up to perfection as usual and I had to bit my tongue not to throw some snide comment at him. Instead I acted like the good boy my parents had raised me to be and grabbed the outstretched hand he offered me._

_“Mr. Reedus, good to see you again.”_

_The newcomer was quick to mark his territory and bent to kiss his girlfriend hard, effectively creating a gap between her and Sean. At the corner of my eye, I saw Sean roll his eyes at the sky and I barley repressed a snort. Maddie’s foot made contact with my calf so hard I gasped into my drink._

_It was a good thing they had a long drink list at that place because I got close to puking up my food a couple of times. It was creepy how extremely predatorial he was, always making sure to touch Maddie somewhere. And I got the same feeling as Sean had had. I wasn’t sure why but it was like he was overcompensating. Being too touchy, too friendly, too chatty, although the alcohol probably played a part in that._

_“Sorry for kicking you.”_

_Maddie leaned over the table and touched my hand briefly when both Sean and Aaron vanished from our company for the restroom. Her eyes were a bit hazy and it took me a few seconds to focus on her as I felt the booze rush through my mind. My head was spinning but not in a bad way, it was still a good buzz and I fumbled when I reached for her hand as she tried to distract it. I kissed her hand and held it steady._

_“I love you, Maddie.”_

_“Come on, Norm don’t get all sentimental on me.”_

_“Yeah, yeah I know, I always get too touchy when I’m drunk. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you though.”_

_“I know. You know I love you too. How are you doing?”_

_“Good. I’m really good, totally exhausted though after shooting this season. It’s going to be fucking awesome!”_

_“It’s fucking awesome, Norman. Can’t wait for the mid-season finale.”_

_“You want a huge spoiler?”_

_“No! You shut your fucking mouth, Mr. Reedus! No fucking spoilers!”_

_She slapped my hand hard, glaring. And I started laughing at her, she was so goddamn cute when acting all pissed like this. It had the effect I was looking for and she narrowed her eyes at me even further and reached across the table and punched my shoulder._

_“Ouch!”_

_I complained loudly but she simply roller her eyes at me._

_“Come on, don’t be such a baby.”_

_She said and got to her feet, brought her drink with her and bounced down in one of the couches that was placed around a low glass table in one of the corner of the room._

_“How’s thing with Aaron?”_

_She tensed at once at my question and looked suspiciously at me over the rim of her glass. She followed my every move as I got up and walked over to her._

_“Why? What did Sean tell you?”_

_“Nothing. I’m just curious, Maddie.”_

_I said and squeezed myself down next to her. Probably a lot closer than I should and she liked me too but I really just wanted to feel her body against mine, how small it might be. She fidgeted with her drink for a moment without answering. Finally I nudge her in the ribs and she looked around at me._

_“Come on, Maddie. We’re friends, you’re as good as family for god’s sake. You can talk to me, baby.”_

_“It’s fine.”_

_She said shortly and turned away. I tried to contain myself when her green cocktail dress hitched up a little more as she moved and exposed more of her naked thigh but my drunken brain told me she would be fine with me touching her._

_“Care to clarify that statement?”_

_I placed my palm to her thigh and my thumb touched her soft skin carefully._

_“It’s fine, Norman. What more do you need? We’ve been dating for three years, we have our ups and downs like everyone else.”_

_“Does he make you happy? Are you happy, Madison?”_

_“Yes.”_

_She looked at me and she smiled. I couldn’t tell if it was real or not though. I hadn’t spent enough time with her the past couple of years to being able to read her that well. She looked happy when she smiled._

_“Good. Are you guys getting married?”_

_“No, not right now anyway. How’s your girlfriend?”_

_“What girlfriend?”_

_“That model, Cecilia, right? Aren’t you guys dating anymore?”_

_“Hell no! I broke it off a few weeks ago.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be, there’s no reason to be. I’m fucking awesome!”_

_“Alright then. I’m not sorry.”_

_She said with a small chuckle. Sean got back then and looked straight at us and then at my hand resting on her thigh. I didn’t remove it and Sean shook his head with an amused expression on his face._

_It was weird though how Aaron just seemed to vanish from the face of earth. 25 minutes he was gone the first time and as the early hours of the night begun, he excused himself more and more. To do what I wasn’t sure but it was weird. Sean and Maddie didn’t seem to notice though, they started to get real drunk after having a shot race, which ended in a tie. They barley heard me when I excused myself shortly after Aaron one of those times he walked out of the room. They were in a heated debate about some BJJ couch Sean had had but they couldn’t seem to agree on how old the dude was. They could really get wrapped up in the stupidest of things._

_I found him outside with his phone pressed to his ear. He was standing with his back to me and was complete oblivious to the fact that people overheard him. There were a pretty big crowed outside the restaurant but he didn’t care one bit. I wasn’t the only one reacting to the conversation, I saw people turning around to look at him. And when his words finally reached me through the chatter of people around me, I didn’t blame them._

_“I’ll be home soon enough, baby I promise. She’s going to be too wasted to notice me soon enough and then I can slip out and come to you.”_

_I stood blinking to myself, completely lost for words. How fucking stupid could a guy get?! Standing in the middle of the street and declaring left, right and center that he was screwing two women at the same time._

_“I’m trying to let her down easy, she’s so depended on me and I don’t know how she’s going to react…. I know, baby I love you too.”_

_She was depended on him?! That was the biggest loud of crap I had ever heard in my life. Maddie didn’t depend on anyone but herself. She could take care of herself. The lying asshole was making me want to puke. Sean was right. He had a bad habit of that but this time I really wish he had been wrong. She didn’t deserve this._

_“Stupid bitch…”_

_My fist clench into balls when I heard him end the conversation and the last words was spoken with a mocking laugh on his lips. This was not the right time and place though to confront him and right on que I heard Sean and Maddie behind me and they came stumbling towards the exit behind me, supporting each other as they drunkenly made their way forward._

_“Come on, dude we’re moving along.”_

_Sean said, surprisingly clear enough for me to understand what he said. He threw an arm around me before I could protest. Maddie jumped into Aaron’s arms as she spotted him and he caught her, smiling and kissing her._

_“Hey, angel girl. Are you ready to go home?”_

_“Nope. We’re going out.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Sure you want to come?”_

_I asked, not able to stop myself from snarling._

_“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”_

_He scrutinized me for a moment before shaking his head, smiling at me. Was he really that arrogant?!_

_“There’s nowhere I rather be than with_ my _favorite girl on the whole planet.”_

_He emphasized the word ‘my’ and looked straight at me as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist._

_“You’re sure about that?”_

_“Norman, what the fuck is your problem? Just let’s get out of here.”_

_Maddie said and tugged her boyfriend with her as she began to walk away. I cursed Sean internal for choosing this night to get piss drunk. I needed his clear head right now to talk me out of beating the fucker to the ground. But Sean wasn’t helping at all. He was in such a good mood to register that my mood had change drastically. I promised myself as we made our way through the streets of Beverly Hills to head to a club Maddie had suggested, that I wouldn’t take him out of my sight._

_“What the fuck is your problem?!”_

_He started to get really annoyed with me when I for the third time got to my feet the same second he did. This time I followed him to the bathroom but he stopped halfway there and got up in my personal space and glared at me._

_“You are!”_

_I shoved him back a little by bumping my chest into his._

_“Back the fuck off my girl, Reedus! I see the way you look at her and I’m warning you right now. Back the fuck off before I make you regret it.”_

_He poked me hard in the chest, making me go into defense mood at once and I pushed him hard to make him back away._

_“Keep your fucking hands off of me, you fuck!”_

_His aggressive approach was stopped by a beefy security guard that came between us._

_“Is there a problem, gentlemen?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_He said, glaring at me one last time before turning and continued to the restrooms. And I waited for him. He came back out after 10 minutes, pocketing his phone as he did._

_“Which one was it this time?”_

_“What the fuck…? Who the hell do you think you are?!”_

_“I’m the guys who’s going to knock your fucking teeth in if you keep treating Maddie the way you do!”_

_“And what way is that exactly? What the fuck is that you think you know?”_

_“You’re cheating in her!”_

_He began to laugh. The fucker actually laughed at me._

_“You’re fucking insane.”_

_He shook his head and walked past me, back to Maddie and Sean. Both of them were at their feet when he got back and I stayed behind a little, watching from a distance. It looked like Sean was calling it quits and was just about to hug his best friend when the fucker grabbed her by the arm and forced her into his own embrace instead. I saw Sean protest wildly and even Maddie looked really pissed and she shoved him away._

_“You’re leaving?”_

_I shouted over the loud music and chatter at Sean after watching Aaron stalk away from the duo._

_“Yeah, man… You coming with?”_

_“Na, not yet. I’m not done hanging with this one yet.”_

_I said and wrapped my arm around Maddie’s shoulder and kissed her hair. She chuckled and beamed up at me._

_“Great!”_

_“I’ll take a cab, I’ll be fine.”_

_“I know, not really worried about that, dude. See you tomorrow then. And take care of him for me, baby. Don’t let some crazy as groupie get to him.”_

_Sean told Maddie, grabbing her face between his hands and kissed her lips lightly._

_“I’ll look after him.”_

_“Good. I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_

_I don’t know how long we were there or in what time of order I followed Aaron but everytime he had just been on the phone outside the club. But finally it turned into something else. The idiot really didn’t have enough brainpower to caught on what was going on. How the hell could he be so fucking stupid to cheat on her out in the open with her right there in the same building?! Did he want to get caught? I found him helping a blond woman out of a cab and the moment she was beside him, they launched at each other. Lips and hands and it was fucking gross how they were feeling each other up._

_The rage that rushed through me was like nothing I had felt before. I wanted to end this fucker’s life right there and then. He had no right to keep breathing! Not for hurting her like that. She was one of the best things in this world, in my world and he chose to hurt her on purpose! Somehow I managed to keep my head just enough to take my phone out and film the fucker. I needed proof because Maddie would never believe me otherwise. I lost them from view when he took her by the hand and pulled her into the closest ally. And I didn’t have to have fully functional brainpower to understand what they were doing back there for 10 minutes before resurfacing again. As quickly as he could, he called a cab and the blond was escorted away with lots of kisses and loving words._

_“There you are. Have you see Aaron?”_

_I had no time to rearrange my furious face and Maddie took a step back when I spun around to her voice and the hand that had been on the small of my back was quickly snatch back._

_“Norman?”_

_She asked with a worried voice and looked closely at me. This was something new for the both of us. I had never had a reason to show my anger around her because she always made me smile. Just having her close by made me happy and she was the last person on earth that deserved to feel the hurt I knew came with infidelity._

_“Hey, angel girl let’s go home.”_

_“I’m sorry, Maddie.”_

_I had to do something about the rage that rushed through me when I heard him call out to her from behind me. The confusion on her face just grow but as he reached out for her I stopped him and grabbed him by his shirt, she seemed to sober up at once and the confusion turned into anger in a second._

_“What the fuck!”_

_“Norman! What the hell are you doing?!”_

_She yelled at me and tugged at my arm when I pushed him up against the brick wall behind us. I had to protect her. This fucker had no longer the right to call her, his or tell her what to do. As I got close up in his face I could smell the sweet perfume that wasn’t Maddie on him and it made me gag._

_“Keep your fucking hands off of her, you son of a bitch!”_

_“What the fuck is your problem?!”_

_He tried to fight his way free but I was far from done with him._

_“Let him go!”_

_Maddie was standing right next to me and tried to get me to release him. She found my gaze and the anger in her eyes made me recall a little. She was furious. But she didn’t understand. She didn’t get that I just had to protect her._

_“He’s cheating on you, Maddie.”_

_She growled. The beautiful, innocent creature next to me actually growled angrily at me and put a lot of force behind shoving me away from her boyfriend._

_“Fuck you, Norman!”_

_She pushed me hard, making me stager back a step and let go of the fucker. Aaron straightened up and fixed his shirt._

_“I fucking saw him, Maddie!”_

_I tried to reason with her but she just narrowed her eyes further at me and shook her head in disbelieve._

_“You’re fucking unbelievable, you know that? Both of you! You’ve no more right to get involved in my relationship then Sean! Mind your own fucking business, Reedus!”_

_She took his hand when he held it out for him and over her shoulder, he smirked at me when walking away._

_“I can fucking show you if you don’t believe me.”_

_I reached into my pocket to pick up the phone and as I did I dropped my gaze to the ground for just a second. I got about a second heads up and his fist hit the side of my head not quiet as hard as I was sure he wanted._

_“Shut your fucking mouth!”_

_He shouted at me and I was glad he began to lose control. I was getting to him. Behind him, I could see Maddie reaching out for him and the need to keep her safe got so overwhelming when I realized she was going to take the fucker home anyway, that I jumped him from behind just as he grabbed Maddie’s hand._

_The uncontrollable rage made me block out everything and everyone. It was just the two of us and I just kept hitting him and he kept hitting back until he was lying on the ground under my punching fits and no longer hit back but lay cowering with his arms around his head._

_“Leave her the fuck along your piece of shit!”_

_My surroundings started to come back piece by piece as I got to my feet, spat at him and delivered a final kick to his guts before turning to find Maddie. She was standing feet away from me, in the opening to the same ally the fucker had fucked the blond minutes before. Her expression and reaction was hard to read in the dark but she just had to see it and she would believe me. She would know I wasn’t lying and that he deserved every damn beating I had giving him. My hands were bloody and swollen when I picked up the phone but I just prayed it hadn’t brook. The test of blood in my mouth made me spit to the ground as I approached her, searching the video as I walked up to her. I pressed play before I reached her and held it up to her, screen facing her. But she just stared at me with wide, shocked eyes._

_“She’s cheating on you, Maddie.”_

_I said and forced her to take the phone. Her hand closed around my wrist and tears begun to build in her eyes. I saw her glance at the screen but just for a second. Then she hit me. Slapped me right in the face and it felt so much more than any of the punches he had given me. She pushed me away from her as I reached out for her, trying to make her understand that I was doing this for her. She deserved so much more than that asshole on the ground back there._

_“Maddie… Please, just listen. I saw him. He was all over some blond and-“_

_“Fuck you! Go to hell, Norman! What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Are you fucking insane?!”_

_“You know I’m telling you the truth, Maddie. Why would I lie to you about this? I saw him fuck someone else!”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_Once more she shoved me and handed back the phone but it looked like she might have taken just another glance at it._

_“Get the hell away from me and leave me the fuck alone!”_

_Her angry words didn’t leave any room for an argument and I knew she wouldn’t hesitate to beat me to the ground if I didn’t do as she said. She needed some space to process this and I although I hate to do it, I walked away._

_Somehow I found my way back to Sean’s place and I did the best I could with patching myself up in the bathroom before crashing on the bed and fell straight asleep._

_\--------------------------------------_

_The hungover from hell made me wish I at least had lost the shot race Maddie and I had had sometime during the night. Lauren had been considerate enough to take Charlie out of the house before I woke up and the house was merciful quiet when I descended to the kitchen to make some coffee for my throbbing head._

_Reedus had stumbled into the house sometime in the early morning and I expected him to be asleep for a few more hours although it was already after noon. The smell of coffee did wonders for my headache and it even lured my baby brother out of bed a lot sooner than I expected. I heard him approach and lifted my head from the iPad in front of me and I forgot how to blink my eyes at the sight of him._

_His face and naked chest was bruised all over and his knuckles were badly bandaged and even bleeding through at once places._

_“Holly shit! What the fuck happened to you?!”_

_I rushed up from my seat when the shock of seeing him left my body and I could move again. Without knowing how, I knew Aaron had been on the receiving end of his rage._

_“I’m fine.”_

_“If you’re fine, I hate to see the other guy. Is he even still alive?”_

_“Yeah. Do you have any coffee?”_

_“Of course… Fuck, Reedus what the hell happened?”_

_He recalled a little when I touched his face gently, just to make sure there weren’t any broken bones. He seemed fine and I turned to get him a cup of coffee._

_“You were right.”_

_“About what?”_

_“He’s cheating on her.”_

_He said, groaned a little as he sat down and drank of the coffee. I felt myself stare once more without being able to blink. I knew I had been right but it was still a shock to hear him say the words. And my mind went straight to Maddie and I picked up my phone to call her. No answer. 3 more times I tried without her picking up._

_“How do you know? I mean how did you find out for sure?”_

_“The fucker started to make out with some blond outside the club when I followed him.”_

_“That was what you were doing? Following him everytime he left?”_

_“Yeah. I heard him on the phone when we were at the restaurant at first and then at the club he called someone and she showed up and they were all over each other, man. It was fucking gross. I mean, how fucking stupid could you get? He knew she was there, that we were there. You think he wanted to get caught?”_

_“Aaron? Hell no, he’s too damn arrogant for that. He’s probably just that fucking stupid, thinks he’s motherfucking invincible. Why aren’t you answering your fucking phone?”_

_I had to end another try to call Maddie without being able to reach her. I had to make sure she was alright. Just as I tried for the 8 th time and Norman asked for a second cup of coffee the front door threw open and Maddie came storming in. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around, an absolute insane look in her eye. When she spotted Norman, she launched for him with claws and fangs out. _

_“You fucking bastard! Your fucking piece of shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”_

_Her fits kept raining down on him for every word she yelled at him and I couldn’t move around the counter fast enough._

_“Maddie, for God’s sake…! Stop it!”_

_I grabbed her around the waist and removed her from Norman’s cowering body. He would never put as much as a finger on her, not even to defend himself but I had to stop her before she did things she would regret. She wasn’t thinking clear at the moment._

_She wriggled out of my arms, yelling at me and turned around so quickly I staggered and lost my balance when she shoved me hard in the chest._

_“Let me the fuck go, Sean! You’re fucking crazy, you know that?”_

_She was right back in Norman’s face once more but this time she restrained herself from hitting him and I saw him raise his hands in defense in front of him._

_“I’m sorry, Maddie. It got a bit carried aw-“_

_“A bit carried away?! Fuck you! You beat my boyfriend to the fucking ground! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”_

_“He’s cheating on you, Maddie! I caught him! I saw him fuck someone else, right there in the fucking ally! And you don’t deserve that, you’re wor-“_

_She slapped him hard in the face._

_“You don’t get to decided what I deserve and not! It’s not fucking up to you, Norman! Who the fuck do you think you are?! We happened to fuck for a few weeks, years ago and it suddenly give you the right to destroy my relationship?! You have no right! No fucking right to tell me how to live my fucking life! You’re a fucking nobody to me! You just show up here and everything just goes to shit! I fucking hate you and I don’t ever want to see you again! I wish I never fucking met you, your piece of shit!”_

_Neither of us got even a second to try to recover and process the extremely harsh words she threw at him before she rounded on me._

_“And you! You’re suppose to be my best friend! Are you fucking happy now?! Is this what you wanted? Are you happy you were right all along?! Are you happy I’ve nowhere to live now?! Nowhere else to go?!”_

_She crumbled in front of me for each excruciating word I knew she had get out of her system. The tears came when I wrapped my arms so tightly around her, she had nowhere to escape. Her nails dug into my chest as she kept hitting me, cursing at me until she finally broke down in hysterical sobs. I sunk to the floor, leaning to the counter and held her in my arms while she cried her eyes out. All of a sudden though, she snapped and moved so quickly I hit the back of my head._

_“No! Get the fuck away from me!”_

_I had been too focused on her to notice Norman had approached with extreme cation and was squatting beside her. She slapped away the hand he had reached out towards her and before she could aim another punch or kick at him, I wrap myself around her. The intense glare she gave him was enough though and Norman backed away quickly._

_“You deserve so much more, Madison.”_

_“Just shut the hell up and get the fuck out of here, Reedus or I’ll leave!”_

_“Fine, fine, I’ll go. I’m sorry, Maddie.”_

_She glared at him the entire time way to the guestroom and once he opened the door she snarled once more at him._

_“This is your fucking fault.”_

_The moment she said the words, accusing him like that, I knew he would be in the dog house for a very long time. Very unfairly in my book though and I had to talk to her about it but right now she just needed to get this insane rage and hurt under control. and I had to figure out what the hell happened to Aaron. Preferable find him and continue the work Norman had started…_


	25. Chapter 25

I still woke up in cold sweats some nights when dreaming about how I reacted after Norman exposed Aaron for what he really was. Seeing him again forced those memories to flood my brain once more. And I still felt like an ass every time I got reminded.

I got back from the bathroom and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, half naked and leaning forward with his shirt between his hands and he said Aaron’s name.

“Don’t. Please don’t.”

I asked at once before he had time to form another sentence. I pulled on my own shirt as I made my way over to him.

“Can we please just decided never to talk about this? Like, never, ever, ever again.”

“Really? Never, ever, ever?”

He asked, smirking up at me when I forced myself in between his legs and grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head.

“Yes! Never, ever, fucking ever!”

“I was just going to say that if he ever comes that close to you again, tell him I’ll fucking kill him this time.”

“Are you jealous, Mr. Reedus?”

“Of him? Fuck yeah! And you know I’ve a good reason too.”

“What? Cause of his good looks?”

“Obvious. And because you’ve a history that I can’t compete with.”

“Of course you can’t, because you and I got a much longer history.”

“Not as a couple.”

“Well, I’m kinda hoping we’ll get past 3 years of dating.”

“Is that so?”

He leaned in, lifted my shirt and kissed me just above the belly bottom.

“Hmm….”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you. Are you ok? Are we ok? You do believe me, right?”

“I’m fine and we’re fine, Maddie. And I’m sorry I was such an asshole… I really should get back to Jeff. We’ve to get ready for _Talking Dead._ You still want to come, right?”

“Yeah, of course. But you’re going to have to go by yourself to the hotel.”

“Why?”

He looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

“There’re going to be paparazzi outside that hotel and unless you want to sneak in the backdoor, it’s probably better if we just met at the studio instead. I can get there on my own.”

“Ok, sure. I need to apologize to Jeffrey.”

“I’m sure he understood.”

“Yeah, I know. But I still feel the need to explain.”

“So go. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“You’re staying with me after though, right? I’d get another night with you?”

“Yes.”

I told him and kissed him before stepping back so to allowing him to finish getting dressed. I really didn’t want him to leave but this was what life with him would be like for now on. Always having to saying goodbye due to something job related. The good thing was that I was somewhat use to it since being best friends with Sean. When the rumors had been at its peak about him actually cheating on his wife with me, we had been forced apart. And I knew it would be even worse with Norman when it finally came out that we were dating. Because I knew it would be _when_ rather than _if_ it came out, it was just a matter of time before someone slipped up. And I was pretty sure that someone was going to be me…

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope someday I’ll share her home_

Norman’s personal and private Instagram account alerted me to a new post and a tag to my own account when I stepped into the AMC studio. I stopped in my tracks to be able to really look at the post and I was faced with a picture he had taken just a few hours before when cuddling in bed. Within seconds the replays from family and closest friends started to show up. First one was from Mingus.

“Miss Carter.”

A hand from the handler who had met me landed on my arm when I guessed I missed her calling for me to keep moving.

“Sorry.”

I pocketed the phone for now as I knew how hard it was to other people to mind their own business. She showed me into a dressing room backstage and told me to just hang tight in there until the rest of guest showed up. The moment the door closed, I bounced down on the sofa and picked the phone back up to read the comments.

_♥ u’re getting way too soft dad. Ed Sheeran, really?_

Mingus comment cracked me up and I laughed to myself in the empty room. It was true though. Norman didn’t listen to Ed Sheeran, it was as far from his taste in music as one could get. Yet here he was, quoting _Perfect_ to a picture of the two of us, making it official to his closest circle that we were dating. I guess that something one does when getting serious in a relationship, trying to appreciate what the other partners likes and I had been pretty obsessed with the new Sheeran album.  

_Cuties_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed that something happened to the last chapter and not all of it got posted for some reason... sorry.  
> but here's the rest.

Sean’s comment cracked me up and when Norman responded to Mingus’ comment I sat giggling to myself like a silly little schoolgirl. Seeing his friends and family respond to with so much love and joy made me weak at the knees.

_Me? How the hell is it that u know this song in the first place if I’m the soft one?_

_@bjjmcarter send it to me. btw welcome to the family, really hope u’re going to like Georgia_

Mingus was such an incredible kid with just as much love as his father. We had been keeping in touch once in a while the past weeks through Instagram and Messenger mostly. I responded to Mingus with a _thanks ♥._

A few comments were a pleasant and a little unexpected surprise. Helena and Norman’s sister both comment with a simple congrats, but it still made me very thankful.

_Fuck yeah! It’s amazing how a small little wedding can bring people together. U guys are so great together and if I remember correctly, I told u that back in December as well ;)_ _just saying, remember where it all stated_

I was grinning from ear to ear after reading Stevens comment and it was just at the same time as the door opened and Norman and Jeffrey came into the room, followed by half a dozen handlers and personal.

“Hey!”

This part sucked so fucking hard! The part where we were forced to keep our hands to ourselves when there were strangers around. We never knew who to trust, especially when it was industry people involved.

“What’s so funny?”

He asked at the same time as he reached down and tugged me up to my feet to be able to give me a tight hug.

“Steven.”

I simply said and kissed him on the cheek. We both lingered just a second longer in the embrace before I moved on to greet Jeffrey as well.

“Good to see you again, Maddie.”

“Yeah, thanks for lunch.”

While I and Jeffrey communicated, I heard Norman talk to some of the people around and I caught a few words about wanting to be left alone. Within seconds the room was cleared from everyone expect the two actors and myself. Cause that’s that kind of influence my man had over people around him. And although I should’ve gotten used to it by now after seeing him on dozens of Comic Cons, it still amazed me. Mostly that he had gotten to the point that it was ok to ask to be left alone once in a while.

“You’re here.”

He said once the room was empty and he turned directly to me when Jeffrey abounded me for the snack table further in the room.

“Of course.”

I said, walked up to him and this time added on a deep kiss to the embrace. And I forgot all about having an audience in the room. It was so damn hard to control the need I felt for him whenever I got this close to him. Probably because we had spent so much time apart the past couple of weeks and we really had to make up for lost time, right?

The black shirt was tucked into his black pants and I managed to work it right out of them and ran my hands up his naked back before a protest reached me some somewhere in the room. It wasn’t Norman who protested, because he was too busy having his mouth attaching to mine.

“Get a fucking room.”

The bubble burst hard when Jeffrey’s words reached me and I realized what I was doing and a second later, I realized I shouldn’t be doing this. Not right there and then. His erection was already poking me hard and although I broke the kiss, I didn’t let him go.

“Sorry.”

I turned my head and looked at the man over my shoulder.

“Forgot you were here.”

“I talked to you 5 seconds ago.”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s his fault. I get a little lost-“

“Say no more, girl… I think I’m going to head out and grab a smoke. You mind?”

“No.”

We both replayed at the same time, making Jeffrey leave the room in rumbling sniggers. My hand was inside his jeans before the door was closed all the way. Norman moaned quietly into my mouth but wrapped his hand around my wrist, stopping me.

“What?”

I asked as he pulled away to look at me.

“Not here.”

He said and I felt my face fell and I might even have pouted for about half a second. Then his face cracked up in a teasing smile and he nodded his head towards the restroom to our left.

“It’s the wrong place to get caught.”

He simply said and took my hand and lead the way. I nodded at him and hurried after as he opened the door and had me pinned to its back within seconds. And my hand was back inside his pants and this time he didn’t stop me.

“Why is it, that we always have a fucking time limit when wanting to have sex?”

I asked as he quickly worked my jeans open and pushed them down. He stopped his kisses on my neck and came face to face with me.

“I’m sorry.”

He apologized and lowered his gaze to the floor. I blinked at him, trying to get why he felt the need to apologize all of a sudden. It was more of a rhetorical question really but he took it so literally.

“It won’t always be like this, I promise.”

“It was a damn rhetorical question, Norman. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t say I didn’t want to have sex.”

I said and carefully eased my way closer to him. I got his full attention when I undressed my top and bra and grabbed one of the hands that were resting on my hips and put it on my breast instead. He looked straight up at me.

“Fuck me, Mr. Reedus.”

The plea in my voice was a little more profound than I had predicted but it did the trick and he smirked at me, all thought of apologizing vanishing. He caught my lips and kissed me hard. Within second I was gasping into his mouth as his twisted my nipple between his fingers and allowed his other hand to explore my pussy.

“No, Miss Carter. You fuck me.”

He pulled away first when I exploded around him for the first time. He gave me no room to argue, but crunched down and quickly stripped off my shoes and jeans before getting to his feet again and took me by the hand. He took a seat on the toilet and made me face him as I sank down around him.

“Shit…!”

I cursed to myself as his size stretched me wide open. He grabbed hold of my hips and forced me to stay still and I was sure it was to be able to feel my still pulsing orgasm around him.

“You’re fucking amazing. Fucking Goddess, Maddie.”

“And you’re my God. Please, baby I want to move. You fill me up so fucking much. I want to feel you move inside me.”

“Scream, baby.”

He said, bent forward and caught one nipple between his teeth at the same time as his hands lifted me and slammed me back down around him hard. It wasn’t fast but hard enough to make me see stars. And I screamed. I threw my head back, arched my back to him and he caught more of my breast into his sucking and biting mouth. Soon enough we found the perfect rhythm and I got so close to the edge quickly. Then he stopped. He grabbed me hard and made me stop moving. It was disorienting and very frustrating and I tried to get him into focus but my vision was a bit blurry.

“What the fuck…?”

“Not yet, baby.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“I felt kinda bad when you said it’s always a time limit-“

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! This is not what I meant. I’m so close, baby please.”

“I know you are but you need to hold no just a little longer. Just like you made me do, remember?”

He said and winked. I groaned but knew the reward would be fucking awesome. It had never once happened that he had disappointed me when having sex and I was pretty sure it was never going to happen.

“Get down on your knees.”

“What’re you going to do to do?”

I bit my lower lip in anticipation as I slid down on the cold floor on my hand and knees, looking at him over my shoulder. I heard him moan as he watched me and got down on the floor behind me. His hand caressed me gently but then slapped me hard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed a little in the small space and I gasped once more. He delivered a hard slap to the other check as well before spreading them wide with both hands.

“I’m going to eat your pussy out, baby.”

Barley had his words left him before his tongue made contact with my ass and pussy in equal measures. Time and time again he stopped, just as I had done, just when I was about to hit my absolute high. And everytime the feeling just kept on growing inside me until it felt like there wasn’t a cell in my body that wasn’t connected to the need for realize. At some point I managed to turn my head to the side and watch him. I found him stroking himself hard and fast and I almost came on the spot just for that reason. It was beyond erotic to know how much pleasing me, turned him on.

When he stopped again, I used what he called my ninja skills and had him under me before he realized I had moved. I grabbed the hand around his cock and forced both arms up over his head and once more sunk down around him.

“Your fucking ninja.”

“And you just love it.”

I said and bend down to kiss him. The taste of myself made me moan into his mouth and he grabbed me hard around the middle, below my ribs before beginning to fuck me hard and fast. I came the second I felt him move inside me and the orgasm that tore through my body made me black out and all I could do was to hold on to him. I wrapped my arms around his head and buried my face in his neck, effectively muffling my screams.

                                            -----------------------------------------

“Safe to enter?”

The knock on the door was followed by Jeffrey opening it just an inch and called in. I turned around from the snackbar and located him.

“All clear.”

I told him, with a grin on my face. He walked into the room and looked around, I guess just to be on the safe side.

“You’re sure about that?”

He asked. I turned around and walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water at the same time as I nodded my answer to him.

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Maddie?”

“In that bathroom.”

“You’re going to have to bottom up that shirt, dude.”

The confusion I felt on my face made the man in front of me crack up in an even wider grin. I looked down on the black shirt and couldn’t figure out what the hell he was talking about. The two top bottoms were still open and when he seemed to think I was too slow, he grabbed the color of the shirt.

“Your girl marked you pretty good, man.”

He said when he made me look into a mirror at the make-up station.

“Fuck…”

I hadn’t even noticed her biting me, but there it was, her toothmark clearly visible just below my left collarbone. It must have been when both of us finally fell over the edge to our own little piece of heaven on earth. Nothing ever register with me other then the incredible feeling of release, both hers and of course my own.

“Yeah…Gotta a black tie if you want it.”

“Thanks.”

I closed the last bottoms just in time for the make-up artist to enter and asking if it was ok if we got started.

I knew Maddie was a fan of the show and that she had gotten pretty addicted to it over the course of the past years but I hadn’t been able to watch that many episodes with her. Through Sean, I knew she could get extremely emotional while watching it but I wasn’t really prepared for her reactions when we sat down to watch the season finale in that little dressing room. Jeffrey was getting his make-up and hair fixed, talking on the phone at the same time with his wife so he wasn’t paying much attention. But Maddie and I were on the couch and her eyes were fixed on the tv screen from the first second.

She yelled and cursed at the screen both once and twice, making both me and Jeffrey jump in our seats. And when Shiva finally arrived she actually jumped up from the sofa and seemed to be wanting to join the fight herself as she hurried closer to the screen.

“A goddamn tiger.”

Jeffrey said as he joined me but Maddie didn’t even hear him. She tuned out everything and everyone else but the TV.                  

“She gets pretty wrapped up, doesn’t she?”

“She loves Shiva, tigers are her favorite animals.”

“I never would’ve thought she had this side in her. She seems so calm all the time. But then, I’ve only known her for a day.”

“You’ll get to know her a lot better.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

As the last minutes of the episode begun I saw how she tensed up for another reason and her shoulders began to tremble lightly. She was crying quietly and when I leaned down and offered her a pillow, she grabbed it quickly and hugged it tightly. She was pretty childlike like that, had been for as long as I had known her. She needed something to hold on to when getting his emotional but Jeffrey questioned me with raised brows as I leaned back again.

“What?”

“Nothing… I just realized that you know her extremely well.”

I smiled at the man and looked over at Maddie on the floor.

“I guess I do.”

Although I couldn’t hear it, I knew she was crying. She remained stationary on the floor for a long moment after the credits rolled. Not even the door opening and Scott entering seemed to wake her up from her own bubble.

“She alright?”

“Yeah, just let her be. She’s trying to recover.”

I told the writer, making his face lit up in a smile.

“Guess that’s a good thing, huh?”

“Yeah.”

I could get used to having her around when I worked. Although it really sucked that I couldn’t get physical with her, other than hugging her, I really enjoyed having her close by that night. She stayed close to me whenever she had the opportunity and I caught myself smiling for no special reason during the show other than simply seeing her sitting in the audience.

                                            -------------------------------

I was bouncing up and down on the sofa more than actually sitting still to watch the movie Andy had picked out for the night. It must have really annoyed him after a while because he put a hand on my thigh and pushed hard. I stopped moving at once and noticed then that he had actually turned off the TV.

“Why’d you turn it off?”

“Do you even know what movie it’s that we’ve been watching?”

“Hmm…”

I tried to remember the argument we had had after sharing a pizza. The choice had been between two Marvel pictures, right?

“Ant-man?”

“Not even close, dude.”

“I’m sorry, Andy. I’m just…I don’t know.”

“I get it, Norm. You don’t have to explain, tomorrow’s a big day. It’s official your last night as a bachelor. What time does Maddie get here?”

“Her flight gets in at like 5 I think, so I’m probably going to sneak off so I can pick her up.”

“You could always have someone-“

“No, I don’t want anyone else picking her up, Andy. I want it to be me, I want to make this right from the start.”

“Good.”

He smirked and nudged me in the ribs.

“You’re fucking testing me?”

“Maybe a little.”

He admitted.

“I just want this to work out for you, bro. I know it means a lot to you. That she means a lot to you. And I also know it’s been a while since you lived with anyone and to be honest you’re not the easiest person on the planet to deal with.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m a fucking angle.”

I said, the sarcasm in my voice clearly audible. Andy turned his head around and looked at me, laughing along with me.

“I don’t know how it’s going to work, I’m fucking terrified.”

“You’ve known each other for almost two decades, Norman. I’m sure it’ll be fine. It will take some time getting use to but you love each other. This is what you both want. Right?”

“Yeah. I hate having to spend so much time apart.”

“Well, you’ll get to spend a lot more time together now. What’s she going to do though? I know I don’t really know her that well yet but she doesn’t strike me as the house wife kind of woman to me.”

“She’s going to have her hands full.”

“Oh?”

“She and Sean are looking into opening an Atlanta branch of HBJJ.”

“Really? That’ fucking awesome. She’s really going to give this a shoot. I mean, she wouldn’t be looking to start something like that if she wasn’t planning on staying.”

“I know. And I bought a horse yesterday.”

Andy choked a little on his beer when I spoke.

“Come again?”

“A horse. You know, four legged creature that people use to ride.”

“I fucking heard you but-Fuck, Norm that’s… You’re terrified of horses.”

 “I guess it’s time to face my fears for real. I think she’d like that. You know, like a welcome to the south kinda thing.”

“Really? _That_ real?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Where? Are you serious? You bought a fucking horse? You’re fucking insane, bro.”

“It’s like 15 minutes away from here. I’ve been looking around a little at the places nearby and Sean called me yesterday.”

The idea had popped into my head when hearing her talk to Jeff about growing up in Texas and although the event with Adam had overshadowed it at first, I had had time to look into a bit more when finally moving back to Georgia the week before. I knew she would’ve to have something to occupy herself with or she would go restless and a restless Maddie meant a lot of trouble for everyone.

“Sean’s idea?”

“No, mine but he helped. I’ve no idea what she likes when it comes to this so I asked him to help me.”

“Have you actually seen then thing?”

“From a safe distance. Sean said he sounded perfect and I’m really not going to question him on this.”

“Good choice. You really gotta love her, man if you buy her a damn horse when you don’t even like them.”

“They’re scary! But yeah… I really do love her, Andy.”   

Andy and I had spent the afternoon and evening tiding my house and getting rid of a lot of junk I really didn’t know I had or why. I had panicked a little over the fact that the days just slipped away and she was coming down to live with me a lot sooner than I expected and Andy had picked up on it somehow and come to the rescue. I never realized I actually wanted or needed his help until he usually just showed up and made everything so much manageable. The man really knew me extremely well and I just had to remember to tell him a lot more than I did, how much it meant to me to have him in my life.


	27. Chapter 27

Maddie knew me extremely well too. I thought I had put on a pretty good disguise when tucking all that hair into the baseball hat and wearing a hoodie pulled up around my face. Yet she looked right at me the second she walked into the arrivals terminal, pulling two big suitcases behind her. She made a beeline for me, forcing a few people to walk around her.

“Hi.”

She was here! She was actually right here, right now and she was going to stay! The realization of this hit me with full force right there and then and I panicked for about 2 seconds. Then she smiled let go of her luggage and hugged me. And the panic went away before it could really settle for real. We could do this! This was what we both wanted and needed. And I know we could make it work. But it was still a bit terrifying.

“Welcome to Georgia.”

“Thanks… I’m terrified too.”

She said and put her hand lightly and quickly on my face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good… Let me take that.”

I reached out for her bags and we began to make our way towards the parking lot. When finally putting her bags in the car and the doors closed all around us, I finally turned my full attention to her and she to me. I pulled down the hood and removed the hat. She let out a small giggle when my hair fell out all around my face.  

“Fuck, I’m glad you’re here. I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it when pulling out from the parking lot. A small smiled placed over her lips when she spoke.

“I almost didn’t get on the plane.”

Her honesty surprised me and made me a little bit panicky all over again.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just got a bit overwhelmed about the whole thing.”

“If you’re having doubt-“

“No, I don’t. None at all, Norman.”

She said and I didn’t need any more reassurance than that to believe her. Her words were honest and just to make sure I believed her, she leaned over and placed a hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek.

“I love you, Norman.”

“I love you too, baby.”

The ride from the airport took almost an hour and I spent the time with giving her the tour of my second home State. She had of course been in Atlanta before but we usually just stuck to the Comic Con venue and whatever hotel they were staying at and for some reason she had never set foot in Senoia.

“Where’re we?”

She questioned when I took a third turn off the bigger road and we hit a small, graveled one way road with green paddocks with grazing horses on either side.

“I’ve a surprise for ya.”

She opened her mouth and seemed to try to find something to say but words failed her and she just gaped as it seemed to dawn on her what I was up to.

“Norman…?”

She looked around the estate as I gave her my hand as I opened the door. She stepped out and looked around with wide eyes.

“You must be Mr. Reedus.”

She wiped around when an elderly couple came up to us and she tried to recover quick enough as they came at us with outstretch hands.

“Mr. Phillips, yes we spoke on the phone.”

“Pleasure to meet you. And you must be Miss Carter.”

“Yes, Sir. It’s a beautiful place you’ve got here.”

“Thank you. Mr. Reedus told us you grow up on a farm and thought you might want to get back into the swing of things once again. How long has it been since you rode?”

I watched Maddie when she tried to take it all in after shaking hands. She was quick to follow the older woman when she asked her question at the same time as she placed a hand on her back and guided her towards the red barn.

“Hmm… I…I was back home in Texas for Christmas-“

“You’re from Texas?”

“Yes, ma’am. Born and raised outside Huston.”

“What kind of horses did you have?”

“We had four thoroughbreds.”

“Breeding?”

“On a very small scale, but yes we got lucky a few times.”

“So you really do know your way around horses.”

“I guess. I mean it’s been a few years but I think I remember how it’s done. How big is this place?”

“We have room for 25 horses in the barn but during the summer there’re a lot more in the surrounding fields that spend their time here.”

To my slight relief the barn was quiet deserted of beasts as we walked into it and Mrs. Phillips stated to show Maddie around. I stayed a step behind and tried not to freak out. She had grown up like this and I wanted to be able to give her this without making her feel bad about it. I heard her gasp quietly and she turned around to face me just as I looked up. Further down the barn I saw what must have caught her attention. A black enormous beast on four legs was tied up at the end of the barn.

“What is this?”

“A welcome home presents.”

“But you’re terrified of horses.”

“Yeah and that still hasn’t changed.”

She gave a small giggle and reached out for my hand and grabbed it and pulled me closer. It felt a little easier actually to have her nearby but I still hesitated when we walked up to the animal.

“His name is Jack. He’s 6 years old, 15’4 hands and an extremely calm gentleman. Especially for being an Arabian.”

Maddie staggered to a halt when she walked up to the horse but I stopped a few feet away from it just to be on the safe side. The older man beside me let out a rumbling laughter and clapped me on the back.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He said. But I wasn’t really convinced. But then, there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for the beautiful creature on two legs that tugged at my hand and encouraged me to follow her.

“I’ll let you say hi to him alone this first time, babe.”

If she was disappointed, she hid it extremely well. She simply smiled, placed her palm to my face and nodded.

“Thank you.”

She released me and walked over to greet the creature with nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. She adored that thing from first sight and that was why I knew this was so fucking worth it. And I probably would get used to it. Him. After a year or two. Maybe three.

“I’ll leave you alone to get to know each other.”

I heard Mrs. Phillips say.  

“Hey, beautiful. You’re a gorgeous boy. Yes, hi there I’m Maddie.”

It was fascinating watching her interact with the animal. She walked around him, touching every part of him while talking to him. The animal tensed its ears and turned them whenever she moved, seeming to want to follow her.

“That’s Norman. You’ll get to know him too, soon enough. But he’s a little afraid of you although he has no reason to, right? You’re not going to mean to him, are you?”

“You know he doesn’t speak human, right?”

“What are you talking about? Of course he does.”

She grabbed the black beauty by its halter and kissed its nose and I took a step forward. If she was actually holding on to him, he couldn’t at least bite me. He really was a beauty. I really didn’t care for horses but the animal in front of me was a real beauty, even I could see that. Sean of course had been the one helping me arrange this. I had no clue whatsoever what she liked. I was glad I could tell the head from the tail on the thing. But Sean of course knew everything about what she liked when it came to horses, what breed she preferred and had worked with before. And it seemed he had been able to find just the right one for her. 

“Come here.”

She reached out for me and took my hand.

“You know, it’s true that they can smell fear.”

I was just about to put my hand on the animal when she spoke and I quickly retract it and stepped away. She laughed but kept her hands on the animal that bucked his head by my sudden movement.

“What the fuck, Maddie?! That’s fucking mean!”

“Sorry.”

She said, laughing and tugged me once more to step forward.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous. Thank you. I mean… I don’t even know… Thank you doesn’t even begin to cover it. I love you.”

She gave me a quick kiss, which caught the animals attention and he got a lot closer than I was comfortable with and I stepped away once more.

“See? He wants to get to know you.”

She told me and made the horse take a step towards me when she gently nudged him. A low whimper escaped me but this time I stood my ground. He really didn’t look that scary up close like this. Big as fuck, but not that scary.

“You’d realize, I’m going to make sure you get on him at some point, right?”

She said, as my hand finally touched the black fur of his long neck. We spent another 15 minutes with what I guess was the newest member of our family and then another 15 minutes with the Phillips, going through everything Maddie needed to know about the arrangements.

She couldn’t stop smiling as we drove to the house. Whenever I watched her she had this beautiful little smile on her face. It grove even bigger when I drove through the gate and up the drive towards the house.

“Wow…”

She let out a low whistle as she stepped out of the car and took a look around.

“I guess you get a lot of guests.”

She turned around and nodded towards the driveway and the shut gate at the end.

“Yeah, had to put up the gate and fence 2 years ago. We-Well, you have to find some way to sneak in and out of here or they will be caught us faster then…”

“Severus Snape confronted with shampoo, yeah I get that.”

“What?”

I did a double take and gaped at her with a snigger. She looked back at me for about 2 seconds before starting to laugh so hard she had to place her hand on her knees.

“Fuck, sorry. Don’t know where the hell that came from.”

“Harry Potter again, right?”

“Yeah. Charlie and I just finished the last one this week.”

“You could read them to me sometime.”

“Don’t you know how to read on your own?”

“I like listing to your voice.”

Her warm smile melted my heart and before I could stop myself I walked right up to her and kissed her.

“Welcome home.”

At the mention of the word home she took a deep breath, as though she needed a second to wrap her head around it. But then she smiled.  

“Thank you.”

She said and kissed me gently and quick.  

I grabbed her bags from the car and we made our way up the front porch side by side. I opened the door for her and disarmed the alarm before showing her inside. I stopped outside the threshold and watched her walk inside. And I allowed myself to take a moment to just take it all in. She dumped her bag and shoes inside the door and looked around.

She was here. She was right there in front of me and she was there to stay. Last night Andy had been the one I spent my time with, as so many other nights but for now on the majorities of my night would be spent with her. And it might me slightly lightheaded. In a good way. I must have gotten lost in thought because all of a sudden she was right in front of me, searching for my gaze.

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere. I’m just so fucking happy you’re here.”

She wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her and she beamed up at me with sparkling eyes.

“Good, cause I ain’t planning on leaving.”

**\-------------------------------**

_I know u helped Norman finding Jack and I’m not sure to love u more or hate u just a little bit for keeping this from me_

I couldn’t sleep my first night at my new home. Norman was sound asleep next to me 5 minutes after we hit the bed but I was too wound up to find enough rest. So I texted Sean like I always did when I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t expect him to replay but he did after just a minute.

_Why are u not asleep or having sex right now?_

_Necrophilia isn’t my thing_

_U’ve already worn him out huh?_

_Shut up!_

_Seriously, how are u baby girl?_

_Awesome! I’m walking on fucking clouds. I know I sounded a bit freaked out when leaving L.A. but I really just needed to clear my mind a bit_

_U sounded a bit worked up babe. Sure u ok?_

_Positive. I know it’s too early to say but I really think we can make this work. I want this to work out_

_Of course u do, u love each other. And the guy bought u a fucking horse!_

_Which is fucking insane! I hope u tried telling him he didn’t have to do this_

_Of course I did but Reedus really loves u Maddie and he is a very generous person. Gift’s something u’ll have to get used to_

_Flowers would’ve been just fine_

_U got flower too though right?_

_Yeah and a gift box_

_With?_

_My own keys :D_

_I’m already missing u… I’m really happy for u, u know that but I fucking miss u girl and the kids miss u_

_I miss u guys 2_

_Charlie is already counting down the days until u come home. 12 days, right?_

_Unless I break earlier_

_U gotta send me a pic of that beautiful horse. I only got a blurry one from the owners but all the info I got from them made me think u’d be a pretty good team_

_He’s absolutely gorgeous and I’m sure we’ll get along very well. He’s perfect, thank u. And I will send u a pic tomorrow_

_Please be careful though. Take things slow, u’ve just gotten rid of the crutches, don’t want to see u use them again_

_Trust me, neither do I_

_U should try and get some sleep_

_U 2!_

_I’ll if u will_

_Deal_

_Good. I love u_

_Love u 2. Good night Sean_

_Night Maddie. And say hi to ur new roomie whenever he wakes up_

_Will do_

In one way it was no different from all the other times I had woken up beside him. In another everything was different. It smelled different in Georgia. Clean and so sweet and it was too quiet. It was probably the quiet that woke me up. I wasn’t use to whatever I called it a home to be quiet like this. There had always been animals or kids running around as soon as the sun came up everyday. I woke up facing him and he was awake. Just barley but his gorgeous eyes looked right at me.

“Morning.”

His voice was full of sleep and he growled more than usual.

“Good morning.”

“It is indeed a very good morning. Our first morning together.”

“And still so many more to come.”

“Yeah, that’s the most awesome thing about this whole thing. I’ll get to wake up to you pretty much every morning from now on.”

He said and rolled on top of me, kissing my neck lightly as he did.

“Kinda surprised you’re here now though, I thought you had to work this morning.”

“It’s actually not that early yet, babe. I still have an hour until I really need to get my ass moving.”

“Good. Morning sex or morning coffee?”

He chuckled close to my ear and angled his pelvis so there was no way I could miss his hardness, giving me a pretty clear answer to what he preferred spending his time on this very fine morning.

My plan was to spend my first day in my new home just trying to settle in properly. You know, unpack my cloths, make myself comfortable with the place and maybe even try to bring a little bit of myself into his house. It was after all his place and he had invited me to stay with him. I knew he expected me to make myself at home and I really was planning on after having breakfast all by my lonesome, seeing as Norman had to make it work.

Something drew me my attention the moment I opened my phone though. The text from Sean was on my display and Jack’s name jumped out at me. The man I was over my head in love with was an absolute insane human being! And when I thought there was no way for him to make me love him more, he goes and does something like this. A fucking horse! And not just any horse, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I made up my mind in seconds and throw the last of the coffee down before rushing back to the bedroom to distract something fitting to wear for a day at the barn.

“Where do you keep the keys to your cars?

I gave up after 10 minutes and called Norman with a very frustrating call when I couldn’t find a single car key anywhere.

“Going somewhere?”

“No, I just fancy looking at them.”

“Ok, guess I deserved that. They’re in the garage. Left to the door on the wall there’s a small red locker with all the keys to the cars and bikes.”

“Thanks. Sorry for whatever I might have interrupted.”

“You’re never interrupting, baby. And I’m in between takes right now. You’re going back to the barn, right?”

“Yeah. I just have to see him again. Don’t worry, I’ll be home before you get back.”

“Hey, I’m not worried. You’re a free agent, love. You do whatever you want to do, Maddie. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wish you’d be there when I got back.”

“I’ll be here, Norman. Everyday from now on.”

“I love you, Maddie.”

“I love you too. See you when you get home.”

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

“I’ll take the SUV.”

“You take whatever you like, Maddie baby. What’s mine is yours now. Except for Eye. He’s going to have to make up his own mind.”

“I’ve already won him over, babe. We had breakfast together.”

“Ok then… Well, you’re an easy woman to love, miss Carter. Be safe, baby.”

“Always am. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

While talking to him I made my way to the garage and found the locker he referred to rather quickly. When we finished the call I drove through the gate and drove slowly through it and made sure it closed all the way before I continued on my way.

And that was quickly how my days in the south became a routine, waking up at the crack of dawn pretty much every day, making sure Norman got to work in time and then spending a few hours with my second love interest in life while my first was working. The afternoons were usually spent planning the new BJJ studio in Atlanta. The first and main thing was to find an actual premise. Sean kept e-mailing me different options and I spent my time talking and visiting the real estate agents and their locations.

I quickly learned to love every part of y new life and it was such a relief to be able to go to bed every night and having him by my side. It really was what had been lacking from my life for so long, the possibility to spend my time with the one person in life that meant the most.

“Maddie, baby?”

The familiar call from the garage reached me at almost the exact time every day but as the last day of May came he surprised me.

“What’re you doing home already?”

I got up from the kitchen table where I was doing even more research about a possible venue. The possibilities seemed endless. He came charging at me in the hallway and before the protest could fully build in my throat he tugged me into his arms and planted his lips against mine. He was covered in so much jucky stuff I felt my fingers get sticky when I tried to get his attention. He wasn’t playing fare this day though but seemed to really need the closeness at the moment. When I pushed me up against the wall I simply gave up and moaned into his mouth, not bothering that he was probably ruined my outfit completely.

“Well, seeing as we get company tomorrow morning, I won’t be able to do this to you for a few days. Seems only fair we make up for in advance.”

He said, forcing my legs apart with his knee and worked my short open and pushed them down just enough for him to push his already fully erected cock hard inside me. The move caught me by surprise and I gasped into his mouth as he once again kissed me.

“That’s fine with me.”

I told him and he let out a small chuckle as he pulled away to look at me. I managed to step out of my shorts and panties before his dirty hand closed around my face as he began to move slowly but hard. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for just a moment but returned to his face at once when he sucked my lower lip into his mouth and bit me lightly.

“Look at me, baby.”

“I love you.”

The words came out very breathy as I managed to wrap my leg around his hip and force him a little deeper inside me. The words or maybe the way I said it made his eyes widen even further and I realized the second before it happened, that he lost the little bit of control he was holding on to. He attacked my mouth with his, kissing me hard enough for our teeth to bang into each other and his tongue to slid to the back of my mouth. His hands grabbed me by the ass and he lifted me up, pressing me hard up against the wall and I quickly wrapped my legs around him and held on as he began to put a lot more force behind the thrusts.

“Why are you home so early? It’s not even 5 yet.”

“We had some technical problems and some new parts had to be ordered and won’t get here until tomorrow morning.”

“That sucks.”

I kissed the new heart tattoo on his chest before placing my head right there and hugged him. I felt his light finger on my naked back and it sent shivers down my spine.

“Not really. Got to come home to you.”

“Well, yeah that’s that of course. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

“So, I was thinking…”

He lifted his head to look at me and I felt him tens at once under my hands although I tried to give him a warm, confident smile.

“What…?”

He asked, nervously.

“Well, it’s been almost a month since I moved in here and I think we should celebrate that we’re so fucking awesome and seeing as you’re home early and all that and I haven’t been to see Jack yet-“

“I’m not getting on that horse, Maddie! Not in a million years. He’s fucking huge and fast like a damn cheetah. Not happening, babe. Sorry.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest you ride Jack. But Mrs. Phillips told me to go ahead and borrow one of theirs whenever I wanted. I really want to do this with you, baby. Pretty please?”

I batted my eyes at him and even pouted just a little bit. He sighed and rolled his head at me. When he took too long to answer I took the physical approach of convincing him and I kissed his chest and throat while my hand begun to make its way down his body.

“Please, baby. You’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll keep you safe. I really want to share this with you. Ride off into the sunset with you and find somewhere where we can be all alone. We could bring some food and wine and just-“

“Fine, fine, fine! God damnit, woman!”

He grabbed me by the arm and wrestled me to my back, holding my wrist over my head.

“You’re a fucking expert at taking my own free will away from me and the you know what the worst thing is?”

“What?”

“I love you even more for it.”

He said, grinning down at me before kissing me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my groove back on ;) :)

I really got why she wanted to do this with me. We really hadn’t been out on a date since she moved in with me. But did our first date really have to include getting on a horse? A dinner at some nice restaurant sounded just fine with me. Although I knew that would never happen. And it really pissed me off when thinking about it. The fact that we still had to hide from everyone but our closest friends and family really sucked when it came to things like this. Not being able to just take her out to the movies or dinner because the possibility of getting caught by a fan or photographer got a lot more real when she wanted to do things like this.

Honestly, I was impressed she was still so understanding about the whole thing. Usually previously girlfriends would’ve snap at this point and the first fight about my lifestyle was usually on its second or third round. But Maddie still hadn’t as much mentioned a word about getting sick and tired of living like this. And then I knew it had been days she had chosen to stay inside just because there were too many people outside the gates. The lever of her understanding when it came to wanting to keep my private life private was a bit overwhelming and somewhat surprising. But above all I was extremely grateful and if I was able to show her just a little bit of that by getting a damn horse, so be it.

“I can’t really tell if your pissed at me or the whole thing or looking forward to this or if you’re just worried about something. What’s going on?”

I noticed I was standing stock still with a bottle of wine in one hand in midair and I couldn’t even remember grabbing the bottle. Her hand landed on my arm and I shook my head, wondering how long I had been frozen in thought. She searched for my gaze and when I finally found hers she took a step back, looking worried.

“What…? Sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry, Maddie I just… I just got thinking I guess.”

“About?”

“Everything.”

I put the bottle into the backpack she had left on the counter.

“Ok.”

She simply said and returned to the task of getting our food packed. I stood blinking at her back for a minute, wondering why she didn’t question me anymore than that. This woman was beyond amazing and the level of respect and faith she had in me was like nothing I had had before with anyone. She trusted I would tell her if and when I wanted to myself. I was used to woman wanting to know the moment something was different or what was happening, but not Maddie. She left it all up to me everytime.

“You’re fucking amazing, woman.”

I finally caught her when I followed her through the hallway towards the garage and we had finished packing everything we needed and was ready to leave. She staggered to a halt and fell back against my chest when I grabbed her around the waist. She let out a small giggle when I kissed her neck before spinning around in my arms and threw her arms around my neck.

“Why is that? Cause I’m forcing you to get on a horse?”

“Trust me, if I really didn’t want to do this, there’s no way in hell you’re getting me on a damn horse.”

“I know, that’s why I love you.”

“I know why you’re doing this and I guess it got me thinking too much. I gotta kinda pissed that it has to be like this, you know hiding like this. Then I got thinking about all the incredible things you do, that you put up with all this. You shouldn’t have to but you’re never complaining, I haven’t heard you say a thing about it once since you moved in here and that’s just… Fucking amazing and the even more amazing thing is that I know you’re ok with this and that you don’t feel the need to complain. Although you probably should.”

“Why would I complain? I knew what I was sign up for, Norman. I’ve known you for too long to not knowing what your life looks like. It is what it is.”

“And that’s what so fucking amazing about you.”

“I just love you, Norman.”

“No, it’s a lot more than that. You’re perfect to me.”

“Are you going to start singing, Mr. Reedus?”

She said, smirking.

“Hell no. You’re not going to want to hear that.”

“Some other time then. Let’s get going. Can we take the Tiger?”

“Sure.”

                                            ---------------------------

“Hold on, I promised Sean I’d take a picture whenever this happened.”

She handed me a helmet at the same time as she produced her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

“Why?”

“What the hell do you mean why? He’ll never believe me unless I’ve proof.”

She snapped a few photos when I carefully walked up to the already saddled horse that was to be mine for a however long we were going to be out. This one didn’t freak me out quiet as much as Jack. Maybe because she actually was smaller and a lot older. She didn’t seem to be able to pick up any kind of speed that would freak me out.

“How do you expect me to get on this thing?”

“Her name is Angelina, don’t call her a thing.”

“Fine…How do you expect me to get on Angelina? I can’t jump this high.”

“I’ll help you. Come on, untie her and we’ll get outside.”

“Untie her? Are you insane? On my own?”

I panicked when she asked me to take the animal outside all by myself. She may look calm and all that but what if she went all crazy and tried to bit my head of when I untied her?

“Norman, come on. She’s 16 years old and used to everything and everyone. She’s not going to hurt you.”

She looked back at me for a moment, trying to make me calm down but seemed to realize it wasn’t going to happen right now. She sighed a little but untied Jack first and left him standing in the middle of the barn all alone and walked over to me. I stared at her and then at the horse behind her and then back at her.

“You can’t just leave him there!”

I burst out but she simply laughed quietly and untied the other horse before turning back to Jack who hadn’t moved at all. Once she grabbed his reins however, he turned at once and followed her. I pressed myself to the wall when the second horse followed slowly after Maddie called out of her.

“Robert Redford ain’t got nothing on you, babe. You could’ve told me you were a damn horse whisperer.”

“You would never have believed me.”

She answered with a smirk as I finally pulled myself together and followed the trio outside. She stood waiting for me with both horses on either side of her. Not even holding on to either of them. They simply stood there waiting, kind of like they were waiting for me to just get there already.

“Grab that stool over there, please.”

She nodded her head to the right behind me. When turning I found a stepstool there. By the time I turned back she was already seated on Jack and I stopped in my tracks at once, tens and nervous in an instant.

“It will be fine, baby I swear.”

Somehow she reached down and grabbed my horse to hold her still although she reassured me she wouldn’t be moving but just to make it easier for me I guess, she held on to the beast while I mounted the horse with extreme caution. Once I was actually on the thing some of the worry subsided though. Probably because I trusted Maddie.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

I asked her, my voice shaking a little bit as she helped me adjust what needed to be adjusted. All while sitting steady on Jack. She smiled, tilted her head to one side and kissed me.

“You’re doing great, baby.”

She said and showed me how to hold the reins.

“Just go easy on me, Maddie. It’s been years since I did this.”

“Of course. Just follow my lead.” 

I took a deep breath and tightened the hold on the horse with every muscle I had in my body. I knew I would be aching worse than ever but it was hard to relax when I didn’t feel comfortable at all.

“Baby, you gotta relax. You’re making her nervous.”

We didn’t even make it the edge of the Phillips property before Maddie turned around to me with the first of many lectures. Her words made me tens even more and the horse threw its head to side to side.

“She’s not going to throw you off, Norm. I swear to you. You gotta trust her. Relax your shoulders and lower your hands. You’re going to cramp up within the first 10 minutes if you keep this up.

“I don’t know how to relax on a horse, Madison.”

“Imagine it’s me than.”

It took about 2 second for my brain to catch what she was actually saying. Then another 2 second before I broke down in hysterical laughter.

“You dirty fucker, Madison Carter!”

“And who’s fault is that? I learned most of it from you.”

“You’re welcome.”

It did the trick. Her making me laugh and relax changed the whole experience. Although I hated that she was right, it was a lot easier to be on the back of that horse when I wasn’t so uptight. For almost 2 hours she kept me going and even made me try different paces than simply walking although it had taken like 200 tries before she actually made me pick up the pace.

I had no idea where she was going or if she actually had a specific place in mind but when I spotted a shimmer of water in the distance she turned and pointed towards it.

“I found this place just last week when I was out discovering.”

“I still don’t like you going out this far alone.”

“Come on, babe. I always have my cell with me. If something happed I could just call you and you would have the fucking army comb the whole state until they found me.”

“You beat your ass I would.”

“Overprotected asshole.”

She muttered to herself but smiled as we made our way down a slope side by side. All that was missing was the sunset really.

_The things this woman makes me do_

I snapped a photo and managed to include her in front of me and the head of my horse and posted it on my private Instagram account. I felt the responses coming in as we made our way down to the shoreline of the small lake but got distracted by the incredible view. It even had a little patch of sand. But the best thing was that we were all alone. Absolute and totally alone.

“Are you sure they won’t run away?”

“For the 100th time, Norman no they will stay where they are. They have enough food to last for days right here. Why would they move? Sit your ass down and let’s eat, I’m starving.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I sat down on the blanket she spread out.

“FYI, thank you. This was a great idea.”

I kissed her on the way down but she didn’t want to leave it to just one kiss and before I knew it, she was on top of me and we started an insane make out session.

“I thought you were hungry.”

“I never said I was hungry for food.”

She replayed after maybe 20 minutes of kissing and she sat up to get some air. Before she could move too far away from me, I pulled her back down and took a selfie with her laughing face, threating to make my heart explode in happiness.  

“God, I love you.”

“Good, cause I kinda love you too. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Yeah, you better be.”

She handed me our packed dinner and we began to eat in comfortable silence at first. Sitting there with her eating and hearing the horses behind us and looking out over the water was so peaceful I never wanted to leave this place. I knew that if this would be the last day on earth for me, that would be ok.   

“How’s the premises hunt going? Have you found something good?”

I was about halfway through my salmon salad when I finally spoke to her again.

“Too many. There’s more martial arts places in Atlanta than you might think. Sean is talking about maybe getting into a partnership with one of them instead of starting something entire new up. I don’t know, I’m going to make a few calls tomorrow and maybe make a visit or two to check it out.”

She served us both a glass of wine. It was plastic but it really didn’t matter. This was even better than some of the fancy restaurant visits I had had in mind.

“Really? Yeah, that could work too. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of options if you chose that path instead.”

“Yeah.”

“How do you wanna do things in Nashville this weekend? I know you’re helping Sean out and all but I’m hoping we could get some time together.”

“How is that going to happen? You’ve an insane schedule from morning to evening and we’re both going to be crazy tried afterward. We’ll probably end up ordering room service and eat in bed and watch a movie and go to sleep…. And you know what?”

“What?”

She could probably see the change in my posture before I even felt the disappointment at her words spread through me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

“That’s enough for me.”

She put the smile right back on my face just by those words.

“Fine. Although I’m not sure I should like the fact that you’ve so low expectations or love you more for actually not demanding more than that… So, let’s make a toast.”

I raised my glass towards her.

“What are we toasting for exactly?”

“You. Me. Us. We’re fucking awesome.”

“Yes we are. Cheers.”

“You’re not regretting this, are you, Maddie?”

“Not for a second. This have been going a lot smoother than I expected and I really like living with you here. What about you? Am I living up to your expectations, Norman?”

“You’ve risen above them, baby. I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy living with someone after being alone for so long. But with you it’s been easy and I hope it can continue like that. I know that it probably won’t but I’m confident we’ll get through it, whatever and whenever it happens.”    

“Me too.”

She confessed and drank of the wine.

“This really was a great idea, baby. A lot better than going out for dinner. We might even have to do this again.”

She turned and grinned hugely at me when I spoke.

“Well, Mr. Reedus, I’m sure we could arrange that.” 

“How about we make a deal…? At least twice a month we do date night. You get to decide one night and I’ll decide what we do the other night. We need to make sure we get some quality time together.”

“You mean like this?”

“Yes, like this.”

“That’s one deal I can defiantly agree to.”  


	29. Chapter 29

I was having a rare all alone morning in the front garden of the house. For the past two mornings, I had been able to move around pretty freely all over the property without fearing of getting caught by nosing fans. It was probably due to the fact that everyone knew they had been starting shooting by now and instead of hanging around at the house, they followed the production.

My project this morning was to clean the flowerbeds and maybe rearrange some of them. I had to occupy myself with something or I would just be going crazy, counting down the minutes until my family was due to show up. Sean and Lauren was flying in with the kids to stay with us until Norman, Sean and I headed out to Nashville. Although it had been less than 2 weeks since I last saw them, one day didn’t pass without me missing the kids like crazy.

The Georgian heat and humidity stated to get to me after almost 2 hours and the mere thought of going inside to make myself so ice tea made my thirsty, finally drove me get up from the dirt. I put my foot on the first step when I heard a car honking. I saw Sean lean out the window, waving at me, entering the code to the gate and driving up the path towards me. Charlie was out of the car before Sean had put it into park and came charging at me with his arms spread wide, yelling my name over and over. I fell back against the first step to the front porch when I caught him in my arms.

“Hey, buddy. I’ve missed you, baby. How are you doing?”

I tried to break away from the hug but he his grip around my neck was so tight and when I heard him sob into my neck I teared up as well and hugged the boy to myself even harder.

“He’s been very emotional all day.”

Sean came to sit down beside us while the sometimes over understanding mother of the two boys took their youngers son to the backyard.

“Make us two then.”

I told him and tried to whip the tears on Charlies shoulder. The movement made the boy tighten his hold even further as though he feared I would let him go.

“Easy, babe. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I miss you, Maddie.”

“I know, honey. I miss you too. Have you practice chokeholds with dad, cause you’re doing a pretty good job right now, Charlie baby.”

The boy chuckled quietly into my neck and let go just a little bit. Sean wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to his side.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

I replayed, dropping my head to his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head and I closed my eyes at the extreme calm and happy feeling that spread through my entire body by having my family back together again.

“Maddie?”

The minutes long silence was broken by Charlie. He spoke softly and let go of his old around my neck but stayed wrapped up in my arms.

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy here, right? Living with uncle Norman?”

“Yes. I’m very happy here. Although I miss you guys but I know I can come and see you whenever I want and it’s not like you’re on the other side of the world.”

“Feels like it.”

“Yeah, I know. But it didn’t take that long to get here, right?”

“No, I guess not.”

“And when your summer holidays from school really start you could come out here and stay with Norman and me.”

He pulled away at my words and beamed up at me with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Alone? Without mom and dad and Porter?”

“If you like, yeah sure.”

“I do! I do! I do! Can I? Please, dad!”

“Of course, Charlie. We’ll work something out. But you might have to talk to uncle Norman too before you decide anything.”

“Ok.”

“I was thinking we’d lunch at Nic and Norman’s and just take a tour if you’d like. It’s not big but I know this kid at last wants to go exploring, right?”

Charlie nodded eagerly in my arms.

“Sounds awesome. When can we expect your other half to return from saving-the-world-from-the-undead-duty?”

“They started filming 3 in the morning so it’ll probably be early evening. He was hoping for around 4 o’clock. Which means it’ll probably be around 6 o’clock. But he promised to bring dinner with him home.”

“We gotta go and see Jack too!”

“We’ll, Charlie. But first I think we all need to freshen up a bit and maybe get something to drink. It’s freaking boiling out here today.”

_I love u_

I had a waiting text from Norman when I after taking a shower, gotten dressed and packed my bag, walked out to the kitchen to grab my phone and keys. The kids were running around in the backyard with the father and Lauren was nowhere to be seen so I figured I could take 2 minutes to replay to the text.

_I love u 2. Everything alright?_

I wasn’t sure how I knew, I just did.

_How the hell do u do that?_

_I’m telepathic… Honestly, u should be in the middle of production right now so I figured something must be up if u text me_

_I do love u_

_I know babe. U ok though?_

_Yeah, just having a shitty day I guess_

_I’m sorry. Anything I can do?_

_Just knowing u’re still here helps_

_Where would I go silly? This is my home now. U’re family too. Btw Sean just got here. We’re heading over to the barn and then lunch at the restaurant_

_Great. Sorry I can’t be there_

_Wow, u really are having a shitty day… u know u don’t have to apologize. It’s ur job_

_Yeah but it fucking sucks right now_

_U know it will be get better and I’ll still be here_

_Promise?_

_Promise. I’ll always be here when u need me_

_I need u right now_

_Where are u guys today?_

_Alexandria_

_I could just swing by real quick then, before we head to lunch. Would u like that?_

_Yeah…_

_I’ll be there in like an hour, that’s ok?_

_Ok_

_I love u_

_Love u 2 Maddie_

It was like visiting a damn prison everytime you tried to get close to AMC’s production. First there was the police roadblocks that you had navigate through after being cleared at least twice. Then when you got really close to the actual location you had to leave the vehicle at the gate, leave all technical devices in the car or with security personal, sign paperwork and for a third or fourth time show your ID to prove you were really you. I had gotten used to it by now but when I knew Norman really needed to see me, I got a bit frustrated when it took so long.

I got escorted by a young female handler once I was finally allowed inside the gates. After just a few yards inside though, I spotted Andy at the same time as he saw me and he walked straight up to me.

“Hi. He called you…? I’ll take her.”

He asked me and nodded towards the female, who simply nodded back and walked away in a hurry. I smiled a little to myself when the English accent were all gone and replaced with the perfect southern accent instead.  

“Yeah, texted me about have a shitty day. He’s ok?”

“Just having a shitty day.”

“Where’s he? Just point me in the right direction, Andy. You don’t have to escort me, I’m sure you’ve somewhere you’ve to be.”

Just as I spoke I heard someone call out for him and the actor playing Dwight came hurrying up to us as we made our way through the streets of Alexandria.

“Could you…? Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

He halted in front of us and looked from one to the other.

“No worries... I’m-“

“Maddie. You’re Norman’s girlfriend.”

He interrupted me and shook my hand when I held it out for him.

“Yeah.”

“I’m Austin, nice to meet you.”

“You too… So, where is he?”

“Last I saw him he was sulking on one of the porches.”

Andy said and nodded his head further up the street. I said a quick thanks to both men before leaving them and hurried towards the houses. I found him at the third house I searched. He was sitting at the corner of the porch to the Grimes house, well hidden from everyone. Tear tracks were visible on his face but it looked like he had finally run out of tears to cry. He looked a complete mess with dirt and blood smeared all over himself.

“Baby?”

I fell to my knees beside him and place a careful hand on top of his where it was resting on his pulled-up knee. His eyes were closed but he still moved his head just a little towards me and I heard him give a deep sigh.

“What do you need?”

“Right now I just need you to hold me.”

At his request, I moved into a sitting position next to him, leaned up to the railing and pulled him into my lap. The sobs came back when he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my belly. For maybe 20 minutes we just sat there. Me stroking his hair and face while he cried the last tears he felt he had to cry before starting to pull himself together.

“I love you. So much, Maddie and I-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry. You’ve no reason to say sorry.”

I foretold him before he could get an apology in that really wasn’t necessary. You couldn’t always have great days and if all he really needed was for me to be there, I would do be there.

“But I took you away from the kids and-“

“Stop, Norman. I’m fine. They’re fine. We’ve time. Besides we might be stuck with Charlie for a while later this summer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I told him he could come out and stay with me when school is out.”

“Sweet.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m now. Thank you, babe.”

He made an effort to move but he simply just turned to his back and looked up at me, wiping his wet face.

“There you are.”

I swiped away the hair from his face and bent down to kiss him lightly. The moment I pulled away, I felt his hands at the back of my head and he pulled me into a hard kiss that went on and on. When he finally pulled away I found myself on my back without even being aware of moving in the first place and he pushed himself up on all fours above me.

“How is it that you always managed to knock me on my ass without me even noticing?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Sean must be very disappointed though.”

“Don’t you dare tell him.”

He sniggered and kissed me on the forehead before getting to his feet and held out his hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet again however, he tugged at my hand and made me fall into his arms. His strong hand landed on my ass and when he squeezed hard, I moaned into his mouth at the same time as I laughed. He was back in the game!

Abruptly both of us pulled away from the make out session when we heard someone give a loud whistle.

“Hey, love birds get a room before you make frontpage news.”

My brain froze on me the second I realized who actually caught us. Since the first time he appeared on my TV screen, I had developed a little bit of a crush on Tom Payne. Which Norman had picked up on pretty quickly and the evil smile that spread over his face was not promising at all. I had ran past the actor before on different conventions but we had never been properly introduced. Something Norman was going to change. He winked at me before grabbing my hand and dragged me down the front stairs and up to the actor.

“Maddie, this is Tom.”

Before I could respond with a hi and an outstretched hand, he ignored my greeting and went in for a hug instead. The move caught me by surprise but I managed to somehow hug him back, although it was probably very sloppy.

“Sorry. I just feel like I know you. It’s so great to finally met you, Madison.”

“Please just call me Maddie.”

“Will do. You’re the only thing he has been talking about the past 6 months so I guess we all feel like we know you.”

“Is that so?”

I glance over at Norman, thinking he would feel a bit embarrassed about this but he grinned hugely back at me, hugged my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.

“I was in this relationship a lot sooner than you, remember?”

“Yeah, that’s that…”

“How are you liking Georgia? You must be quiet busy, seeing as this is your first time visiting.”

“I’ve been around, not just here and for some reason never where you’ve been. But yeah, it’s been a lot to do and get used to but I’m really loving it here. I got the perfect welcome home present so that’s what has occupied me most since I got here.”

“How in the world did you managed to get him on that horse?”

“I’ve my tricks.”

“Well, good job. Are you sticking around for a while?”

“Not today. I’m heading into Senoia for lunch. The rest of my family’s here visiting until we leave for Nashville.”

“Sean is here?”

It amazed me slightly that he seemed so well informed about my somewhat messed up family situation.

“Yeah.”

“I won’t keep you than. It was nice to finally meet you. I hope I will see you again soon.”

“You too.”

“Hope you’re feeling better, brother.”

“Yeah, loads. Thanks.”

We parted ways at a crossing and Norman took me back to the gate.

“Where did you leave them?”

“They’re still at the barn. The kids found some kittens at the loft and didn’t want to leave. Besides, I didn’t want them to come.”

“No, it was probably better that they stayed behind. I’m sorry I dragged you out here.”

He rushed the last words, as though he just had to say them because he knew I would interrupt him. I shook my head at him.

“You’re impossible.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He said with a sigh but smiled all the same.

“See you tonight?”

“I hope it won’t be that long. I think we’ve like 3 or 4 hours left of shooting today then I’ll be home.”

“Great. See you then.”     

A light peck on the cheek was all we shared inside the last security checkpoint before I walked back to my car and headed back to pick up the family of four.  

                                            --------------------------------

“Don’t get me wrong, Lauren I love your kids to death you know that but it’s kinda nice when they finally go to sleep.”

I sunk down in the chair out on the porch next to her when I spoke. She looked around, sipping at her drink and grinned.

“Trust me, I know what you mean. How many books did they make you read?”

“Four. Charlie practice a little bit though so that’s why it took so long. He’s getting really good.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“They grow up too fast.”

“Tell me about it! I wish I could just stop time. Have you been keeping tabs on the tabloids the last couple of days?”

“Fuck no. Why would I?”

Lauren picked up her phone from the table in front of her and scrolled for a moment before handing it to me.

_Norman Reedus dating Sean Patrick Flanery’s little sister_

_Who’s the mysterious woman in Daryl Dixon’s life?_

_Madison Carter leaving L.A. for Senoia, Georgia and Norman Reedus!_

_Sean Patrick Flanery with family spotted at Nic & Norman’s with Norman Reedus’ rumored girlfriend _

_TV’s hottest superstar Norman Reedus no longer single. Dating brother Sean Patrick Flanery’s ex-girlfriend_

The headlines and articles kept going from every tabloid ever printed on US soil. The fan pictures and comments on different forums were even more and so much worse. I thought we had played it safe, kept a low profile and trying really hard for this not to reach the rest of the world. But when I found a photo timeline from the very first time I sat foot in the state of Georgia, until today I realized it was just a matter of time before we had to do something about this.  

“Fuck…”

“Yeah. I get that you don’t get so much of this here in the middle of nowhere but it’s all over the place. I’m surprised you didn’t know. Norman’s people should know.”

“They know. Trust me, if all this is out there, they know. But you’re right, it’s weird that they haven’t said anything.”

“What’s weird?”

My other half came walking through the door with Sean right behind him. What they had been up to I had no idea but since Norman wipe his hands on a black stained towel, I figured they had probably been in the garage checking on one of the bikes.

“Did you know about this?”

I intended to give him Laurens phone for him to check it out himself but it seemed he didn’t need it to know what I was talking about. I frowned at him when he sat down beside me with a little sigh. He was keeping something from me and I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to like it. Which he knew, because he had a hard time looking at me all of a sudden.

“Yeah… It’s… It started for real only last week. I got the first calls from the crew because they had been bombarded with questions from reporters.”

“And you didn’t think of telling me this, why?”

“I didn’t think it would matter. I just told them to stick to no comments and respect our private life. I thought that’s what we’d agree on.”

“I still would’ve like to know about it!”

The anger that flared to life inside me came a bit unexpected but I felt really annoyed that he had chosen to keep me in the dark about this. If I would’ve known the rumors had gone this far, there might have been things I could’ve done to prevent them to go further. Like being extra careful and not taking Sean to Nic & Norman’s for starters. Staying inside or maybe even leaving the state for a few days. And I realized as I was thinking it that it was probably that made me so angry. I was actually considering leaving him for a few days just to make sure we didn’t get caught on camera together to fuel the rumors even more. I knew this was what his life looked like but it still pissed me off that it had to be like this. The worst part was the people that couldn’t separate the public person from the private. Because it wasn’t like an actor and celebrity could have a private, normal life like the rest of us, right?

Before I would open my mouth and yell even more at him about things I really didn’t mean for him to have to handle at the moment, I pursed my lips together and walked back inside. I walked straight through the house, picked up Eye on the way as he kept walking in between my legs and headed out on the front steps. I cuddled the cat into my arms and sat down on the top step and waited for the anger to subside.

“You can’t leave him hanging like that, Maddie.”

Sean came to join me, as I knew he would, shortly after the cat had fallen asleep in my arms and had gotten all limb.

“I would just have started yelling at him and it’s not his fault…”

“So who’s fault is it?”

“The universe? Lack of sleep? Crazy fans? Social media? The tabloids? Take your pick.”

I glance up at the black sky just in time to see a shooting star. Closing my eyes, I wished for the impossible miracle of everyone on the planet not giving a fuck about who Norman Reedus was dating and instead being happy for him.

“Could we just drive?”

I heard myself ask the question before I was fully aware that was what I wanted and needed right now. I saw Sean turn his head to look at my but I kept my eyes firmly up at the sky.

“Just you and I?”

“Yes. Its probably for the best that I keep my distance from him right now.”

“Because you want to or because the universe tells you to?”

I sighed at his words.

“It just seems it’s in everyone’s best interest if we’re not seen together at the moment. And seeing as we’re all booked on the same flight people will-“

“What about your best interest, Maddie?”

“It’s not important.”

I gave Sean no time to replay or protest because I knew that was what he wanted to do really. Instead I got to my feet and turned to walk back inside.

“Maddie, come on-“

“Do you want to drive with me or are you taking the flight?”

“We need to leave like 4 in the morning if you want to drive.”

I took his answer as a negative response. Not that I could blame him. Flying was a lot easier and quicker.

“Which is why I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.”

“Maddie…”

He tried again. But I caught him off yet again, just as the front door opened and Norman stepped out. I met his gaze and could tell he had been listening in on our conversation. 

“I just need some time on my own right now, ok?”

“Ok.”

My best friend replayed. Norman whoever grabbed me gently by the arm when I tried to walk past him.

“I love you.”

I said and kissed him.

“Really? I thought you were mad. I’m sorry, baby I-“

“I’m not mad at you, Norman. I just need to get on top of things. I’m going to bed. We’re going to bed.”

I gestured to the dead looking creature on my arm. It was still just 10 o’clock but if I was going to make it in time for the convention I would’ve to leave before first light. Eye of the Dark settled at the head of the bed while I made myself ready in the bathroom. On the way back I grabbed my laptop to try to get on overview about what was going on. I had been so wrapped up finding a place for the new studio and Jack since moving here that I really hadn’t had time to visit social media.

My favorite was Instagram and I didn’t have to look for long before I stumbled upon the first fan accounts with pictures from at least a dozen different occasions when we had been together. Although we were never actually touching in any of the pictures the smiles on both of our faces gave it away on everytime. One really didn’t have to be relationship expert to be able to put two and two together. There really was no reason for me to spend so much time in small down Senoia and seeing as I seemed to have gotten caught pretty much everyday since I got there, it would be hard to deny that I wasn’t living here. I had even been caught in the fucking grocery store! And so many times both outside and inside Norman’s property.

I cursed quietly to myself but then wondered why we hadn’t prepared and talked about this. I guess that was why Norman didn’t feel the need to fill me in on this. We had agreed on keeping this to ourselves. But it sucked so fucking hard right now! And I really didn’t think it would. Not like this and I couldn’t really figure out if it was myself I was actually angry with for feeling like this or Norman for not telling me what was going on.

I fell asleep on pure will power that night because my head wouldn’t stop spinning with everything I had read. Eye probably helped me a bit too, because his deep breathing right next to me helped me relax.

“Don’t drive.”

Norman spoke with his eyes still closed as my alarm woke us both up at 3.30. Eye protested at once by the loud noise and left his place between our heads.

“It’s best for everyone if we’re not seeing together right now.”

“No, it’s not. Not for me and not for you. You’re important, Maddie. You’re more important than anything else and I hate that you think what you feel isn’t important.”

“Your team-“

“Can go fuck themselves. I don’t care what they think.”

His words shocked me so much I sat bolt upright and turned on the bedside lamp. He closed his eyes tighter at the light.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, for being such a smartass, you’re pretty dumb sometimes.”

“Are you still sleeping? What the hell are you talking about?”

He wasn’t making any sense at all.

“There’ll never be anything more important in my life than the once I love. And you share the top spot with Mingus so there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. So tell me what’s going on inside that pretty head of yours. What was it that made you so upset last night? Just the fact that I didn’t tell you?”

I took a moment to take in his words before answering him.

“It just sucks. So fucking much and I didn’t think it would and I got angry with myself I think that I had this reaction. And maybe a little bit angry at you for not telling me. But I think essentially it’s the fact that I can’t chose when to be with you because we always have to think about a fucking camera.”

“Yeah, I figured that was what you were thinking about. That’s why I’m asking you not to drive. We’re in this together.”

“What are you saying?”

He sighed and heaved himself up on one elbow to look at me.

“That I want you to get on that plane with me-

“And Sean.”

“And Sean today. Well, in like 3 hours but please don’t drive all alone to Nashville. I want to be with you, share my life with you. All of it.”

Once more I took a few moments to take in what he was saying but I finally nodded quietly at laid back down beside him.

“Ok. So I can sleep for another 2 hours?”

“Yes, my love. Go back to sleep. You’re going to need it.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Enjoy =)

Walker Stalker, Wizard World and all them other conventions were always so busy. It didn’t matter where in the States or the world for that matter, we were. It was still the same. And it usually started at the airport as our fans seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to figuring out how and when we would leave.

“So are we really doing this?”

Maddie leaned forward and hugged me from behind, looking at me through the review mirror as Stacy parked the car. Sean woke up next to her and looked around, stretching and jawing.

“Yeah, I mean if you could restrain yourself from ripping my cloths of, I would appreciate it.”

She smirked and shook her head.

“I’ll do my best.”

“I would appreciate that too, babe.”

Sean said. She turned to him and hit him on the shoulder, making the man complain loudly and whine. Sean’s phone rung when we all left the car to get our bags.

“I’ll head inside, gotta take this. See you at the flight.”

He said quickly to Maddie before hurrying inside, answering his phone as he went. Maddie stood watching him, her mind miles away while we unloaded the car.

“She travels light… Miss Carter, your luggage.”

Maddie didn’t react to Stacy’s words at all. I walked up to her nudged her in the ribs. She snapped her head around to look at me.

“Huh?”

“Your luggage, Miss Carter.”

“Oh… Sorry. Thank you. And what’s up with Miss Carter all of a sudden?”

“Sorry, Maddie.”

She took the bag from him and turned to walk inside the airport, keeping her distance as she usually did. She seemed to caught herself though and remember what we had been talking about earlier this morning. She stopped in the middle of the parking lot and waited for me.

“For a second I thought you would leave me here all alone.”

I told her and walked up to her.

“I’m not planning on ever doing that, babe.”

She replayed and smiled.

“Good.”

I gave her a quick kiss in the quite abounded short-term parking lot where I usually left my car for someone to pick it up later. This was new to me. For almost 10 years now I had tried to keep whoever I was dating, separate from my work. And I still felt the need to keep Maddie to myself and not share her with the rest of the world. But I hated having to stay away from her at the same time. Traveling with a girlfriend like this was a bit scary to be honest. Because people, fans, knew I had a girlfriend. I didn’t have to confirm or deny anything, it was already out there. All that was missing was the actual proof of us sharing more than just hugs and I expected that to change today. Maddie however struck up a conversation with Stacy as we made our way to the terminal. I couldn’t figure out if it was on purpose or not though. Her actions from the night before made me think she would jump at the first opportunity that came up.

But maybe she actually was such an amazing woman that she would let me be the one deciding whenever and wherever it happened. She somehow made herself invincible and disappeared from view all of a sudden and just when I was about to call out for her, I noticed why she had gone. A group for 3 young women approached with a careful excuse me and their phones out.

I caught up to her, although from a distance at the security check-point. She was waiting in line with Sean a few feet in front of us and I got a vivid flashback from the TWD episode _Still_ with Emily. Only difference was that Sean actually hugged her back from where she stood behind him and held him from behind. They moved forward together without letting go of each other and although I knew I had no reason to be, I felt just a bit jealous. Not jealous of Sean, more the fact that she was able to hug him without people taking pictures of them. Although, when I looked around, there were actually a phone or two directed their way with curious eyes behind them. She leaned in closer and kissed his shoulder before being forced to let him go as he was called forward.

_U have no idea how much I want that to be me right now…_

_Fuck bro, sorry…_

I watched from the other side of the security check point how Sean answered my text, while waiting for Maddie to follow.

_Don’t be, u know I don’t mind. just sucks that I can’t do the same_

_I know man. Thought u talked tho_

_We did. Seems she’s given me the chance to decide for myself_

_She’s pretty amazing like that_

_Yeah…_

_Do u want to be the once deciding this?_

_Think so. It’s just weird. Last night she seemed ready to spill the beans right there and then_

_She gets emotional, u know that_

_Yeah. I just wish she wasn’t so understanding at times, u know? I fucking hated that she told u it didn’t matter what she felt_

I was forced then to take a break from texting Sean and walk through security. While on the other side Sean was waiting for me but Maddie was nowhere to be seen. I sighed to myself and noticed that it hadn’t bothered me so much before that she kept her distance as today. Sean answered my question before I could open my mouth though.

“She went to get some coffee.”

The conversation we had started was forced on hold as we tried to make our way towards the right gate but got stopped ever other yard by people wanting to take pictures. Finally we had to make a run for it to be able to catch the flight in time and Maddie was already seated by the window when we got onboard. She looked over at me when I took my seat beside her and gave me my Starbucks and a paper bag with a bagel.

“You ok?”

She nodded.

“Just tired.”

“I love you.”

I leaned in close to her and whisper, stealing a quick kiss in the process. She gave a small smile and sighed before closing her eyes and leaned her head to the window and she was asleep before take-off.

We didn’t even have time to make it to the hotel to drop off our bags but headed straight to the convention from the airport. While there, Maddie took on her business personality and vanished with Sean before I could even make it out of the car and I knew it would be hours until I got to see her again.

_I love you too btw, realized I didn’t say it on the plane ♥_

Her text not even a minute after she left put a smile on my face and it was just a little bit easier to spend the entire day without her although she was so damn close.

I usually got a little bit too excited when meeting fans like this. They gave me so much positive energy I was a lot less tired than I should be after a day spent entirely on my feet. But I think it helped a lot too that I only had to walk a few feet to be able to glance across the crowded hall and spot Maddie once in a while. She was occupying Sean’s table and whenever I saw her, she was all smiles and laughter.

She glanced up all of all a sudden and I hoped it was because she felt me looking at her and somehow she found my eyes over the hundreds of people between us. She winked, blow me a kiss and smiled.

“What a day….”

I collapsed in bed without removing either shoes or jacket and closed my eyes. I was exhausted but still pretty high. It was a weird feeling because I knew that if I stayed still like this for another 5 minutes I would be out for the night but I didn’t want the day to end. I sat bolt upright and looked around the room and got distracted at once when I couldn’t find Maddie.    

“Babe? Where did you go?”

“I’m in the bathroom.”

She called back as I got to my feet. The toilet flushed and she came back out.

“What? You can’t pee with the door open when I’m here?”

I teased, walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

“We haven’t passed that line yet, have we?”

She asked and grabbed my waist.

“No?”

“Not really, but I’m sure we’re not that far from crossing it.”

“I want to go out. Let’s go out and eat!”

I turned at once to the door, not even waiting for her to answer but she didn’t move. My hand was already on the doorknob when I realized I had rushed things again and not really run things through in my head. She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face when I looked back at her but only seconds later cracked up in a giggle.

“You’re just so goddamn adorable, you know that?”

“And you’re pretty damn amazing for putting up with me… I’m sorry, baby I got a bit carried away again.”

“Don’t apologize… Are you asking me out on a date, Norman Reedus?”

“Yes, Miss Carter. I am. I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. Let’s see what Nashville has to offer this fine Saturday night.”

“What about crashing in bed, order pizza and fall asleep to a movie?”

“Na, not tonight, babe. Tonight I’m taking you out.”

I walked back up to her and shoved her into a deep kiss that left her slightly breathless.

“Fancy dinner, wine, candles, the whole thing.”

“Really? Well, in that case I need to change.” 

I took a step back and looked her up and down, frowning just a little bit as I couldn’t really figure why she wanted to change. She looked great in light blue tight jeans and the vintage tee from the restaurants merchandise and white sneakers. She rolled her eyes at me when I returned my gaze to her face.

“You make great looking cloths, babe but this is not suited for a date.”

She said and pulled the shirt over her head as she made her way over to closet where she rummaged in her suitcase for a few seconds.

“Done. Now we can go.”

I caught myself gaping a little bit at her as she turned around to me again. How I loved this woman! She wasn’t one to spend hours getting ready, she’d rather spend time with me or whoever else she was meeting up with. 10 seconds was all she took to changing into a black silk top and new jewelry and she was good to go. She turned back to the closet though as I turned to make my way to the door again and handed me a new t-shirt.

“You smell like 500 different women.”

She said when I question her with just a look but still took the shirt from her outstretched hand. I snorted out a laugh and shoved her once more into my naked chest.

“Jealous?”

I asked, fully aware that wasn’t the case but I still felt like messing just a little bit with her. She slapped my shoulder and turned her back to me.

“I just like you to smell like you.”

She said as she opened the door and I changed my shirt and followed her. She turned to her left away from the elevators.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting Stacy.”

“Screw that. We’ll sneak out without’em.”

I reached out for her hand and tugged her the other way but she protested and stood her ground.

“Norman…”

“It’ll be fine, babe. We’ll go through the backdoor, the fans out front won’t even know we left.”

I kept tugging at her hand and finally she sighed and followed me.

“Are you high on something?”

She asked as the elevator arrived and we walked inside.

“Just you, love.”

I told her and pushed her up against the backwall and kissed her.

“Wow, you’re going to go all Fifty Shades on me, Mr. Reedus?”

She asked in between kisses.

“I’ve no idea what that means.”

I said, holding her by her waist and allowing one hand to slip under the soft fabric off her top to explore her naked belly. Her hands disappeared under my own shirt and I felt her caress my naked back, tugging to get me closer.

The pling from the elevator gave us a second heads-up as the lift haltered and opened to the lobby just as we pulled away from each other and Maddie straightened her cloths just a little bit. The huge smile on her face and the love in her eyes didn’t go away though and I took her by the hand as we exited. I headed straight for the reception and asked for another way out. The helpful older man pointed us quickly in the right direction and before anyone had really registered that we were there, we vanished through the restaurant and kitchen and out the backdoor.

The evening was warm and smelled of summer rain as we stepped into the back ally of the hotel that was completely abandoned besides a few dumpsters. And I took full advantage of being alone with her for however short it might be.

“Romantic.”

She giggled close to my ear as I pushed her up against the brick wall behind one of the dumpsters.

“Not at all, but kinda hot, right?”

“Fucking steaming.”

She replayed and dropped a hand to my crotch and begun to rub my already hard dick.

“Did all’em girls hugging you, get you all hard today?”

She whispered and bit my earlobe. I growled against her neck and bit her lightly. She pretended to be mad and let out a loud ouch that I quickly changed into a moan as I ran my hand up in between her legs.

“You know you’re the only one who gets me hard, babe.”

“Is that so?”

She asked as she unzipped my jeans and worked my erection out of my jeans. I felt her move and knew what she was going to do but I grabbed her by the arm before she could crunch down.

“Don’t. Not here. That’s my limit right there. You’re not blowing me off in a fucking ally like a fucking prostitute, Maddie.”

She looked at me for a moment before nodding.

“Fuck me then.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

It was sloppy and quick and so fucking hot I had to restrain myself from just ripping her cloths to shreds and yell her name for the entire Nashville to hear. I made quick work of her jeans and shoved them down far enough for me to be able to slip two fingers inside her. She gasped and grabbed the back of my shirt and held on. It was probably a mixture of the adrenaline of getting caught and me knowing just how she liked it, that she came after just a minute or so and had to mask her moans in my chest.

“Fuck, Norman you’re fucking amazing.”

She breathed and pulled away to look at me. I twisted my fingers inside her once more and she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. I smirked at her.

“I love you, Maddie.”

“I love you, Norman.”

She said as I felt her grab my hardness and one hand and removed my fingers from inside her before guided me inside her. Her orgasm was still pulsing through her and I moaned quietly by the tight feeling of her insides. It was her time to smirk at me as we looked at each other.

“How are you doing, babe?”

“Oh, shut up.”

I told her and seconds later she lost the smirk and moaned softly as I pushed hard inside her. Watching her eyes roll to the back of her head and drop her head to the wall behind her made me lose it and the animalistic side took over both of us. We were both done within minutes. Not our longest intimin moment but by far one of the most intense and most adrenalin filled one, for I think both of us. I knew it was for me and I made a mental note to ask her about it whenever I got the chance.

“Well, holly shit, babe that was… Something else.”

“Good thing I can still surprise you, huh?”

“You never fail, Norm.”

She said, pulled her jeans back up and then helped me do the same.

“I do know how to dress myself.”

“I know you do.”

She said and kissed me, fastening the top bottom and put the hat back on my head. I hadn’t even realized she had taken it off.

“Thanks though.”

“I know how to take care of my man.”

“Yes you do.”

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close for another make out session. Finally she pulled away and tugged me towards the street.

“Come on, I’m starving.”

“For food?”

I teased, placing a hand on her fine ass.

“Yes! For food, your dirty fucker.”

“Alright, alright, I hear ya.”

We made out on the street and it was like it was second nature to her to step away from me. I don’t think she really thought about it, she was just so use to keeping her distance. But the second I felt her move away I pulled her close.

“Sorry. I just… I’m just use to it I guess.”

She said.

“It’s fine, Maddie. This is what I want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I mean, we might not even get caught, right?”

She looked in disbelieve at me and rose both eyebrows at though she thought I had gone slightly insane. She let out a mocking laugh but nudge me in the ribs. 

“Yeah, like that’s not gonna happen.”

“You never know. What are you up for?”

“This is your date night, babe. Surprise me. I’m fine with whatever you want to do.”

We walked along downtown for almost an hour, just talking and strolling in and out of a few shops now and then.

“Have you ever been able to restrain yourself when it comes those kids?”

She came to found me after paying for about 200 new pieces of clothing for Charlie and Porter in one particular store.

“Fuck no! And I never will.”

“I kinda love you more for loving them so much.”

I told her, grabbing the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her long. She kissed me back and we continued on her search for somewhere to eat holding on to each other. And I really couldn’t control it anymore but stopped her every few feet just to kiss her again. It was so liberating not to have to think about it, just care about her and nothing or no one else. Of course she had been right about getting caught. But the amazing thing was that none of the people behind the phones actually approached.

                                            -----------------------------------------

How he could’ve thought we wouldn’t get caught in a city that at the moment was filled with Walking Dead fans was a mystery to me. I was pretty sure every yard of our trip outside together would be covered by some tabloid and fans online the following morning.

Norman finally found a place he wanted to take me to and it was just about time because my blood sugar was really dropping by now. A huge plate of Pulled Pork, 5 different martinis and a whole load of ice cream, later though I was ready to explode.

“You might have to carry me home.”

I dropped my head to the table after forcing the last of the ice cream we had shared. He laughed and at the corner or my eye I saw him take out his phone, no doubt to take a picture.

“I’m drinking her under the table tonight, hope you can managed without her tomorrow.”

He spoke at the same time as he typed and I realized who he was texting.

“No, no, no, no!”

I rushed up and tried to wrestle the phone out of his hands. I saw Sean’s number on display as I made a grab for it but he moved back, holding the phone out of my reach.

“Sean needs to know you won’t be able to work tomorrow.”

“You’re not fucking drinking me under the table!”

I moved over to his side of the booth and tried once more to take his phone but I simply managed to knock him over.

“Oh yes I fucking am.”

He said and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me on top of him where he was half lying on against the wall. Just then our waiter appeared to take our plates.

“Anything else?”

“No, thanks.”

“Yes. A bottle of tequila.”

“What? No! Are you insane? I’ve to get up like 8 tomorrow morning.”

“Come on! We’ll get a bottle and two glasses.”

“Coming right up, sir.”

He collected our plates and left. I sighed and tilted my head back to look up at him upside-down.  

“You’re impossible.”

He had turned his hat backwards and I got an insane urge to just start making out with him right there and then. I hadn’t even finished the thought before I reached up and grabbed him around the neck and kissed him hard.

“Well, that’s one thing I can scratch from my bucket list.”

“What?”

He asked, stroking my face as he pulled away.

“The Spider-Man kiss. Although it would’ve been awesome if you actually hung upside down.”

“Yeah in red and blue spandex, sure. I know what to dress up as for Halloween then. I mean you already have half the Mary Jane look with this hair, we could match.”

“Deal.”

Our bottle and glasses showed up and I eyed the bottle with a mixture of fear and determination.

“Alright.”

I sat up straight and to, I’m sure Norman’s big surprise served us the first shots.

“If you want to get me drunk, I want to get something out of it too.”

He frowned a little bit at me and looked between me and the bottle on the table.

“Ok…?”

“Let’s play a game. Never have I ever.”

“A lot of big ears here though, babe.”

He looked around but I was already one step ahead of him. I produced my phone and quickly found an app for this game, meaning we actually didn’t have to ask the questions out loud but simply read them on the phone. His face lit up in a grin and he took the phone from me and started the game right away.

_Never ever have I had a threesome_

“Man or woman?”

I asked.

“Either.”

He said and drank.

“Both.”

I said and raised my glass to him before drinking.

“I already knew that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

_Kissed a person of the same sex_

“You know, this bottle is going to be empty in like 10 minutes.”

He said as I found the next question and both of us finished the first glass at the same time. The next one he chose however only made me drink.

_Given a blowjob_

“That’s just fucking mean.”

“You ought to finish the whole bottle alone on this one, Maddie baby.”

“Oh shut the fuck up…! Right back at ya though.”

_Measured my dick_

“Now that’s a low blow, Maddie! So fucking low.”

“Drink up, babe.”

“Everyone does it even though they say they don’t.”

_Walked in on a parent/sibling/friend having sex_

He rose both eyebrows at me in surprise when he was the only one drinking this time. I shook my head at him.

“I swear. Who?”

“Most recently Andy and his wife. A few years ago now in his trailer on set.”

_Made a sex tape_

“Come on, Maddie. I think you’re starting to enjoy this.”

He said as my next question made us both drain our glasses. I was indeed starting to enjoy this a little too much. The booze was making me extremely giggly and in a good mood and simply thinking about the collection of sex tapes we had done together made me crawl into his lap and kiss him. I settled with my back to the wall and my legs in his lap and his hand on my thigh as he searched for the next question.

_Called someone by the wrong name while having sex_

He took his time on this one, seeming to really think about it but finally drank of the alcohol.

“You know I suck at names. What, you haven’t?”

“I don’t think so.”

_Gotten someone drunk just to have sex with them_

“Is that what I’m doing?”

“I don’t know. Is it?”

I asked him as he leaned closer and closer to me, grinning from ear to ear.

“Always.”

He replayed before closing the last inches between our lips. I lost track of how long we sat there making out. I only registered that sometime during our kissing, the back of my thigh begun to be poked by his hardness and his hand was once more under my top, grabbing my boobs. When I submerged again but he simply moved his lips to my throat and neck instead I became aware of the empty restaurant. The only person still left in there was our waiter, who stood behind the bar counter. He looked back at me, smiling slightly.

“You’ve closed, haven’t you?”       

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be at least another half hour before we’ve cleaned everything up for the night.”

“Thanks.”

“Would you like me to call you a cab?”

“No, thanks I think we-“

“Miss Carter, you need to take a cab.”

The young man’s words finally made Norman detach himself from me and looked around at him as well.

“There’s a lot of people outside that’re waiting for you.”

“Oh…”

“I could call you a cab and have them pick you up at the back. There’s a back way through the kitchen to the other side of the building.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Mr. Reedus. I hope you enjoyed your dinner.”

“It was fucking awesome. I’ll give you a shout out on Instagram, alright?”

“Thank you.”

I excused myself for the restrooms and although Norman was pretty reluctant to let me go, I managed to wriggle out of his embrace with a promise that I would hurry up. When I got back 5 minutes later, he was waiting for me by the bar, chatting with the waiter.

“Ready to go, goddess?”

I felt myself blush at his words of affection. It was usually a word that was preserved to our own four walls but when being drunk like this he seemed not to care who heard and saw us. He was in such a good mood and I was loving every second of it. Although I knew I would be regretting every single glass of tequila tomorrow morning. Now it was all worth it and I wrapped my arm around his waist as the young man showed us through the restaurant and kitchen to the back. The cab was already waiting and we practically fell into the backseat, both of us sniggering and trying to keep touching everywhere at the same time. Thankfully we seemed to have a driver with a high level of tolerance and he simply looked back at us and asked where we were going. Norman told him the name of our hotel and the cab driver nodded.

“We’ll be there in like 15 minutes. I would appreciate if you kept your clothes on until then, otherwise, feel free to make out all you want.”

I was used to Norman getting embarrassed for a lot less but he just gave the man the thumbs up and quickly got back to the task of exploring every possible part of my mouth, face, throat and neck.

                                            -------------------------------------      

I woke up complete disoriented by a loud banging. At first, I thought it was my own head and I pressed a pillow over it to make it stop. But it didn’t go away and I cursed quietly to myself. Then something else got mixed with the banging.

“Norman! For fuck’s sake! Maddie, come on! Open the fucking door!”

I groaned and rolled over to my back, realizing it was Sean who stood outside the door, wanting to get in. I sat up and threw my feet over the edge of the bed, trying to make the room stop spinning by the fast movement.

“Fucking hold on!”

I called back and the banging stopped at once. I looked around the room as I managed to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Where was Maddie?

“Babe? Maddie?”

I stood, swayed a little but made it to the door and opened it without greeting Sean but headed straight back to the bed and crashed on my front. I heard footsteps around the room and Sean muttering to himself but I was still a little bit too drunk to really care or pay enough attention to him. When he opened up the drapes and let the sun in I turned away and buried my face in the pillow, welcoming the darkness.

“You need to wake the fuck up, Norm.”

“Why? Is it really time to leave?”

“No, but-“

“Then let me fucking sleep, Sean.”

“Where’s Maddie?”

“Dunno…”

“Norman!”

He grabbed the pillow and covers and throw them both to the floor.

“What the fuck! Sean, come on!”

I protested highly but the part of my brain that was somewhat awake, knew it was no idea to argue with him when he really needed my attention.

“Fine!”

I opened my eyes slowly and located him sitting at my feet, waiting for me with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

“Where is Maddie, Norman?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t she leave already?”

“No.”

“Alright. Give me minute to wake up.”

I asked and slowly got to my feet and made it to the bathroom. I stood blinking in the bright light for a few seconds before stepping inside and closed the door behind me. After peeing I went to splash some water on my face but got distracted when walking over to the sink. It took me a few seconds to figure out what it was that caught my attention. Maddie was lying, sound asleep in the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her and one under her head. She was crawled into a fetal position and seemed pretty comfortable actually, guess one of the benefits of being short.

“I found her!”

I called out and heard Sean start to move at once outside the door. Maddie stirred as well when I turned on the water and begun to wash up and Sean entered the bathroom at the same time. He gave me a quick glance and opened his mouth to ask but noticed her at the same time and headed straight for her.

“What the fuck…? Maddie? Are you ok, baby?”

He bent down and grabbed her head. Maddie however moved away and protested just as loudly as I had done.

“Fucking fine, Sean! What the hell are you doing here?”

She turned around and leaned up, her eyes still closed to the bright light. Next second she moved faster than I ever thought was possible and she got to the toilet just in time to throw up into it. Sean followed right behind and held her hair back.

“I fucking hate you, Norman Reedus.”

I giggle at her comment and leaned to the sink, looking down on her. I saw her glance up at me sideways.

“I wasn’t the one suggesting we’d play games last night, babe.”

“You two need to pull your shit together now because you have some serious damage control to do.”

Sean sounded so serious both of us turned to look at him. He wasn’t kidding this time. He looked dead serious when looking back at both of us as they both got their feet, Maddie flushing as she rose.

“What?”

“Take a shower, wake up and then come out. And fucking hurry up. No sex!”

Sean’s parting words left us both gaping at the closed door. But since both of us had known the man long enough we followed his instructions and hit the shower.

“I don’t really hate you.”

“I know, babe. How the hell did you end up in the tub?”

“I’ve no idea. I think we took a bath when we got back last night, didn’t we?”

“Maybe. My brain is still a bit fuzzy. What do you think Sean meant?”

“I’ve no idea. We didn’t get married did we?”

At her question, both of us glanced down at our hands but saw no proof of that particular insane impulse.

“No, I’m pretty sure we didn’t get married.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“We could though.”

Her eyes popped open at my words and she tried to say something but nothing came out as she opened her mouth. Finally she cleared her throat.

“Ok, let’s talk about that another time. Like when we’re both not still drunk.”

“Fair enough.”

She finished washing up quickly and hurried out of the shower. Had the idea of us getting married really freaked her out that much? But just as I was about to ask, probably starting an argument in the process, she turned back to me when after wrapping a towel around her hair. She grabbed my wet waist and kissed me lightly.

“I love you till death do us part, Norman but I can’t think about marrying you right now. Sean is fucking freaking me out.”

This woman was a fucking mind reader. Or maybe she really just knew me better than I knew myself. As she made to turn around, I grabbed her and held her pressed against my wet body, making her let out a low protest about getting all wet again, but I quickly distracted her by kissing her deep and hard.

“Come on, let’s not piss of the black belt ninja.”

Her words, although true, made me pull away with a groan. She gave me a gorgeous smile, handed me a towel and kissed me one final time before exiting the bathroom. It took me 1,5 second before I ran after her, realizing she was butt naked and Sean was waiting outside the door.

She was already standing with her back to Sean on the bed by the closet when I rushed over to cover her up with an extra towel. Sean snorted out a laugh from his position and Maddie looked around at me with a slight frown.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re fucking naked!”

I hissed at her.

“So…?”

“Come on, Reedenstein. Do you’ve any idea how many times I’ve had this chick running around naked at our house? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Trust me, it ain’t doing shit for me. She’s my sister for fucks sake.”

I allowed his argument to settle for a moment before deciding they seemed fair.

“Fine. Just don’t go walk around naked all over the place, please.”

“Yeah and maybe you should keep the fucking inside your own four walls as well.”

Maddie turned around so fast she stubbed her foot on the door, making it hit me right in the face and both of us yelled out curses at the same time as we tried to make sense of what Sean just said. 1 minute of commotion was finally settled with Sean forcing us both to get dressed before taking a seat on the sofa.

“You guys got caught last night. Big time. I mean R rated caught all over Nashville last night and it’s all over the place. Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, you name it, you’re on every fucking smartphone in this country somehow. What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“Wait, wait… What the hell do you mean R rated caught?”

“Yeah, what the fuck does that mean?”

“I mean there’s no way in hell you’re ever going to be able to talk yourself out of this one, Reedus. Thank the lord you were smart enough to hide behind a fucking dumpster but there were still enough action for a retard like Trump to figure out what you were doing in that ally. And not to mention your insane make out session at that restaurant. I mean, fuck man I know you love her and all that but damn, it made me fucking blush of just watching a minute of it.”

“Give me a fucking phone. Now!”

Maddie was panicking a lot more than me about this but I think my brain was still a bit to fuzzy with the booze from the night before to really grasp what he was saying. Sean gave her his own phone and she snapped it out of his hand and began going through it.

“Fucking… Fuck…”

She got to her feet and began pacing while browsing. She stopped now and then and cursed worse for each second that passed.

“It’s really that bad?”

I asked Sean who followed his best friends pacing. When I asked he turned his head away from her and looked at me and nodded.

“Yeah, man it’s… I mean, I don’t know if this was what you wanted but if it was you-“

“Not like this!”

Maddie suddenly caught in and protested wildly.

“I mean this is…It’s… The only fucking thing they didn’t caught is your fucking dick. Which is an achievement in itself I guess, considering your size.”

“Wooo! Fucking stop it, Maddie! That’s just wrong! You don’t go around discussing your boyfriends dick!”

Maddie opened her mouth to argue back I was sure but I foretold her.

“Could the two of you just shut up about my fucking dick?”

She snapped her head towards me and gave me the glare that was really meant for Sean. A second silenced followed, then she burst out laughing, followed by Sean. And I couldn’t keep a straight face either.

“What the fuck do we do now?”

Maddie wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand after a while and tried to get us to focus again. She looked over at me and I watched as the laughter slowly died on her face and she started to looked really worried. I pulled her down from the armrest of the sofa and wrestled her to her back, pinning her down with my own body.

“Nothing. Not a damn thing.”

I said, holding on to her face, making her looking straight at me. I hope I was able to transfer some of the calm about this whole thing to her simply by making her look at me. The feelings or more likely the lack of them about getting caught was surprising to say the least. It was a done deal and nothing either of us said or did could take it back. And I really didn’t want to take it back. She was my girlfriend and people would just have to deal with it. She searched for something over and over again and took her time before she nodded. And I think we agreed there and then that we wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. We had both known this day would come and now it had. We really didn’t have to do anything. I wasn’t imposed to share anything I didn’t want to with the rest of the world just because I happened to make my living in the entertainment business. It was just hard for certain people to get that.

“But it really is bad.”

She said, whimpering a little as she spoke.

“Your mom’s going to fucking kill me.”

“I’m fucking thinking about killing you!”

Sean muttered from his place in the armchair next to the sofa. Both of us turned to look at him. He really looked mad. Maddie pushed me aside and sat up, focusing entirely on her best friend and I knew I could just have been on the other side of the planet for all the notice they would take of me.

“What’s your fucking problem? This is your fault from the beginning, remember? We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“My fault? Wow, really, Maddie? You know, maybe you should just be a bit more thankful then, huh?”

“You want me to thank you? For what? Being pissed at me for kissing him in public? I’m not going to fucking apologize or what the hell it is that you want me to do! Alright, it might have gotten a bit overboard but it’s none of your goddamn business! What is it? Are you ashamed of me?!”

“No! Maddie, come on that’s… Fuck, no!”

“Then what the fuck are you mad at me for?!”

“I’m fucking worried about you, your idiot! I’m fucking terrified of what they will do to you! He has some fucking insane fans out there and they could fucking kill you! I don’t want you to get hurt, baby. I don’t care that you make out with him but I guess I just wasn’t expecting this. I want to keep your safe and this… This is as far from safe as you can get. They’re going to hate on you like you can’t even began to imagine.”

“I don’t fucking care!”

“But I do!”

“I can take care of myself, Sean. You of all people should know that.”

“It doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you, Maddie! I love your crazy ass!”

It was fascinating to watch the two of them fight. Usually I hated people arguing and those two could really bite the heads of each other but I found it cleansing in some weird way. And secretly I enjoyed it a little bit to be honest. Knowing there was no way I would be able to get in between them I turned to my phone and started to search through the pictures from last night, suddenly remembering I had promised the restaurant to give them a shout out.

“What the fuck do you think’s going to happen?!”

“Anything could fucking happen, Maddie! Have you kept your fucking head in a box for the past 5 years? Has it passed you by that your boyfriend is the most wanted man on the planet by every single woman with a pair of eyeballs in their head? Have you any idea how dangerous a jealous woman can be? And when they travel in a pack…? Fucking run and hide, Maddie, I’m begging you. Don’t be so fucking brave-“

“I can take care of myself, Sean! You gotta back the fuck down!”

“You know that’s not going to happen, Maddie. I know you too well for that. I know you can fucking take care of yourself but I also know you get too territorial for your own good sometime.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“That you’ll defend that crazy ass sitting next to you to the fucking ends of the world if it comes to that.”

“So what?! I do the same with you and the kids and-“

“That’s what I’m saying, Maddie! I know you love him but you can’t do it in public with your claws out because you’ll get in so much trouble. People will come down hard on you after this, Maddie and give you so much hate and you can’t go all lioness on his fans because they will fucking kill you and I can’t lose you again.”

I looked up from my editing as the room fell silent and I found them standing feet away from each other both of their chest heaving. Maddie was still glaring but Sean stood with glassy and begging eyes looking back at her.

Out of the blue he suddenly rounded on me and his anger made me drop the phone as I recalled in my seat, reflexivity wanting to get away from him.

“How the fuck can you stay so fucking calm?! You know I’m right! They will be fucking vicious to her! I’m fucking banning you from coming today!”

She snorted and throw her head back in frustration. 

“Are you fucking serious?!”

“Ok, I’m going to cut in here-“

Sean caught me off when I got to my feet.

“Fuck y-“

“No! Now you shut the fuck up, Sean! Shut up and listen for 2 fucking seconds!”

I interrupted him and although I saw how hard it was for him to do so he shut his mouth, turned away from me, probably to stop himself from choking the shit out of me.

“I’ve already taken care of it.”

I said, making him stop fidgeting at once and spin back around to face me.

“Of what?”

Maddie asked.

“I’ve already taken care of the security issue. Stacy knows the best guys around and took care of it at the airport when we flew out here. She’ll be fine, Sean. Did you honestly think I’d let her go around without protection? I know what it’s going to be like.”

Sean’s posture changed complete. He relaxed right in front of me, like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders and he smiled before closing the last space between us and hugged me tightly, kissing me hard on the side of the head in the process.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s a nice change having her yell at someone else.”

“Hey!”

Maddie protested loudly behind me.

“But it’s only for now, right? Here? I don’t have to have someone follow me around the house when we get home?”

I had expected a lot more protests coming from her about this but she surprised me yet again by simply accepting the situation.

“It’ll be for as long as, and wherever I say it is.”

I told her as both of us turned to look at her. She growled when we stared her down.

“I fucking hate it when you team up on me!”

“That’s because you never could resist the MacManus brothers, no one can.”

She rolled her eyes at the celling and walked away from us, reentering the bathroom without shutting the door.

“What’re you doing?”

Sean asked.

“We’re leaving, aren’t we? I need to put some make-up on before we go out in public again.”

“You look just perfect to me, love.”

She stuck her head back out and beamed at me and blow me a kiss.

“Aw, you guys are just so freaking sweet!”

Sean burst out suddenly, laughing and kissed me hard once again, the anger and worry completely gone now.   

“Thanks, bro. Thank you for taking care of her.”

He said quietly and thump me on the back before walking over to the door. Before I could ask or protest he had left the room while yelling back at me that he would go and get us all some breakfast.

As I bounced back down on the couch, picking the phone back up I could hear Maddie move around in the bathroom, singing to herself. Although it took a lot of admit it, I knew the song at once and although it was so not me I figured it was a first time for everything. I quickly found the right lyrics and when reading through the entire song, I actually got a bit emotional. This dude knew his lyrics and it fitted so perfectly with the edit I was working on.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to reveal your Instagram account?”

“It’s not private so it’s already out there anyway. Why?”

She asked and came through the door, putting hear hair up in a messy ponytail as she walked over to me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me on the couch.

“I promised to give credit to that place last night, _Back Ally Diner._ ”

“Yeah…? So?”

She asked, eyeing me with suspicion.

“You might be included in the picture. Here.”

I gave her the phone and showed her the edit I had just finished and was about to post on Instagram. Probably costing me to lose about a million followers but in the last 24 hours I had gained so much more. She stared at the six black and white photos, most of them including both of us in some kind of embrace, either hugging or kissing and in some cases, both.

“One for every month we’ve been together.”

The first was from my birthday in January where she had surprised me with breakfast in bed. Second one was one of my absolute favorite’s and it was from our trip to Hawaii and Shadi had caught us snuggling on the couch. March was from that day that could’ve ended it all. April was one that Sean had sent me from her time in the hospital, sleeping, and she was still not fully recovered from the cuts, bruises and broken bones. The month of May had included the best experience I had ever had on the back of a horse. Finally the day before had given me my latest and by far favorite screensaver on my phone and one that I also choose to share for the simple reason that she had so much love in her eyes for me, it made my throat contract just by looking at it.

She squinted a little at the screen and I saw her twist and turn the phone around. Twice she did this and finally seemed to piece the words around the pictures together.       

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  

“Why do you always have to be so damn cryptic?”

“Cause it’s fun.”

I told her, grinning when she gave back the phone. I was expecting a little bigger emotional response to this but she simply looked at me with a small smile. For about 2 seconds, then she launched herself at me and attacked with a mixture of hugs, kisses and tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You know you don’t have to do this, right? Not for me. I know you love you anyway.”

“Yeah, but the world needs to know I love you, that it’s you that makes me so fucking happy.”

“Ok then. Yes, you can tag me. I’ve already gained like 100 000 followers since we left Georgia anyway so my cover is pretty much gone anyway. Not that it was much of a cover to begin with…”

I finished the post while she studied me and the phone. I finished it with _peace ♥_ before posting and once I was done put the phone away and turned my full attention to the goddess right next to me. She crawled into my arms and placed her head to my chest and hugged me tightly. When I kissed her head I heard her give up a deep sigh of contentment.

“So it’s official?”

She said.

“Yeah. Norman Reedus is official dating. It’s amazing what a wedding date can do to two people, huh?”   

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading ♥ 
> 
> https://youtu.be/cmlKoCO6dt4


End file.
